Flames of the Fire
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- My version of the TV show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' when the Avatar is a fifteen year old girl named Artymis. ZukoxOC. Third and final installment of the series. Highly reccomended to read the first two. Full Summary Inside.
1. Awake

**Chapter Three: Fire**

* * *

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Author's Second Note****: I am sure many of you are wondering why the rating for this story has been bumped up to "T" and not "K+" like the other two. Well, I figured that since this installment would be intense and obviously contain some kind of death, the rating should be bumped. THAT IS ALL! There are no adult themes in the sense that there are sensual scenes. Shakes head No, no, no! I don't do that. I leave that up to your imagination if you wanted that…. O.o I just want to be clear with the rating so you don't think I put **_**adult scenes**_** because I didn't - just probably more violence, more emotional issues, and possible death. We clear on this?**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**Full-Length Summary****: "Chapter Three: Fire": Avatar Artymis must continue her journey with her family and friends to take down the Fire Lord to set the balance to the world and restore peace. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Anduril try to comfort and guide the young airbender but they have realized they can't baby her anymore as they have and must let her grow up on her own. Artymis, now sixteen, has to grow up and understand that she is now a woman, not the foolish headstrong teenager she was. She is determined to set the score with the Fire Lord but she has come to realize that she has to **_**kill**_** him; as well as Azula and… Zuko. Artymis can't find it in her broken heart to kill her old love. But she's willing to do whatever it takes to restore peace and prosperity. Meanwhile, Prince Zuko has returned home with his sister as the prince he once was. His father is extremely pleased with him, something that Zuko always wanted but now feels nothing for. He fights an inner battle of good and evil that has been going on since his betrayal to Iroh and Artymis in Ba Sing Se. However, as the date of Sozin's Comet comes closer, everyone will choose their destiny and play their part in the final battle.**

* * *

**-Awake-**

Avatar Artymis' opened her eyes. She blinked several times to adjust to the light; she didn't remember that last time she had seen any light. Artymis slowly sat up on her bed and became aware that she was wrapped in bandages from her abdomen and up, covering her chest. She also had some bandages around her leg calves, shoulder, and around her wrists. She was wearing loose brown pants and her hair was tied in a messy braid. Artymis finally took in her surroundings and gasped when she saw it was adorned in Fire Nation. She turned around to see a long tapestry with the Fire Nation insignia.

"Oh no!" She scrambled out of bed painfully. She grabbed her staff and a black loose shirt. She pulled the shirt on and used her staff to walk to the door. She opened the metal latch and peered outside in the hall. Not a soul. She opened the door enough to squeeze out and quietly closed it. She leaned against the wall and limped towards the corridor. She turned around the corner but quickly press herself against the wall before completely turning the corner.

There were two Fire Nation soldiers down the hallway. One, a very tall and large built soldier, and another, a tiny one. The tall soldier was holding a club and quietly chatting with the tiny soldier.

_What strange heights for Fire Nation soldiers,_ Artymis thought as she took another peek at them. _I thought they were suppose to a few at least a few inches taller than me on an average._ She turned her head away."I gotta get out of here." She whispered, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"You hear something?"

_Crap!_

Artymis turned the corner and swung her staff to bend a strong gust of wind to the soldiers. She then made a run for it. She ran past the soldiers and made her way through the halls.

"Stop!" One of the soldiers shouted. "Come back!"

She felt pain up her legs as she ran, but she'd rather feel that than be imprisoned. _But,_ she thought. _I don't remember the Fire Nation imprisoning me. I remember flying on Appa….. Had they caught up to us and now we're being shipped off to the Fire Lord?_

She saw a small flight of stairs leading up to the deck. She climbed the stairs a little too fast so she ended up falling onto the deck as soon as she had gone up the steps. Her staff slipped from her hand and slid across the deck. She tried to get up and heard a familiar chirp. She lifted her face to come face-to-face with Momo.

"Momo?" She blinked. She slowly sat up. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?" She looked beyond Momo to see two men dressed in Fire Nation attire. "Bato?" She called out.

Bato turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Artymis." He walked over to her.

"I don't understand.." She said in a low voice as Bato helped her to her feet.

"We'll explain what has happened." The other man said, following Bato. Artymis recognized him as Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father.

"Doll Face!" A voice cried from happiness. Artymis turned her head around to see Katara and Toph, in red cloaks, running to her. Toph ran up to her and embraced her lovingly. "I missed you!"

Artymis wince a bit from pain but she hugged the earthbender with equal affections. She looked up and saw everyone: Bato, Hakoda, Katara, Momo, and three Fire Nation soldiers. Two of them not wearing masks she recognized as the former Freedom Fighters Pipsqueak and The Duke. She gave them all confused looks.

_I'm glad you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty._

Artymis let go of Toph and turned to her right to see Anduril and Appa; Anduril smiling at her with relief and joy. A smile lit her face. But before she could say anything, a masked Fire Nation soldier came and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a soft little squeeze. "Good to see you with the living, Art - OW!" He backed off and turned to Katara who glared at him angrily.

"Sokka?" Artymis rubbed her eyes and looked at them all again. "Please tell me this is just a dream."

"No," Katara said with a smile. "Its not. We're so glad to have you back, Art."

"What happened in Ba Sing Se?" Artymis asked immediately. "And to the King? What happened to all those people? Has the Fire Nation -"

"Art, calm down." Katara said softly.

"Yeah," Sokka lifted his mask. "We'll explain everything now that you're good!"

"Why don't I feel so good?" Artymis muttered. She placed her hand on the side of her head and felt quite unbalanced. Her vision started to blur.

"Uh-oh!" Toph warned.

"Somebody catch her!" Too late, Artymis passed out.

They all gathered around her. Katara looked at Bato, "Do you have an extra cloak? She might catch a cold."

"I'll go find one." Bato said and walked down below the deck.

"She's pretty dizzy," Sokka said.

Katara glared at him. "Of course she is! Its been almost four weeks since Ba Sing Se!"

"Of course she's gonna be confused and timid, Ponytail Guy." Toph said, kneeling down next to her sister.

Sokka groaned in frustration. "Here." Bato came back with a cloak.

Katara pulled it around Artymis' shoulders and laid her back on the floor. "Thanks, Bato." She said.

"She might want a good meal when she wakes up again," Hakoda pointed out.

"We'll do it!" The Duke said. He and Pipsqueak ran below deck to the kitchen.

"Doll Face likes fruits and veggies!" Toph shouted after them, "No meat!"

"Got it!" Pipsqueak yelled.

Katara felt her father stand behind her, "Dad, we could use some _space_ here, you know?" She said in a rather snobbish voice.

Hakoda, familiar with this attitude towards him from his daughter, nodded. "I should keep on the lookout. Bato, join me." He and Bato walked to the front of the ship and discussed matters quietly between themselves.

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Anduril watched Artymis sleep.

"You know," Sokka broke the silence. "I've been thinking…"

"That's a first." Toph muttered.

Sokka ignored her. "Maybe what happened in Ba Sing Se is part of, I don't know, our fault?"

"We all share the blame," Katara said. Toph nodded in agreement.

"No - I mean, think about it." Sokka said with a serious expression, "We baby Art."

"We don't baby her!" Katara argued, "We act as friends should!"

"Katara, you're the one who babies her the most!" Sokka accused.

"What?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Katara!" Sokka said. "You make excuses for her _all the time_!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Quiet!" Toph hissed. "Anduril wants to say something and you'll wake up Doll Face."

The siblings turned to Anduril. _I do believe what Sokka said: That perhaps we baby Artymis too much. She is already sixteen and has already entered womanhood. She needs to figure things out on her own and she needs to grow up._

Katara lowered her face. "Oh," She said in a disappointing tone. "I see."

_But that doesn't mean you all can love her like before,_ Anduril said. _We just need to let her answer her own questions and take responsibility for her own actions._

"Well, that sounds good." Toph said, "I mean, I wouldn't separate from her."

Anduril smiled.

"I guess," Katara said, slowing understanding. "I guess we should let her realize some things on her own." She glanced at Artymis.

Sokka nodded in agreement. "And, we have to grow up too. I mean, we're gonna face some decisions that we thought we never had to face."

"Like what?"

"Like… Like…"

"Like killing." Toph said in a quiet voice.

There was a silence that no one wanted to break. They all never really were for murder with or without intention. But now, they knew. They knew that it wasn't gonna be a beating; it was going to be death.

Sokka, not standing the silence any longer, broke it with a completely different subject question: "So, when was Art's sixteenth birthday?"

* * *

Prince Zuko stared out at the full moon from the deck of the ship. He sighed; he was going home after three years now. Azula had told him that he was going to be the Crown Prince he was before, with his honor restored. Zuko was not going to deny that he was pleased that there was a chance his father would accept him back, but he didn't feel as overjoyed as he would've months ago. Instead, he felt guilt. He betrayed Uncle Iroh - the only one who was truly his father - and Artymis - the only girl he loved and who loved him back.

Zuko leaned his elbows on the rail and sighed again.

"Did I make the right choice?" He whispered to himself. He ran his hairs in his long hair. _I don't know what to do!_

* * *

Artymis stirred out of her sleep and she opened her eyes to see a few faces around her. "You know, I'd like to breathe."

"Sorry." They all backed up.

Artymis sat up and pulled the cloak closer. "Um, lets try this again: What's going on?"

"You want the whole lay out or go piece by piece?" Toph asked.

"How about I ask questions and after I'm done, you guys fill in the rest?" Artymis said.

"Sounds good." Sokka said, "What's your first question?"

"Why are we on a Fire Nation dressed like Fire Nation people?"

"Well, after Azula took over Ba Sing Se, we knew we had to get out there fast." Sokka began, "So we rode on Appa and Anduril to the Bay to meet up with my dad. After the whole explanation, we decided to use one of the ships he and other warriors captured and sail to the Fire Nation in disguise for the Solar Eclipse."

"But the Earth Kingdom is gone now, and the King -" Artymis stopped. She looked around, "Where's the King?"

"The King decided to travel the world with his pet bear in disguise," Toph answered.

"Oh, well, at least someone's enjoying themselves." Artymis muttered. "I have another question now: What are we going to do about the Solar Eclipse?"

"Well, we decided to proceed with the attack on that day." Katara said.

"We're traveling west," Sokka pulled out a map and pointed around where they were. "We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago."

"No trouble at all?"

"None," Sokka shook his head. "We have passed a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"Ok, but what about the invasion? We don't exactly have an army." Artymis pointed out.

"Ponytail Guy and Hakoda worked on a modified version of the invasion plan." Toph said.

"You mean _Sokka's_ invasion plan," Katara corrected her in an annoyed tone.

Artymis glanced at her. She wanted to ask what was up with her but decided to stay on the same subject to avoid confusion. "So, we're going to invade the Fire Nation by ourselves?"

"Not exactly," Sokka grinned. "We've rallied up some old friends and allies - not to mention new allies - and even though we won't be a massive force, we still have a fighting chance since the enemy will be vulnerable on the day of Black Sun." He turned around and pointed to Pipsqueak and The Duke. "We already got Pipsqueak and The Duke!"

"Hey, Arty," Pipsqueak said. "Its good to see you again."

The Duke smiled at her.

Artymis smiled back. Even though they were Freedom Fighters and had lend a hand in destroying a Fire Nation city with Jet, she was willing to trust them if Sokka and the others were.

"And the best part of this invasion is that the eclipse isn't our biggest advantage!" Sokka said with a wide grin.

"What _is_ our greatest advantage besides the black sun that makes mean firebenders powerless?" Artymis asked with a raised eyebrow; she was unaware of what was going on behind her back. Katara and Toph made notions by slicing their finger across their neck and shaking their heads to Sokka.

_Don't!_ Katara mouthed to her brother.

Surprisingly, Sokka did not notice them. "Our biggest advantage and secret is: You!"

Katara slapped her forehead. Toph shook her head.

"Me?" Artymis said. "Sokka, I think everyone knows that."

"No because the whole world thinks you're dead!" He stood up and raised his arms in triumph. He looked down at her, "Isn't that great?!"

Artymis stared at him in shock. "What?" She cried out, "The world thinks I'm dead?!" She stood up. "How is that a good thing when its terrible?!"

Sokka blinked before explaining. "It means the Fire Nation won't hunt us anymore and they won't expect you on the day of Black Sun."

Artymis shook her head and covered her ears. "No, no, no, no, no!" She dropped her hands and looked at him. "This is so bad!" She walked past him, shaking her head again. She dropped on her bottom and pulled her knees to her chest but decided against it when the pain came back. She looked up to see Anduril.

_I know you don't want it but Sokka is right. The Fire Lord won't expect you that day._

"How is it a good thing?!" Artymis shouted. She groaned in annoyance. She looked back up at him, "Sorry, big brother."

_That is fine. But I think I shall keep Appa some company._

_Ok,_ she said. _I think I need some time to kinda clear up some things._

_I thought that,_ Anduril gave her one last hug with his snout before returning to the bison.

Katara sat down next to her. "I know you must be upset -"

"Very." Came the reply.

"- But Sokka's right." Katara finished.

Artymis sighed, "In a way, he is. But I don't -"

"Is everything ok?" Hakoda stood by.

Artymis was about to reply but Katara beat her: "We're fine, Dad." She said in an annoyed tone while looking away.

Hakoda overlooked the rudeness of his daughter and turned to Artymis. "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." He offered the airbender his hand.

"She knows who you are; I just called you 'Dad', didn't I?" Katara snapped.

Hakoda had a brief expression of hurt in his blue eyes. "I suppose you're right."

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda." Artymis shook his hand to avoid an awkward silence. She smiled, "Its an honor to finally meet you, sir."

Hakoda smiled softly. "It is also an honor to meet you, Avatar -"

"Artymis." The airbender corrected. "Or, Art for short." She made another smile.

"Ok, ok." Katara's annoyed tone came back. "Now you guys have finally met." She looked up at her dad with narrowed eyes, "Can you please give us some privacy, _Dad_?"

Hakoda was taken back. "Of course." He walked off to pet Appa and talk to Anduril.

Artymis turned to Katara. "Are you mad with your dad or something?" She asked.

Katara blinked and turned to her with a genuine confused expression. "Why? No, not at all. Why would you say that?"

"Maybe because you were just extremely rude to him right now," Artymis casually pointed out. She immediately groaned and hugged herself in pain.

"Maybe we should go downstairs," Katara suggested. "You need a healing session." She turned around, "Toph, come and give me a hand?"

"No problem." Toph helped Katara take Artymis below deck towards her room.

"You know," Artymis said as they walked. "I was never really on a Fire Nation ship unless it was controlled by one person."

"Who?" Toph asked.

Artymis' expression was of sadness but she forced a small a smile. "I don't remember the name now."

Toph could tell she was lying but kept her silence. Katara knew who she meant and decided not to say anything since her sister has obviously decided not to mention the name. She opened the latch to Artymis' bedroom door and helped her sister in. "Lets get you on the bed." She closed and locked the door.

Artymis sat on the bed and Toph took a seat in a chair close to her bed. Artymis took off her shirt and laid down on her stomach, her cheek pressed against her pillow. Katara came over and opened up the bandages on her back. She saw the wound on her back, it _did_ look better but it still looked terrible.

"The scar's from Azula, isn't it?" Artymis asked quietly.

"Yes." Katara bended water from two bowels on the table and placed it over the wound.

"I say we give that princess a nasty one the next time we see her," Toph muttered.

Artymis' mouth twitched into a smile at the suggestion. "That does sound like a nice comeback." There was a quiet moment. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"About four weeks," Toph answered. She grinned a bit. "Miss I-turned-sixteen-two-weeks-ago."

Artymis blinked and stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Anduril told us," Katara said as she continued the healing process. "So, happy late birthday." She gave her a small smile.

The airbender smiled. "Thanks."

"What shall we do for your birthday?" Toph leaned her head against the wall.

"Nothing." Artymis answered. "We have other important matters at hand."

"More important than a little birthday celebration?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

"Come on, Doll Face!" Toph slumped her shoulders. "At least a little food?"

"No," Artymis smiled teasingly. Her expression changed to one of intense pain as Katara pulled the healing water away from her wound. She buried her face in the pillow, giving a sound of pain. Flashes of her being struck by lightning came back. Azula had killed her and she was running in darkness. The next memory was of her waking up then falling back asleep.

"Art!" Katara nearly screamed.

"I'm… fine." Artymis stuttered. She lifted her face from the pillow. "It was just… painful." She looked at her sisters. "I died, didn't I?" She asked them.

Toph looked uneasy and she looked away, "You left us."

"How'd I come back?"

"I used the spirit water from the Oasis from the North Pole," Katara clarified her confusion. "I don't know how I did it. But after I used it, nothing happened."

Artymis frowned slightly. "Nothing happened with the Oasis Water? Then, what _did_ bring me back?"

"Toph was sort of screaming for you to come back," Katara muttered.

"I wasn't screaming," Toph lied. "I was just, um…"

"She was begging and screaming for you to come back."

Artymis laid her head on her pillow. "I remember someone calling out to me," She said. Katara put some fresh bandages on her. "I followed it and, well, I remember flying on Appa." She paused, "I guess you both brought me back." When Katara was done with the bandages, the sixteen-year-old sat up and put back the loose shirt again.

Toph couldn't stand it anymore. She ran towards her and held her close. "Please don't leave us again," She whispered.

Artymis embraced her softly. "I won't leave any of you again." Katara sat next to her and she smiled.

"Promise?" Toph asked.

"I promise." Artymis swore.

"We should probably go upstairs for some fresh air," Katara suggested. "Plus, I think Sokka would like to tell you about the invasion plan."

Toph pulled away and Artymis nodded. "I think I would very much like the fresh air." She walked up to the deck with her sisters and they found Sokka sitting on a cargo box, eating from a bowel. "So, Sokka." Artymis took a seat one of the cargo boxes near him. "What's the invasion plan?"

Sokka had a grin from ear-to-ear. "Ok, here's our plan…"

* * *

In the capital of the Fire Nation, on the highest balcony of the royal plaza, Lo and Li were seated. They faced the large crowd of Fire Nation citizens. Together, they announced the most splendid news:

"Your Princess Azula, beautiful and clever, disguised herself as our enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother, Prince Zuko. Together they faced the Avatar and the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Princess Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city by bringing down the Great Walls of Ba Sing Se. The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory!"

Behind them, the large archway of flames, revealed two dark figures waiting.

"And now," Li and Lo continued. "The heroes have returned home: Your Princess Azula!"

Princess Azula, in Fire Nation Royal attire lined with gold, stepped forth to the edge of the balcony, hearing the crowd's cheer. A sly smirk on her red lips.

"And after three long years, your Prince Zuko has returned!"

Prince Zuko walked out to the balcony and faced the crowd like his sister did. He sullenly gazed over the cheering citizens. He looked so different. His hair, long enough now, was pulled into the high bun like a Crowned Prince would have it, and tied with a golden Fire Nation insignia. His uniform was looked much like Azula's, only more masculine. The cheers of the citizens was quite distant to his ears.

After the welcoming party, Zuko wanted some peace and quite. So he changed into some comfortable clothes and sat cross-legged at the edge of the pond in the Royal Gardens. He had a piece of bread in his hands and was watching the turtle-ducks swim around. When they came close enough, Zuko tore the bread into small pieces before throwing it into the pond. The mother turtle-duck and her ducklings swam to the floating pieces of bread to feed on.

A small smile played on his mouth, but it was gone when he saw Azula's shadow over the turtle-ducks who swam away, quacking in fear.

_Wish I could go with you,_ the prince thought. He looked up at his sister. "What do you want, Azula?" He asked.

"You hurt my feelings, Zuko." Azula pressed a hand on her chest, as if hurt. She walked around him, her red dress trailing a bit behind her. "You look so downcast."

"I haven't seen Dad yet." Zuko said, "I haven't seen him in three years - since I was banished."

"So?" Azula rolled her eyes, already annoyed.

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Oh but you did," Azula teased. "You captured her heart."

Zuko glared at her. "No I didn't!"

"Oh please, Zuzu." Azula gave him a look, "It was so obvious you loved her, but not enough in the end. I'm glad for you though." She noticed he was still looking gloomy. "Oh, who cares about her? She's dead." She pressed her tongue against her teeth before saying, "Unless you think she's somehow miraculously survived."

Zuko immediately remembered what the waterbender said in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Wasn't it something called Oasis Water? He looked down and away from his sister. "No, there's no way she could've survived."

Azula stared Zuko down. He matched her with a glare. To his surprise, she began to take her leave. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about."

Zuko stared after his sister, shocked that she was leaving so calmly. He narrowed his eyes. _She's up to something._

* * *

"Sounds like a plan." Artymis complimented.

"Thank you!" Sokka took another sip from his soup.

"I guess you're a lot smarter than I took you for," Artymis smirked.

Sokka frowned. "Not funny." The girls laughed. The laughter stopped when they heard a horn. Everyone on the deck turned around to see another Fire Nation ship approaching them up ahead.

"Old fashioned away?" Artymis stood up, her hands balled into fists.

"Art, wait!" Sokka pulled her back. "They think we're Fire Nation!" He put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

She sighed reluctantly. "So now what?" She asked.

"You all gotta go down below deck," Hakoda instructed them. "Bato and I will take care of this." He turned to the others, "Everyone, just stay calm." He and Bato placed their Fire Nations helmets on.

Pipsqueak and The Duke covered Appa and Anduril, who sat in a large cargo pit, with a large blanket. Momo jumped into the pit just in time. Artymis and the others stayed low on the stairway below deck.

"I hate not being able to do anything when Fire Nation creeps are here!" Artymis hissed.

"Hopefully you won't have to do anything," Toph said.

"Perhaps," Artymis whispered.

"Shh!" Sokka warned them.

Katara covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a glare that said "Shut up or I'll shut you up."

"They're talking!" Toph whispered.

"Commander, why are you off course?" A Fire Nation Officer inquired. "All Western Fleet ships are to set toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

_Crap!_ Sokka mouthed.

"Actually, sir, we're from the Eastern Fleet." Hakoda's voice clamed the group's nerves. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ah," The Officer said. "Eastern Fleet. Well, it was _extremely nice_ of Admiral Chan to let us know of this."

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato said.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

"He's such a whiner." Artymis muttered. She glared at Katara when she nudged her lightly in the elbow.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message sir." Hakoda reassured.

There was a short pause in which the group assumed they bowed to one another.

"That takes care of that!" Sokka laid back down, looking relaxed.

"Hold it, Ponytail Guy." Toph lifted a hand. She narrowed her eyes as she listened closely. She climbed up the stairs and jumped on the deck.

"Toph!" Artymis tried to grab her.

"They know!" The earthbender pointed at the Officer and his guards. She grabbed the metal and twisted it to bend a fracture in the metal bridge between their ship and the enemy's. The bridge buckled and the Officer and his guards fell into the water as the bridge gave out.

Katara ran up to an open space in the rail. She rose her arms and bended a small mountain of water up between the ships. She spun in a circle and thrust her arms towards the other ship. The water mountain slammed against the side of the enemy's ship, causing a large space between the two ships. The other ship tipped over and the men cried out in fear and started shouting orders.

Hakoda ordered their ship to quickly move while they had the chance. "Full speed!"

"Sokka, let me go!" Artymis struggled out of his grasp. "Everyone else is fighting!"

"Art, remember what we told you!" Sokka yelled.

_Artymis, calm down!_ Anduril growled.

"Fine!" Artymis sat on the step, crossing her arms and pouting.

Meanwhile, the imposters tried to loose the Fire Nation hot on their trail. The enemy launched flaming rocks that came close but would hit the water instead. A few of them dented the side of the ship a few times. The passengers tried to regain their balance as the ship tipped a few times from the hits.

"We gotta get rid of those machines!" Katara pointed at the trebuchet on the ship.

"Leave it to me!" Toph entered earthbending stance.

"Here!" Pipsqueak set a large stone disc in front of Toph.

"Watch out!" She warned. She took two steps forward, slammed her left foot down, lifting the disc into the air. She turned around in a circle and shoved the disc with her palms towards the enemy ship. The flying disc hit one of the trebuchets and destroyed it.

"One more left!" The Duke said.

Toph launched another disc.

"Never mind," The Duke corrected himself. "You got it."

Toph smirked.

The ship suddenly shook. Katara ran to the rail and glanced down. She saw a puncture in the ship's side. She knew the ship would sink with that big of a leak. She waved her arms upwards and pushed her palms down towards the puncture while breathing freezing mist. The mist froze the hole, stopping any water from rushing in. "I'm gonna give us some cover!" She shouted at the others. In less than three minutes, a large cloud of mist surrounded the two ships. Katara used her bending to have the mist float behind their ship to cloud the enemy's view.

The ship suffered from another attack and shook violently. Artymis rushed outside.

"Artymis!" Sokka shouted. He ran after her and caught up with her. "Don't!" He pulled her back. "You're still hurt and you have to stay a secret. We can handle this."

"Doll Face, listen to him!" Toph urged.

Artymis shut her eyes briefly before storming back downstairs.

"Ok," Sokka said. "I think we're ok -" Out of nowhere, the entire ship heard a screech - one that the young heroes recognized. Sokka turned around slowly and his face fell when he saw the giant serpent that crossed their paths on the Serpent's Pass. "And the universe just _loves_ to prove me wrong, huh?"

"That's only 'cause you make it so easy." Toph lightly joked.

"This isn't a time for jokes!" Sokka waved his arms in a panic.

Everyone embraced themselves for a big battle: One against the serpent and one against the enemy ship that could now spot them. As the serpent towered over the ship, a fireball from the enemy ship collided with its head. The serpent hissed before diving back in the water and resurfacing in front of the enemy ship. It wrapped itself around the front of the vessel and screeched.

Sokka blinked when he saw this as did the others. "Thank you universe!" He cheered.

* * *

Zuko sat by his bedroom window, looking out at the Fire Nation capital. He winced as he felt a pain on his back. He had been feeling it for the past few weeks, but that day the pain came intensely. Zuko didn't know if it was his guilty conscience. He had a strong feeling she was alive; the waterbender would've used the spirit water to revive her. But Zuko wasn't going to tell a soul. He wasn't going to be responsible for her death again, _if _she was truly alive.

He sighed.

_She must hate me now_, he thought. _She must hate me because she thinks I planned her death. How was I suppose to know Azula would kill her on the spot and not take her to Father? I mean, why would she kill her if it means starting the search all over again?!_

He mentally kicked himself. He didn't notice the servant standing at his doorway.

"Your Highness?"

Zuko turned around. "What do you want?"

The servant bowed, "Your Father wishes to see you in the throne room."

"You're dismissed." The servant left.

Zuko stared back out the window, feeling his stomach tied in a knot. His father. Taking a deep breath, the prince got up and made his way to the throne room, wondering was in store for him there.

* * *

Anduril informed Artymis that they made port at a merchants' pier. _Let me guess,_ the airbender said in a dull tone. _I have to stay here because I'm suppose to be dead._ It was a question, it was a true statement.

_Yes,_ Anduril said.

_Figures._

_You need to understand that everything is important - more than ever._

_I know, its just hard._ There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Artymis called out.

The door opened and Toph, Sokka, and Katara piled in.

"We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said, "Want anything?"

"Food would be nice," Artymis smiled. She stood up.

"Wait." Sokka pointed at her Avatar necklace. "You need to leave it here."

"No!" Artymis clutched her necklace. "I'm not going out then if I can't wear my necklace!"

"Come on!" Sokka begged, "Be practical!"

"Actually," Artymis said. "I think I should stay here. I mean, I don't want to pass out in the middle of the street and raise suspicion."

Sokka took it into consideration. "Good idea!" He exited the room, "See you later!"

Toph turned to Artymis. "Want any specific food?"

"Fruits and vegetables are fine with me," Artymis said with a smile.

"OK," Katara and Toph started walking out together. "Get some rest, we got a long journey ahead of us."

"Alright, have a good time in town."

The door closed and Artymis laid back down on her bed. She played with her long hair; she suspected that her hair was almost down to her thighs. After a while, she left her hair alone and fingered her two necklaces. She held the Avatar necklace in the palm of her hand. She ran her fingers over it before leaving it alone too. Hesitantly, she lifted the necklace with the white piece of the Ying and Yang. She felt anger and sorrow caught in her throat as she fought back tears. She clutched it tightly and held it against her chest.

_Why would he do that?_ she thought. _Why would Zuko betray me like that after I hinted I wanted to start all over? What is it with me and romance?!_ She wiped the tears from her eyes.

At that moment, Artymis realized how much she longed for a normal life. A life where she didn't' have to worry about the world's balance or that she'll be dead if the Fire Nation found her - no, a life where she could just go to school and parties and flirt with boys around her age.

She buried herself under her blankets. _But I can't have that life,_ she told herself.

Rather than stay alone in her room, she decided to go and visit Anduril and Appa. Using her staff to balance herself, she went to the cargo hold. Anduril and Appa turned to her when she entered.

_Surprised I'm here?_ She asked.

_A little but I had a feeling you'd come by,_ Anduril smiled.

Appa growled.

"Aw, I missed you too." She petted his furry head. She turned back to Anduril, "I need to talk to you." She sat on one of the cargo boxes.

_What's on your mind?_

"Well," She began. "Have you ever felt you wanted, I don't know, more out of life?"

Anduril gave her a peculiar look. _Can you be more specific?_

"Like, I don't want this life." Artymis confessed, "I want a normal life: A life where I can just go to school and hang out with the teenagers around my age and go out to parties or something!"

Anduril listened. _And what of us?_

"I know you think I don't love you all but I do its just I hate the circumstances!" She shouted, "I hate being the Avatar because so many lives depend on every move I make and one mistake can shatter their lives! I hate it so much!" She lowered her head and sobbed. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she assumed it was Katara or Toph. "I'm alright!" She cried.

"No," Another voice said. "You're not."

Artymis glanced up to see Hakoda. "Chief Hakoda?" She turned her face away and wiped her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. "I'm sorry, I was just talking."

"It sounds more like you're crying." Hakoda said and sat on a box next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Artymis was quiet for about half a minute. "I don't want this life." She confessed to him, "Don't get me wrong: I love Katara, Sokka, Toph and everyone, but I hate this weight on my shoulders. It presses down on me and I feel I can't breathe sometimes."

"It may feel like that sometimes," Hakoda said. "But know that everyone is here for you and will help you."

"And another thing, I don't want people to pay for my mistakes!" Artymis cried, "I know what I did wrong and I accept that, but I don't want to drag others into it!"

Hakoda looked at her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders like he would to his children.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone!" Artymis ran out of the room.

Hakoda was surprised how fast she could run despite her injuries. He turned to the dragon. "She's going through a difficult time." Anduril nodded. Hakoda sighed, "I hope she finds her way."

_I hope she does too,_ Anduril thought.

* * *

Zuko walked down the long hallway to the Fire Lord's throne room. He stopped in front of curtained archway. He stared at the Fire Nation curtain and took a deep breath. He braced himself as he parted the curtain and walked inside the dark throne room. He passed the pillars and stopped in front of a trench of fire that separated the Fire Lord from the rest of the room as he sat on his throne. Zuko kneeled down and bowed to his father.

There was a silence of five minutes.

"You have been away for a long time," Fire Lord Ozai began. "I see that the weight of your travels have changed you; you have redeemed yourself my son."

Zuko didn't life his face up but he could see the outline of his father standing up and walking around the trench of fire. The young prince braced himself for an attack but instead, received a welcome:

"Welcome home, my son."

Zuko felt a wave of shock. His father was actually welcoming him home. Three years ago, he would've been overjoyed and proud, but now, he felt confused and uninterested. Nonetheless, he listened to his father:

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko, because your sister conquered Ba Sine Se and because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing by capturing the traitor." Ozai continued, "And I am proudest of your most greatest and legendary accomplishment: You eliminated the Avatar."

Zuko blinked and his eyes widened with shock for a brief second. "What did you hear?" He asked.

"Azula told me everything." Ozai said, "She herself was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at your moment of truth." The Fire Lord did not see, but Zuko frowned. Azula _was_ up to something.

* * *

Artymis took her glider and stood at the rear of the ship. The ship was back on the sea again. Artymis pulled her robe tighter, it was a little cold. She opened the wings of her glider and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry everyone. I have to do this alone." She balanced herself on the rail, braced herself, and jumped off the ship. She rode on her glider as she headed into the Fire Nation on her own.

* * *

Katara walked down the hallway with a tray of fruits and vegetables for Artymis. She opened the door to her bedroom. "Art, I brought down some food. Thought you'd be hungry." She entered the room with a bright smile but it gradually fell when she searched the room for her sister. "Oh no…" She dropped the tray, not caring the food spilled and went bad. She ran up to the deck and straight to Bato and Hakoda who were quietly discussing something.

The two men hushed when they saw the young waterbender stand in front of them, tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bato said and walked away.

Hakoda turned to his daughter. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"She left!" Katara cried.

Hakoda didn't need her to tell him who left.

"Artymis has this ridiculous notion that she has to save the world alone - that its all her responsibility!" Katara said with frustration.

Hakoda remembered how the young Avatar sobbed in the cargo hold, asking for a normal life and how she didn't want anyone responsible for her mistakes. "Maybe that's her way of being brave to the world."

"Well, its not brave!" Katara cried, her face an expression of anger. "Its selfish and stupid of her!" She sniffled before continuing, although she wasn't talking about Artymis anymore: "I know how the world needs him, but doesn't he know much we need him too? How could he just leave us behind like that?!"

Hakoda immediately noticed the change of the nouns and let his daughter's words sink in. "You're talking about me, not her."

Katara lifted her teary blue eyes up at him. "How could you leave us behind, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran Gran and she loved us but… But we were just so lost without you!" She hugged herself and sobbed.

Hakoda brought his arms around her. He closed his eyes and said in a sorrow tone: "I am so sorry, Katara…"

Katara embraced him tightly. "I understand why you left - I really do. And I know that you had to go, but why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad, angry, and hurt!"

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything - you and your brother are my entire world." Hakoda held her close. "I thought of you both every day and every night. I would lay awake in the night, missing you so much it would ache."

Katara buried her face in his chest, crying. She felt her father caress her and comfort her, saying how much he missed her and Sokka and how much he wished he didn't have to go. Katara knew very well the reason why he had to go but she felt so lost without her father. She had often felt that what had happened to her mother would happen to her father and she wasn't ready to lose another loved one. But now, she knew that that wouldn't happen. Her anger, a flame inside of her, extinguished out as she stood there in her father's arms.

After her talk with her father, Katara rushed to Sokka and Toph down in the cargo hold. She ran in and stopped to lean on a box. She gasped for breath. "Art's… gone."

"What?" Sokka turned to Anduril.

"I swear," Toph said. "I think we should tie her down when we leave her alone."

Katara regain her posture and looked at them. "I think we should probably go after her - not to baby her but to… I don't know." She held her head between her hands.

Sokka sighed. "We've gotta go. I know she needs time but family sticks together."

Anduril and the girls nodded in agreement.

Sokka turned to them. "Let's go."

* * *

Artymis resurfaced from the water after she passed the blockade of Fire Nation ships. She took deep and quick breaths. "I'm never ever, ever, _ever_ going to do _that_ again…" She swore to herself. She spotted a large piece of wood drifting on the water about ten yards away from her. She swam to it and held on to it as the waves carried her off. She looked up at the dark cloudy sky. She felt rain drops on her face and she closed her eyes, wondering when was the last time she ran out in the rain without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, the feeling of the rain on her face peacefully did not last for a violent wave caught her and plunged her beneath the surface. Artymis swam back up and held onto the drift wood. She clung to it and shut her eyes.

"I'm not gonna make it," She whispered. "I never had and never could - I failed."

"Artymis."

She looked up and opened her eyes to see the spirit of Avatar Roku three feet above the water in front of her.

"Roku?" She felt a mixed feeling of shame and hope.

"You have not failed." The older Avatar comforted.

"But the whole world believes I'm dead and I'm losing this war. I let the whole world down." Artymis hung her head.

Roku's expression turned to one of pity and of shame. "No. If anyone is to be blame for the current state of the world - it is me."

"I don't understand."

"I should've seen this war coming and prevented it." Roku sighed, "But it seems that you have inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I believe you are destined to not only redeem me but save the world."

Artymis looked away, "I don't know anymore." A light shone on her. She blinked and glanced up at the sky.

"You already saved the world, Artymis, a thousand times." Princess Yue, as the Moon Spirit, descended towards her. She had a soft smile and looked more beautiful than ever. "And you'll save the world again. But you can't give up."

"Yue, I can't do it!" Artymis argued. "How can I if I still act like a child?" She felt her arms around her.

Yue lifted her face up towards her own. "Because," Her voice was soothing. "I know your spirit - you're strong and determined and stubborn. You _can_ do it, and you _will_ do it. But you need to believe and keep going on with hope."

Artymis held onto her and she felt Yue hold her close. "How do I know if I can do it though?" A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"When you believe you are," Yue answered.

Artymis pulled away gently and looked at her with a smile. She nodded. "My story doesn't end here. I have to keep going and end it the right way, that includes saving the world… again."

"That's the Artymis I know." The Moon Spirit smiled.

"Thank you, Yue." She turned away and bended the water around herself and rode the drift wood like a surfboard. She bended the water behind her to gain speed.

Yue lifted her arms and commanded a large wave to push her friend farther. She turned to Avatar Roku. "Do you think that her story will end with the balance of the world?"

Roku hesitated. "Her story does not end with the balance of the world, rather, it will enter a new chapter."

Yue turned to back to the sea. "Good luck, Artymis." She then ascended back to the moon and Avatar Roku disappeared, hoping that the young Avatar would remember their words.

* * *

Zuko burst into his sister's bedroom, swinging the door open violently. He immediately saw his younger sister laying in her bed under the covers. He wasn't going to fall for her innocent act though. "What'd you do it?" He asked in a rough voice.

Azula, who was long awake before he came in, said with her eyes still closed. "You're going to have to be a little more specific, Zuzu."

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" Zuko asked her.

"Ugh," She groaned, sitting up and opening her eyes. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No." Zuko narrowed his eyes, "It can't."

Azula looked at him and sighed when she saw he wasn't going to give up. "Fine." She said, "You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you didn't bring, oh, what's-her-face back to the Fire Nation. I figured that if I gave you the credit of you murdering her -"

"I didn't." Zuko stated sternly.

"- you'd have nothing to worry about." Azula calmly finished. She saw the still confused and suspicious expression on her brother's face. "Call it a generous gesture," She stood up and walked past him to stand behind him with her back to him. "I wanted to thank you for your help. It wasn't too bad to share the glory."

Zuko faced her. "You're lying."

Azula stretched and yawned. "If you say so, big brother."

"You have another motive for doing this 'generous gesture.' I just haven't figured out _why_."

She turned to him and saw that he was still watching her as if she would attack. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all of the glory for murdering the Avatar?" She stood by him and thought out loud: "Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive." She waved her hand to shoo off the thought as she returned to her bed. "All that glory would turn to shame and dishonor. But, you _did_ said that that was entirely impossible." She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Zuko stood there thirty seconds more before turning on his heel and walking out.

"Close the door on your way out and sweet dreams, Zuzu." Azula called out and heard the door slam violently, causing her to wince. She glared at the door.

Zuko walked to his own bedroom, wondering what could Azula's motive be on her little lie to their Father. He dressed into sleepwear and laid down, staring up at his bedroom's ceiling. He was wide awake when there was a small pain on his back. He laid on his stomach to avoid putting pressure on his back. He winced at the pain and came to a conclusion:

_She's alive._

* * *

The sun's bright light woke Artymis from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings and she immediately remembered the island she was on: Crescent Moon Isle. She saw the ruined temple of Avatar Roku at the top and the lava trails from the active volcano spread out on the island like blood veins and disappeared into the sea. Luckily, she was on a part of the beach where lava wasn't flowing. Artymis remembered last night's events: Running away, Roku and Yue's wisdom, and fighting for survival on the sea in the storm. She rubbed her arms and felt something close by. She glanced up at the clear sky to see two very large and familiar creatures. A smile broke on her face when she saw Anduril and Appa land lightly on the ground. She ran to hug them both.

"You're alright!" Toph ambushed Artymis with a strong hug.

"We're so glad you're alright, Art!" Katara joined in on the group hug.

"Be prepared to face some serious consequences, young lady -" Sokka started to lecture.

"Sokka, shut up and join the group." Artymis smirked. Sokka clammed up and joined the group hug. When they all pulled away, Artymis sighed. "I have so much to do. I'm sorry for leaving you all. Truth was, was that I was scared and lost."

"Well, that's why we're here." Katara soothed. "To help you."

Artymis smiled and felt Anduril lightly lay his snout on her shoulder. _Challenges will come your way, which you may have to face alone, but we're at your side in every decision._ She smiled at his words.

"We're all here for you." Sokka said, "To the very end."

"Yeah!" Toph lightly hit her arm. "You're not gonna get rid of us that easily!"

The airbender smiled, "I'm glad of that and I'm glad that you all are my family. And I'm glad that no matter what, we're all in this together."

* * *

**Author's Third Note:**** Like it? I hope its good. I mean, I got so busy and so tired after my trip but I was determined to put up the first chapter of the final installment. Don't I get some credit for that? lol I would like some honest feedback please and any ideas are more than welcomed. Next chapter will take longer because I want to give wolfgirl2.0 some more time for the dance transcript. ' Plus, I got a few busy days coming but I shall write, do not fear! Until then, see you all later!**

**-THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVES, ALERTS, REVIEWS, PMS, AND FEEDBACK! -**


	2. What A Girl Wants: Part I

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-What A Girl Wants-**

**(Part I)**

After Sokka explained to Artymis that they were to meet up with Chief Hakoda and the others on the day of the invasion, Artymis wandered around the island, remembering the day she came on the Winter Solstice to speak to Avatar Roku in his temple. She continued her way among the uneven surface when she spotted her airbending staff. She picked it up and stared down on it hard.

_This is something that belongs to the past,_ she thought. "And besides, I need to burn this - if someone finds it, well, the little secret it out." She dug the staff hard into a small stream of lava and took a few steps back as the staff was engulfed in flames. She watched it turn to ash before walking away. She jumped across a few rocks when she saw Toph. She walked up to the earthbender. "Hey, Toph. What's up?"

"Sokka wants us to move from this island." She explained. "Said that this island didn't exactly provided cover, and frankly -" She lightly tapped her foot on the ground. "- I think it attracts more attention with the broken temple and all this lava."

"Alright," Artymis nodded. "Lets head out then." Both girls returned back to the rest of the group. "So, how we gonna cross the Fire Nation without being seen?"

"Well, we could use a cloud as a disguise." Katara suggested. "Art could airbend a cloud around Appa and Anduril and we could travel in the air while drawing no attention at all."

"Sounds good." Artymis smiled.

"Alright, we're gonna have to stay quiet though!" Sokka warned the girls sternly.

"Honestly," Toph said. "I think we're all gonna hush up, I mean, what's there to talk about?"

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"- I am not a drama queen!" Artymis argued.

"Art, you _do_ kind of act like it." Toph pointed out.

Artymis glared at her over her shoulder. "Geez, thanks for your support, sis."

"You know, I think the one most dramatic here is Sokka." Katara grinned. "Sokka always says or does something to -"

"SHH!" Sokka hushed his sisters up. "We're suppose to stay _quiet_!" He whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I'm sorry if we have something to talk about!" Artymis whispered back.

"You three agreed back on the island there was nothing to talk about!" Sokka pointed out.

"Yeah," Katara said. "But that was before we found something to talk about."

"Which was me!" Artymis pouted.

"Hey, your life has loads of drama!" Katara shrugged.

Artymis stuck her tongue out before waving her arms again to keep the cloud strong around Anduril and Appa.

_Your life _does_ possess drama. _Anduril stated.

_Anduril!_ Artymis gave him a look.

_I was just commenting,_ He said amusingly. _By the way, there's land up ahead._

Artymis smiled; she glanced at Sokka. "Anduril says that there's land a little farther up."

Sokka nodded, "We should land there then." The moment they landed and touched the ground, He turned around and started lecturing the girls as they unpacked. "Seriously. Next time, lets be the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut."

"Oh yeah, Sokka!" Toph said with pure sarcasm. "We wouldn't want a bird to hear us up there and turn us in to the Fire Lord!"

"Hey, don't joke!" Sokka pointed at the four birds perched on the rock behind him. "We're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds!" The "enemy birds" didn't help his argument when one planted itself lightly on his head and gave a squawk, the others laughed.

The three girls along with Anduril and Appa decided to check out the cave. They were on their way when Sokka suddenly jumped over their heads and landed in front of them. Everyone stopped in their tracks and exchanged wondering expressions.

"Uh, Sokka?" Katara called out to him. "Don't you think that you're taking this a little too far?"

"If you ask me, he went way overboard." Toph muttered under her breath.

"It never hurt to be too careful," Sokka pointed out.

"Sometimes it does seem stupid to be too careful." Artymis whispered to the others. The girls chuckled.

"Quiet!" Sokka pressed his finger to his lips before rolling into the mouth of the cave. He stood up and took a quick look around it before turning to the others with his arms wide open and a grin on his face. "Well, this is how we'll be living until the invasion: Cave after cave after cave after… cave…" His head dropped to his chest.

"Sokka, we don't need - and certainly don't want - to become cave people." Katara opened her Fire Nation cloak to reveal her dirty and torn Water Tribe kimono.

Toph just shrugged it off. As long as she could see with her feet, she was fine.

Artymis looked down at her own outfit: A red loose shirt with black capri pants; honestly, this wasn't something she'd like to wear. "What we all need is some new clothes. I mean, blending in with the crowd is way better and just as safe as hiding out in some creepy cave."

"I'm with Sugar Queen and Doll Face on this one." Toph sat down on the ground, "I mean, does anyone here want to eat some cave hoppers?" She pounded the wall lightly with her fist and about fifteen cave hoppers jumped from the wall. The others made disgusted faces. Toph, already knowing what the silence meant, said: "Exactly."

"Alright, lets go and find some clothes." Sokka said.

Katara turned to Anduril and Appa. "Don't worry, guys, we'll be back soon."

"With food." Artymis added with a smile.

_I want you all to take extra precautions,_ Anduril advised sternly. _Especially since we're in the Fire Nation. Be extra careful on who you talk to and what you say._

"When have we ever done otherwise?" Artymis hugged him. "Be back soon!"

_I mean it, Artymis!_

_I know! Love you!_

Artymis followed the others and they all walked for about three fourths of a mile before coming into a laundromat. The four surveyed the scene. There were almost eight lines of clothes hanging. There was no one in sight but Toph pointed out that there was a man, they assumed the laundry attendant, but said he was asleep.

"That'll make this easier." Sokka grinned.

The four looked at the clothes that was available to them. "You know, I kind of feel bad…" Artymis twirled a lock of her hair. "But, since it _is_ essential to our survival - I do first dips!" She jumped from their hiding place and ran to the desired attire.

"Hold up!" Katara ran after her. "I call the silk robe!"

Sokka ran after the girls and Toph trailed behind. "Uh, can someone help me with _my_ clothes?"

* * *

Artymis stood in her secluded area where she redressed. She used a water source and turned it to ice to create a mirror. She smoothed out her new outfit.

She wore black boots that weren't as high up to her knees like her white ones. She wore a skirt, which had two fabrics: The bottom fabric was black and the top layer was a dark red color. The skirt was a couple of inches higher than her knees in the front and in the back was a bit longer than the back of her knees. Her black halter top was decent but for Anduril's overprotective brotherly ways - it wouldn't be. So, to make him happy, Artymis found a rich red light fabric and simple kimono. She had it loosely tied with a gold sash around her waist so it wasn't like those old-fashioned kimono that were closely tight.

"I think that looks alright." She touched her two necklaces and realized she couldn't wear them. She gave a soft sigh as she untied the two necklaces. She wrapped her Avatar necklace in a piece of extra fabric, but hesitated when she held her Ying necklace. She sighed when she felt the small pain in her heart return. "I should let go of this," She whispered. "Maybe I could sell it for some extra money…" She tied the necklace around her neck again and made a mental note to sell it.

Deciding to leave the dreary subject, Artymis moved on to her hair. It was frizzy and too long now. She knew she had to cut it but she would need someone else to do it for her. She left her secluded area to go see if Katara was done.

"Katara?" She called out.

"I'm over here!" Katara shouted back. "You can come now, I'm done."

Artymis followed her voice and was surprised when she herself could hardly recognize her best friend.

Katara was wearing grey capri pants with a long dark orange skirt over it. The skirt had two slits, one on each side. Over the skirt she had a smaller dark red skirt that looked like it belonged to a female warrior suit. Her midriff was revealed and her red dark top was one-sided strap. She had two upper-arm golden thing bracelets and thicker ones on her wrists. Her long dark brown thick hair was down and she had pulled a small portion of it back into a bun and, in place of her original hair loops, had pulled two thick strands of her hair into the front.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Artymis smiled. "Hardly recognized you." She then spotted the small problem. "Um, Katara? Your mom's necklace. People are going to…"

"Oh!" Katara realized she still wore her mother's necklace. "I guess its obvious I'm Water Tribe, huh?" She unclipped the necklace and held it in her palm, staring at it like it would be the last time she would see it.

Artymis put a hand over her open palm. "It won't be a forever separation - I promise."

Katara smiled. "Thanks." She sat on one of the rocks and pulled on a pair of Fire Nation decorated shoes.

Artymis finger-combed her hair. "Um, I needed to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Katara asked.

"Could you cut my hair for me?"

Katara blinked. "You want to cut it?"

Artymis twirled locks of her hair. "Well, I can't really fight with super long hair! I just want to cut it because: 1) The new look will make me less vulnerable to anyone who might recognize me, 2) its too damn long, and 3) I can't really fight with long hair."

Katara laughed a little. "Alright, lets see what we can do with your uncontrollable hair." She teased. She bended some water and wet Artymis' hair. She thoroughly combed her fingers in the hair. "Your hair is so thick and long." The waterbender commented.

"I know." Artymis sighed.

Katara pulled out one of the knives that Sokka lend to her. "How much did you want to cut?"

"Well, to here?" The airbender pointed to the desired length.

"Alright." About six minutes later, Katara pulled away. "All done!"

Artymis stood up and walked over to the water. She looked down at her reflection. Her hair was a few centimeters longer than her shoulders but she noticed Katara thinned it out. The sixteen-year-old ran her fingers in her new hair style and gave her friend a grateful smile. "Thanks!"

Katara nodded and took her hand. "Come on, lets go meet with the others!" They met with Toph who was patiently waiting. Her outfit shocked the two older girls.

The red strapless dress that Toph wore was a big shocker. The dress was about three inches higher than her ankles. She had a dark red poncho lined with gold over the dress and wrapped the poncho and dress in place with a dark orange fabric. She had red gloves that exposed her knuckles and her shoes looked completely normal except the bottom layer was torn off.

"I know, I know." Toph crossed her arms, "I look stupid."

"Actually, you look so cute." Artymis sat next to her.

"She's right, you do." Katara comforted.

"Aw, thanks." Both girls received a light punch in the arm, a sign of affection.

"Get ready!" Sokka shouted, "To meet the new Sokka!" He jumped out and posed.

His black capri pants, covered by a long grey shirt, were obviously for uniform. His red shoulder wear was too. He wore similar shoes to Katara and similar gloves to Toph. Overall, he looked like a Fire Nation citizen like the girls did.

"You like?" Sokka asked.

"If you shut up, yes." Toph sassily remarked.

Sokka glared at her.

"Ok, ok, ok." Artymis said. "Lets go into town and see what we need to buy."

"Or want to buy," Sokka corrected.

The four headed into the city. Oddly enough, the city was peaceful. But Sokka insisted that they be on their guard. The four stopped by the bazaar and bought some accessories. Katara bough a Fire Nation themed necklace to temporarily replace her mother's. Toph bought a golden headband, that really looked more like a crown. Sokka bought a topknot clasp for his small bun. And Artymis bought a pair of hair chopsticks and pulled half her hair up in a bun with the sticks; she let her wavy thin hair fall down and frame her face.

"I think we have succeeded with these perfect disguises." Sokka whispered to them when they stopped in an alley.

"Can we eat now?" Toph asked. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, follow me." Sokka led the group towards a butcher's shop.

Artymis observed the town. Like she assumed, Fire Nation towns had changed since she last was here a hundred years ago. She remembered when she came to the Fire Nation to see her friends, but mostly she came for Kuzon. She remembered the fun times she had here as a child and how much trouble she and her friends would end up in. She smiled.

"Food!" Sokka said in a relieved tone.

Artymis frowned. "Meat?" Her expression fell.

"Come on, Art!" Sokka said. "Everyone here eats meet. Even the meat eat meet!" He pointed at a cow-hippo eating a large piece of fish meat. "See?"

"You guys go ahead." Artymis urged them, "I'll just go by some markets and get something to eat."

"You sure?" Katara asked. "We can find another place to eat."

"No, its alright." Artymis assured her, "Besides, I'd like to stretch my legs. Haven't really used them in a while."

"If you say so." Sokka said and disappeared into the shop with the two girls.

Artymis walked towards the markets, looking at a few items that were on sale. She saw beautiful jewelry on sale and was tempted to buy one when someone put his hand on her shoulder. Artymis turned around to see three imposing Fire Nation Officers. The two male officers and female officer gave her a stern look.

"Is something wrong?" Artymis asked sweetly.

"Young lady, do you belong here?" The man, who acted like the leader of the officers, asked.

"Yes." Artymis answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It would seem not."

Artymis panicked. "Why-Why would you say that?!" She asked, her voice on a higher note.

"Your clothing is inappropriate." The officer pointed. Artymis blinked. "Young women wear kimono to balls, not to go out and about. Your shirt, as well, reveals too much."

"What?!" Artymis looked down at her shirt. "It is not revealing!" It was true, it was really a v-neck shirt more than a halter top… in a way.

"And your skirt is of inappropriate length. Where do you live?" He asked. "We will escort you home and inform your parents of your improper behavior. Citizens of the Fire Nation are to dress with pride as well as appropriate attire."

Before the young woman could argue anymore, another voice intervened: "Oh, Officer Lee, you've found my cousin!" Artymis turned her face to see a young woman, her age, dressed in a casual red and white dress that obeyed "dress code." She smiled at the airbender and held her wrists. "I thought you said to meet you back at the house." In her eyes, there was a message.

Artymis understood the message she was trying to send out and played along. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear cousin. I was so distracted by the little shops I had to see the merchandise."

Officer Lee rose an eyebrow. "Miss Isabella On Ji, this young woman is your cousin?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Then how is it she does not know the dress code, especially if she belongs to a noble family?" Lee asked.

"My apologies, Officer Lee." Isabella curtsied. "She -"

Artymis could see she couldn't come up with an excuse, so she put in her own: "I've lived so long in the colonies with my parents that I had nearly forgotten the honorable ways of society since the colonies are mostly made up of peasants."

Officer Lee, to the girls' luck, bought it. "Very well, then." He bowed. "We shall leave you be. We give our greetings to Admiral On Ji and his wife, Miss Isabella and Miss….?" He looked at Artymis quizzically.

"Arivana." Artymis said.

"Miss Arivana." With that, the three Officers left the two girls.

Artymis sighed from relief and leaned against the wall. She looked at Isabella, "Thanks for your help back there. I thought I'd be in big trouble."

Isabella turned to her with a smile on her pale but pretty face. "You should be mindful of your attire and words around here. Especially with Officer Lee." She then asked, "Where are you from, anyways, Arivana?"

"I'm from the Fire Nation colonies." Artymis lied. "I moved here with my uncle and aunt a few days ago."

"Really?" Isabella seemed interested. "I've never been outside the Fire Nation before."

"Not even to the colonies?"

The noblewoman shook her head.

"I thought your dad was an admiral. I mean, wouldn't he take you out?"

"Fathers can be so overprotective and have a want for the only child and daughter to stay within her studies. And, you can call me Bella if you want."

Artymis smiled. "Sounds good. But, I have to ask you, Bella: Why did you help me?"

"Well, you looked new here and I have a thing for helping people wherever and whenever." Bella chuckled.

"Well, thanks for your help, Bella." Artymis curtsied. "It was really appreciated."

Bella smiled. "I hope to see you around sometime."

Artymis smiled back. "I hope so too." She began walking her own way. She was glad to be alone but she felt bad for leaving Bella alone. Artymis was walking while looking down and in her own thoughts. Her pace was fast and when she bumped into somebody, she fell on her bottom . "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, miss! Are you alright?" A pair of hands helped her up on her feet.

"Y-yeah." Artymis held her head for a moment and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up to see an attractive-looking Fire Nation soldier.

He was a few inches taller than her. He wore the Fire Nation soldier uniform, except for the helmet, and a golden-hilt sword was tied to his belt. His black hair was pulled into a bun and his face was attractive. His peaceful grey eyes rested on her.

"Sorry about that." Artymis tried to look elsewhere so she wouldn't blush so hard, or at least not show it.

"No, I think I should be the one apologizing." The young man, who she guess was eighteen or nineteen, insisted. "I shouldn't have been standing here in the middle of the street."

"Well, I shouldn't have been looking down while walking, huh?" Artymis smiled at him.

The young man chuckled a little at her response. Artymis played with her hands behind her back. For the first time she didn't know if she should bid goodbye or start a conversation. She was aware that she had to meet back with her friends soon and she tried to see how she could escape while not looking so rude.

"I'm Edvard Chang." The young man introduced himself.

"Oh! Um, I'm Arivana." Artymis said, noticing the tone in her voice was different.

Edvard glanced behind her and called out, "Isabella!"

Bella came over and smiled at both of the young adults. "Edvard, you meet Arivana already?"

"Yes." Edvard answered, keeping his eyes on Artymis. "And she's quite charming."

Artymis blushed a little. Bella saw this attraction between the two and a smile played on her mouth. She looked up at Edvard with an idea. "Edvard, Arivana is new in town."

"Really?"

"Yes," Artymis explained. "I moved here with my aunt and uncle."

"From where?"

"The colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Artymis answered.

"That's interesting." Edvard said, "I've been to the colonies a few times but only for military visits. I never see how peaceful the towns really are."

"They're nice and quaint, just a little trouble from people outside the Fire Nation." Artymis said, then felt stupid for saying it.

"I honestly don't blame those people though," Edvard surprised her with his response to the trouble. "Land and lives taken…"

"Edvard!" Bella warned in a whisper. The three stayed quiet when soldiers passed them. When they were gone, Bella turned to the young man. "Edvard, if they hear you say such things, not only will you be in trouble but your father as well!"

"If one stands up for his own belief, he is strong." Artymis suddenly said, "But if he stands up for others, he's a stronger person." At the last said words, she made eye contact with him.

Edvard smiled at this. "Someone wise would say that."

"Someone wise did say this to me." They both kept eye contact a few seconds longer, before Edvard moved his eyes away.

"I need to go now." He made a light bow. "It was nice seeing you, Bella."

"As to you," Bella curtsied.

Edvard looked at Artymis. "Nice to meet you, Arivana."

"A pleasure." Artymis curtsied and he left. She smiled and turned around to see him walk into the crowd.

"Quite handsome, isn't he?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah." Artymis answered.

"I take that as a yes you would like to go to the party tomorrow night then." Bella smiled.

Artymis turned to her. "Wh-What? What party? When did I say yes?!"

"Well," Bella grinned. "You found my best friend attractive, I'd assume you wanted to see him at the party tomorrow - which, don't worry, he'll be there."

"I can't!" Artymis argued. "I have to meet up with my friends back at the meat shop. And besides, I couldn't just barge in into a party I wasn't invited to!"

"Oh, you won't!" Bella reassured her. "My friend is hosting it since his parents are out of town and on Ember Island. He won't mind if I invite you!"

Artymis brought her hands up to hair and twirled the loose strands. She played with her hands nervously. "I don't know. My aunt and my uncle -"

"I need to go, but, if you change your mind, just stop by my house tomorrow before the sun sets." Bella gave her instructions to her house. "I hope to see you there, if not, I understand." She waved goodbye. "It was a real pleasure meeting you, Arivana." She gave her a quick hug before taking off.

Artymis stood there. _What just happened?_ She thought. _For the last ten minutes of my life, I was… normal._ She leaned against the wall. _Is this how Bella is everyday? Was this how Katara and Toph were before meeting me?_

"There you are!" Toph crushed the airbender with a hug.

"We were looking for you!" Sokka waved his arms in the air.

"Where'd you go?" Katara asked but then continued without waiting for an answer: "Well, we found some food to take back." Katara was carrying a large bag.

"Ok!" Artymis said. "Lets head back to the others then."

The four started to go back to Anduril and Appa when Toph asked her sister: "By the way, where did you go?"

"Oh, just walked around." Artymis answered.

* * *

"That was such good food!" Sokka dropped to the ground with a pleasing expression.

"You should try the salad." Artymis took another bite from her salad.

Sokka sat up and frowned at her. "Uh, no. I am the meat man."

"I am the salad woman." Artymis countered.

Katara laughed. "OK, you two, settle down." She sat down and finished her plate.

"Man, its been weeks since I had a good meal!" Toph chomped down on her piece of steak.

_Quiet down a little, please._ Anduril told them. The four glanced at the sleeping bison and dragon.

"Sorry." Artymis whispered and they continued their meals in silence. "Um, how long are we going to stay here?" She asked.

Sokka took out a map and laid out on the ground. "Well, we can stay here until the morning after tomorrow. We gotta get to the capital at least a day before the day of black sun."

"So, we'll be able to rest the entire day tomorrow!" Katara looked pleased.

"Something wrong, Art?" Toph noticed an uneasiness coming from the airbender.

"Huh?" Artymis shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Ok, bedtime!" Katara stood up.

"Aw, man!"

"Do we have to?"

"Why so early?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Katara crossed her arms. "We need a lot of energy if we're gonna travel a long time after tomorrow. And the only way to do that is to get a good amount of sleep - starting now."

The put out the fire and prepared their sleeping stations. Toph bended her tent and called out, "Good night!"

"Sweet dreams." Katara laid down and snuggled against her pillow.

Sokka yawned. "'Night!"

"See you all in the morning." Artymis said before laying against Anduril and closing her eyes. But no matter what she did to fall asleep, she couldn't. She was thinking of Bella and Edvard. They both pretty much lived out normal lives, perhaps Bella did more than Edvard. She was free to go to parties without risking death and free to make mistakes without the world paying for it. Wasn't that the life Artymis wanted? She loved her family but she wanted them to have the same thing like Bella and others did. If life was like that, then would the things between her and Zuko be different. Would they both enter a courtship together with no fear?

She got up and walked outside the cave, and sat on the sand. She hugged herself, wanting so bad to know what to do with her Ying necklace. She held it in her hand, staring down at it.

"Hey, Art." Artymis looked up to see Katara. She sat down by her. "Couldn't sleep?"

Artymis shook her head. "Just thinking." She looked down at the Ying necklace.

Katara saw it and looked back up at her face. "Art, I saw how you were in Ba Sing Se to Zuko. You were willing to give him a chance to start over."

"And he was willing to take up on that offer."

"How?" Katara asked, "He betrayed you and practically sold you to Azula!"

"He didn't mean it though." Artymis pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"He hinted to me that he was _pretending_ to be on her side." Flashbacks of the last battle in Ba Sing Se flooded her mind. "He looked so sorry though, when Azula hit me with lightning."

"If he was sorry, why didn't he help you after Azula's attack?"

"I don't know." Artymis stared down at her necklace again. Her fingers enclosed around it. "A part of me wants to let go and a part of me wants to hold on. Then again, I held on more than once. And each time, a heartache was pretty much my reward."

Katara held her hand tightly. "Its your choice." There was a silence. "I'm going to go to bed. Will you be alright right here?"

"Yeah," Artymis said. "Just gonna sit right here a little while longer."

"Alright, just make sure to get some sleep, k?" The waterbender gave her a quick hug before walking back inside the cave.

Artymis inhaled and exhaled the salty air. She thought about her choice on what was left of her relationship with Zuko. "I loved you from the moment we met," She began to whisper to herself. _Then when we declared out love, I thought we would be together. I thought that we could get through anything if we held on to everything we knew. But I guess, we didn't know anything about one another. _She slowly realized that although her relationship with Zuko was based on strong feelings and emotions, they didn't know much about one another as they should've. _That's not a relationship, then, is it? I mean, we have to know each other like best friends would, right? Because other than that, its an obsession…. Right?_

She stood up. _Then maybe it _is_ time to let go and start over._ She gripped her necklace before kneeling down in front of the waves and gently set the necklace on the water's surface. Tears watered her eyes and a sob was stuck in her throat. She let the water flow the necklace out of her shaking hands. Suddenly, feeling a pang of pain in her heart, she grabbed the necklace just when it was out of her fingers' reach. "I can't." She sobbed quietly. "I just can't…" She held onto the necklace and everything else. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She couldn't let go of him, at least not yet.

_I'm not ready to let go. I need more time to think._

The young wiped her tears before turning back to the cave and laying back down by Anduril. She wrapped herself in her blanket, staying wide awake. She wondered how much longer she could delay her decision. She held her necklace close to her chest, afraid it would be gone in her sleep.

It took a little while, but she was soon asleep.

* * *

The group ate breakfast early the next morning. Katara looked around as she passed out the bowels. "Has anyone seen Artymis?"

"Oh, about that!" Sokka pointed to a note written in the sand. "It says she wanted to explore the town a bit and that she could probably bring back useful information."

Katara had a feeling that she also wanted to think a bit more on Zuko if she hadn't already. "Does it say when she'll be back?"

"Um… no." Sokka looked at her. "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"To go after Art." Toph explained. "Knowing her and her panic attacks, she'll be back before dinner and besides, we won't leave 'till tomorrow. She wouldn't have us go off schedule for some sightseeing. Right?" No response. "I'll just say yes to that question."

_I'm sure she's just wandering around,_ Anduril assured them.

"Alright." Katara passed out breakfast.

Sokka, Toph, Katara, Momo, and Appa ate their meals heartily.

_Then again,_ Anduril thought as he ate his food. _She has been known to talk to strangers and cause trouble… But, she has grown a little and I know I can trust her._ His thoughts were distracted by the sound of Sokka spitting out his food.

"Yuck!" The warrior shouted.

"What?" Katara asked. "What is it?"

"This is salad!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is part one of a seriously long chapter. This chapter is pretty much "The Headband" but written out differently (as you all could read). I was going to have it in one part but decided against it. The next part will probably be a bit longer, depending how much I want to cram in and I'm going to take a break, wait on the dance transcript, and probably write the fourth chapter - just to get ahead. Any ideas, recommendations, comments, honest feedback, and requests are always welcomed!**

**Author's Note:**** Ok, the chapter is probably a bit deeper because Artymis, like in the first chapter, has an urge for a normal life like Isabella's. She wants to party and go out with no fear. But that's hard for her because she's the Avatar and the Fire Nation is trying to take over - well the majority of its people wants to. So, I guess this chapter (both parts) are giving her an insight look of what life could be on the other side of the road and how she acts to it. And, no, people, she's not going to fall in love with Edvard (I think that's such a cool name, got it from a movie XP) for those of you who I have a feeling might panic. Its just those attractions, like high school crushes, she has on Edvard. Ideas on the Part II, especially with the party, are welcomed!**

**MR11:**** Thanks for that idea. Artymis' reaction is kinda funny.**

**ani-sand:**** Oh yeah! Fire season is here!**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** I'm glad I made you happy. ****J**

**Zuko-fan:**** Your ideas are good and were taken in consideration, but the first two couldn't really work with what was going - but the third one (when Mai sends Combustion Man) sounds interesting. Thanks for your ideas!**

**Cyclon One:**** Thank you.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Like I said in the PM, I'm trying to find someone to do the pictures of the characters. I'll do my best to find someone but I don't promise anything, ok?**

**-THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, REVIEWS, FEEBACK, IDEAS, FAVES, AND ALERTS!-**


	3. What A Girl Wants: Part II

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-What A Girl Wants-**

**(Part II)**

Artymis repeated the instructions to Bella's house in her head. If she followed them correctly, all she needed to do was walk about half a mile up the hill. When her walk came to an end, a gate stood in her way. Hesitantly, she knocked (more like pounded) on the gate. The left door opened and a servant was there, an older woman dressed in uniform.

"May I ask who you are and what your business is?" She asked with a strict tone, eyes boring Artymis down.

"I am a friend of Isabella On Ji. She asked me to come by today."

The woman didn't seem convinced. "Any commoner can claim to be a friend of Miss On Ji."

"I met her yesterday when I came across Officer Lee." Artymis tried to convince her, "And I had the pleasure of meeting her best friend as well: Edvard Chang."

"Arivana?" A sweet and familiar voice could be heard behind the servant. The older woman stood aside and inched the door a bit more so Bella could peer outside. A smile brightened her features. "Arivana!" She stepped out and threw her arms around her.

Artymis embraced her and pulled away with a smile.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" Bella was obviously delighted to see her.

"Well, I found a way to come." Both girls giggled, something Artymis couldn't really recall doing.

Bella turned to the servant. "Arivana is welcomed here, Ms. Kwan. She's a friend."

Ms. Kwan rose an eyebrow. "I do not recall your father mentioning -"

"Oh, I'll tell him!" Bella said as she pulled Artymis inside. "We'll be in my room!"

Artymis snuck a glance at Ms. Kwan before turning back to her friend. She was frowning at her clothing and her appearance before turning to close and lock the gates. Bella led her up two flights of stairs before going down a long hallway and opening a door. She ushered Artymis in. Bella's bedroom was a shocking size for Artymis, who was use to the small tidy bedrooms from the Air Temples. She had a full-size bed and there was a bookshelf in the corner. Her vanity set was very quaint and sheer white linens covered the window. Bella opened them up and she turned to Artymis who took a sat on her bed.

"You have a nice bedroom," Artymis admired.

"Thank you." Bella said, taking a seat at her vanity and brushing her short hair. "So, I take it that since you came, you're set for going to my friend's party?"

Artymis nodded with a grin. "Yes, I hope that offer's still open."

"Of course it is!" Bella said, turning to her in her seat. "And I checked again if Edvard was going. He is."

Artymis chuckled lightly. "I'm not going because he is, ok? Nothing like that."

"Uh-huh." Bella looked unconvinced. "So, have you thought what you're going to wear?"

This took the young airbender by surprise. "Um, actually no. And I don't think what I'm wearing now is suitable for the party."

Bella clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Just a little." She jumped up and went over to open her closet. "I'm pretty sure my clothes will fit you and we should be able to find something."

"Are you sure?" Artymis asked, "I don't want to barge into a party and take your clothes away from you."

"Oh, its fine!" Bella took out a dress from her closet and tilted her head to the side, squinting at the dress.

"Nah!" Both girls chorused then laughed.

A knock stopped their laugh. "Yes?" Bella called out, still searching through her closet.

"Your parents wish to see you." Ms. Kwan answered.

"I'll be there!" Bella turned to Artymis, "I guess my nanny told them about you."

"She's your nanny?" Artymis asked in shock.

Bella nodded. "Since I was born." She smiled, "Now come on. I'm sure my parents will love to meet you!" She took her hand and led her out.

"But, I'm not dressed right, right?" Artymis asked her as they went downstairs. "I mean, that officer got angry!"

Bella stopped when they reached the bottom floor. "If you're so worried about your attire, close up your kimono more - here, let me help you." Artymis undid the sash and closed her kimono more to cover her shirt and most of her skirt. She turned around and had Bella tie the sash for her. "There, you look great! Now, come on!"

Artymis was once again pulled again by her new friend and it only took her a few seconds to be in front of closed doors. She guessed Bella's parents were behind it. She noticed Bella was smoothing her skirt out and decided to do the same and make sure her hair was alright.

"Ok," Bella whispered. "My mom is really nice, it'll be obvious she loves you. But my dad, being an Admiral and everything, may seem a little strict and cold but I'm sure he'll love you."

"And if he doesn't?" Artymis asked, panicked.

"Oh, he will!" Bella assured her. "Come on." She opened the doors and walked in.

Artymis followed her inside. The first thing she noticed about the room was that it was bright and there were antiques everywhere. Her eyes took in the room for only about five seconds when they laid on two figures sitting in the middle of the room. The man, she assumed was Admiral On Ji, sat with a posture of authority. He watched the young woman with observant yellow eyes. Next to him was a woman, Bella's mother, had the grace and elegance and proper etiquette that a noblewoman was expected to have. She also had a kinder expression and the corners of her mouth tugged up in a smile at the young airbender. Artymis curtsied and bowed her head. She glanced at Bella who rushed forward to hug both of her parents.

Bella pulled away and turned to Artymis. "Father, Mother, this is my new friend Arivana." Artymis curtsied again. "She's new in town and I wanted to help her out." Bella turned back to her parents.

Her mother smiled. "Greetings, Arivana. We are pleased to meet you." Her voice contained all the aspects of motherly and gentleness.

Artymis couldn't help but smile.

"Father?"

Admiral On Ji studied the sixteen-year-old. After what felt like forever to the airbender. "Any friend of my daughter is welcomed here." His tone was mono and held no emotion, so Artymis couldn't detect whether he was displeased or delighted to see her.

Nonetheless, she bowed again. "Thank you, Admiral On Ji and Mrs. On Ji."

Bella took her chance to mention their going out later that night to her parents. "Mother, Father. Arivana and I wanted to go out and have tea later tonight. It would be a great opportunity for me to show her town at its best - when everything is beautifully lit." Her parents took it in consideration and granted their permission. While the airbender bowed again, Bella embraced her parents. "Thank you!" She curtsied before leaving the room with Artymis.

When they were back in her room, Artymis turned to Bella. "Why'd you tell your parents we were going out for tea and a tour of town? I thought we were going to the party."

Bella made sure her door was closed and went back to her closet. "Well, I couldn't tell them that my friend was hosting a party while his parents were out of town, now could I? They're a little overprotective and still in that 'you're too young' stage. Besides, its just a little fun and we _are_ going to sort of tour the town… in a way."

Artymis laughed. "That is true."

"See?" Bella sat on the bed and pulled her down next to her. "A little fun does no harm. Now, lets get some party clothes!" She ran to her closet and searched through it.

Artymis found herself laughing and joking with Bella as they picked out clothes, her mission to destroy the Fire Lord was forgotten.

_

* * *

_

Has it really been almost six hours since Doll Face's been gone?

Toph asked Anduril.

Anduril nodded.

"Ugh!" Toph groaned. "What could she be doing? She could be using this time to practice earth bending - which by the way, it pretty much sucks."

_It does need a little more practice,_ he agreed.

_But no, she had to explore town!_ Toph crossed her arms. _And me? I'm stuck here! The only one to keep me company is you Anduril!_

_I'm flattered._

* * *

Artymis finally found a suitable dress for the party. She stood in Bella's bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. It was the second time in two straight days that she looked at her new identity in the mirror. Only this time, it wasn't a disguise to hide from the enemy. This time, the new clothes was for a good time at a party like a normal teenager. She had to admit she loved the dress.

The color of the dress was maroon. It was a halter top dress, the plunging neckline was more than her other shirt and it left the top half of her back bare since the two straps tied at the top behind her neck. It was tight fitting up and down 'till her hips. The skirt was loose, easy for her legs to move around and a couple of centimeters below her knees. Around her waist, a black wide ribbon tied around it three times before a final tie in the front by her left hip. In all honesty, Artymis never imagined herself wearing something like this.

She borrowed shoes from Bella; they were black high heels. Artymis had agreed to let Bella do her hair and her makeup. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Bella in her own dress and already doing her hair.

Bella's dress was a natural beige color. The spaghetti straps revealed nice tanned shoulders. The top part of the dress had a grab in the middle and was tight on her waist, like Artymis', it was loose from her hips down. The length of the skirt was a couple of inches higher than her knees. The dress gave Bella a party appearance.

"Nice dress." Artymis complimented, sitting on the bed.

Bella smiled at her in the mirror. She held styled her half of her hair into a bun and the rest of her brown hair fell down like waves down to her elbows. She wore natural colors for her makeup and she had white high heels on. She put on a pair of golden chandelier earrings. She turned in her seat, crossing her legs and smiled at Artymis. "So, have you decided on your hair, makeup, and jewelry?"

Artymis' hand went over her Ying necklace. "Oh, well… no, not really."

"Come and sit here." Bella said, standing up. Artymis sat down in front of the vanity and Bella stood behind her, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to figure out a style. "I think your hair would look better down."

"Well then by all means, have at it." Artymis insisted, trusting her friend.

"Why, thank you, milady!" Bella did a small curtsy and they both laughed. The Fire Nation noble started combing Artymis' hair. "Your hair, I believe, would look so lovely longer."

"It was." Artymis said, "But I cut it."

"Why?"

A hesitation. "It was time for a change when I moved here."

"Well, I do hope to see your hair long again." Bella grinned. She grabbed a thick chopstick and curled ends of Artymis' hair around it piece by piece.

Artymis hesitated before asking, "Will Edvard be there?"

A smirk played on Bella's mouth. "'I'm not going because he is, ok? Nothing like that.'" She mimicked.

"I'm not!"

"Well, I hope you know how to dance."

"Why is that?" The Avatar's face fell at the thought of dancing. She hadn't danced in 101 years! How different was dancing now? Did they keep the traditional ones from her time still? Or had it changed as well?

Bella shook her head. "Arivana, this _is_ a party."

"I assumed a party where, I don't know, you socialize!"

"My, you mustn't have gone to a party in such a long time - no offense."

"None taken. I haven't in truth to be told." _Oh, you don't know how long._

"Well, this party, if its hosted by my good friend Zack, is like a club. Dance, dance, dance!"

"_What_ kind of dancing?"

"Club dancing."

Artymis bit her lip in discomfort. "Forgive me, Bella, but I haven't done anything of that sort -"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you and -" Bella curled another part of her hair and smiled at her in the mirror. "- Edvard will be more than delighted to teach you."

Artymis blushed.

* * *

Artymis and Bella walked down the stairs in their disguises (cloaks). Bella's parents were by the door. Their daughter embraced each of them and had a quick chat with them before saying goodnight and goodbye. Artymis curtsied and bid the same as well. When the girls walked out of the courtyard and passed the gates, Bella whispered to Artymis in a low voice:

"I'll let you know when we can rid of these cloaks." Artymis nodded.

The girls walked back into town, the lights already on since the night had come. They were on the other side of town, on its outskirts, when Bella discarded her cloak to reveal her party outfit. Artymis took it as a sign to do so and she removed it as well.

"Zack will let us hang these in the closet," Bella said as they walked on the road leading from town. It took them ten minutes tops to start walking up the hill to his house.

Artymis stopped. The soft breeze was enough to sent Goosebumps up her bare arms and back. She suddenly felt uncomfortable to go in a party like this. What would the others think if they saw her now? What would… Zuko think?

"Arivana?" Bella took notice of her friend's hesitation. She walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "You look fine."

"Just… nervous." Artymis confessed, "Its been a while, I guess, since I've been to a party or to actually hang out with people my age. Not a lot of teens back where I come from."

"Just be yourself." Bella said. "And I know everyone will find your company just as pleasurable as I have."

Artymis forced a smile. "Thanks."

Bella clapped her hands, "Now, come on! Let's party!" She took her hand and they nearly ran up to the house.

_Just be yourself._ Artymis repeated, _That's not easy when you're the Avatar, though, is it?_

Bella knocked on the door three times and a few seconds went by before a seventeen-year-old boy opened the door. His long hair covered his eyes and he was wearing casual clothes. He smiled when he saw Bella. "Isabella!" He greeted with an accent and opened arms.

Bella frowned. She jabbed a finger at his chest with every word: "Don't _ever_ say my name like that." She looked dead serious but burst out laughing with the boy. "Its good to see you, Zack!" She embraced him.

Zack then noticed Artymis who was standing four feet behind Bella. "Who's this, Bell?"

"This is Arivana - she's new in town."

"Well, any friend of Bells is a friend of mine!" Zack grinned and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Artymis said with uneasiness.

Zack opened the door and l let the girls in. "I'll hang those cloaks." He took their cloaks and hanged them in the hallway closet.

There were already teenagers in the house. They all ranged from ages 14 to 20 or 21. Artymis scanned the crowd. The majority of the teenagers there were socializing but a good part of the room was the dance floor and there was quite a crowd. For the most part, the airbender stuck to her friend, meeting new kids and trying her best to act somewhat like Bella who seemed to know what to do and when to do it.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

* * *

"I know we're not suppose to baby her…" Katara said, her voice low at first, then she shouted: "But can we please go find Miss Irresponsible?!"

Sokka agreed. "I agree with Katara about not babying, but its been almost twelve hours since she's been gone and we're leaving tomorrow."

"If we're gonna look for Doll Face, the three of us should go into town be ourselves. I don't think we'll be able to fly." Toph said.

_That I agree with,_ Anduril said. _We'll stay here in case she returns and we'll keep one another updated._

"Sounds good." Sokka stood up. "Let's go."

_Doll Face is sure gonna be in a heap of trouble with Sugar Queen, Ponytail Guy, and Big Bro._ Toph thought, perhaps a bit too smugly.

* * *

Artymis whirled around to see Edvard standing right there. He had casual clothes similar to Zack, the difference was was that his attire hinted rich fabric.

"Hello, Edvard." Artymis smiled.

Edvard returned the smile. His eyes turned away from Artymis to Bella, who came over to greet him. "I do hope, Bella, that your parents know your being here." He said.

Bella made an uneasy chuckle. "Um, so, how you been?" She swiftly changed the subject and Edvard seemed to have guessed what the answer to his question was.

He sighed. "Am I a witness to both of your wanderings around town?"

"It's a tour and yes."

He turned to look at Artymis. "I hope she hasn't dragged you into her little lie."

"I'm actually helping her." Artymis confessed. She saw the end of his mouth tug up slightly and she let a small smile show.

"Are you guys gonna stand around here in silence or are you all going to dance?" Zack asked them, his voice mixed with amusement and irritation.

The three Fire Nation teens started to make their way to the dance crowd. Bella, though, noticed that her new friend wasn't moving. She gave her a confused look and walked back to her. "Ari, what's wrong?"

Artymis rubbed her arm. "Bella, I told you: I don't know how to dance." For something so small, she felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh, then, I'll teach you." Bella offered.

Artymis still looked uneasy. "I…"

"Come on, what's the harm in trying?" Bella asked. "You never know unless you try, right?"

A short pause. "I suppose."

"Alright, then, come on!" Bella led Artymis to the dance floor. They both stood in the middle. "Ok, all you have to do is find the rhythm in you and just move to it."

"How do I do that?" Artymis asked.

"Like this:" Bella moved her hips a little and she took small steps forward, backwards, to the side, and turned all around. She looked at Artymis, "Easy, enough, right?"

Hesitantly, Artymis mimicked Bella's movements, though her movements were more modest and naïve.

"See? You're doing fine." Bella was indeed encouraging and helped the young Avatar fit in.

Artymis' self-conscious grew as she glanced around at the confident dancing teens surrounded her. They were laughing and having a good time. Artymis pulled a lock of hair behind her hair and her modest dance slowed down and she felt and knew she looked like the most naïve and stupidest girl in the crowd. For some odd reason, tears brimmed her green eyes.

Bella saw what was going on and stopped dancing. "Arivana?" She took a step towards her, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Bella!" Artymis tried to look away so the teary eyes wouldn't show. "I… I don't belong here!" She ran out of the crowd and outside.

"Ari! Arivana!" Bella shouted her name out. She sighed when she didn't come back.

Edvard who was dancing with a young woman, excused himself and appeared by her side, seeing the distress on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Its Arivana - she ran outside." Bella told him. "She feels uncomfortable. I should probably go and talk to her -"

Edvard held her back gently. "I'll talk to her." Bella looked at him. "You enjoy yourself, I can do it."

"Thanks, Edvard." Bella smiled.

Edvard nodded and walked outside.

* * *

Artymis stood on the cliff not too far from Zack's house. She hugged herself, feeling the soft breeze on her skin and hair. She stared out into the ocean and the moon. It reminded her of the North Pole. Oh, how that seemed so long ago! It felt like the Artymis then was an immature adolescent. Yet, she didn't grow at all from that time, now did she? The sixteen-year-old sighed. She was still an immature child, and she was acting more like it when she left her friends to have fun - childish fun.

Why _did I leave them?_ She asked herself. Her arms fell and she looked up to the sky, groaning. _I just couldn't leave this island tomorrow with the others? No! Stupid Art had to take a taste of a normal life - something that I now regret!_ She closed her eyes and breathed. _Why don't I just grow up?_

"Arivana?"

Artymis opened her eyes and turned around to see Edvard. "Edvard." She said in a mild surprised tone. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting back to the party?"

"Shouldn't you?" He asked.

Artymis' face fell. She pulled back her hair. "Um, I really don't belong there, Edvard. I don't know anyone there and I don't know how to dance or anything." She looked down at the ground.

A quiet pause. "What dances do you know?"

"What?" Artymis asked, looking up at him.

"Do you know any other dances?"

"I don't remember any." Artymis could vaguely remember being taught to dance.

"Do you know old-fashioned dances?" He asked her.

It hit her that she did, but very vaguely. "I do believe so - I haven't practice in such a long time."

"Neither have I, so I might by a little rusty." Edvard smiled a little as he reached out for her hand.

"What are we doing?" Artymis asked as they stepped away from the cliff.

"Maybe you'll enjoy doing this dance: Ballroom dancing."

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one they use to dance here in the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes." Edvard said, "It was a dance before -"

"Before the war happened." Artymis finished. She looked at him with curiosity, "You know it, though? I didn't think anyone would know it besides, well me."

"My grandparents would expect nothing less." Edvard told her.

"I am pleased to hear that." Artymis smiled at him and stood about seven feet away from him. "I'm ready, are you?"

Edvard couldn't help but smile, "Of course."

Artymis curtsied as Edvard bowed. Simultaneously stepping forward with opposite feet, the two came together in the middle. They turned one hundred and eighty degrees clockwise around each other and stepped back, their places now switched.

"You do know we need more people for this dance to actually work, right?" Artymis asked with amusement, stepping towards him again.

"Well, lets use a little imagination." Edvard smile as he stepped forward.

Reaching in front of them, they both joined hands. They walked around each other, looking one another in the eyes. Artymis blushed as she stared into Edvard's eyes. Once they were back in their original places, they let go of the other's hands and spun away. Facing right, they both took a step forward. Turning towards each other once again, they passed one another to where another partner was suppose to stand. Instead, they walked around in a small circle before meeting back up in the middle.

Edvard grasped Artymis' left hand in his right and they faced forward, side by side. They stepped forward once then countered that movement by stepping back again. They split apart, both going to their respective sides. They walked around in a small circle once again. Making a small beeline, Artymis and Edvard passed each other and switched place, going to the opposite sides. They turned and came back together, this time Artymis shyly grabbed Edvard's right hand with her left. They stepped forward twice, then turned and interlocked the opposite hands. Going back to their original places, Edvard urged Artymis to walk in front of him to the opposite side. The two spun away from each other.

"Its so quiet." _Stupid! Of course it is - no music and no people around! Duh!_

"Perhaps we should talk to break the tension." Edvard suggested as they started to repeat the first half of the dance.

"How long have you lived here?" Artymis asked as they met in the middle.

"For about four years." Edvard answered, keeping his eyes on her. "I was originally born in the Capital and lived there up until four years ago."

"What made you move?"

"Family reasons - mostly for a change in the scenery." Edvard's grey eyes were a bit distant.

"Oh."

"What about you? What made you move here to live with your uncle and aunt?"

"I always lived with them." Artymis lied. "My parents died when I was very young. Mother died in childbirth and Father died overseas. I was sent to the colonies." She let a few seconds pass before lying again. "We moved back here because it was growing unsteadily in the Earth Kingdom even with the Fire Nation in control."

"Do you blame those people though?" Edvard asked. "Land, property, and lives taken. Anyone would act with rage."

"I do not blame them at all," Artymis joined her hands with his and stared up into his eyes. "After all, both sides fight for the same reason, don't they? They fight to protect as the Fire Nation does when their beloveds are in danger."

"So you justify both sides?"

"I have no power to do that, I merely speak my opinion which I do believe is allowed in the Fire Nation, though with limitations." She stood by his side and placed her left hand in his right, and they took two steps forward before taking a step back. "Unless, laws have changed." They separated.

Edvard observed her. "I have not met anyone with your opinion and a passion so strong."

"Then I suspect freedoms have been taken."

"Why do you say that?"

"If one does not posses his or her own opinion with a strong passion, then he or she does not have their own personal belief on the matter, rather they follow."

They both interlocked hands and circled one another. If anyone had seen their dance from the beginning, they could tell that the speed of the dance increased with each remark and that the actions and movements were coming stronger.

"If I may be so bold," Edvard began. "Do you believe that the four nations are to be just as before, or do you believe that one nation should dominate?"

A flame grew in Artymis. "Four nations can never be as before since there are only three - hardly though." She grasped his hand as they stood side-by-side and taking steps forward and back. "The Air Temples have been left in ruins and the people left in bones. I say it was cowardice and childish act to attack a people that do not use any form or method of violence."

"So defense is violence now?" Edvard questioned.

"Do not put words in my mouth." Artymis demanded in a rather haughty voice. "I speak my truth and my truth only."

"So you believe our nation's reason for war was childish?"

"In all respect, I do not look at the Fire Nation as mine. I do not look at any nation as mine."

"Then what would be yours?" Edvard asked. No answer came back.

They were suppose to release hands but he gripped hers and pulled her back in close. Artymis was pressed against him, their hands still joined. She glanced up at him.

"I don't think this is part of the dance." She said.

"But I do believe the dance has changed." He countered.

She frowned and stepped away, their hands still interlocking. He wouldn't let go of her. She decided to play his game. She twirled in front of him and slipped her hand out of his and slipped it into his other hand. Standing far apart, the two took quick steps forward and backward. Edvard brought her until she was pressed against him. He placed his hand on her waist and took her hand into his free one. Artymis' other hand laid on his shoulder and she followed his lead as he took fast and swift strides back, forth, side, back, side, forth. She noticed that their dance had changed from gentle and slow movements to fast and strong ones. She stared up at his eyes.

"What would be yours, then?" Edvard asked again.

Artymis found that she couldn't answer that question whether with a lie or truth. What would she call hers? What did she want hers? "I can't answer that," She confessed. "Because I don't know." She nearly tripped over her feet when she had to take strides backwards.

Edvard looked at her and they continued the dance a few minutes longer with whirls and passion. When it felt like their dance had to come to an end, they both separated and stood seven feet apart, facing each other. She curtsied and he bowed. For a long moment, they stood there in silence. Artymis could feel the sweat on her skin from the oncoming light breeze. She suspected Edvard was covered in sweat as well from their dance. He made the first move to break the tensed silence.

He walked towards her and said, "In all honestly, you're the strangest girl I have ever met. You have a strong passion and belief that separates you from others."

"Call it a gift or a curse," Artymis muttered.

He stood in front of her. He lifted her chin up so she could look at him in the eye. His hand moved to her shoulder, then to the small of her back. His other hand was gently placed against her cheek. Artymis stood still through all this. Now was a time to answer her question: Did she want the life of a normal teenager? Did she want to go to parties and flirt all the time?

"I want what any girl has." She whispered, having a feeling that she was confusing Edvard.

"But you seem to have more than what any girl has. Something that they long for." He whispered back.

"Which is what?"

"A life of your own."

Edvard pressed his lips against her own. Artymis' eyes widened but she eventually relaxed and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Edvard's hand, which was originally on her cheek, flew down on her waist and held her closer. In all honestly, Artymis didn't know how to react to this kiss. She didn't feel anything really, not like when she would kiss Zuko. When she and Zuko shared kisses, she felt the happiness in her chest bounce around and would feel so safe in his arms. But… it wasn't like that with Edvard, it felt like they weren't kissing at all. She stopped kissing him. Her arms fell loosely at her side and she opened her eyes, staring at Edvard's peaceful expression. She felt something poking her sharply in her chest. She snuck her hand between their chests and felt something round and sharp.

Her Ying necklace.

Zuko's face formed in her head and how he would react if he saw her with another. Realizing at that moment that what she was doing was _not _what she wanted, Artymis immediately pulled away, gasping for breath. She stepped far from him and panted while clutching her necklace, her hair plastered to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Edvard panted, "I was too forward."

"No," Artymis shook her head and turned to him. "I wasn't exactly telling you to stop."

"I won't let you blame yourself because I-"

"Its fine!" Artymis nearly shouted. "Just, forget about it and lets just go back!" She started running.

"Arivana!" Edvard called out her name.

Artymis ran past Zack's house, not caring if she saw Edvard, Bella, or Zack ever again. She let her tears run down her sweaty cheeks. She inhaled and exhaled as calmly as she could. The last time she was kissed and cried about it was with Zuko in Ba Sing Se when they broke up. She tripped and fell. She gripped the soil and took off her heels and started running with them in hand. She didn't care if her feet hurt from the uneven surface and rocks on her path - she didn't care at all because she didn't know what she wanted or what she cared about at all.

_All my life I wanted a normal life. I've thought about it often and wished it more. But now that I have a taste of it, do I even want it? I don't know how to act or what to think in that crowd. I feel so alone in that crowd._

"_What would you call yours?"_

That question buzzed in her head. She tried to search for the answer in her mind, but none appeared. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and run down her cheeks like rivers. The shoes slipped from her hands and she clamped her hands on the side of her head. She stopped on the road and leaned against the tree. She pressed her back to the bark and slid down, shutting her eyes, the stinging in her eyes growing worse. And the ache in her heart returning after weeks.

Isabella ran on the road despite the pain in her swelling and blistering feet. She could see a dark curled up figure further up against a tree. She slowed down and stopped a few feet away from the figure, who she could see was 'Arivana.'

"Arivana?" Bella asked, her voice soft and layered with concern. "Are you alright?"

Artymis shook her head. She had her knees close to her chest and she buried her face in her arms.

Bella sighed and sat down next to her, slipping her heels off. Her eyes focused on the ground. "You know, I remember running away a lot. I always ran down the road and then off into the woods - away from anyone. For the longest time, I had no one to confide in except nature. And it helps to speak what's on your mind but it doesn't help when there's no one to talk to you back." She stopped for a few seconds before continuing, "And, I remember always wishing to have something more in life. I always wanted an adventurous life - fighting, risking life and death, cheating death… It was a dream I held on for so long. But, I was forever stuck in this life. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and friends, but there was always that feeling of wanting more in your life - to stand on the other side of the road."

"I know that feeling," Artymis whispered.

Bella heard her and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Artymis lifted her head to reveal her tear-streaked face. "I always wanted this life - parties, dates, and to belong to society."

Bella blinked in confusion. "But, you have that life - we're both in the same boat. Don't you mean you want more out of this boring life?"

Artymis shook her head. She lowered her knees and arms, straightening up. She turned her face to Bella. She had deceived her and yet Bella trusted her enough to bring her into her own home and spoke highly of her to her parents. It wasn't right to further play her. "I haven't been honest." She said, a sob stuck in her throat. "I'm not who you think I am."

Bella looked at her. "I don't understand..."

"My name is not Arivana. My name is Artymis, and I didn't move here from the colonies. My home was destroyed a hundred years ago when the war first started in the Air Temples."

"Wait." Bella lifted her hand, "If your home was there, wouldn't that make you -"

"One hundred and sixteen years old." Artymis finished for her. "In truth, Bella, I'm the Avatar."

Bella's yellow eyes widened. "You're the Avatar!" She was quick to stand up and stared down at her. "But, you couldn't be! You're suppose to be dead! The Prince and Princess have confirmed it!"

"My best friend and sister brought me back with Spirit Water from the North Pole - she's a waterbender." Artymis said in a quiet voice. "She, her brother, and another friend are traveling with me and my brother, Anduril - he's a dragon in case you're wondering."

Bella didn't know whether to feel angry or amazed that this girl who was sitting next to her is the Avatar. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, but stopped and answered her own question.

"A lot has been going on," Artymis whispered. "And it doesn't have to do with saving the world - its with…"

Bella sat down next to her, "What is it? Who's causing trouble?"

"An old love." Artymis answered, looking distant.

The noblewoman brought an arm around her and pulled her close into an embrace. "I'll listen."

* * *

Katara headed back at the campsite when she couldn't Artymis. She sat next to Anduril and sighed. "She's not suppose to act like a runaway child."

_I knew she was a headstrong person with perhaps childish thoughts, but she always showed a more mature and stronger and serious Artymis._ Anduril said. He sat up, listening.

"You can sense her close?" Katara asked, getting up.

_Yes._

"I'm coming too!" Katara climbed onto his back. "Someone's gotta make sure she won't fall off."

* * *

Artymis told Isabella everything - she didn't know if it was a wise decision, but she had to tell someone who didn't see everything from the beginning to the present. She looked at Bella's expression, wondering if she was angry. The shocking part: She wasn't.

Bella turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"I didn't know if I could," Artymis said. "I didn't know if you would turn me in or if you would let it slip that I was alive and in the Fire Nation. I didn't know if I could… trust you."

Bella reached out for her hand and held it tight. She smiled. "You know you could always trust me."

Artymis made a smile. "Thanks."

Bella leaned her head against the tree, looking up. "So, you're involved with the prince?" There was some teasing in her voice.

"Was involved." Artymis corrected.

"You know, when I saw him -"

"You saw him?" Artymis' head snapped to her. Hope in her eyes and heart.

"Yeah, my dad _had_ to drag me and my mom to the capital. We greeted the royals but everyone noticed the prince was looking depressed." Bella turned her face to her, "And I mean depressed - like if you stabbed him, he would shrug. Maybe he's depressed about you and his uncle."

"I doubt it," Artymis looked away.

"Who's to say he isn't thinking of you?"

Artymis didn't deny that it was what she hoped: That Zuko was still thinking of her.

"Is that why you pushed Edvard away?"

Artymis nodded. "It didn't really feel right." She noticed a light of relief in Bella's eyes. She realized something at that moment. "You like him!" She accused, though not in a rage.

"N-no, I don't!" Bella looked away quickly.

"Why did you pair us up when you felt for him?" Artymis asked. _I don't get it. You like him but you gave him to another, not thinking of yourself._

"Because I put my friends and family before my own wants and needs. And I knew Edvard would like you, it was a doubt if he would like me like that."

"I put others before myself." A small pause, "So I think you need to go out with Edvard."

"He likes you," Bella pointed out.

"Not anymore - not after my little sassy and preppy attitude." Artymis half laughed.

"Do you… Do you honestly think he'll go out with me?" Bella asked. Hope lifted in her heart.

Artymis held her hand this time. "I believe you wouldn't have to ask him twice for him to go out with you. And you wouldn't have to ask him twice about his romantic feelings for you." She gave her hand a little squeeze.

A smile lit Bella's features and she was practically glowing. Artymis smiled and leaned against the tree. She closed her eyes.

_ARTYMIS!!_

Artymis rubbed her head. _What?_

_Where are you?!_

_I'm at Bella's house. You want to pick me up there?_

_Yes, directions, young lady._

_Geez, what happened to not babying me -_

_Don't test me._

_Alright, alright._ She gave him instructions to Bella's house.

_I'll be there in half-an-hour._

Artymis groaned in frustration.

Bella noticed and turned to her. "What is it?"

"My big brother is looking for me - and he's angry."

"He doesn't know you were at the party or with me, huh?"

"Nope."

Both girls laughed and got up. "Come on," Bella said, still glowing. "Lets get you back at my house so you can change and you can call your brother."

"Alright, I'll let him know."

"You know," Bella said as they rushed to her house. "For the Avatar and balance-maker, you sure do lie to your guardian like I do." She threw a smile over her shoulder.

"Told you: Wanted to know how life like this felt."

"And would you trade it?"

Artymis thought about it. Despite all her past wishes of wanting a normal life, she realized it was just an ache and not a want. She was content with everything despite all the pain and suffering. She loved her life of adventure. She shook her head, "Never."

"Good, because when I do, I want to travel with you!"

"Maybe when balance is set, we can travel together."

Bella felt excited. "To the North Pole, maybe?"

"If you want."

They girls reached the gates. Bella bit her lip. "We'll have to go through the back. Follow me." Both girls snuck into the back and climbed over a garden wall. They quietly snuck into the house and luckily, as Bella had predicted, no one was awake. They didn't breathe until they were in Bella's room with the door closed and locked. The girls fell on her bed, exhausted.

"You're lucky your parents don't know what really happened." Artymis told Bella, "My big brother and the rest of the family will go berserk on me."

"Well, good luck with that."

Artymis sat up. "I'm going to change back into my regular outfit."

"I'll let you know if a huge dragon is parked outside the house." Bella joked.

The Avatar chuckled. "Thanks." She grabbed her pile of clothes and went into the bathroom. She changed and was glad to put on her comfortable shoes. She walked out of the bathroom while pinning her hair up with the chopsticks. Bella was sitting by the window, in a light robe.

"I have a question for you, Bella."

"Ask."

"You do know that, the only way for me to restore balance is to take the Fire Lord out, right?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do. And let me tell you one thing about it." She face her, "Take him out hard."

Artymis did a double-take. "Wh-What?"

"I mean it." Bella told her with sincere. "He always sends my father out and each time I say goodbye, we both know it may be the last time we speak. He has started a draft and I had to see my older brother go to war and come back in a coffin. I don't want anyone else to go through this pain and the original reason for going to war is a bunch of crap. He's doing the exact opposite." Her expression was fierce as she spoke each word.

Artymis blinked. "So, you're all for taking him down?"

"Like I said: Take him out hard."

Artymis smiled. "I promise to do so." They saw a flash of silver outside the window. "That would be my brother."

"Of course, but if he's in a bad mood - its not you, its just me."

Both girls climbed out of the window. Artymis walked towards Anduril; when she was close enough she saw Katara on his back, looking like an enraged mother would when she found out her child snuck off.

"Um," Artymis avoided eye contact. "Hi guys."

"You got some nerve to run off like that and not come back when you know -" Katara stopped and noticed Bella standing there, admiring Anduril with her eyes.

"Katara, Anduril, this is Isabella On Ji." Artymis said, trying to ease up the tension in the atmosphere.

"But, Art -" Katara stuttered. How could she trust a Fire Nation citizen?!

"She's fine - she wants to get rid of the you-know-who." Artymis tried to explain.

"And teach him a lesson while you're at it," Bella added.

"See?" Artymis forced a smile, hoping to convince her friends and cool their tempers. Unfortunately, they didn't cool their tempers but they did (somewhat) believe Bella.

"We need to go." Katara told Artymis.

Artymis did not want to linger any longer for fear of discovery. She turned to Bella and hugged her. "This is our little secret, alright?"

Bella pulled away and nodded, "I'll just let my parents know that you left to your uncle and aunt's and that you're going to Ember Island probably."

Artymis smiled. "Sounds good." She climbed onto Anduril's back and sat behind Katara. She waved at Bella, "Good luck with Edvard."

It was Bella's turn to grin. "Good luck with your mission!" She waved at them as they took off into the air. Bella gazed into the night sky; they disappeared from her sight in less than a minute. She hugged herself and smiled. "I wish you all the best of luck," She whispered.

* * *

"So, you both really mad at me?" Artymis asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes!"

_Yes!_

Katara looked at her, "Do you know what you were doing?! What was going through your head talking to a Fire Nation civilian and letting her the slip that you're the Avatar?!"

_We agreed not to baby you but you're not helping the growing up process!_

As they both scolded her, Artymis was silent and listened. They landed back at the camp where Toph, Sokka, and Appa waited around a fire. Sokka stood up when he saw them. "Art, where were you?" He inquired. "Do you know that we may have to delay our journey a day now? We can't lose time like that because you want to go out and party or something!"

The girls climbed off of Anduril and Katara took her place beside Sokka, crossing her arms over her chest in a motherly fashion.

"Not to mention that you _could've_ used that time to practice your earthbending." Toph said.

Suddenly, Artymis burst out laughing.

_What is so amusing, young lady?_

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Katara asked.

Artymis hugged her stomach and was bending over in laughter. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. "I'm - I'm sorry!" She said in between laughs. "I… just… couldn't hold … it!"

Before any of the others knew it, Toph could be heard holding back laughter.

"Toph!" Sokka whined.

"You're suppose to support us!" Katara glared.

"You know, it is kinda funny if you think about it!" Toph explained between laughs. "I mean, here we are, thinking the worst and there she was - partying! I mean, don't you guys think its funny?!"

The corner of Sokka's mouth tugged up in a grin. He slapped his knee and joined in on the laughter. After a minute, Anduril chuckled. Katara refused to give in, but soon afterwards, she had to relax and laugh.

(Later That Night)

"So, where did you run off to?" Sokka asked Artymis.

Artymis sat cross-legged in front of the fire with the others. She smiled softly. "I got a taste of how life would've been if I wasn't the Avatar." She could feel their eyes on her. "Isabella, this girl I met, showed me around town and she took me to a party."

"And?" Katara asked.

Artymis lifted her face, a wide smile on her face. "I don't know why I had dreams of that life - its boring as hell with no adventure!" She laughed and the others chuckled.

"Well, even if you did want to stick to that life," Toph punched her arm. "We would've - at least I would - butt in and give you a whooping."

"I'm sorry if I caused worry and of my sudden disappearance." Artymis quietly added, "I guess I really do need to grow up."

"Maybe we went into the wrong direction for you to grow up," Sokka said. "We gotta all grow up, so why not together?"

"I'll tutor you all in how to be mature," Toph joked, she grasped Artymis hand.

"Think we might need that." Artymis held Katara's hand. The waterbender nodded with a smile.

"Anduril, how 'bout we -" Sokka turned away from the girls.

"Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!" Katara told him in irritation. Sokka, still turned away, placed his hand in her opened one and gripped her hand. Katara smiled in content; Anduril smiled at the four.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Ok, here's part two. Man, I had such writer's block with this one. I was like "Ok, what comes next now?" ' So I was stuck for a while '. The best part in this chapter was the dance - give a round of applause for wolfgirl2.0 who made it possible for the dance between Artymis and Edvard! CLAPS Thanks so much, chica! **

**P.S. Honest feedback please. And now, it is time to move on to the next chapter - "The Painted Lady"!**

**Princesa de la Luna: Updating as fast as I can. **

**ani-sand: Yep, she cut her hair. Someone told me that she should probably cut it and I thought "Yeah, time for a new hairstyle."**

**Gothic-Diamond: I was actually thinking about putting a scene where Zuko does find his mother, but I'm debating on it. As for the next generation, I'm not quite sure...**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl: Whoo! I updated!**

**Blue Huntress: I'm glad I'm back too. Thanx.**

**wolfgirl2.0: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP!**

**-THANKS FOR THE FAVES, ALERTS, REVIEWS, AND SUPPORT!-**


	4. Hero

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Hero-**

Early the day after Artymis' little runaway, the gang continued on their journey. The four spent their time talking and taking a few naps while one was always on guard and leading Appa and Anduril the way. When the sun was rising, Appa and Anduril had decided it was time to keep a low profile to swim on a river course that wasn't close to any villages. At midday, the two creatures were slogging their way down a sludge-infested river. Anduril and Appa groaned in annoyance as they felt the sludge stick to their fur/scales. Sokka, on the other hand, tried to keep an upbeat mood and fished.

"I'm not gonna eat what he fishes out of the river!" Toph whispered. Artymis and Katara nodded in agreement, sticking their tongues out in disgust.

"This river is disgusting!" Artymis complained, glancing down at it from Appa's saddle.

"Its so slimy and it has all that sludge stuff!" Katara made a vomiting sound.

"No wonder I can't fish anything," Sokka told them. "Because usually my fishing skills are…" He brought up the fishing hook too quickly, spraying some sludge on the girls. "Off the hook! Get it? Like a fishing hook!" He pointed at it.

"Oh yeah, its off the hook, alright," Katara chuckled uneasily.

"Yuck!" Artymis tried to wipe the sludge off her arms, an attempt that failed. She used an air bending technique and the sludge was off of them. "I don't think we would eat anything from this river, Sokka. I mean, look at it, Mr. My skills are on the hook!"

"Too bad his skills aren't _on_ the hook," Toph told Sokka. Sokka scowled.

Appa and Anduril groaned. _None of you should be complaining about this sludge - Appa and I are _swimming _in it._

The four friends were quiet. "He does have a point," Toph said. Momo chirped and jumped on Sokka's head.

"You have an obsession with my head, don't you?" Sokka asked the lemur.

"Ok, we need to think about food though." Artymis pointed out. "I don't think we can go on without it."

"Ok, we'll have to stop by somewhere and get some." Katara unrolled a scroll of paper. Her eyes side-glanced at her brother. "Assuming that'll fit in Sokka's master schedule."

Sokka studied his schedule and tried to make it fit. "Hmm, its doable. But that means only two potty breaks today day."

"Or we could get food from that village up ahead like Anduril says," Toph pointed at a village that was barely visible in the sludge.

Sokka blinked. "Or we could get it from that village like Anduril says."

Toph slapped her forehead. "Idiot."

* * *

Prince Zuko walked on the unguarded path outside the capital city, hooded. He walked passed two prison towers and stood in the prison courtyard, staring at the prison. His uncle was in there. His uncle was in there, alone and angry. Zuko didn't blame him though on why he would be hated by his uncle. Iroh never saw it coming, especially from Zuko.

_I feel stupid,_ Zuko thought. _I feel like an idiot. I feel so lost and so confused - Uncle was always there to lend his wisdom, but now… I bet he won't even look at me._

Temptation of visiting his uncle rose in the young firebender. He considered it but immediately left the idea when one of the prison guards spotted him and shouted:

"Who's there?!"

Zuko turned away and made his way back to the palace. "I'm nobody." He muttered. He snuck back into his bedroom. He dropped the cloak and laid down on his bed, staring up at the elegant red canopy. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was truly content with what was going on now. Did he feel satisfied now that he had his father's love and approval? Did he feel no regret with what he did in Ba Sing Se? Was he content with his uncle in prison and with his love struggling to survive?

He gave out a long and heavy sigh.

"I'm not." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Toph and Artymis concealed Anduril, Appa, and Momo up with blankets of turf. "There, now you three look like three oddly shaped hills!" Artymis joked. The girls heard grumbles. "Only for a little while though, love you all!" They blew kisses and walked back to Sokka and Katara who stood on the cliff, looking down at the village. They all walked down from the uplands to an empty dock.

"Is it in the middle of the river?" Toph asked. "I can't see it."

"Yeah, it is." Sokka said, wincing in disgust.

"Our little village of Jang Hui sure is a sight!" A man in a boat said. He stopped in front of the group and lifted his hat in greeting. "Name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you all are?"

"Um, we're from…" Katara spoke first without really thinking of an answer.

"We're from the Earth Kingdom Colonies." Toph finished for her.

"Oh-ho! Colonials!" Dock's weathered face lit up with interest. "Well, hop on; I'll give y'all a ride to the village!" The four friends decided it was better than swimming and hopped on it. Dock proceeded towards the village.

"So, why do you all live on a sludge-infested river?" Artymis asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you can't really fish here." Sokka said.

"Because we're a fishing town!" Dock's enthusiasm faded away after he said that. "At east that's how it use to be before the factory moved in." He pointed at a large gap between the hills and filling the gap was a Fire Nation weaponry factory. "Army folks moved in there a few years ago and started dunking their waste into our once-beautiful river. Now, a little village is struggling to survive."

Katara lowered her face and felt pity for Dock and his people. She followed the others out of the boat when they arrived at the village.

"Thanks for the ride!" Artymis waved goodbye.

The group proceed on their own in the village and saw nothing but lives stricken with poverty, unemployment, and sickness. "Look at all these people," Katara said softly. She closed her eyes before saying, "We have to do something."

"No way!" Sokka waved his hands in front of his sister's face. "We go our own problems and a very important mission! These people are on their own!" He turned his back on her and started walking away.

Katara glared at him and turned him around. "These people are starving and dying, and you're going to turn your back on them? How cold and heartless can you be?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Artymis said. "There's no need to fight about this."

"If you're cold and heartless like _him_ -" Katara pointed at Sokka. "- I suppose it wouldn't be something to fight over!"

"I'm not being cold and heartless, I'm just being realistic!" Sokka argued. "We can't go around helping every rinky-dinky town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire-"

Toph slapped her hand over his mouth. "Hey, loudmouth!" She lowered her voice into a hiss. "Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out you-know."

Sokka, realizing his mistake, nodded and pulled her hand away from his mouth. "You're right." He turned to Katara, who was still fuming. "Come on, Kat, be reasonable. Our mission comes first - you know that."

Katara was still. She sighed in defeat and said reluctantly, "I guess so."

"Lets just get what we need and move on." Artymis said.

They walked towards the center of the little village for some kind of market. They came to an outdoor market stall with Dock standing behind the counter with his smile.

"Hey, Dock." Sokka said, leaning his elbows on the counter. "You work here too?"

"What ya talkin' about?" He asked with a confused expression. "That's my brother. I'm Xu."

The group exchanged glances. "You were at the dock though." Toph said.

"You're even wearing the same clothes, except for that hat." Artymis pointed at his hat.

Xu laughed. "Dock works on the docks, that's why folks call him 'Dock.' And I work in the shop, that's why they all call me 'Xu.'"

There was a short awkward moment. "I don't get it." Artymis thought out loud.

"Me neither." Xu shrugged. "So, what can I get y'all?" He pulled out a crate full of seafood. "And I'll even throw ya a special deal: Buy three fish and I'll throw in old clammy for free!"

Even though eating raw disgusting-looking fish wasn't what the group had in mind, they knew they had to eat _something_.

"Uh, we'll just the fish." Sokka handed him some coins and took the fish by the tail.

"Mind tell your 'brother' we need a ride back to shore?" Toph bent her fingers as quotation marks and added sarcasm when she said 'brother.'

"Alrighty!" Xu ducked beneath the counter and popped up, wearing Dock's hat. "Hey, colonials. My brother Xu says y'all need a lift!"

"Yeah," Artymis said, obviously crept out. "We do." She and the others followed Dock to the docks.

Katara carried the fish and was walking behind the group when a little boy ran up to her, pulling on her red skirt. She looked down and her heart broke when she saw the little boy, dressed in rags and looking dirty.

"Can you spare some food, nice lady?" He asked in a small voice.

A warm sad smile touched her tanned face. She gave him a fish. "I wish I could give more." Katara told him.

"Thank you!" The little boy ran into the opposite direction and gave it to a sick woman in bed.

Katara assumed that ill woman was his mother. Her heart gave out to the little boy and his mother, feeling like a harsh person when she caught up to the others at the docks. She was quiet the whole way.

* * *

"Uncle," Zuko shut the door behind him. "Its me, Zuko." He looked into the barred cell of his uncle, who just scowled and turned his back to him. "Uncle, please." The young firebender knelt before the bars. "I'm so confused, I need your help." He sighed. "What I did to you in Ba Sing Se was wrong. But believe me when I say that I only joined Azula for reasons to help the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar. I know she's out there, and you know it too. I know you do. So I don't know what to do. Should I go after her or let her and her friends do what they will?"

No answer.

"Uncle." Zuko was desperate. This was the third day he went Iroh, hoping he would speak. But all attempts failed. "Please, talk to me."

* * *

The girls all helped with taking the pollution out of their fish and cooking water while Sokka stared at his schedule, deep in though.

When Artymis saw this, she whispered to the benders, "Well, that's a first." They chuckled.

"Our detour in town today completely threw us off schedule -" Sokka announced.

"Starvation." Katara muttered under her breath, remembering the townspeople's faces.

Sokka didn't hear her though. "- and its gonna take us some work to get back on track."

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"Well, for starters, were gonna need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day."

"Forty-_three _minutes?"

"Why don't you just say fifty minutes or an hour?" Artymis asked, patting Anduirl's snout as he slept.

"Look, we have only a few weeks to get to the capital just in time for the invasion and eclipse. And yeah, the eclipse lasts only eight minutes." Sokka explained, "And we just lost a whole day. So the only way to get back on track is waking up early!"

"I don't know about you all, but _I'm_ not waking up early." Toph shook her finger.

"Me neither!" Artymis yelled.

"I'm with them." Katara placed her hands on her hips.

Sokka looked to Anduril and Appa for support, but saw that they were undisturbed in their sleep. He sighed but brightened up when another idea. "Or we can cut out all our eating breaks!"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"_Forget it_!"

"Alright then. From now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the _same_ _time_!" Sokka raised his arms in triumph of his "brilliant ideas." When he saw the disgusted expressions on the girls' faces, he dropped his arms and sighed. "Hey, it might be gross but its efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning."

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Katara laid wide awake. She tossed and turned but whatever she did, she could not get the image of the townspeople out of her mind.

_Why are you still awake?_ Anduril asked. _Tomorrow will be a long day._

Katara sighed quietly to herself. _Today we went to the village today and the people there were hungry, thirsty, and dying. I know our mission is important but I can't turn the other cheek._

Anduril observed the young waterbender for a long time. In the time he had known her, Katara showed determination, caring, strength, and a wisdom. His eyes wandered around to their surroundings. He spotted a bush with purple berries. An idea came to mind. He turned to Katara. _There may be a way to delay our mission a day or so…_

Katara's eyes lit up and she sat up. She turned to Anduril with a bright and eager face. _What is it?!_ She cried in excitement.

* * *

Zuko had waited a few hours, sitting in front of his uncle's cell. "Uncle, please. Talk to me." He begged the third time that hour.

Iroh sat as still as a statue facing the wall.

"Ugh!" Zuko said. "Are you going to say anything?" No answer. "Forget it then! The only fool in this room is you, you crazy old man!" Blasting fire at the walls of the prison cell, the prince slammed the door behind him.

Iroh, still sitting as still as when his nephew was there, gave a light sigh. A tear making its way to his long and dirty beard. "There was no fools in here," He whispered. "But there was a lost little boy."

* * *

The next morning, the group did their morning chores. Oddly enough, Anduril and Appa were lying on their side, groaning. Katara tended to them, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Artymis asked her, seeing that her brother and friend were looking sick. "Are they sick?"

"I think so." Katara said.

"What?!" Sokka ran to them, about ready to pull his hair out. "That's awful!"

"Didn't know you cared so much, Sokka." Toph sarcastically said.

"Of course I care!" Sokka pulled out his schedule. "I might as well just throw away our schedule…." His voice drowned in his throat when he saw the stern looks that the girls were giving him. They looked like they were about to attack him. Sokka quickly changed his mood and rushed to the bison and dragon's side. "And I'm concerned that my big furry and scaly friends are feeling so well!"

"Suck up." Toph muttered. She patted the bison and dragon's head. "But _I _care, unlike Sokka."

"Hey! I just said I cared!"

"They must've gotten sick from being in the polluted water yesterday." Artymis' expression softened. "Are you ok, big bro?" Anduril closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Artymis saw his tongue was purple. "Kat, his tongue is purple."

"I can't do anything because I don't have any medicine on me now, maybe we can find the right herbs in town." Katara said.

"We'll be back." Artymis kissed Anduril's snout and Appa's nose. "Momo, you're in charge."

Momo chirped and cocked his head to the side. The two older girls led the way to shore where Dock would be sure to pick them up. Toph followed behind, dragging a schedule-crushed Sokka by the collar. When they arrived in the village, they thought they had either come to the wrong one or they dreamed of its dreary appearance. Everywhere, they saw people bustling, prosperous, and joyful.

"Is it just me or does this place seem different?" Toph asked her companions. "Like, we imagined its sadness from yesterday."

"People sure are happier." Artymis smiled when saw two kids running around, grinning and laughing.

They walked up to Dock's, or Xu's, market stall. He was cleaning something with a ragged cloth.

"Hey, Xu." Sokka leaned his elbows on the counter. "What's going on with everybody today?"

"She did!" Xu showed them the object he was cleaning. It was a medium-sized wooden statue of a woman who was heavily draped with elaborate face make-up and capped with a wide-brimmed conical hat. "The Painted Lady!"

"The Painted who now?" Toph asked.

"The Painted Lady." Xu began explaining, "Last night, she delivered food to our village. She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. But I always thought she was a legend… Until now."

"See? We don't' need to help these people out, they already have someone to help them." Sokka muttered to Katara, who looked interested in the Painted Lady's lore. She frowned at her brother's comment. He turned back to Xu. "Ok, all we need is medicine for our sick friend. Do you have any?"

"Sorry." Xu's face lost all the joy. "All the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village. Wish I could do more."

"No, its ok." Artymis said, "We're fine, but thanks." She turned to the others, "Looks like we're gonna need to stay another night so Anduril and Appa can rest."

Sokka sighed. "Guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Artymis stuck her tongue out.

Sokka shook his head. "Got any food to sell, Xu?"

"That I got!" Xu held up two fish to the friends. "Would like the one-headed fish or the two-headed fish?" It didn't' make a difference, both fishes were covered in the sludge from the river.

"Two-headed!" Sokka gave him the coins and took the two-headed fish. He turned around when he heard the girls make disgusted sounds. "What? You get more for your money this way."

"Um, lets just get back." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, I'm with Sugar Queen."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Ugh!" Artymis ran from Sokka. "Get that away from me, Sokka!"

"What's wrong with it?!" Sokka yelled after her as he chased her. "You never know if you like it unless you try it!"

"I don't wanna try it!"

"Come on, Art!"

"Katara!"

"Sokka, knock it off!"

"But, Katara!"

"No buts!"

"Yeah, listen to Sugar Queen!"

"Ugh! Why do you insist on calling me that?!"

* * *

In the dark of the night, a mysterious draped and veiled figure crossed over the water with a mist and entered the village's infirmary. She had a sorrowful expression as she gazed at the sick sleeping persons on the ground. One by one, she knelt by the ill person, placed her fingertips softly on their forehead and healed them with her magic and a soft shine of a baby blue color. Her last patient was an ill mother. Her loving and caring son slept next to her, holding her arm. The woman smiled as she healed his mother and silently walked out of the infirmary.

The young boy woke up at the soft light and saw a veiled figure walking out. He jumped to his feet and followed her out. He stopped when he caught up to her and said in a small and sleepy voice, "Thank you, Painted Lady."

The Painted Lady stopped, as if startled. Instead of disappearing like he thought she would, she acknowledged him a nod. She then disappeared into the mist.

* * *

The group went into the town the next day. Anduril and Appa didn't get better overnight so they had to delay their journey again much to Sokka's dismay. They all noticed that there was more life in the village than the day before and they had a feeling it was with the Painted Lady statue that Dock was cleaning.

"Hey, Dock. Is Xu around?" Katara asked.

"Let me check for y'all!" He ran around the shop, ducked beneath the counter and ran back wearing a different hat. "Hey there!" He greeted, "Back again, are ya?"

"We need more food," Toph told him. "Our friends are still sick and we're hungry." She placed the money on the counter.

Xu took it and presented them a platter of clams. "Well, maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you tonight and heal your friends."

"That would be great." Artymis said, winking at Sokka and Katara.

"Yeah, and maybe she'll cook us a nice midnight snack and we can all have a sing-along." Sokka said in a dry sarcastic tone.

Xu was oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, maybe. You now, she came again last nice and healed most of our sick folks, she did."

"No wonder this place seems so festive." Toph could hear the pounding of jumpy feet and shouts of joy. She "saw" the villagers erect a large statue of their Painted Lady, cheering and applauding.

"Yep, all because of the sweet Painted Lady." Xu grinned.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady - I mean, spirit?" Katara gazed at the Painted Lady's statue in amazement.

"Well, let's hope she returns ever night." Sokka said, "Otherwise, this place would go right back to the way it was."

The girls crossed their arms over their chests, but Katara was perhaps the most furious one. "Why would you that?" She asked indignantly. "Look how much better these people are!"

"Yeah, but that's right now." Sokka pointed out. "Without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would her spirit magic to blow up that factory." He made gestures and mocked an explosion with "spirit magic." "Ooooo… ka-powie!"

"Ugh!" Katara stomped her foot. "You're so immature!"

"Come on." Artymis dragged her three friends to the boats. "Don't want any more drama going on - there's enough with me, or so Toph and Katara says."

"But it is true, Doll Face." Toph grinned.

"Is not!" Artymis argued.

"See?" Toph pointed a finger at her. "Dra-ma!"

"Katara! Look at Toph!"

* * *

Artymis stared at the stars, laying on her sleeping bag. She couldn't get to sleep for some odd reason. She tossed and turned under the blankets, then throw them off, deciding it was too hot. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A veiled figure moving swiftly between the hills. Artymis sat up. "Painted Lady?" She pulled her boots on and quickly pinned her hair up. She followed the Painted Lady, succeeding in not making a sound. She followed her across the landscape, over the river, and through the village.

_You know for some powerful river spirit, she sure doesn't have a good sense if someone's following her._

The Painted Lady did not stop until she had crossed the river and was on the opposite riverbank. Artymis could hear her panting, like catching her breath.

"Hello?"

The Lady was startled and turned around. She attempted to hide her face under her hat and veil.

"Yeah, you need to work on your senses - I mean I followed you across the river." Artymis told her, "And that's kind of sad - no offense. But anyway, I'm the Avatar: Artymis." Before she could continue, the Lady spoke in a strange high-pitch voice:

"Well, hello, Avatar. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy."

Artymis sneaked a peek under the hat to see her face. "You know, you look very familiar." She said suspiciously.

"A lot of people say that." The Lady lowered her hat, hoping to hide her face.

"Right…" Artymis narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I best be going." The Lady started to walk away.

Artymis blew wind in her direction and her hat flew up. The Lady frantically pulled it back on her head but Artymis saw enough. "Well, hello, Painted Lady." Artymis lightly joked.

Katara sighed and said in a defeated tone, "Hi, Art." She took her hat off, showing the red paint on her face and her fallen brown hair. "Easy to figure out?"

"River spirit, waterbender, looking familiar, the sad attempt at the spirit voice…" Artymis started naming them. "But, nice try. So, how long you been the Painted Lady?"

"Well, at first, I wasn't, I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone though I was her, I guess I kind of became her."

"Is Anduril and Appa even sick?"

"No. Anduril actually gave me the idea of feeding him and Appa purple berries. They might be sick from too many but other than that they're fine."

"I can't believe you lied to everyone - and Anduril and Appa lied too - so you could these people…" Artymis' voice drowned.

"I'm sorry." Katara hung her head, "I know I shouldn't have -"

"Actually, I was going to give you praise."

"What?" Katara looked at her in disbelief.

"What you're doing is great." Artymis told her, "You're not only the Mighty Katara, but you act as a secret hero/spirit lady."

Katara smiled. "Well, my work's not done. If you want to help, you're more than happy to."

Artymis nodded. "Count me in."

* * *

The two girls stood on the cliff staring at the menacing expanse of the factory. "You want to destroy this factory?" Artymis asked Katara.

"Yes." Katara fixed her hair and her hat. "Sokka was only kidding, but I saw that he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people… permanently."

"Hey." Artymis shrugged, "I'm all for it."

(Two Hours Later)

"Ow!" Artymis winced. "Stupid rocks! I'm tripping over here, Katara!"

"Shh!" Katara warned her. "We don't want to wake Sokka up."

"Fine." Artymis muttered. They both walked around the corner and gasped when they saw Sokka and Toph waiting for them at the camp.

"Hey, Soak!" Artymis chuckled. "Kat and I thought that we would get good exercise with a morning walk. Missed it though 'cause we're done with it, maybe next time." She tried to grin and bear it.

"Oh, really?" Sokka questioned. "A morning walk?" He dumped the dry grass from Katara's sleeping bag and threw it on the ground. "I know you're the Painted Lady. I know you've been sneaking out at night and you've been lying about Appa and Anduril being sick because you've been feeding purplizing tongue berries!"

"Anduril!" The girls shouted.

"No." Sokka pointed at Toph.

Toph stuck her tongue out, which was purple, and held up a bag of berries.

"Katara, you put our whole mission in jeopardy." Sokka sighed. "We're leaving _right now_."

Katara looked the other way and walked back into the camp.

"And you!" Sokka pointed accusingly at Artymis. "How long did you know about this?"

"Hey, I found out two hours ago." Artymis explained. "And you shouldn't be too hard on Katara, she was only trying to help."

"But our mission is important!"

"So is saving others," Artymis argued. "Think about that." She walked away.

"Yeah, Ponytail Guy, think about that!" Toph marched off.

Sokka groaned in annoyance. He stopped when he heard strange sounds from the river. Curious, he crawled to the edge of the cliff from their campsite and peered down below. A detachment of Fire Nation soldiers on jet skis raced towards the village from the smoking factory.

"What's with the army move?" Artymis stood behind Sokka.

"Get down!" Sokka hissed.

Artymis saw the jet skis and immediately crawled in next to Sokka. "Factory guys?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?" Toph crawled next to Artymis.

"Fire Nation soldiers heading to the village." Artymis bit her lip, guessing why they were heading there.

The soldiers arrived at the village and the three watched them round the villagers up. When the villagers were all rounded up and surrounded, Katara walked up to the three spies. "What's going on?"

Sokka turned to Katara angrily. "What did you do?!"

Katara glanced down at the village and saw the scene, she answered in a guiltily voice, "I kind of…destroyed their factory."

"You what?!" Sokka stared at her wide-eyed.

"It was your idea!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah, but I was joking!" Sokka yelled back. "I also said to use spirit magic and make funny noises. Did you even think this through?" He pointed at the hostel villagers. "The army's gonna think the villagers did it and they're gonna get their revenge." He crossed his arms.

"Something had to be done." Artymis said.

"Art, stay out of this!" Sokka yelled.

Artymis frowned but Toph put a hand on her arm, shaking her head.

"Well, what was I suppose to do, Sokka?!" Katara asked.

"Leave!" Sokka answered, "Do nothing!"

Katara shut her eyes and press her lips together. "No!" She shouted, opening her eyes to reveal a flame in them. "I will never, _ever_ turn my back on people who need me!" She breathed. "I'm going down to the village and I'm am going to do whatever I can do." She walked away. _You may not care, but I do!_

Sokka stared after her. He ran towards her and held her shoulder. "Wait. I'm coming too."

Katara turned to her, her face still hard. "I thought you didn't want to help."

"You need me," Sokka said. His face soften. "And I will never turn my back on you."

Katara softened and embraced her brother. "Oh, Sokka! You really _do_ have a heart." Sokka return the embrace.

"That's so sweet." Artymis whispered to Toph, "He really does have a heart." She turned to Toph and made a move to hug her. But, Toph, had a low tolerance when it came to this kind of girly twaddle in public, socked her arm. Artymis grinned as she rubbed the sore spot, predicting it'll turn into a bruise. She looked up at the Water Tribe siblings and said, "So, how we gonna help?"

_If you four wanted to help,_ Anduril began. _Use what you have._

The group pondered on this when Sokka's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

* * *

General Mung addressed the frightened villagers. "I thought we could live as neighbors in peace. But, you proved me wrong. You steal our food, our medicine, and then you destroy our factory."

"We didn't do any of that!" Dock stood from the crowd. "The Painted Lady brought us food and she healed our sick, not your medicine!"

"Oh, right, the mysterious Painted Lady." General Mung laughed at the village's lore. What a ridiculous town! "And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers too. But we all know the truth: This is a town of thieves and liars!" He threw a fire blast at a house and it immediately caught on fire. "Where's your precious Painted Lady now?!" He shouted at the villagers. He nodded to the soldiers.

The soldiers on the jet skis started to tear down the houses and buildings and two soldiers lighted a large flammable ball. But the second they lit it, there was a mysterious gust of wind that blew the fire out. The two soldiers blinked and lit the ball again, but it was blown out for the second time.

General Mung watched this and ordered, "Light it again!" They did but it was blown out like the first two times, this time, with a more powerful wind.

"What's going on?" The female soldier asked out loud.

"I don't know," The male soldier muttered. He watched the heavy fog travel rapidly across the river. "Something strange is going on." He was startled when there was an ominous growling noise.

The little boy smirked with triumph when he figured out what was going on. "It's the Painted Lady." He whispered, jumping up and down beside his mother. "She's coming!"

"There is no Painted Lady!" General Mung shouted at the boy.

The boy frowned and stuck his tongue at him. His mother hushed him and told him to mind his manners.

"Maybe it _is_ her, sir." A soldier supposed.

"How many times do I have to tell you all?" General Mung was at his last straw. "There is no such thing as the Painted -" He stopped when he saw that the fog had parted to reveal the mysterious veiled Painted Lady. She stood still like rock before rushing toward the village at full speed. She alighted on the dock and slowly approached General Mung and his soldiers. "Do something!"

Katara tapped her foot light on the wood beneath her heavy cloak. Artymis, who was "camping" under the dock, sent a blast of air to the soldiers who rushed towards Katara. _She owes me big for me _this close_ to the green river!_

"Stand you ground!"

_Not giving up?_ Katara thought. _Then let me show you out._ She waterbended two jet skis into a nearby cliff, where, upon impact, exploded. She turned her body to the soldiers and raised her left hand, as a sign she would wreak further damage. Scared out of their wits, the soldiers jumped into the remaining jet skis and sped off. All except General Mung stood ground.

"I'll take care of you myself!" He muttered.

_Bring it!_

He bended an arc of fire at her. Katara remained calm and still, trusting Artymis would do her part. _I gotta do everything, huh?_ The airbender whined. She threw a punch up to Katara which send her flying into the sky on a column of air as the arc of fire passed beneath her. Artymis sent a blast of wind towards Mung, sending him flying into the river. She smirked. Katara waterbended herself into the water and rose in front of Mung. She raised her arms threateningly, and it matched her tone:

"Leave this village and never come back."

Mung, shaken with fear, swam desperately away from her and clambered onto a passing jet ski. Katara had to smirk in triumph. She returned to the village where Sokka, Toph, and Artymis - her special effects crew - waited. They smiled at her. Katara felt a heavy burden lift from her shoulders and heart. The village was safe now.

"I knew you'd come!" The little boy cried out to her.

Katara smiled under her hat and veil.

"Thank you!"

"Painted Lady, you're the best!"

Katara tried hard not to blush at the compliments made to her, but it was hard not to.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot," Dock stepped towards her but stopped when he took a good look at her. Had had a shock of recognition. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you. You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!"

Katara blinked and pressed her fingers lightly to her face and glanced down at them. The red paint on her face was wearing off. She looked up in a panic. Her friends stood up, ready to defend her.

"Yeah!" The little boy recognized her as well. "You're that nice lady who gave me a fish."

"You've tricked us. You're not a spirit, you're a waterbender!" Dock accused.

"She's a waterbender?!"

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!"

The crowd started to surge forward in anger, shouting things at her. Katara took a step back and her friends came to her rescue. Sokka was directly in front of her.

"Maybe she is a waterbender and not the Painted Lady, but she was only trying to help. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees and thanking her!"

"Sokka, wait." Katara stood by him, discarding her veiled hat. "Its alright. I got this." She looked at him and he nodded, stepped back, and allowed her to take the floor. Katara turned to the villagers. "I know I should've have acted like someone I wasn't and I should've have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something." Sincereness could be heard in her voice as she spoke: "But it doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not because your problems are real and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help. You have to help yourself." Her words sank into each of the villagers who slowly realized she was right.

"She's right." Dock said, "But what should we do?"

Toph snuck into the crowd and suggested in a disguised voice, "Maybe we can clean the river." She disappeared behind the villagers and snuck her way be Artymis' side.

"Yeah, we can clean the river!" Dock snapped his fingers and the crowd agreed on the idea. He looked at Katara, "Thank you." Katara smiled. "And you know, you're not so bad for a waterbender."

"You wouldn't mind keeping all this a secret right?" Artymis asked, "Especially the waterbending thing."

"Oh, no problem!" Dock said, "Keeping my mouth shut it a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, hoo! He's a blabbermouth."

"AKA: Secret is gonna be out." Artymis muttered to Katara.

Katara shook her head and suppressed a laugh.

"So, Dock, you gonna help us clean the river?" Toph asked.

"Nu-uh, little missy. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." He switched his hat right then and there. "Alright, I'm Bushi! Lets get some river cleaning done!" The group stared at him.

"Aha!" Sokka pointed at him. "I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy!"

"What?" Bushi was shocked. "You must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu."

"No, we just saw you change hats!" Artymis argued, "You called yourself a different name."

"Oh!" Bushi chuckled, "You know who does that? My brother Dock." He leaned forward and whispered to the four friends, "He's crazy." He then walked off, singing an off-key song of cleaning rivers.

"That is one crazy person." Toph said. The others nodded in agreement.

That afternoon was spent cleaning the river. The water was separated from the sewage, thanks to the girls' bending, so the cleaning didn't take as long as it would have without them. The waste was disposed of somewhere else and the water looked blue pristine by sunset. The friends bid goodbye to the village and relaxed at their campsite with Anduril, Appa, and Momo.

"The river looks beautiful now," Katara mused.

"Thanks to you." Artymis said. Then, she ruined the mood. "You owe me big! I was a foot away from the sewage river!"

"Oh, hush up, Doll Face!" Toph said, "Let Sugar Queen have her day."

"Yeah, Art," Sokka joined Toph's side. "Besides you owe a lot more, Drama Queen."

Katara laughed.

When nighttime came, the group retired to bed. Katara, though, went down to the river and dipped her hands in water. It felt cool against her skin. Then, a light glowed from above her. Katara looked up and nearly gasped. As beautiful as she was said to be, with thick brown hair and a painted face, the Painted Lady smiled down upon Katara.

"Thank you, Katara." Her voice was soft and gentle like her smile. The mist eloped around her and disappeared.

Katara stared at where she was in amazement. Then, a smile graced her face.

* * *

**Author's Note****: You know, I really liked this episode. It gave Katara the spotlight for a change. You know, when the Painted Lady appeared in the end, I was like "Cool." Honest feedback please. And I know that this chapter came in slower and the ones in the future, I'm warning you, will come at a slow speed since school started and I'm taking AP classes. Comments, ideas, suggestions, feedback are always welcomed!**

**Author's Second N****ote****: A reader and supporter of my Avatar series has asked for pictures of the characters and (I'm guessing) possibly scenes. I told her I would try to get some, besides the lovely picture that Terrauh drew for me (thanks so much!). So, if anyone is up for it, you can PM me or email me and we can discuss it. Thanks so much.**

**wolfgirl2.0****: Yeah, Katara got to be the star in the chapter! lol**

**ani-sand****: I felt bad for Edvard too. But, he does get Isabella and Artymis is STILL in denial. --' Stupid denial thingy.**

**MR11****: That idea of Combustion Man was good, but I decided not to have him in this story. Too complicated to send ComboMan. lol But your idea was good.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl****: Happy music plays Here's the next chapter! **

**garretluvr****: Yes, I have returned. Dramatic music**

**Princesa de la Luna****: Someone said on DeviantArt that they can probably do some fanart, so it looks good so far.**

**Terra Young****: Why, thank you! **

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES, PMS, AND SUPPORT!-**


	5. The Warrior

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-The Warrior-**

The seven friends stared up at the night sky. The meteor shower flew over them and across the sky like shooting stars.

"Its beautiful." Artymis whispered.

"Its amazing to watch." Katara said.

"Yeah," Sokka breathed. "Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are."

The two girls propped themselves on their elbows and gave him a skeptical look.

"Eh," Toph muttered. "You've seen nothing once, you've seen it 1,000 times."

_The sky is indeed beautiful,_ Anduril commented.

_Sure is,_ Artymis laid her head back down. At that moment, there was a bright sparkle in the sky and a large meteorite entered the atmosphere, hurling fast towards the earth.

"Oh no!" Katara sat up.

"This can't be good!" Sokka stood up.

They all stared in amazement at the meteorite which shone like blue fire. As it passed their head, a high-pitched whistling sound could be heard. The group watched it crash, creating an explosion off in the distance. Smoke rose from where the explosion took place.

Toph stood up and was the first to run towards the smoke. The others followed her in a split second. The stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked a town nestled in the mountains. Not so faraway, was the landing of the meteorite in flames.

"That fire is going to destroy that town!" Katara panicked.

"Then lets get working." Artymis said.

"Whoo!" Toph threw her arms in the air. "Some action - finally!"

Katara jumped onto Appa's neck and took the reigns. "Come on, Appa!" She turned to the others. "There's a creek right here. I'll bend the water onto the fire." She and Appa took off.

"Toph, care to help me make a trench?" Artymis asked.

Toph cracked her knuckles. "Lets start!" She turned to Anduril, "Big bro, we're gonna need your help too."

Anduril bowed his head. _Of course._

Sokka's face fell. "What should I do?"

The two benders blinked. "Um, you can take care of Momo?"

Momo landed on Sokka's head. "So what?" Sokka asked, a little hurt. "I'm just a lemur sitter?"

"Quit your complaining!" Toph snapped, "We got bigger things to worry about!" She, Artymis, and Anduril played out their part.

Sokka sat on the ground, picking at the grass. _What_ can _I do?_

Artymis and Toph ran to the fire. They both brought their arms down and, with Anduril's extra help, created a trench around the fire. Anduril pushed the fire back as the girls deepened the trench. Sokka started to stomp out one of the flaming embers. By the time he was done with the first one, Momo had taken them all out! Sokka gave the lemur a sour expression. Momo cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sokka sighed.

Katara returned with Appa. She was bending an enormous orb of water high over her head. She stabilized the water and as Appa flew over the fire, she sprayed the water orb over the flames, putting out the majority of it. Top moved her hands from side to side, bending a large rectangular slab of stone. She rolled it over to stomp out more flames. Again, Sokka watched this. Artymis bended the second orb of water Katara passed her.

"Stand clear, Soak!" Artymis warned him.

"Yeah," Sokka stood up and walked away, head hung and shoulders down. "Stand clear. Got it."

Artymis bended the last of the fire with the water orb. Sokka, who didn't move fast enough, was caught by the wave. Artymis reunited with Katara, Toph, Appa, and Anduril. "Nice work, everyone." Something like snow fell lightly on their heads. Momo popped out of it and chirped at the group.

"A little help?" Sokka's muffled voice cried out.

* * *

Warden Poon walked up to the cell and dropped the tray of food in front of the cell. He kicked it over to the prisoner, whose eyes was glazed and mouth drooling. The prisoner reacted slowly to this, once he saw the food, he immediately went at it like a starving wild animal.

The Warden gave him a disgusted look. "Look at you - fat, disgusting old man. The once great Dragon of the West is now a disgrace - no. A pig." He spit on the floor before turning away and leaving.

When his footsteps faded, Iroh lifted his face up and smirked. His eyes sparked with determination and he stood up, combing back his hair. He sat in a more dignified cross-legged position and ate with graceful manners, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

The four friends sat outside a local restaurant eating lunch. All four save Sokka, who was sitting at the edge of the floorboard by himself, his tray untouched.

"These people have no idea how close they were to being dead," Katara muttered.

"The worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore like before." Artymis swallowed a bite.

Toph put her cup down. "I miss the love."

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Sokka said in a dry sarcastic voice. "Poor you!"

"What's your problem?" Toph asked.

"Its just… Oh, forget it!" Sokka threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

Katara stood up and sat by him. "No, tell me."

Sokka sighed. "Its just that all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff - like putting out forest fires, flying around, moving rock. I can't fly or make the rocks move…" He sighed and said in a low voice, "I can't do anything."

"That's not true, Soak." Artymis said, "No one can read a map like you."

"Yeah," Toph said. "I can't real at all!"

"And besides, you keep us laughing with sarcastic comments - like the one about Katara's hair the other day, remember?" Artymis smiled.

"What?!" Katara tried to cover her hair, looking very nervous. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"What?" Artymis held her hands up. "No, nothing!"

"Look, I appreciate the effort but the fact is each of you are so amazing and special and I'm not. I'm just the regular guy in the group." Sokka looked away.

A short silence. "I'm sorry." Katara said, "None of us see you like that though - you're just as important." She saw this didn't lighten his mood, she pressed her lips together when an idea came to mind. "I know something that's going to make you feel better!"

In a depressed voice, he asked, "You do?"

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Shopping!" Sokka clapped his hands excitedly as his eyes widened at the selection in the weapons shop, like a child in a candy store. He ran all around the store, examining various weapons. "Maybe a little something to strengthen my battling!" He ran from one end to the other in a blur.

"He sure cheered up fast," Toph muttered.

"I knew it would do him good." Katara grinned.

Artymis smiled in agreement. She examined a pair of daggers. She held them at the hilts, throwing them in the air and catching them. A look of admiration in her eyes. Katara admired a bow and arrow, pretending to take some rounds with it as she tried it. Toph just sat in the corner. A smirk on the corner of her mouth. "Think fast!" She tackled Katara.

Katara glared at her over her shoulder. "TOPH!"

Toph rolled on the floor laughing, Artymis joining in.

Meanwhile, Sokka was admiring a particular sword framed on a rack on the wall. The details on the sword were stunning. A dragon could be depicted on the scabbard. He grabbed the sword carefully and gently by the hilt and weighed it in his hands. "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!"

"You have a good eye."

Sokka turned around to see the shop keeper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls gather around. "I know, huh?" The Water Tribe warrior said in a rather conceited tone.

"This sword is an original from the greatest sword mast and sword maker in Fire Nation History - Piandao." The shop keeper said.

"Wow." Katara said, "Piandao must be so great if he's still talked about."

"He lives up in the big castle up the road from me." The shop keeper told her.

"Seriously?" Artymis asked. The shop keeper nodded and walked away to a walk-in customer.

"Maybe that's what you need, Sokka." Katara said. "A master."

"Makes sense," Toph said. "We all had masters to help us get better."

Sokka examined the blade. "It _would_ be nice to be a swords master." A brief pause, "I guess I'll go talk to him."

"That's the spirit," Artymis grinned at him.

* * *

Iroh was doing his daily sit ups. He breathed and grunted as he felt his muscles burn and tighten. _Just like the old days._ He thought, reminiscing on his days in the army.

* * *

Sokka stood in front of Piandao's gates, beyond them, would be the castle where this great legendary sword master and maker lived. Sokka was alone. He requested that he did this alone to the girls because, well, what could they do? They probably had better things to do.

"This is it." He breathed. He grabbed the knocker and tapped it against the gate a few times. For two whole minutes, no answer. Sokka did it again and, again, no answer. Already frustrated, he grabbed both of the knockers and banged them loudly and frantically against the gate. The right door of the gate opened and a round-belly butler leaned forward, giving Sokka a fright.

"Can I help you?" The butler said in an apathetic voice that reminded the young man of the gloomy follower of Azula.

Sokka composed himself and assumed a more mannered persona - something he picked up in Ba Sing Se. "I've come to train with the Master." He declared.

"You should know that the Master turns almost everyone away." The butler held out his hand, "What did you bring him to prove your worth of mastering the ways of the sword?"

"Uh…" Sokka felt around his clothes for _something_ to offer.

"Right." He heard the butler mutter under his breath. "Lets get this over with."

He led Sokka through the gate and closed it behind them. The butler and Sokka walked to the center of the castle and entered a large and beautifully decorated room. The tall windows let the sun in and the red carpet from the door to the desk was thin. There were rows of lit candles on both sides of the windows. In front of the windows, a tall man with graying hair sat, his back to them. His head was bent a little and Sokka saw that he was doing calligraphy, holding his sleeves carefully with his hand.

Sokka swallowed and took a step forward. He announced himself in a loud and strong voice, "Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

The man, Piandao, didn't stop his calligraphy. "Sokka." He repeated the name. "That is an unusual name."

Panic shocked through Sokka. "Really? Because where I come from - the Fire Nation colonies - it's a pretty normal name…. for Fire Nation colonials." He almost shouted the last part, but kept his tone and expressing as calm as he could.

"Let me guess." Piandao spoke. "You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town, and you think you deserve to learn from the Master."

"Well, I've actually been all over the world." Sokka corrected, hoping it would give him points. He heard the Master mutter something. He felt like he was losing. "And I know one thing for sure," Sokka added. He got down on his knees and bowed his head, "I have a lot to learn and I am ready, prepared or not."

Piandao glanced over his shoulder. "You're not a very good job of selling yourself."

"I know," Sokka confessed. "Your butler told me that I would have to prove my worth when meeting you. But the truth is…" He sighed. "I don't know if I _am _worthy."

"Well then," Piandao set the brush aside. He smiled and picked up his sword, stood up and turned to Sokka. "Let us find out together how worthy you are." Sokka looked up in confusion when Piandao's shadow passed over him. The Master stood in front of him. He placed the sword firmly before himself. "I _will_ train you."

Sokka's mouth broke into a huge smile.

* * *

Zuko couldn't get Artymis out of his mind. Guilt was a heavy burden on his shoulders. He fingered with the necklace he shared - or use to, anyway - with Artymis. He had a feeling she threw the necklace out, along with their love. If she didn't in Ba Sing Se, she was sure to now.

He was going over their relationship. It was strong, that was for sure, but, there was something _wrong_ with their relationship. Well, not so much as wrong, but something was off. The conclusion that they didn't know one another as they should've eventually came. He sighed.

_Maybe we didn't know each other enough. Maybe we rushed things._ He thought, _But I still love her -_

"Zuzu, how have you been?"

Zuko glared at his sister. "None of your business."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I can't even ask how you've been."

"What do you want, Azula?"

"Nothing - just wanted to see how my big brother was holding up after his visit to Iroh."

Zuko shot to his feet. "That guard told you!"

"Nope," Azula said coolly. "But you just did."

At that second, Zuko felt completely stupid. He mentally kicked himself.

"You shouldn't visit him, you know." Azula advised. "People will think you're plotting with him or something."

"Why do you care?" Zuko asked.

"What a cruel thing to ask," Azula mocked a hurt expression. "I was just concerned for your well-being."

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"And stop thinking about her," His sister added. "She's long gone now. And good riddance too. I would've fried her before the wedding date."

"Stop talking about her!" Zuko shouted.

Azula smirked. "You still care about her? Oh, how sweet."

"Shut it, Azula." Zuko snapped, his voice more contained than before.

Azula yawned as if bored, "Oh, your nasty temper is making me bored. Well," She turned the opposite way and walked away. "See you at dinner, Zuzu."

Zuko glared after her, but his expression softened. She was right, _always_ right. He still cared about Artymis. He sighed for the second time in the past five minutes. _What do I do then? Do I go after her, or do I stay and wait for her to come?_ Either way, she would pounce on him and kill him.

* * *

"What should we do today?" Artymis asked out loud.

"I'm tapped out," Toph said. "I already picked my toes - twice."

"Twice?" Katara asked in surprise.

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time was just for the sweet picking sensation." Toph explained.

"Oh-kay." Artymis muttered, obviously feeling awkward.

"Sokka's always been in charge of the schedule." Katara thought out loud, "And now… there's no schedule."

"Its hot." Toph whined a little.

Artymis chuckled lightly. "How hot?"

Katara sat up. "Its so hot… its so hot… that Momo is shedding like Appa and Anduril!" She lifted Momo up. "Huh? Huh?"

Silence.

"Guess those jokes don't run in the family." Artymis muttered with her face turned away. She saw Anduril shake his head at the joke

"No kidding," Toph muttered back.

"Oh!" Katara stomped her foot, "Everyone's a critic!"

"Can't believe I'm gonna say this…" Toph sighed. "I miss Sokka."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Katara had another joke. "If you miss him so much, why don't you just marry- "

"Not funny."

_Not funny._

Katara frowned. "Critics!"

Sokka felt the robes he wore heavy on him. It was almost exact twin of Piandao's robes, only the Master's looked richer and graceful. Nonetheless, besides the "goofy outfit" Sokka intently listened.

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself." Piandao unsheathed his sword and waved it around. "You must think of it as another part of your own body."

"Like a second head?" Sokka suggested.

Piandao looked at him. "Well, more like an extra long really sharp arm. The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons." He sheathed the sword and stood in a stance. He turned to the calligraphy stationary on his table. "The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid. The first art you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name." He instructed Sokka.

"Wait a minute." Sokka said skeptically, holding the brush. "Writing my name will make me a better swordsman?"

Piandao corrected the position of the brush in his hand. "When you write your name, you stamp paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on the battlefield." He watched Sokka delicately and carefully prepare to write his name. "Remember: You cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword."

He didn't know why but Sokka felt himself sweat nervously when the brush hovered an inch over the paper. He placed the tip of the brush on his chin, thinking hard about writing his name. His name was Sokka, right? So why was it hard to write his name down? It wasn't like he wasn't signing his soul away, but Master Piandao's words had given him a sort of fright.

Piandao felt irritated as he saw the ink on the young man's chin. "You are getting ink on your face." He pointed out.

Sokka blinked. _He just pulled a Katara move right now, but no Katara attitude. Jeez, I sure miss that._ He looked down at the brush and realized he _was_ getting ink on his face. "I am. So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?" He looked up at Piandao. Piandao nodded. Sokka smiled and he proceeded to brush the ink on his face.

The Master raised an eyebrow and was looking at the young man skeptically as he pressed his face into the paper and roll his head around.

Sokka lifted his head and showed the Master the paper with a smile. "Huh? Huh? Identity on the paper!"

When the Master closed his eyes in response, Sokka didn't know whether it was bad or good sign.

* * *

Sokka faced the butler, who he heard was called Fat (which he tried hard not to laugh), in the sword fighting ring. They both wore training equipment and held wooden swords. The wooden swords seemed childish to Sokka but the Master wouldn't hear an argument of it. Piandao sat at the top of the steps, observing the two males. Neither of them had made the first attempt of attacking the other.

_Patience_, the Master thought. _Very wise_.

Sokka stood still and watched Fat. When the butler wiped his nose, Sokka made his lunge towards him. However, the butler seemed to know a few tricks of his own. He effortlessly avoided the attack and knocked the sword out of the young warrior's hands. Sokka stopped in his tracks and ran from Fat who whacked him in the rear with his wooden swords.

Piandao massaged his forehead, trying very hard not to laugh and succeeding.

* * *

Piandao guided Sokka through the countryside. Sokka's eyes were covered by a blindfold and he wondered what training could be done out here.

"Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind," Piandao began. He came to a halt and had to stop the young man from proceeding. He pulled the blindfold off and had him fast the east. "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in."

Sokka's light blue eyes widened with excitement and amazement as he stared at a might river which separated into waterfalls which dropped into a canyon. The view was absolutely majestic. His head was dizzy when Piandao grabbed him, turned him to the west, and sat him in front of a small table. On it, a piece of paper, paint, and paintbrushes laid.

"Now, paint it." Piandao instructed.

Sokka turned around to view the canyon again but Piandao turned his head away.

"_No peeking._"

"Aw!" Sokka hung his head.

The Master walked away and Sokka sighed. He took the paintbrush in his hand and started painting frustratingly from memory. He looked deep in concentration. Hours passed and Piandao opened his eyes from silent meditation.

"I'm finished." Sokka announced.

Piandao stood up and turned to his student. He was taken by shock when he presented him a very childish and colorful drawing of the landscape… that included a rainbow and a smiling sun. It looked nothing like the original canyon!

"You added a rainbow." Piandao said, not impressed at all.

Sokka's brow creased in worry. "Is that ok?"

His Master shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Sokka lunged towards Fat and the real practice fight began. The young man felt himself improve and he felt himself fight way better than before. He grunted when he parried strokes and swung his wooden sword towards Fat -

"Sokka."

Sokka turned to his Master. Fat took the opportunity of circling him from behind and kicking him in the rear. Sokka fell on the ground with a grunt and pain.

"Concentrate on what you're doing."

Sokka looked at his Master, frowning. He dropped his head and gave a half-hearted thumbs-up. _This is not my fight day today._

"Come." Piandao said.

Sokka, with great relief, ran after Piandao. The Master led him down an empty ramp where a small statue of a lion-turtle came into the foreground. Sokka didn't know how these non-fighting lessons would help him in his sword training, but he could do was trust Master Piandao and do his absolute best.

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage."

Sokka rubbed his chin and considered Piandao's words. "Hmm. Manipulate them to my advantage… Oh!"

Piandao watched his student run around. His expression changed from calmness to worry when the young man rolled a huge stone across the courtyard, groaning in the process. Sokka grabbed a sheet of moss and examined it before running to the stones he put together. He threw the moss sheet on the two stones. With a satisfying smile, Sokka laid on his hand-made couch. Relaxation overcame him.

Fat walked up to Piandao, about to say something. He stopped and took a look at the courtyard. He gasped in shock. Everything was a mess!

Sokka waved at the butler. "Hey, would you mind grabbing a cold drink from me, sparring buddy?"

Fat stuttered and turn to Piandao, hoping his Master would dismiss or disapprove of the mess.

"I'll take a slice of lemon in mine, please." His Master simply said.

Fat groaned, his head hung as he went off to fulfill their requests.

Sokka just relaxed in his chair, smiling and closing his eyes. _This is life_.

* * *

"We should do karaoke contest!" Artymis suggested, hoping to brighten the group's mood.

"One problem," Toph said. "Does _anyone_ here know any good songs?"

A brief silence.

"Got a point there."

The girls sighed. Anduril stared off in the horizon, Appa slept, and Momo was jumping around. Life was boring without a certain joker.

* * *

Sokka and Fat dueled in the sword fighting ring once again. Sokka could see the energy Fat showed - probably for messing up the courtyard so bad. _Jeez, I didn't mess it up _that_ bad._ He swung his sword in a circle and tried to hit his opponent's leg. Fat jumped, avoiding the attack and swung his own wooden sword. Sokka dodged that shot and the following ones. He noticed Fat was growing tired and he used his chance to knock the butler off his feet and place his "blade" on the side of Fat's neck. Ultimately ending the duel.

Sokka breathed heavily and stepped away from Fat, who frowned angrily at him.

"You have improved greatly," Piandao complimented.

Sokka smiled at his Master, nodding.

* * *

Iroh had done hundreds of push-ups on his knuckles, clapping his hands at the peak of each push. He grunted with each clap. Outside his cell, Warden Poon was sitting down and eating his meal. He heard noises coming from the prisoner's cell and peaked in to investigate, his boots clanging on the floor.

"What's going on in there?" The Warden grunted.

Iroh sat in a corner of his cell, clapping his hands slowly. A delusional look in his eyes. He didn't see the Warden looking through the barred window. In fact, he looked out of it.

"Crazy old man," Poon muttered, leaving back to his station.

When his footsteps died and it was sure that he was gone, Iroh smiled. He stopped clapping and continued with hand-stand push-ups and his other daily exercises.

* * *

Sokka sat on the ground across from Piandao, eager to hear his status report.

"You've had an excellent first day of training."

Sokka would've smiled but he suppressed it. "I am glad. But I thought I messed up one pretty much every single thing we worked on today." He looked at his Master.

"You did," Piandao said. "But you messed up in a very special way."

Sokka blinked. "Huh?" _In very special ways?_

His Master ignored him. "You are ready for a real sword now."

Sokka immediately was excited. "Are you giving me one of yours?!"

"No." Piandao said flat-out.

Sokka slumped down and looked disappointed.

"Your sword must be an extension of _yourself_. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword."

Sokka's face lit up with excitement and interest. "Really?"

"Yes." The corner of Piandao's mouth turned up.

"Yes!" Sokka punched the air, grinning the biggest grin.

They entered a room with racks and racks of swords and weapons hanging all around in the room. Piandao walked up to at a table, Sokka at his heels. Sokka gazed in amazement at all the weapons that were _created_ by the Master. When he walked up to the table, he saw there were several different bricks of steel.

"Choosing the correct material for your sword is the most important step in crafting. You must trust the material with your life - choose carefully." Piandao warned him.

Sokka nodded. He weighed all the bricks of steel, he sniffed then, he bit them, and he felt all around them. But still, none of them were perfect for him. Sokka was about to give up when an idea came to him. He turned to Piandao.

"Master, would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material for my sword?"

Piandao actually smiled at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sokka bowed to him before running out of the castle. He ran straight to the camp where he left the others.

* * *

Everyone at the camp was taking a nap. Each of them was a little grateful for the nap because 1) they would have more stamina when it was traveling time and 2) it was a way to past time.

Toph sat up from her position against Anduril's tail. "SOKKA'S COMING!" She cried out in joy. Everyone woke with a start.

Sokka came jogging from the top of a hill towards them. "Hey, guys." He stopped at the bottom of the hill. He saw the look on everyone's faces. He looked at them all. "What are you all doing?" Before he knew it he was ambushed into a group hug by the girls.

"Sokka!"

"We missed you so much!"

"Quick! Say something funny!"

Sokka pushed them off and tried to breathe. "Funny how?" To his weird surprise, they all laughed heartily. Anduril and Sokka exchanged looks.

"What's with them?" Sokka whispered to the dragon.

_The girls have missed you tremendously,_ Anduril told him.

Sokka blinked. "Wow. That much?" He side glanced at the laughing girls. "Hey? Hey… HEY!"

The girls clammed their mouth up and stared at him.

"I need your help with something." Sokka told them.

* * *

"Tell me again _why _are we doing this?!" Katara asked in a strained voice. The four friends pushed the meteorite up the slop to Piandao's castle.

"I told you: I need a special material for my sword!" Sokka answered her.

"Well that sword better do more than swing!" Artymis threatened.

"Oh shut, it, girlies!" Toph snapped. She took a step back. _No one is a__round._ She thrust her fists forward and pushed the meteorite up the slope. The three pushing the rock fell on the ground on their faces.

"TOPH!" Three angry voices shouted in unison. Toph shrugged with a smirk. Once everyone cooled down their tempers, Toph continued to earthbend the meteorite up the slop to Piandao's gates. Sokka knocked on the great doors and they all waited for someone to respond. It was Piandao who opened the doors and stepped out to greet them.

Piandao looked from his student to the three friends who stood by him. "Who's this?" He asked Sokka.

"Oh these are my friends - good Fire Nation folks." Sokka told him. The girls bowed their head in respect. "Do you think we can make a sword of this meteorite?"

Piandao laid a hand on the meteorite as he examined it. He turned to Sokka, "We shall make a sword unlike any other in the world."

In a blur, Sokka found himself in the fiery forge, forging his sword. He shoved coal in the forge and he held a chisel against the meteorite while Fat hammered it. Sokka put his sweat and strength into his sword - it had to be perfect. And it would be perfect. He would get up and shovel more coal in the middle of his sleep. His friends and Master watched him from a distant in his progress. Sokka knew he spent all his heart and soul and time on his sword - he just hoped it would be as good as he had believed it would be.

When it was done, Piandao raised the hot blade and inspected it. Sokka, standing behind him, looked anxious. Was it good? Was it horrible? Was it like Piandao's swords? His Master didn't say anything. He dip the blade into a large pot of water. The water bubbled and boiled when the blade made contact with the liquid. There was a hissing as it cooled and turned to a dark color.

"The blade is now complete," Piandao said.

Sokka smiled, looking weary and tired.

(An Hour Later)

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You doubted yourself, but I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion-turtle and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me - you had showed something beyond that: Creativity, versatility, intelligence…" Fat kneeled in front of Piandao and presented him the sword Sokka forged in a sheath. Piandao withdrew the blade out. "These are traits that define a great swordsman. These are traits that define you." This time, Piandao knelt and offered the sword to Sokka. "You told me you did not know if you were worthy for this take, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka was going to take the sword but a feeling overwhelmed him. He stopped his hands from taking the blade and lowered his head in shame. _I'm not worthy, Master. _Sokka knew that his deceiving Piandao was not a trait that defined a great swordsman - it defined a liar and deceiver. _I don't deserve this,_ he thought_. _"I'm… I'm sorry, Master." He said. "I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am." He took a long breath before continuing, "I am not from the Fire Nation or the Fire Nation Colonies. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you." He bowed down, his head touching the ground. "I'm so sorry."

Behind him, the girls gawked at him in disbelief. What was he doing?! Was he crazy to give out their identities? Not to mention the penalty of imprisonment he was running.

Everyone watched Piandao. He stood up, frowning, and turned away. "I am sorry as well." He turned around with great speed and swung his sword at his once-apprentice. Sokka stood up and encountered the attack with his own blade. He could hear the girls scramble to their feet. He raised his hand, stopping them. The girls stopped but gave him confused expressions.

"This is my fight." Sokka told them over his shoulder, "Alone." He and Piandao stood in the sword fighting ring within the next seven minutes. They faced one another - Master and student - swords drawn. The girls and Fat watched from the stairs of the main building.

"You think he has a chance?" Toph asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, that's a legendary Master." Artymis muttered.

"Stop it." Katara hushed them. "Sokka will win." _I hope._

Piandao took the first strike. He began his attack by lunging forward and striking about five times. Sokka, remembering his practice fights with Fat, deflected the attacks. Piandao attempted to stab him but his student remembered too well how to avoid it. He aimed at Sokka's feet who jumped over it and took a strike at his Master. Both men were jumping, leaping, striking, butting swords and heads. Sokka almost lost a foot (twice, Artymis pointed out). Katara gasped loudly when her brother was forced to jump off the rail and down onto the courtyard. Piandao's attacks were blocked by Sokka as he tried to hop on the rail. He jumped to the end bridge.

"Excellent!" Piandao said, "Using your superior agility against an older opponent!"

_Oh man, I'm gonna be toast!_ Sokka thought, countering more attacks. His Master complimented him when he used higher ground to fight on and using his surroundings to aid him. Sokka didn't understand though. Why was this man complimenting him on a to-the-death-fight? He knew the girls were getting anxious and worried with every blow and minute.

"Argh!" The blade was knocked out of his hand, leaving Sokka defenseless. He laid on his back with wide eyes. He watched as Piandao swing his own sword in a large horizontal arc. Sokka shut his eyes, not knowing if he was quite ready for death. But instead of feeling a sharp point in his chest, he heard Piandao sheath his sword. "Excellent work, Sokka."

The girls jumped from the building and started running towards Sokka. They came to a halt when they saw that Piandao's sword was withdrawn. Sokka squinted up at his Master in curiosity.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting experience warriors and benders, especially the Avatar." Piandao said in a casual tone.

Everyone froze.

"Wait." Artymis stared at him, "How did you know I was the Avatar?"

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick up a few things." He wiped the sweat off his face with the white cloth Fat offered him. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe." Sokka gaped at him. "You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee. There's a million Lees." He sipped a cup of tea.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Artymis held her hands up and Piandao turned to her. "How do you know all of this _and_ still be cool with it?!"

"Yeah," Katara said. "Why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?"

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." Piandao picked Sokka's sword and handed it to him. "You must continue your training on your own, Sokka. I know that if you stay on this path, you will become an even greater master than I one day."

Sokka and Piandao bowed to one another. "Thank you, Master." Sokka said.

"It was a pleasure teaching you." Piandao said.

The four friends walked down the slope from Piandao's castle. They were about 100 feet away from the gates when Fat ran up to them, shouting, "Wait!"

"Quick, lets run!" Toph whispered. "Maybe he decided to turn us in!" She raised her foot to start running but found herself in Artymis' arms. "Art! Come on!"

"Hold up, baby sis." Artymis said, "No one is turning anyone in."

Fat stopped in front of them. He bended over and panted. Once he was breathing normally, he straightened up and gave a small brown bag to Sokka. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by."

The two parties bowed and bid farewell. Fat walked back to the castle and Sokka opened the bag.

"What's inside it?" Toph asked.

"It's a Pai Sho tile." Sokka told her. He held up a white lotus Pai Sho tile.

"What does it mean?" Katara took it from his hands and examined it.

Artymis glanced at the tile and remembered vaguely that someone was talking about a white lotus piece for Pai Sho. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Fire Nation and White Lotus symbols merged on the castle gates. "I have no idea." She lied.

"Oh!" Sokka began digging around his pockets. "Toph, I thought you might like this since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." He placed a small piece of the meteorite in her opened hand.

"Sweet!" Toph grinned. She shaped the space earth into multiple forms as they walked off the trail towards camp.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing called space earth." Katara said, "I mean, if its from space, then its not really earth."

Sokka turned to her and frowned, "Must you ruin everything!"

Artymis laughed. "You won't believe how much we missed you, Sokka."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Alright, here's "Sokka Master"! Yeah, not much details on the battle scenes and its because my AP classes are sort of killing me right now. So, like the newsflash on my profile, updates will come a little slower - but do not fret, I will do everything I can to continue. So, honest feedback please, any suggestions are always welcomed. Next chapter: either a little original of mine or "The Avatar and the Fire Lord."**

**Author's Second Note:**** A reader and supporter of my Avatar series has asked for pictures of the characters and (I'm guessing) possibly scenes. I told her I would try to get some, besides the lovely picture that Terrauh drew for me (thanks so much!). So, if anyone is up for it, you can PM me or email me and we can discuss it. Thanks so much.**

**ani-sand:**** I blame Zuko for doing that to poor Iroh! Iroh is an awesome man, how can someone do that to him? Gosh, Zuko! lol**

**SimonCatGirl:**** It takes Zuko a while for him to put everything in order. I mean, I don't blame him because I'm sure anyone would take just as long.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Thank you! ****J**** I hope this update is good.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thanks. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. ****J**

**TheWinchesterAngel:**** Wow. You like it that much? Thanks!**

**Alia:**** Thanks for the ideas - they're really good ones. Thank you so much for your support. Its very much appreciated.**

**Madeline:**** Thanks for the ideas too. Its helping me plan the future chapters. Thanks so much for your support, its very much appreciated.**

**Jade:**** Welcome aboard and thanks!**

**-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, SUGGESTIONS, ALERTS, REVIEWS, AND FAVES!-**


	6. Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Hate That I Love You-**

Artymis laid wide awake under the starry sky. She hugged the blanket closer to her body, actually feeling cold for the first time in a long time. She suddenly remembered how warm Zuko was when he was close to her. When he touched her, she felt so warm and felt her heart flutter - even at the slightest touch. She remembered the feeling of security when he held her, she remembered feeling it even before they promised to love one another at the North Pole.

She found herself missing him more than what she led herself and others to believe.

_I hate him!_ She screamed in her mind. But didn't feel the slightest flame of anger. What good that did. She felt herself wanting him more than ever, just to have him close by. Just to hear his voice, saying sweet things and promising her the world. _I miss it so much…_ She bit her lip and shook her head. _I don't miss anything, and above all, I don't miss him!_

But she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. It was so obvious she wanted to be with him again.

* * *

Zuko stood in the ball room, standing by the Fire Lord and his sister. It was a stupid ball in his opinion. The ball was to celebrate the eight years' reign of Fire Lord Ozai. So, Zuko _had_ to go. His sister, on the other hand, was delighted to go, though on one reason: To brag. All the nobles, officers, and higher-ups attended with their wives, sons, and daughters. Zuko almost cringed at the idea of meeting their daughters - no doubt they had a hope he would court one (and perhaps marry her). His father didn't mention anything about it to his relief, but he knew that Azula would say something.

She did, in fact, say something when their father was talking to the generals, "Zuzu, look at all the pretty ladies in the crowd - hideous faces if you ask me."

"No one's asking you," Zuko stated.

"Oh, have you spotted one?" Azula asked teasingly. Her dark golden eyes searched the room mockingly. She started to walk away

"Shut up, Azula." Zuko snapped.

But she didn't hear him. She was probably off to see Ty Lee and Mai, no doubt. Zuko stood by the throne a little longer before retreating to outside in the gardens. His feet took him to the far edge of the garden where he was guaranteed to be alone. He sat down on the bench and stared out into the distance.

He suddenly remembered the times when Artymis ran towards him in sheer joy, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Each time her arms wrapped around him, it gave him hope that he could help restore peace. And it gave him the hope that he could have a life with someone he loved - her. Zuko wanted to hear the reassurance in her voice that he was the greatest man and that he wasn't like his father. He wanted it all again.

_But I can't_, he thought. _She hates me more than ever - more than the entire Fire Nation probably._ He sighed. He stood up after a couple of minutes and started walking towards north in the gardens.

* * *

Artymis tossed and turned in bed for almost an hour. She gave up sleep all together and decided to take a short walk. _That'll probably clear my mind up._ She stayed in her skirt and halter top, she didn't bother tying on the kimono robe or pulling the boots on. She walked quietly away from the campsite and walked south along the shore. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the rolling waves. She felt the sand between her toes and the smell of the ocean filled her nostrils. She walked aimlessly on the shore, letting her feet guide her.

She stopped and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tighter. She tried so hard to remember how Zuko embraced her: How he'd put his arms around her, his breath on her neck, his face in her hair, holding her close… But she couldn't remember it. It was a distant memory from which she couldn't pull any feelings out of it. She bit her lip hard. How hard was it to remember the feeling of him holding her? How hard could it be to remember his lips against hers?

Apparently it was too hard.

Artymis groaned in frustration and kicked the sand. She waved her arms in irritation and walked around in circles. "How hard is it to remember one little thing?!" She kicked the sand. "This is so annoying!"

She dropped onto the sand. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them. She rested her chin between her knees and stared at the water that caressed her bare feet.

(Early Next Morning)

Artymis helped bake breakfast with Katara while Sokka checked their schedule and Toph was on guard duty.

"Ok, I think we can cut half a day's journey if we leave right after breakfast and don't stop for about six hours." Sokka said, "Everybody good with that?" Anduril and Appa nodded. The girls, though reluctant to be traveling again, agreed. "OK!" Sokka rolled up the map and grinned. "We're on a roll here!"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." Toph said. She sniffed the air, "Something smells good."

"Steamed vegetables." Katara told her.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Vegetables?!"

"Hey, nothing is healthier than starting the day healthy." Artymis winked.

Sokka shook his head, saying over and over, "Precious meat… precious meat…"

Katara and Artymis exchanged looks. Katara just shrugged while Artymis did the crazy sign towards the gloomy group member. Toph stepped over Sokka and said, "I'm hungry."

* * *

Prince Zuko sat at the foot of his bed, his head between his hands. He was hunched over like he was in critical pain. Zuko kept his eyes closed and tried to clear his mind up. He couldn't just let Artymis face her doom when the comet came, especially if his father was going to fight her. Last time he had seen her, she was growing from the naïve Artymis but he could tell that at times, like him, she acted like a child. He had to help her escape the fate in store for her.

_I can't let her die like that,_ He thought. _I just can't._

He sat there for an hour before he let out his breath and made his decision. A sob was in his throat but he held it back. _I hate this._ _I hate that I love her too damn much._

* * *

"So, how long has it been since we left?" Toph asked.

_An hour,_ Anduril answered.

"Thanks."

"Oh, cheer up!" Sokka said, "We can rest with the extra hours we'll get from this trip!"

"Sokka, your idea of extra hours is, like, forty minutes!" Artymis pointed out.

Katara nodded in agreement. Sokka muttered something under his breath that sounded something like "No support". Their travel was eventless and quite dull.

"I see with my little eye -" Sokka looked around.

_A cloud._ Anduril answered.

"Oh! You are good!" Sokka said.

Toph coughed, "Loser game!"

"This is _so_ boring!" Artymis complained.

"Tell me about it." Katara muttered.

The rest of their trip was just as dull as before.

(Later That Night)

Artymis and Toph fell on the ground in relief when Anduril and Appa landed. "Hey, how about we don't set up camp and go straight to bed?" Toph suggested.

"No, that's more work in the morning and we won't get to sleep in as much." Katara said. She jumped off of Appa's back with blankets and pillows in her arms. "Come on." Reluctantly, the two girls did their parts in setting up camp. The moment they were all done, everyone collapsed onto the ground.

"Good night, Anduril."

_Good night everyone._

"'Night, Katara."

"See you in the morning, Toph."

"Sleep like rocks, guys."

"Good night."

As soon as they closed their eyes, sleep claimed them. All except for Artymis, who stared at the horizon. She slipped from her sleeping blanket and started walking around aimlessly. She stopped when it seemed she was miles away. By this time, her breathing was deep and rough, like she was being suffocated. And that's how she felt. Her hand hesitantly reached up to her neck. She untangled the two necklaces and ripped the Ying necklace from her neck. She held the piece in the palm of her hand, staring at it.

"I gave my everything." She whispered. Her fingers enclosed around it. "I have my heart, my love, my soul… I gave everything!" She screamed. "Why doesn't it ever work for me?! I gave more than everything! I did, I honestly did!" She gripped the necklace in her hand and screamed loudly with tears down her red cheeks, "SO WHY DOESN'T IT EVER WORK!!"

She inhaled sharply before dropping to the ground and sobbing. "I hate this…" She sobbed. "I hate it…"

* * *

Zuko walked through the industrial factory, careful not to be seen even though his hooded cloak provided the necessary cover. He walked between the large and wide smokestacks that clouded the night sky. He walked into the middle of an empty yard where two railroad tracks bisected. Zuko's golden eyes examined the yard. He heard a clanking noise to his left. He turned around and saw a rather tall and strong-built man with a metal leg stomping into the yard. The man sent shivers down the prince's spine but he didn't show it. He took his hood off and looked up at the man.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" The firebender asked. The figure nodded his head. Zuko felt a twinge of fear at the man who was twice his height. "I've heard about you," He said. "They say you're good at what you do, and even better at keeping secrets." _Which would be very nice to keep this one hidden._ For a brief second, Zuko felt like saying something else beside his desired reason for summoning this man. He felt a lump in this throat as he stared at the inverted eye tattoo on the man's forehead, but ignored it to say his request: "That Avatar is alive. I want you to find her and… end her."

* * *

**Author's Note****: I know you all wanted me to change the whole Combustion Man thing (where Mai sends him not Zuko). But, taking in consideration of what someone said, it would be better for the plot if Zuko sent him. It would give more of a reason for the group - excluding Toph and perhaps Anduril - to not trust Zuko in "The Western Air Temple" chapter. I also waited this long to put in Combustion Man because, to me, it wouldn't be like Zuko to send him out immediately. He wanted to think it through - he learned something from Iroh, at least. In his own way and reason, he thinks he's going to end his suffering and save Artymis from a terrible death by taking her out early, before Sozin's Comet. So, I'm sorry to disappoint readers who wanted Mai to do it but it seemed out of her character and she's way too cool to mess up! And yes, this chapter is short. It's a little filler in and an original of mine that I just wanted to type - I wished it was longer but it would've repeated everything what I put right here, so yeah. Honest feedback, please.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Thank you for your support!**

**ani-sand:**** I know, huh? Thanks for support!**

**Alia:**** Thank you for your ideas and the note on the Avatar marathon. I missed it so I'll just watch it on LiveVideo if I need to see any.**

**Madeline:**** I'm glad this story is entertaining. I do hope, however, my writing improves with this AP English Literature and Composition class I'm taking at high school (this class is part of the reason why updates are taking perhaps longer).**

**Jade:**** Your suggestion about Artymis remembering something while they're attacked, could you explain more please?**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I will update ASAP as much as I can!**

**emorocks91:**** Welcome aboard!**

**To Jade, Madeline, and Alia:**** I try to email all you so I can answer your questions or get mine answered sooner, but my email account doesn't recognize your email address. Is it new?**

**-THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERTS, PMs, AND SUPPORT!-**


	7. The Avatar and The Fire Lord

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-The Avatar and The Fire Lor****d-**

_Artymis opened her eyes to sunlight. She propped herself on her elbows and looked around. She was alone. "Hello?"_

"_Artymis."_

_Artymis turned around to see Roku. "Ugh!" She groaned, "Don't tell me another solstice or something like that! Don't I get enough?" She looked at the older Avatar._

"_You won't have to fight this time." He said._

_She sighed in relief. "Ok, I'm good with that."_

_Roku slightly smiled, "Then meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice." A brief image of an uninhabited Fire Nation island with two volcanoes flashed in her mind._

"_When is that?" Artymis asked._

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Why?" She asked._

"_Its time you learned my history with Fire Lord Sozin. You need to understand the origin of the war if you want to end it."_

_Artymis nodded. "I'll be there."_

"_I am glad to hear that."_

Artymis opened her eyes. Roku's words echoed in her mind. It was nighttime - too early to head out to Roku's island. She laid her head back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the sound of quick footsteps outside his room. He rushed to his door and opened it. There was nothing in the dark hallway. But then Zuko saw something at the end of the hall. The dark figure disappeared before he could tell if it was a man or a woman. He was about to sound the alarm to the guards when he was distracted by a scroll in front of his feet. He picked the scroll up and walked back into his bedroom, glancing down at the hall. A strong breeze came from outside and blew through the hall drapes. He closed his door.

He sat on his bed and unrolled the scroll, and read out loud, "'You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your destiny.'"

Zuko stared at the message, intrigued by its words. He glanced out his window when the draps rustled from the breeze.

(Next Morning)

Zuko stood in the hall of the portraits of the past Fire Nation royalty. He stood in front of his great-grandfather's portrait, Fire Lord Sozin. A comet arched over his head, his comet and the beginning of the world war. The prince stared up at the powerful and dead Fire Lord.

Azula walked by her older brother. "You know its never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko." She teased, "Make sure he gets your good side - oh wait, you have none."

Zuko glared at her from the corner of his eye. His expression instantly changed when he turned to around and called out, "Azula, wait. I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?"

A sigh escaped from her red mouth. Azula turned around to her brother, with a hand on her hip. "So strange how your mind works," She muttered. "Oh very well, if that's what you want. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years preparing for it in secret. He was as patient as he was clever. He waited for the comet (later renamed Sozin's comet) and harnessed its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man." She mocked a yawn.

"How did he die?" Zuko asked like a little schoolboy.

"Didn't you pay _any_ attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep - he was ancient." She walked away as she finished her sentence.

Zuko looked after her before looking back up at the portrait in irritation. Something didn't feel right about Azula's brief speech on their great-grandfather.

* * *

The entire group hid in a large cloud as they traveled to the Roku's island. Artymis made a small hole in the cloud, just enough for her to see outside. "There it is!" She cried, "Roku's island!"

The dragon and the bison landed on the rough ground and their camouflage cloud dispersed. The island, they all saw, was deserted and lifeless.

"There's nothing here," Katara pointed out.

Artymis bit her lip, "Maybe I heard him wrong…" She heard a few groans.

"Nope, you didn't." Toph confirmed. She touched the ground with her hand and said, "There's an entire village under this coat of dried up lava - hundreds of houses completely buried in ash."

"What did Roku tell you to do anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Told me to meet him here at the summer solstice." Artymis said.

"But, Art, isn't he, well dead?" Katara asked.

_You don't have to be exactly alive to communicate with the other side,_ Anduril interrupted. _Artymis is an example. Because she and Avatar Roku are connected in one way, they can have a conversation, especially when the spirit world and our world is one on a solstice._

"Ok, I understand that." Katara said, "But how is Art gonna do it this time? I mean, last time you had to talk to him, you needed to go to his temple which let me remind you didn't work out so well."

"Why didn't it -" Toph cut herself off. She rose her hand as a stopping sign. "Never mind. I'll find out sooner or later."

"Actually I've talked to him after that," Artymis said. "Its like the mail system. I write, he writes back. Only we're doing our letters in person or in my dreams or -"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Sokka nearly yelled, "We get the point!"

"Maybe Doll Face should sit on that wave of lava." Toph suggested, pointing to the dry lava wave.

_Seems reasonable,_ the dragon agreed.

Artymis sat with her ankles crossed on the wave. She disposed of her kimono and left it in Appa's saddle since the day was hot. She watched the ocean as it reflected the gold and orange colors of the sky.

"Such a lovely sight," Katara breathed.

"Mmm." Sokka shrugged, "I see it everyday."

Artymis glanced at Anduril who gave her a small nod. She breathed and closed her eyes. Glows of flames appeared on her arms for about ten seconds before becoming invisible again. She felt herself transport to the spirit world. She opened her eyes and found swirling clouds around her. She sat on a mountain top. Artymis opened her mouth to say something when she heard Roku's voice:

"Come, Artymis."

She looked up to see Roku and his dragon. The older Avatar smiled down gently on her and his hair tussled with the wind. Artymis returned the smile. She stood up and Roku helped her get on his dragon. "Where are we going?" She asked, holding on to his waist.

"To visit my past." She heard a smile in his voice. He half-turned his head to her, "Our shared past, you could almost say."

She smiled at him as they took off in unbelievable speed. She didn't know how tight she held on to the elder's waist.

* * *

Zuko laid on his back on his bed. The mysterious message still puzzled him. What demise? His great-grandfather died peacefully - not in some battle or in sickness. Just of old age. For the fifth time that hour, he grabbed the scroll and read it to himself in silence. He groaned in frustration. "What does it mean?!" He tossed the scroll carelessly on his bedside lantern. He was about to lay back down when he saw the lantern reveal a hidden text within the message. He grasped it but kept it over the light. It read:

The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs.

The prince knew exactly where that was - he was forced as a young boy to attend there on the death of his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. He put on a dark hooded robe and set off to the Dragon Bone Catacombs.

Zuko watched the Fire Sage cross through the large courtyard of the temple from his hiding place behind the pillar. The Sage stopped directly over a large flower-shaped medallion. The elder crouched low and delivered a blast of fire in the center of the medallion. Suddenly, the Fire Sage disappeared into the floor and Zuko, waiting a few seconds before making himself visible, stepped closer to see a secret stairway leading down. He immediately went down the stairs before the medallion closed it up. He traveled down to the chamber and walked across a hall lined with dragon bones.

He then came to a door that had the sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin on it, the comet in his right hand. Zuko placed his left hand over the sculpted Fire Nation emblem and blew fire on it. The fire filled the door and it poured out of the statue's eyes, nose, and mouth. Zuko immediately backed off when the door opened and cobwebs pulled apart. He pulled his hood down and entered the room. He lit a lantern and looked around the dark chamber of his great-grandfather. He scanned the room which was filled with artifacts and priceless jewels. In the middle of the room there was a large dragon, under its head was dozens of dusty scrolls.

He pulled out a scroll from the far right and unrolled it. He sat down on the ground and read out loud quietly to himself, "The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin." He then read silently to himself Sozin's writing: _As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend…_

The Fire Nation Courtyard was lush and green with grass with trees. Two young firebenders, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, were sparing with fire blasts, displaying impressive firebending.

"Who's that?" Artymis asked, turning to Roku.

Roku simply smiled, "You'll see."

Artymis frowned and continued to watch the two attractive males fight. The shorter boy caught eye of his opponent's stand close to the roots of a tree. He smiled and stepped up to drive his opponent back. The taller boy tripped and his companion pulled him by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. For a moment, it looked like the two would fight but suddenly the shorter boy let other fall. Both laughed.

"Looks like I win again, Roku." The shorter boy helped the other up to his feet.

"Are you kidding?" Roku said, taking his friend's hand. "The tree root did all the work." He patted Sozin's shoulder and laughed again. They both started to walk away.

Artymis' hair whipped around when she turned to the older Avatar standing beside her. "_You_ were friends with Fire Lord Sozin!"

"You make it sound like you're surprised," Roku said.

"That's because I am!" Artymis said.

Nonetheless, Roku smiled. "Back then, he was just Prince Sozin and he was my best friend."

Artymis could see something in his expression, like he wished he could re-live his past. She couldn't blame him. From what she saw, they seemed like really good friends - like how she was with the others. She followed the two boys out of the courtyard, Roku behind her at his own pace. She heard the boys talk to one another then they suddenly fell silent. Artymis didn't know why but found out the reason when a young and beautiful Fire Nation woman walked by the with a friend. She was indeed lovely with her brown hair tied in a bun and ringlets around her face, and her companion had a pretty figure with long black hair. The airbender also noticed that the younger Roku stared at the young brunette and his cheeks flushed a little.

Sozin noticed this, nudged him, and whispered, "Say something to her."

The young Roku bit his lip and started walking after his crush. He raised his hand in attempt to greet her. "I… Argh!" He seemed overcome by her presence. He fell to the ground and sighed. Sozin knelt down by him sprinkled blades of grass onto his face.

"Love is hard when you're young." The older Roku said quietly, watching his history unfold.

"Tell me about it. Its so hard when - Whoa!" Artymis spun around to the firebender. "No, no, no!" She shook her finger. "You told me that love was something the Avatar couldn't do and wasn't allowed to! What the hell is going on? Was that some kind of test or something? So all that time before the North Pole invasion, I was worrying about disobeying a law -"

"Artymis." Roku interrupted her. Artymis clammed shut. She looked up at him, giving him a silent apology. But his expression showed regret and guilt. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why'd you tell me that?" Artymis asked him, in a much calmer and quieter voice.

"I was afraid you would make the same mistakes as I did. As you will see, I was too weak because of my love for the friendship Sozin and I shared. I did not want you to go through the same pain and suffer like I have. And because of my weakness, the world suffers from something I could've prevented." Roku sighed. "I never meant to deceive you. I had only hoped you would fix my mistakes. But I realized when I saw you in that sea that you had needs and wants. I was only being selfish."

Artymis touched his arm. "No, you weren't."

"The truth is, is that over time I looked at you and saw something that my beloved granddaughter had."

"What happened to her?"

"Because of me, she suffers."

"So, you didn't want that to happen to me?"

Roku made a small inclination of a nod. There was a gap in the conversation for everything that was said to sink in. Roku released his breath and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Come, things get better."

Usually, Artymis would push off anyone that ruffled her hair. But this time, she let Roku pull his hand away. She followed him and asked, "So, its ok for an Avatar to have romantic relationships, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh. OK." Artymis looked away to hide the relief.

"Perhaps now that you know, you can love him freely."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a selfish, idiotic, stupid, ignorant, hot-headed -" As her long list of insults continued, she didn't notice Roku's expression to her words.

"Here we are." He announced after listening to three minutes worth of curses and insults.

Artymis stopped and looked around. There was lovely outdoor celebration in a courtyard with cheerful golden lanterns hung above the Fire Nation citizens. She saw two familiar figures standing at the stop of a large staircase, overseeing the mingling. "Is this a party? Whose party is it?"

"Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday." Roku answered.

"Really?" Artymis asked.

Roku nodded.

"That's so cool. It means you guys could getaway with calling yourselves twin brothers or something." Artymis joked and laughed.

Roku also laughed. "It would've been a nice trick if I wasn't taller than him or if he wasn't a prince."

The two birthday boys walked down from the top of the stairs. Artymis heard a giggle and saw the young Roku look away from her direction. She turned to her left and saw his love interest blushing and giggling. Unfortunately because he wasn't minding his step, Roku nearly fell down the stairs but Sozin acted fast and saved his friend from falling. The tall firebender composed him, cheeks a bit red from the embarrassment. The prince held back laughter.

"You're like, what, seventeen, and _still_ blushing?" Artymis teased.

Roku smiled down at her, "Eighteen to be specific and when you love someone, well, you're a completely different person." He looked at her, "I'm sure you have experienced that."

"Yes."

Both Avatars fell silent when the rest of the crowd did. Five Fire Sages entered the courtyard with a brisk pace, heading towards the prince and Roku. Sozin, thinking the worst, hurried down the stairs with his friend at his heel. When he met them he immediately asked in a concern tone, "Did something happen to my parents?"

The Sage who acted like the leader shook his head, "No, Prince Sozin."

"Then what has happened?" Sozin asked.

"We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." The Sage announced. There were whispers among the crowd. Sozin and Roku held their breath. The Sages turn to Roku and bowed in respect as the leader said in a great voice: "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku."

The entire crowd bowed to him and Sozin, overcoming his shock, knelt before Roku in respect. Roku, on the other hand, had a look of disbelief on his face. He was _not_ ready for this.

* * *

Zuko kept reading. His great-grandfather's history intrigued him even more now. He was friends with Avatar Roku. _That_ was a shocker.

_Soon, the day came when my best friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destine as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements. It was such a sad day that day…_

Prince Sozin leaned against the doorframe. He looked at Roku who sat on the bed as still as a statue. "Hey, why aren't' you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?" He joked. When no reply came, Sozin made an silent sigh. Then, his face perked up. He displayed all the bending disciplines in front of his friend. "Show me how you bend using all four elements!" He ended the display with a cheerful smile. His face fell when his friend wasn't smiling.

"I started packing," Roku said in a depressed tone, staring at the floor. "But then the Fire Sages told me I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore."

"Oh." Sozin sat beside him.

"It all happened so fast." Roku whispered, "Everything's going to be different now."

The corners of Sozin's mouth turned upwards into a small smile. He removed his headdress from his bun and held it out to Roku. "Here. I hope you're at least allowed to have this."

Roku was taken back by surprise. "But this is a royal artifact. Its suppose to be worn by the crown prince!"

"Well, the crown prince wants you to have it." Sozin said.

Roku finally accepted the gift and placed it around his own bun. He smiled. Both of then stood up and bowed to one another.

… _It would be a long time, years after I was crowned Fire Lord, before I would see my best friend again…_

* * *

Artymis held onto Roku as they rode his dragon. She knew she didn't have to be afraid but his dragon was going a bit too fast for her. The landscape below them and the air were all familiar to Artymis. "We're almost to the Southern Temple." She said.

"This was the first stop on my Avatar journey."

They landed next to a group of young airbenders who were holding gliders. Artymis immediately searched for Roku and found him at the end of a line with a young monk on his right. The Avatar looked bored and found entertainment in air bending his long black hair in the monk's face. The monk on his right looked annoyed but there was amusement in his eyes.

_Those eyes,_ Artymis thought. _I remember -_

"It was the place where I was trained to master airbending and also where I met your father, Monk Gyatso." Roku explained.

Artymis blinked. She watched as her father effortlessly airbended Roku's hair back and tangling it. They chuckled . Both boys turned their attention back to the older Air Monk instructing them on their daily lesson. He launched off the grassy ledge with a glider and his students followed two-by-two.

"Hey, Gyatso!" Roku called out. "Want to see a new glider trick?"

Gyatso watched as Roku did two loops in the air. He laughed. "Oh yeah? Check this out!" He jumped on top of his glider and surfed through the air, grinning all the way.

"That's so cool!" Artymis laughed at her father.

Her father showed off his skill with a smirk. But the loss of balance caused him to fall. Fortunately, Roku was there to catch him and Gyatso landed on the back of his glider. For a moment, both friends smiled before crash-landing into the other young monks who were now back on the grassy ledge. The monks glared at the two boys while the trouble-makers just grinned.

"Its amazing that you were friends with Monk Gyatso. He never told me." Artymis smiled up at Roku.

He said fondly to her, "Some friendships are so strong," Roku closed his eyes, "they can even transcend lifetimes."

Artymis couldn't help but smile. Her father had known Roku and she guessed that Gyatso was glad to have raised the child that had similarities to Roku - if she had any at all. Roku started pulling her away and they both saddled back on Fang. In a split second, they were at the North Pole. Artymis narrowed her eyes to see the faces of the two figures who stood on large islands of ice. She could see Roku, dressed in Water Tribe coats and pants, standing in fighting position. He looked older, hair a bit shorter, and a beard was growing. This must have been a few years after the Southern Air Temple.

"After my years of mastering airbending, I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe." Roku narrated his history.

A young-looking waterbending master stood across from Roku, his hair in beaded dreadlocks and a collar of bone and a blue stone. He commanded a large spiraling cycle of water from the ocean and aimed it towards Roku. Roku was knocked out of ice and into the freezing water.

"Waterbending was especially challenging for me." Roku told the young Avatar, "But in time and with patience, I mastered it as well."

The younger Roku emerged from the water and landed on another island of ice and bended an enormous wave towards his master. However, it would seem the Avatar put a bit too much command in his bending since his master was taken by the water to the Northern Water Tribe Temple. But this didn't stop a smile of satisfaction grow on his face. The scene blurred from the cool colors of the North into the green of the Earth Kingdom. An older Roku was riding up the side of a mountain on a large piece of rock, his arms in quick strong motions to bend it upwards. Another earthbender caught up with Roku and a competition to the stop accelerated.

"I moved on to the Earth Kingdom. My earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, blunt, and stubborn." Roku chuckled. "But he was a lifelong friend."

"Any relation to Toph Beifong?" Artymis asked.

"Perhaps," Roku answered.

Roku was seated at the top of the mountain pouring tea when his master came up, laughing until he saw his student. He smiled and they raised their teacups in a toast. Like before, everything changed and now Fang hovered above a beach where a younger Roku was. He was displaying a mastery of all four elements.

"It was bitter work, but the results were well worth it."

Zuko's golden eyes quivered and hung on every word written by Sozin: _Exactly twelve long years passed before I saw him again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar. He changed, and so had I…_

Fire Lord Sozin sat on his throne, the wall of fire around him like a protective barrier and a display of his power. The doors to the throne room opened and Avatar Roku walked down the long red carpet towards the Fire Lord.

"Sozin!" Roku said in a cheerful voice, like they had just talked yesterday and not twelve years ago.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me." Sozin said, his expression and tone serious. Roku stopped, a bit shocked. "But, you're the exception." A smile lit on the Fire Lord's face. Both men laughed and caught up the long years they missed…

_On wedding days, we looked to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future though…_

* * *

"… Not only was he still my best friend, but he was my best man a few months later." Roku said.

"An Avatar can marry?" Artymis inquired.

"But of course, we're still human after all."

Artymis watched Roku stand across from a veiled figure and Sozin declaring them man and wife. The wedding ceremony had a large crowd. Roku lifted his bride's veil and Artymis almost smiled. "Its that girl."

"Ta Min." There was a fondness in his voice, and a deep affection. "I was persistent. When love is real, it will find a way. And being the Avatar, it doesn't hurt your chance with love either."

Sozin walked up behind the newly-wed couple as they received gifts and blessings. "Excuse me." He whispered to Ta Min, "May I borrow him for a moment?"

Ta Min considered it, "Its not very traditional, but as you wish."

Roku kissed his bride's forehead before leaving with Sozin. They stood on a balcony, overseeing the courtyard and the wedding reception. "What's on your mind?" Roku asked.

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately…" Sozin said.

Roku gently shook his head. "Sozin, its my wedding! Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up!"

"I know, I know, but just hear me out." Roku did. "Right from the start, I was destine to be Fire Lord and you were destine to be the Avatar - even though we didn't know it. Its an amazing stroke of fate that we know one another so well. Together, we could do… anything."

Roku didn't like the turn of conversation. "I suppose…" He hesitated. What was going on?

Sozin continued, "Our nation is enjoying an unpredicted time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways."

"Where are you going with this?" Roku asked.

"I've been thinking that we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world - expand it. We hold in our hands the most successful empire in history!"

"Stop!" Roku said firmly, "The four nations are meant to be just four - no more and no less!"

"But Roku, you haven't considered the possibilities -"

"There are _no_ possibilities. This is the last I want to hear of this." Roku turned on his heel and re-entered the wedding reception with his bride.

Roku and Artymis looked on. "That was my first real test

"Did you pass?"

A slight hesitation. "You shall see." He breathed, "Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan despite my warning. He had seized Earth Kingdom towns and cities and made them Fire Nation Colonies. I was furious. I knew I had to face him as not a friend, but as the Avatar." The scene changed in a fast blur to the Fire Lord's throne room. For a moment, Artymis felt a shiver run down her back. She saw the younger-looking Roku storming up to Sozin, looking infuriated.

"I've seen the colony, Sozin!" Roku shouted, "How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!"

"How _dare you_, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way!" Sozin said, his voice mixed with bitterness and anger. "Your loyalty is to our nation first, then to the world. Anything less makes you a traitor!"

Roku stood still before the Fire Lord. "It is over." He said, sounding much more calmer. "You will remove your control from the Earth Kingdom and any other territory belonging to another nation _immediately_." He turned and began to walk away.

Fire Lord Sozin glared at his once-best friend. His golden eyes darken with an uncontrollable rage. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

He jumped from his throne and threw a wide blast of fire at Roku. His fists shook from the heat, fire, and anger. When the flames life, the traitor was no where to be found. Roku suddenly broke through the floor behind him and delivered a powerful blast of air to Sozin. Sozin slammed against the golden doors and groaned when he dropped to the ground. Roku wasted no time into bending a pillar out of the ground, lifting the Fire Lord into the air. He couldn't escape since he was pinned by the back of the robes. As he was lifted into the air, Roku's eyes glowed for a brief second and he destroyed the throne room with an aerial attack. Sozin looked on and his face twisted into scorn and rage. Roku rose himself to be at the same height as Sozin using a cyclone of air.

"I'm sparing, Sozin." The Avatar said, "I'm letting you in the name of our past friendship. But a single step out of line will result in your permanent end - you are warned." With that, he rode the cyclone out of the Capital.

"Even when you warned him before, he proceeded with his plans?" Artymis asked Roku.

"Yes, and after this particular warning, he stopped." Roku was relieved. "But that didn't last long. I didn't speak or see Sozin for almost twenty-five years after this battle. I spent most of my time on my home island with my family."

They now stood on the island Roku had sent Artymis earlier that day (if the day wasn't over in the mortal world). There was a low rumbling sound and the ground shook. The dark night sky was streaked with large fireballs coming from an active volcano. Artymis saw Roku emerge from a house with his wife. Ta Min knelt down and coughed but Roku reached for her and pulled her away from their house.

"Let's go, its too dangerous!" He used airbending to create a tunnel in the smoke clouds. He pulled Ta Min in and helped the others escape safely. The waves of smoke and ash poured fast into the streets. Roku started letting go of his wife's hand but Ta Min desperately grasped his hand. They exchanged faces and Roku let go of her hand and urged her to go on. Ta Min kept her arm outstretched to him, the pained expression on her face told him she wanted him to come. But they both knew that he had to stay behind and do his part. He stopped and turned around to the smoke clouds. He cleared the clouds out, knowing this was going to be a long night.

* * *

… _Roku's island was exactly one hundred miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black fume of smoke. Never had I seen a catastrophe like this…._

* * *

Roku and Artymis looked on as his past-self tried to prevent the lava from flowing down the mountainside. He used earthbending to mold an enormous wall. At first, it seemed like it would work, but then a violent erupt came from the volcano and more lava oozed down. Roku coughed and he bended a channel so that the lava wouldn't touch the town - at least, for now. Luck was on his side, because the lava flowed to the ocean and was extinguished out quickly.

"You're battling a volcano _and_ winning!" Artymis said, awestruck.

"Unfortunately, Artymis, my success didn't last." Roku told her, "There was no way I could do this all alone."

"What about Fang?" Artymis asked, petting the dragon she sat on softly.

"Fang, as stubborn as I -" There was a small smile in his voice. "- came to me, trying to help, but I was concerned for his safety."

_I should blame you for the stubbornness,_ Fang muttered.

Artymis watched Roku battle the lava and the smoke.

"Battling the elements was hard enough - I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gasses were overwhelming."

Roku airbended the jets of the poisonous fumes to clear the air for his lungs as he fought the lava back. He could feel the heat as he stood on the edge of the volcano's mouth. He entered the Avatar State to lessen the lava flow. His eye returned to their normal color when a second, but smaller, volcano erupted. Roku saw this and dropped his head in despair.

"Need a hand, old friend?" A familiar voice called out.

Roku turned around and saw Sozin on a blue dragon. "Sozin?!" He was mildly surprised to see his old friend after so many years of silence.

Sozin, glad to be on good terms with Roku, jumped from his dragon and said, "There's not a moment to waste."

Roku blinked and nodded in agreement. They rushed to the second volcano and carried out their mission. Roku bended the fire down into the crater while Sozin channeled the heat of the lava through his body and into the sky. Flashes of lightning occurred. Artymis watched the two friends settle down the eruption and couldn't help but glance over at the boats with the townspeople. She saw Ta Min among them and saw she looked at the volcanoes with anxiety. Her wandering eyes told the young airbender that she was looking for her husband.

"Did you ever go back to her?" Artymis asked the elder quietly. No reply came. She remained quiet and pitied Ta Min. She turned to continue the battle with the volcanoes.

When the island began to shake violently and ash and rock shot from the crater, the two firebenders began to make a run for it towards the shore.

"Don't breathe the toxic gas!" Roku warned Sozin. At that moment, a cloud of toxic gas shot up directly at Roku. He became disorientated and fell on his hands and knees. "It's… too much!" He felt himself shake and he looked up at Sozin, extending his hand out for help. "Please…" He begged quietly. He wanted to see Ta Min, his children, his granddaughter…

"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." Sozin slowly said, realization hitting him hard with each word. He opened his mouth, seeing the future unfold the way he wanted it.

Roku looked at his friend in disbelief. He was going to leave him here! "Sozin, please…" He begged again.

"I have a vision." Sozin said, ignoring his plea. His dragon appeared and he mounted on it. He glanced at his dying friend one last time before flying off.

Roku shook with anger. How could Sozin do this? He coughed and felt a gust of wind around him. He looked up and saw Fang's form encircle around him. "Fang…" He struggled to say. "You still have time to -"

_Don't be ridiculous._ He said, _I will stay with you to the very end and beyond._

Despite their death coming in just ten seconds, Roku smiled. He wasn't alone. He pressed against Fang and felt the avalanche coming down on them…

Artymis stood by Roku in an empty room. There was a bright light from an opened window and she heard a baby's voice. She saw a female Air Nomad holding up a rather chubby and smiling baby girl. To the woman's right, there was a couple standing in the shadows. Artymis caught a glint of green eyes from one of them. She turned her attention on the baby. The baby hardly had hair, but one could tell it was a brown color. She took notice of the baby's eye color.

"That's me?" She whispered in amazement.

Roku chuckled. "Everyone starts out as a baby."

"Yeah, but, I look a little… fat." Artymis frowned and glanced down at herself.

"Its only a little baby fat." Roku teased. Before she could argue anymore, he advised her: "Make sense of this past, and you will bring peace and balance to the world."

Artymis turned to him alarmingly. "Don't go!"

A stab of pain went through Roku's heart. She was still too young, too naïve to do all this by herself. But, she had to do it and she had to do it alone. "I know you can do it." His image faded and Artymis was left alone.

* * *

Fire Lord Sozin stood at the balcony, overseeing the ships that would launch the first attack the next day. The day the comet would come and he would use its energy for his invasion. Today, tomorrow, and the days to follow were filled with pride for Sozin…

_With Roku gone and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change this world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. To prevent interference, I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. As my control grew, I wasted the rest of my life searching in vain for the Avatar. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat: the last airbender._

"What?" Zuko re-read the last sentence. "That can't be it. Where's the rest of it?" Disappointed flooded him. The history of his great-grandfather didn't reveal anything about his "great demise." The only thing he found that was a shocker was his friendship with Avatar Roku. He placed the scroll down and sighed in disappointment.

He immediately went straight to the prison where his Uncle Iroh was being held. He threatened the guard to keep his silence and he slammed the cell door behind him. He glared at the man behind the bars. His uncle sat with his head down and his hair tangled in front of his eyes.

"You sent this, didn't you?!" Zuko shouted. He wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "I found the supposed history which, by the way, should be renamed 'the history most people already know'!" He took a brief second to breathe. "The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but in the end he was still alive!"

"No… he wasn't." Iroh's voice was barely audible. He lifted his face towards his nephew.

Zuko stared at him. "What are you talking about? He died as an old man! What great demise was there?"

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko." Iroh spoke in a louder voice, "Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your _mother's_ grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko's eyes widened at this revelation. "What… But that can't be. I mean, they hated each other! Why would my mother marry her grandfather's killer's grandson? And why are you telling me this?"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers, can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature and it is your legacy."

"How is it my legacy?" Zuko asked in a hard tone. "Because of this war inside of me, I make these horrible decisions that hurt everyone around me! Because of me, my mom is dead!" He shook with anger and resisted the urge to cry.

Iroh looked at him with pity, "But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore _balance_ to the world." Iroh reached for something beneath his clothing. He pulled out a bundle and unwrapped it. "This is a royal artifact. It is suppose to be worn by the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. It was worn by your mother's grandfather." He handed the headdress to the prince.

Zuko reached out and held Avatar Roku's headdress. He stared at it, not quite grasping this wave of information. He knew Iroh stood there in silence, observing his nephew. _Is it because of Roku and Sozin, I'm so confused about what's right and what's wrong? Is it because of their conflict, my dad hates me? Is it because of them, I end up hurting the people around me?_

* * *

Artymis opened her eyes. She sat up and saw the tired faces of her friends. Anduril was the first to sense her awake. He looked at her and he smiled. _You're awake._

_Yeah,_ she stretched her arms. _I am._ She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapper her arms around them.

The sound of her movements caused the rest of her friends to look up. "Hey!" Sokka smile, "What's up? What'd you do? Wait, wait, let me guess!" He scratched his chin. "You found a secret to defeat the Fire Lord!" He was very anxious to know.

"Well, not really." Artymis said.

Sokka's face dropped. "Then, what'd you do in the Spirit World?" Katara asked.

Artymis explained what Roku's past was like and how it affected them all now. When she was done, there was an awkward moment.

"You mean," Katara said in disbelief. "After all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?"

"Its like these people are born bad," Toph said. "Its like they have no compassion towards anything."

"No, that's actually wrong." Artymis shook her head.

"What?" Sokka asked. "I'm confused. Explain."

"Both Roku and Sozin were from the Fire Nation. If anything, their story proves that anyone can do bad or good. You don't have to be from the Fire Nation to do evil, you could be from any of the other three nations." She paused, "I also think it was about giving second chances and friendships."

_To give a second chance and pardoned an evil doing is a noble yet hard thing to do,_ Anduril commented.

Toph hesitated before asking in a quiet small voice unlike her usual voice, "Do you really think that… friendships can last more than one lifetime?"

Artymis climbed down from the boulder. She stood by Toph and took her hand lovingly. "I don't see why not." She smiled gently.

Katara reached out and held Toph's other hand. "I'm curious on how we'll meet one another in the next lifetime."

Sokka had his back turned and stroked his chin in deep thought. "Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that…"

"Oh, Sokka!" Artymis said in an irritated tone.

"Just hold hands!" Katara insisted annoyingly.

Without another word, Sokka thrust his hand and grasped his sister's. Katara smiled. Anduril press his face against all their heads and Appa licked them. They all laughed and looked towards the future with a new brightness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey, everyone! Um, lets just say this chapter was difficult to write out because I was like "Well, in the TV show, Aang and Roku were blue, here however… yeah." You can kinda understand that I had some problems, but I hope that the path I chose to type it won't confuse any of you. And if it does, please let me know and give me a suggestion on how I can improve it please. Well, I can say for sure, this whole past-revealing-thing will really affect everyone cause its kinda important. I am hoping the next chapter, which is "The Runaway", will come out before the end of October. I'm pretty busy with these AP classes and college searching. So, I ask once again please be patient with me and I will the chapter out ASAP. Although, I am reading Christopher Paolini's "Brisingr" book….. Gosh! I'm lovin' it. Sorry, babbling again. Any comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. are always welcomed and honest feedback is appreciated (but you all do a pretty good job of that which I'm very happy about :)**** Nothing like honesty!)!**

**ani-sand:**** I thought Zuko was officially an idiot the first few episodes of the series. lol**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** I was going have Mai send out Combo Man, but it would ruin her character and we all know how much I admire her. ****:)**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thank you! ****:)**

**Terra Young:**** I thought "Sokka's Master" was funny too. It was an episode I loved to watch.**

**Alia:**** Please don't apologize about the emailing problems, I was just like "What the heck? Can't email them? Nooo! My computer is going down!!" Yeah, a little dramatic. Anyways, thank you for your support.**

**Jade:**** You don't need to apologize either about the emailing problems. I was just wondering about it because I was a little confused. And thank you for your suggestions, I'll be sure to use them.**

**DarkFireNyx:**** Hi! Welcome to this fanfic trilogy. I'm glad you loved it. I hope to see you more in the future.**

**-THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAVES, REVIEWS, ALERTS, SUPPORT, AND PMS!-**


	8. Bonding

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Bonding-**

"I'm ready for some training!" Artymis tightened a blindfold around her eyes. She turned around and stomped the ground with her right foot. Almost immediately, there were waves radiating from the impact on the ground she made. She could "see" Katara ten yards away on her left and Toph ten yards to her right.

She heard Toph bend rocks towards her way and the airbender dodged them with ease - a large improvement from her first lesson of earthbending. She could hear the gentle sounds of Katara's water whip. She evaded it and decided to enter the offense side. She bended a boulder towards Toph who caught it with ease.

"Good job, Doll Face." Toph said, "Visualize, then attack!" The earthbender smirked. She hurled the boulder back to Artymis who barely missed it. Unfortunately, the boulder hit Katara (who was right behind Artymis) in the chest. She fell to the ground with a loud groan and in immense pain.

Katara sat up and glared at Toph. "Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!"

"What's the matter?" Toph asked obnoxiously, "Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy Britches?"

_Oh boy!_ Artymis and Sokka thought at the same time, hearing the tones in the girls' voices.

_Not another fight!_ Artymis quietly groaned.

_Don't they have _anything_ better to do?!_ Sokka asked himself as he watched his sister and Toph's feud.

Katara drenched Toph with a large wave. Toph coughed while Katara smirked. "Oh, sorry! Did I splash you, mud slug?"

The two girl started an earth-water duel. Artymis took off her blindfold and sat on a boulder, watching the duel process. She glanced at Anduril from the corner of her eye and they both exchanged slightly amused expressions.

"Sneak attack!"

Artymis rolled her eyes. She bended a column of rocks in his path and he was thrown off his feet. "You know, Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you lose the element of surprise - like, I don't know, yelling it out?" She turned to him and grinned.

Meanwhile, Katara and Toph were dirtying themselves in a pool of mud. They both grasped one another's hands, trying to push the other on her bottom.

"Hungry for a mud pie, Sugar Queen?" Toph kicked some mud.

The mud landed on Katara's face. Katara backed away and wiped it off with disgust. "I'll give you a mud pie!" She shouted.

She mudbended Toph to the ground. The earthbender sprang back up and earthbended Katara into the air. Before the girls could have another go at each other, Artymis interrupted:

"Hey, I thought we were suppose to enhance _my_ skills!"

Katara and Toph froze. Katara composed herself and smoothed out her hair. "Very well, pupil." She said in a leveled voice, "I believe we've had enough training for today." She paused. "I'm going to wash up." She walked away.

Toph bended the mud off of her and turned to Sokka and Artymis. "While Katara cleans up, lets go have some fun!"

"I'm in!" Sokka yelled with a grin.

Artymis glanced at Anduril, "I'm gonna stay here with Anduril and the others. You guys go ahead."

"Aw," Toph teased. "You tired from two minutes of training?"

Artymis laughed, "No, I haven't had much time with Anduril or Appa and we always leave them." She leaned against Appa's side. "I'll stick around. Go ahead."

Sokka shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As the two walked away, Katara shouted after them: "Be careful! Don't talk to strangers! And don't spend all our money! Be back before sundown!"

"Ok, mom!" Toph muttered under her breath.

Artymis shook her head and watched Sokka and Toph disappear over the hills. She got up and unrolled her sleeping bag in front of her brother and Appa. She laid on the sleeping bag on her back with her arms crossed behind her head, looking up at the sky.

"So, guys, how you all been?"

* * *

Sokka and Toph strolled down the streets of the village. Toph could hear the flapping of wings and the sounds from hawks flying above their heads. Sokka took notice of them.

"You know, I've been thinking about getting a messenger hawk for myself." He thought out loud, "That way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. All I have to do is send them a message!"

Toph chuckled. "I gotta say that I like the idea of not talking to you."

Sokka frowned. He sighed. "So, what are we gonna one our …" He dug around in his pockets for their leftover money. His face fell when he took out one silver piece. "… Last silver piece?" He groaned and hung his head.

+ While he sank in his "misery", Toph listened to her surroundings. She heard a commotion from the street below them. She could make out the exciting chatter. An idea clicked in her mind. "We can get more money." She said.

Sokka stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Right there." She pointed at the street below where the crowd was gathered around. "This is where you seeing people have a disadvantage." She told him as they walked down the stairs and down the street. "Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earth bending."

"Great!" Sokka grinned, "You can get us some money!"

"Keep your voice down!" Toph hissed.

Both friends joined the crowd around the table. The dealer was switching shells in front of his volunteer. He stopped moving them and looked at the young man. "Now, where is the rock, sir?"

The young man bit his lip before pointing to the center shell. "There." There was doubt in his voice.

The dealer lifted the shell to reveal nothing. He laughed, "Maybe next time." The young man groaned and his shoulders slumped. He left with his head low. The dealer scanned the crowd for the next fool. He spotted Toph and could immediately tell she was blind with her clouded eyes. He decided that she was an easy mark. "You there, girl. Want to play a game?"

Toph cocked her head to the side. "How could I possibly play? I'm blind, good sir."

"You don't' have to be see to be lucky."

_Damn right I don't._

Toph groped her way to the table clumsily and sat in front of the table. She laid down the last silver coin on the table. The dealer took the coin and started to move the shells after showing everyone he placed the rock in the left shell. The crowd around may be confused as to where the rock was, but Toph wasn't. When the man was done, he waited for the girl to make her expected-poor guess. Toph pointed at the shell on the far right. The dealer's face fell when he lifted the shell and saw the rock there. He tossed some coins her way. She clumsily grasped the money. Sokka took it from her.

"Good guessing." The dealer said, "You're amazing at this. How bout we make the game a little more interesting?"

"How?" Toph asked in a dumb tone.

"Well," The dealer rubbed his chin and smirked. "Lets toss your friend's fine sword there and my twenty silver pieces. That's more interesting."

Toph grabbed Sokka's sword and put it on the table. Sokka stared in distress. "I'll do it for forty silver pieces."

"Done." The dealer shuffled the shells again, faster than before. Like he had done many times before in his games, he flicked the rock up in his sleeve in discreet. However, Toph earthbended them back just in time. She held her smirk back. When he stopped, she pointed to the shell in the middle. The dealer, smugly, lifted it up. "Sorry, little lady, but… WHAT?!" She'd won!

"I win!" Toph and Sokka grabbed the bag of cash and the sword. They took off like thieves who had just robbed a treasury.

* * *

Katara was stirring some soup when she heard some distant laughter. She turned around to see Sokka and Toph walking towards the campsite. Their arms full of provisions. She recovered from her shock and placed her hands on her hips. "Where did you guys get all those?" She asked sternly.

"Toph got us some money." Sokka grinned, "She scammed a dealer from town. She used earth bending to win the game. Isn't that a classic?!"

"Oh, I see." Katara said, "So she cheated?"

"Hey, hey! I only cheated be because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asked, dumping the provisions onto the ground.

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara explained.

"Why?" Toph argued. "Because its fun, and you _hate_ fun?"

"I don't hate fun!" Katara seized Momo and draped him over her head. "See? Fun?" Apparently, Momo didn't think it was because he jumped off her head with an annoyed chirp.

"Pfft," Toph scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Hey, guys, calm down!" Sokka got in the middle of the two girls. "Its a one time thing, k? Not gonna happen again."

"What's not gonna happen again?" Artymis came into the campsite, looking among her friends. "And why's everyone so mad?" Her voice went quiet when she saw the provisions on the ground. Her eyes sparkled with delight when she saw a pretty comb. "I claim this as mine!" She grabbed for the comb and held it against the sun as if honoring it in a holy light.

"Art!" Katara stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Artymis looked at her.

"They stole that!"

Artymis turned to Sokka and Toph. "Is that true?"

"Technically, no." Sokka said.

"You see, I cheated a cheater at this game in town, won money, and we bought all this." Toph wet her lips. "I don't remember when I bought a comb though…"

"It came with that sword set." Sokka immediately answered.

"So, its never been used?" Artymis asked.

"Pretty much." Sokka replied.

For ten seconds, no one said something. Katara looked at the airbender, expecting and hoping she would lecture the two little scammers. Instead, Artymis shrugged. "Good enough for me." She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and started combing it with her newly-acquired comb.

"Art!" Katara cried out.

"Sorry! Can't hear anyone right now!" Artymis shouted back, "Its just me and my comb!"

Katara groaned. Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, "Katara, don't worry about a thing. We won't make a habit out of this."

Toph rolled her eyes. _Pu-lease. It's just a little thing to get extra money._

Katara sighed. "Fine. Promise?"

"I promise."

(Four Days Later)

"Guys, these scams have gone too far." Katara announced on that evening. "If you keep doing them, something bad will happen."

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up? Jeez!" Toph laid back on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Katara spun around to face her. "You think I should be more like you? A wild child?"

"Yeah, maybe." Toph answered sarcastically. "Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun - no parents to tell us what to do!" She laid her head with her hands behind it. "This is life."

Sokka had to chuckle a little. However, it died when a dull ache returned to his heart. _Mom_. Anduril opened his eyes and glanced at the young earthbender. Artymis didn't laugh or argue. She just looked away, really wishing she _did_ have her father.

Katara felt a pain in her heart, but she didn't drown in it like she did at night sometimes. Instead, she focused on Toph. "Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents."

Toph scoffed, "Whatever."

"They were controlling you, so your ran away." Katara said, her tone calmed down. "And now you act like your parents don't exist." Her voice became a little quieter. "You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty."

"I DO HATE THEM!" Toph shouted. She sat there, breathing hard.

"I don't think so." Katara shook her head. "I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person -"

"Enough." Artymis stood up. She looked at both benders. "Lets all just calm down and rest. Tomorrow, we need to resume our journey."

"I think Art's right," Sokka said.

"How can you ignore the issue at hand?!" Katara nearly yelled. She answered it herself before anyone could. "You know what? It doesn't matter because these scams put us all at risk and we don't need that." She turned back to Toph, "We have enough money already. You need to stop this!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop, not when you or anyone else tells me!" She stormed off.

There was two minutes of complete silence.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later." Sokka walked away.

Artymis groaned and rubbed her forehead. "This is _not_ a good day."

"You're telling me…" Katara muttered. She suddenly lost her temper again. "And you! Why didn't you side with me? You know how dangerous these scams are!"

"Everything we do is dangerous now," Artymis argued. "Whether we sleep or we gamble - its dangerous. We're always at risk, Katara."

"But more so when she scams!"

"Let's just forget about this!"

"No!"

"Why-"

_ENOUGH!_ Both girls clammed up and turned to see Anduril glaring upon them. _Both of you must collect your act and act like adults! You both bicker too much!_ The two benders looked down at the ground, too afraid to look up.

* * *

Sokka rushed to the campsite with his newly-bought messenger Hawk, who he named Hawky. Katara was stirring some soup for dinner and Artymis was grooming Appa and Anduril, probably having quite conversations. If he wasn't in such a hurry, Sokka would inquire about why it was so quite. He pushed the silence out of his mind and walked immediately up to Toph. She was sitting down and counting the large stash of money.

"Toph, when I was in town, I found something that you're not gonna like." He unrolled the poster he tore from one of the buildings in town.

"Wow!" Toph sounded amazed. "It _sounds_ like a sheet of paper. But I guess you're referring to what's _on_ the sheet of paper, right?"

"Oops." Sokka caught the sarcasm in her voice. "Well, it's a wanted poster of you. They've nicknamed you 'The Runaway'."

"A wanted poster? That's so cool!" The young earthbender jumped up in enthusiasm. "The Runaway… I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?"

Sokka compared her face with that of the drawing on the poster. The drawing was awfully drawn and made her look more like a round fruit with barred teeth like an animal. "Well… yeah. It does look pretty good."

"Awesome!"

"You're missing the point here." Sokka said, "Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister." Toph knew that wouldn't win Sokka on her side, so she tried a different method, "Think of it this way. Now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan." She dangled a sack of money in front of him.

"This is true…" Sokka said thoughtfully. "I had this idea of making armor for Appa and Anduril…"

"And here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice beautiful map of the Fire Nation." Toph handed him another sack of money. "In fact, make it an atlas if you want!"

"Alright!" Sokka grabbed the money bag with a goofy grin.

"And lets leave this wanted poster between you and me - our little secret." Toph snatched the poster and hid it under her shirt, sensing the others coming up behind her.

Katara groaned when she saw the bird on Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka, don't tell me you bought a bird."

"Not just any bird, sis," Sokka corrected her. "A messenger bird! Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran-Gran!"

"You know how to work it?" Artymis asked, "Like, does it know where your Gran-Gran is, for instance?"

Sokka opened his mouth and stopped. "I haven't thought about that," He turned to Hawky. "Hawky: Gran-Gran, South Pole." The bird shook his head in confusion. "I think he gets it." Sokka grinned. At that second, Momo lunged for the bird and Hawky jumped in alarm. The two began to wheel around Sokka's torso furiously. "Hey, stay! Stay! Hawky, Bad Hawky!"

Later that day, Sokka and Toph returned from the town, the money from the scams in their arms.

_Where have you two been?_ Anduril inquired.

"Scamming again?" Katara asked them, obviously furious.

Artymis kept her back but she agreed with them. "You both know how dangerous it is to scam, right?"

Toph dumped the money onto the ground and shook her head, "No."

_No?_ _Are you sure?_

"Well, then, what's this?!" Katara flourished the wanted poster of her. "A wanted of you! 'The Runaway'! Is this what you're so proud of?"

"Where did you get that?" Toph felt anger course in her, more than she could ever remember.

"It was laying around in the open." Artymis said.

"No, it wasn't!" Toph yelled, "Art, I wouldn't do that! Katara went through my stuff! I had it in my bag which was closed, by the way!"

Artymis turned to Katara, "You went through her stuff?"

"Of course not!" Katara lied. She could feel Anduril's eyes on her.

_Katara -_

"Her stuff was messy anyway! I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it!" Katara yelled.

"And you didn't 'happen' across it, either! _You're lying, Katara!_" Toph shouted.

"Fine! I lied!" Katara was standing on the lasts of her patience now. How dare this child accuse her like this? She'd have the whole group turned on her in a split second! "But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something up!"

"You had no right to go through my stuff!" The earth bender too deep breaths to calm herself down, but it failed to do so. She stormed off.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara shouted at her.

"Oh, really, _Mom_?" Toph's voice was leveled but everyone knew she was doing all she could to do control her growing and flaming anger. "What are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

"I wish I could." Katara was better preventing her anger escape in her voice.

"Well, you can't because you're not my mom and you're not their mom!" Toph pointed at Sokka and Artymis.

Katara gaped. "I never said I was!"

"You didn't have to say it for you act like one," Artymis muttered under her breath with her head turned away.

"What was that?" Katara turned to her sternly.

"Nothing!" Artymis grinned nervously.

"You're just a regular kid like the rest of us!" Toph told Katara, "You think its your job to boss everyone around, but its not. So stop acting like it!"

"I don't act that way!" Katara turned to her brother and asked in a shrill and anxious voice, "Sokka, do I act motherly?"

"Hey, hey. I'm staying out of this one!" Sokka held his hands up.

"Artymis?" Katara turned to her. The airbender looked into the other direction without answering her question. "Anduril?" The dragon pretended to be asleep. Katara's face fell when she realized she would get no support in this argument.

"See?" Toph groaned, "Ugh! Forget it, I can't be around you right now!" She walked away, her foot making deep prints in the ground.

"Neither can I!" Katara stomped off into the opposite direction.

For the rest of the day, Sokka and Artymis sat with Appa and Anduril. They observed the two girls who sat on opposite ends of the camp, still fuming.

"This is possible the longest they've been mad at each other," Artymis thought out loud.

_I wouldn't blame either._ Anduril answered, _Katara is not blamed for acting motherly because she feels it is her duty to take responsibility -_

"Even though she takes it to the extreme sometimes?" Sokka asked.

_- Yes. But, you cannot blame Toph because of her unstable relationship with her parents. It would natural for her to defy anyone's authority._

"We know that, but they're like… opposites." Artymis moved her hands as if she was weighing the girls. "You know?" She looked up at Anduril who looked down at her. They both looked when they heard Sokka mutter something. "Sokka, what are you doing?"

"A sorry letter," Sokka answered her when he slid the note in Hawky's dispatch tube.

"From who?"

"From Toph to Katara!" Sokka grinned.

Anduril dropped his head and sighed.

"Sokka, I don't think -" She stopped when Hawky flew over to Katara. She watched Katara read the message and stand up.

"I know this if from you, Sokka!" She glared. "Toph can't write. Ugh, you're all driving me crazy!" She walked out of the camp area.

"Oops." Sokka realizes his mistake.

"Oh gosh, I live with idiots!" Artymis flopped down on the ground. "Got a plan B?"

"Actually, I do." Sokka turned to her, "Go talk to Katara, I'll talk to Toph."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Artymis propped herself on her elbows. "I mean, you're not really good at these talks."

"Just, trust me on this."

She hesitated, "Alright." She kissed Anduril's snout and Appa's nose before following after Katara.

"Hey, how come you don't show that brotherly love to me?!" Sokka yelled at her.

"Because you're a dork!"

Sokka buried his face in the ground. _Great._ He heard Anduril chuckle and Appa growl. "Wish me luck." He got up and walked over to Toph. "Come on, Toph. We need to talk." After she reluctantly accepted, he led her to an overhanging cliff over the water.

Unaware of the two above her, Katara was bathing the in water. Well, she was more like floating in the water, her head was the only body part not underwater. She heard some footsteps and looked up to see Artymis.

"Hey." The airbender said in a soft voice, "Can I join you?"

Katara weekly nodded. She stared at the glassy surface while Artymis stripped down and she heard her quietly get in. "You're here to talk to me." The waterbender stated softly.

"You could say that," Artymis said. "I can understand your side and Toph's side, you know."

Katara sighed. "It was so hard when my mom died, Art. My whole world was fading into darkness. I mean, don't get me wrong - I love my dad, Gran-Gran, and Sokka. But, my mom was like my best friend as a little girl. She was so compassionate and she always found time with me and Sokka." She stopped to let a few tears out before continuing, "When she died, I felt it was my responsibility to take on my mom's duties because I felt like it was my fault that she died…" Katara shut her eyes.

"Katara," Artymis tried to comfort her. "Its not your fault she died."

"Yes, it is!" Katara sobbed, "If I hadn't left her, she'd be alive. So ever since then, I swore to myself that I would do my very best to prevent anything like that." She chuckled, "Which is probably why I take the whole motherly thing to the extreme."

"Which is understandable," Artymis said. "But you can't keep beating yourself up over your mom's death… fate can be cruel." She paused. "As for Toph, she's had a complicated life. Always babied, never looked to as the strong and determined girl she is. Her own parents doubted her. Her against this whole motherly thing is sort of her way breaking free from her parents. Because, in all honestly, I think she misses it, but doesn't want to admit it." A short pause for breath, "Its not right for her to be like this either, its just… we all have complicated lives, you know?"

Katara, she could tell still wasn't buying it. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I'll let you have some time to yourself." Artymis said. She stepped out of the water, redressed, and left the waterbender to her thoughts.

Katara sank deeper in the water, a million things running through her mind. She suddenly heard voices above her. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was Sokka and Toph. She had half a mind to leave but stopped herself when she heard more and more of their conversation.

"I don't now how you deal with all that bossiness." Toph said.

"Actually, as funny as it may seem," Sokka said. "I rely on it."

Toph paused. "I don't understand it."

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, even Gran-Gran was. But Katara, she had so much strength." There was obvious admiration in his voice, "She steeped up and took on so much responsibility that she helped fill up the void that was left by our mom."

The right corner of Katara's mouth turned upwards.

"I guess I never thought about that…" Toph whispered.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy which means don't tell anyone." Sokka warned her.

"I'll try not to."

"I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like." Sokka confessed. "IT really seems like, all my life, Katara's been the one a mother to me. Every time I try to remember my mom, Katara's face comes up."

Katara felt overcome by emotion.

Toph listened to Sokka's words, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She realized that now, when she thought of what a mom was, Katara's voice would pop in her mind. It was so weird. "The truth is, sometimes Katara _does_ act motherly and it's not always a bad thing." She whispered, "She actually cares about me - you all do. But, she had this mother thing going on that now sometimes I think she is my mom but not in a bad sense…" She wiped her tears with her arm.

Katara felt tears well up in her eyes.

"OW!" Sokka cried out in pain.

"Don't _ever_ tell her I said any of this!" Toph threatened, trying to cover up the emotional side of her.

"Lips are sealed," Sokka rubbed his arm.

As the group set up the sleeping arrangements, Katara approached Toph. "Hi, Toph. Um, listen, I want to…"

"Katara, stop." Toph turned around to her, "You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are way out of control and… I'm done with them." She felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders.

"Actually, I wasn't just going to apologize." Katara slyly said, "I was gonna say… I want to pull a scam with you!"

Everyone in the camp dropped whatever was in their hands and gaped at Katara. Even Momo was staring.

"What?!" Toph cried in surprise, "_You_ want to pull a scam?!"

"Nope. The ultimate scam!" Katara took her hand, "What do you say, Toph? Just you and me, one last scam. You in?"

"Of course I am!" Toph grinned, "Now, what's your plan?"

Both girls walked off together while the rest of the group was still staring after them. Not quite over the fact of Katara's so-sudden-changed attitude.

Katara explained to Toph of her plot: "The plan is simple. This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money - ten times more than what you've made with all your scam money put together."

"Dang!" Toph was surprised at _how_ wanted she was.

"So, I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then, you'll metalbend yourself out of jail…"

"And ba-da-boom-ba-da-bang!" Toph finished, "We're on our way as richie riches!"

Katara nodded. "Exactly. I think we should to do it tomorrow…"

(The next day)

Toph ran towards the center of the village, bumping into people and carts. She put all her energy into her legs and ignoring the need to rest. She made it to the center where a statue was mounted when she felt something tie around her ankles. She collapsed onto the ground and felt something like a net over her body. She lifted her face when she felt Katara walk up to her.

"How could you do this to me?!" The young girl shouted. "You betrayed me!"

"You brought this upon yourself." Katara yelled, "I had no choice!"

Toph felt herself being dragged away by the authorities. She pretended attempts to escape and as she expected and hoped, they failed.

Katara watched the authorities drag away the Runaway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mayor.

"You did the right thing," He said.

"The right thing is its own reward." Katara said in a haughty voice.

He seemed pleased, "I'm happy to hear you say that."

Katara looked at him. "You do know what I still want the actual reward, though, right?"

"Oh!" The reward seemed to his slipped his mind. "Of course. Right this way." He led her to his office and opened a moneybox for her.

Katara reached out for the reward with full confidence when the mayor suddenly pointed at her and said in a frightened voice, "That's her! The girl you're looking for!"

Katara spun around to see a hulking figure that frightened her deeply. Her eyes widened and she cringed away, her eyes focused on the tattoo on his forehead. The man stared down at her and moved his head to the right.

"She's not?!" The mayor asked. "But, she matched your description!" He looked at Katara again, "Well, sort of…" He bit his lip.

Katara looked between the two men, wondering what was going on. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and hauled her out of the mayor's office. "Wait!" She shouted, "What do you want?!"

* * *

Artymis paced back and forth in the camp. "Its been too long since they left." She muttered, twisting her hands in anxiety.

"Art, they've been only gone for one hour." Sokka told her.

"That's too long!" Artymis exploded.

Sokka thought long and hard. "Maybe we should check on them." He sternly looked at Hawky and Momo. "_Behave._ Anduril and Appa are in charge."

The second the two friends walked out of the area, the two small creatures chased one another. Already tiring of their fight, the bison and dragon gave a roar that put an end to their squabbling.

_Why me?_ Anduril asked.

* * *

Katara sat next to Toph in their wooden cell. She had hoped the young girl could make an escape route from the cell. However, Toph informed her she couldn't bend wood. "What's the difference?" Katara asked her.

Toph shook her head. "The properties aren't pure enough for my bending."

For half-hour, the two girls sat there in silence.

"Wait!" The earthbender cried out. "This is a trap!"

Katara looked at her, "Really? No kidding." She said sarcastically, "Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? How'd you figure?"

"Not for us." Toph then asked, "What happened in the mayor's office?" Katara recounted the events to her. "We're bait," She whispered. "He probably wants Art."

Katara's eyes widened. "Ugh! How can I be so stupid! I knew something like this would happen!"

"But, this was _your_ idea."

"I know," The waterbender sighed. "I wanted to show you and everyone else that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to prove that I can have fun too."

Toph smiled wryly. "Katara, you _are_ fun. If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with." Katara was about to say something when Toph leaned her head on her shoulder. "I miss my parents. I probably really hurt them when I left. But, I try not to think about it…" The twelve-year-old started to sob. The waterbender held her close and whispered soothing words.

* * *

Artymis and Sokka entered the unusually deserted village. They stood by the statue and scanned the perimeter.

"Where'd everyone go?" Sokka muttered.

"Where do you think anyone is?" Artymis asked him, looking around. She heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked up at the source and gasped. "Sokka, watch out!" She pointed at a large man on the rooftop, staring down upon them. They ran when there a fire blast was released.

"Who the heck is that?!" Sokka yelled.

"I have no clue!" Artymis answered, "But I really don't want to know!"

"I'm with you on that!" Sokka jumped over fallen fruit.

They both felt the heat and tremor as the man threw fire blasts towards them, always close to burning them. The two made a detour and hid beneath a building's shade. They held their breath when they heard the man's loud footsteps pass over them. After two whole minutes of silence, Sokka spoke:

"Combustion Man gone."

Artymis looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Combustion Man." Sokka whispered, "Its a nickname I came up for him."

She stared at him and yelled rather than whisper, "You actually came up with a name for him while we're running away from his attacks that nearly burned us alive?! What kind of idiot does that?!"

A blast broke through the roof of the shade and the two jumped out of way.

"What kind of idiot yells while they're hiding?!" Sokka shot back at her.

Artymis glared. She bended a column of rocks towards the attacker. He blast right through it and the pieces went flying everywhere. Sokka ducked for cover. Artymis blew air to the flying rock pieces back to Combustion Man, as Sokka now called him. The man used his large arm as a shield for his face. The airbender took the chance to bend all the elements she mastered and force it on him. She put her strength and all her concentration into the massive assault. She panted when she was done and all there was was dust.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sokka cheered, "You go, Art!"

She smiled and rushed passed him, "Come on! Celebrate later, we gotta get Kat and Toph!"

* * *

"Is that them?" Toph asked when she heard explosions.

"I don't know, I can't see from this tiny window." Katara sighed and slumped back down to the floor.

Toph groaned. "I wish we had some earth or water - we need bendables!"

"Your meteor bracelet!" Katara snapped her fingers, "You can make a saw out of it!"

Toph chuckled nervously. "I left it back at the camp. I was worried they would take it…"

"Oh." Katara exhaled deeply and wiped the sweat from the her forehead. She stopped when she felt the liquid run down from her fingertips. _That's it!_ She stood up and ran in place, going as fast as she could.

"Uh..." Toph was puzzled by this sudden notion. "Are you ok, Kat?"

"Just fine!" Katara panted.

"Well then what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water!" She wiped the sweat off her burning skin and bended the liquid to cut deep swipes at the cell bars.

"Katara!" Toph cried in delight, "You're a genius! A sweaty, stinky genius!" She heard Katara bended the sweat at the bars again and felt excited at the thought of some payback. And she felt sorry for the things she had said about the young woman who she now saw as another sister.

* * *

_What the hell?!_ Artymis slammed against the chest of the Fire Lord statue. She fell to the ground, barely having the strength to slow her fall. She hit the ground hard. Her hard body was shaking and it felt broken. She lifted her face to see Combustion Man stomping his way to her. He lifted her up by the collar of her kimono and looked at her. He swung her on his shoulder and started to walk over to a pile of broken wagons. He made a fire out of it and he lifted the airbender's body, about to throw her in the fire. Artymis was vaguely aware of what was going on, she saw the fire but she didn't have the strength to fight for her life. Combustion Man suddenly lost his balance and Artymis found herself rolling on the dusty ground instead of the burning fire.

"Leave my sister alone!" Katara shouted.

Artymis lifted her face and saw Toph running to her. "Doll Face, get up!" The earthbender pulled her to her feet and they ran behind Katara.

"This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka cried out to the gang.

"I hit his head with some ice, that should give us a couple of minutes!" Katara said.

"Then lets get out of here!" Artymis said, regaining her balance and strength.

Toph suddenly halted.

"What are you doing?"

"One more touch. Just so he can remember not to mess with us again!" Toph bended a rock at his face, between his eyes. He blasted it but a piece of the rubble hit his tattoo. He seemed to be in extreme pain as he fell. "Ok, go!"

(Later that afternoon, at the new campsite)

"Oh, god." Artymis dropped onto the grass. "Could life get any worse?"

"Yes." Sokka answered, "Not only are we evading suspicion, but we're gonna have to face Combustion Man."

There was a collection of groans.

"What did he want anyway?" Artymis asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Toph looked at her, "He wants you - _dead_."

"How could he found out she was the Avatar, though?" Katara sighed.

"How did he even find us here?" Sokka asked.

_That is a very good question_, Anduril growled lightly.

There was a short silence. Sokka yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm exhausted. Come on, Hawky." He took the messenger bird and went to prepare his bed.

_I swear, he shows that bird more affection than his concern than all of us put together. _Anduril told the girls. They shared a soft laugh.

"I'm gonna turn in too," Artymis yawned. "Good night."

"'Night."

Toph made sure she left before leaning in and whispering to Katara, "I need your help."

Katara turned to face her, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Can you write something for me?" The young girl asked, looking embarrassed. "I want to send a letter to my parents."

Katara smiled brightly, "I'll be more than happy to help."

Anduril made a small smile at the improving relationship between the two girls. He knew that from that point, things in the group would run much smoother now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Ok! Whoo! An update! Even though this wasn't my favorite episode, I thought it was still a pretty good chapter for the series. The purpose of it was good but Katara and Toph pretty much got along 90 percent of the time, right? Next chapter: "The Puppetmaster" (A top favorite of mine :). If any of you have any ideas, suggestions, etc., please write it up - I would really love to know what's on your mind. À bientôt!**

**MR11:**** -Dramatic voice- The truth of Roku is revealed now. -lol- And about your suggestion of Azula killing Mai, a good one but I think it would throw off the original plotline off. But it was a good suggestion and thank you very much for posting it.**

**ani-sand:**** Three hours long… That would probably be me. -lol-**

**Madeline:**** I know what you mean about classes, I got a lot on my hands too. **

**Alia:**** The relationship between Roku and Sozin will affect our favorite couple, yes. How? I'm no so sure yet, but isn't that the fun part? Making things as you go along? ****J**

**Jade:**** Aw, thank you!**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Voila! You wait no more!**

**Bloody Midnight:**** Thanks!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Like I said, I do have an account on Youtube, but I don't make any videos. I really don't know how to. -nervous laughter- Sorry about that.**

**Terra Young:**** Thank you so much!**

**Naruto's Wings:**** I hope these stories spark your interest. Either way, thank you for your feedback! ****J**

**bekeyboo:**** Really? Like "30 Days of Night" or something? Hmm. You learn something new everyday. Well, thanks for the info!**

**-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERTS, SUPPORT, AND EVERYTHING!-**


	9. Bloodbender

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Bloodbender-**

The group sat in a cluster of tall trees by a mountain and a field of red flowers. Appa and Anduril slept in a cave, well hidden, while the four friends were gathered around a campfire. They were all exchanging "scary stories".

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. It came into the torchlight. And then they knew… the Blade of Wing-Fun was haunted! Aaah-ah…" Sokka withdrew his blade and wailed like a ghost.

Artymis, Katara, and Toph looked at him, very unimpressed.

"I think the man with a sword for a hand was way better than that." Artymis confessed.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," Toph muttered under her breath.

Sokka frowned at them all. "You guys have no sense of scary-ness!"

"Actually, that'll be you." Artymis corrected with a laugh.

"You guys, wait." Katara said, "I've got a scary movie. And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story."

Sokka sat down crossed-legged. "Is this one of those a friend-of-my-cousin-knew-some-guy-that-this-happened-to-stories?"

Katara shook her head. "No, it happened to Mom." Everyone focused their attention on her, a little shocked that she mentioned her mother - which didn't happen that often. Katara waited a few seconds before starting, "One winter, when Mom was a little girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month passed when Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family at their house. But when they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. As she stood there alone in that house, she heard a voice -" She changed her tone so that is resembled a little girl's. "It's so cold and I can't get warm." Her voice changed back, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, as if she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help… But when every one came back, Nini was gone."

Artymis and Toph clung to one another, frightened quite a bit. Sokka wrapped Momo's ears around his head, scared to hear or see anything. He gathered the courage to ask, "Where'd she go?"

"No one knows," Katara spoke barely above a whisper. "Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smokes coming up from the chimney. Like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

"No more!" Artymis suddenly cried out. "That story is going to give me nightmares!"

"Wait, quiet!" Toph placed her hand to the ground. "Did you hear that? I heard people under the mountain, and they're screaming!"

"What did I just say?!" Artymis yelled.

"Nice try, Toph." Sokka regained a calm posture.

"No, I'm serious! I heard something." Toph insisted.

"Y-You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara suggested.

Toph was quiet. "It came back - but now it just stopped."

"All right, now I'm getting scared." Artymis rubbed her arms and huddled closer to Katara and Sokka.

"Hello, children."

The four friends screamed theirs heads off and all huddled to the opposite side of the fireplace. They all clung to one another and relaxed when they saw an older woman with thick white hair and dressed in old-fashioned dress. Her hair hung loosely around her wrinkled but kind face.

"Oh, I'm sorry to frighten you." She said. "My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out here in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds? I'm sure that'll be more comfortable than being out here in the cold."

When they all agreed to, the four friends followed Hama to her Inn. Artymis informed Anduril of the new arrangements and he said that he and Appa will stay where they were for now. The group walked up a slope and entered the Inn after Hama. She had them all sit around a square table in the dinning room. The room was lit by a single lamp. Hama poured hot tea for the young friends.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Artymis said sweetly.

"You have such a lovely inn." Katara complimented.

Sokka and Toph rolled their eyes at the suck-ups.

"Aren't you all sweet?" Hama smiled, finishing up pouring Katara tea. "You know, you all should be more careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." She sat down in her chair, cradling her tea cup. "When the moon is full, people walk in but they don't come out." She sipped and suddenly said in a cheerful voice, "Who wants more tea?"

Everyone stared at her with fearful expressions.

"Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here." Hama set her cup down, "Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

(Next Day)

Hama handed the money to the merchant and walked alongside the children as the merchant smiled and waved goodbye.

Katara turned to her host, "That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you."

"Maybe if we go back, he'll give us some free komodo sausages." Artymis teased with a wink.

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" Hama seemed crossed about this but she chuckled. "I think the three of use are going to get along swimmingly."

When she said "swimmingly", Artymis rose an eyebrow and side-glanced at Katara who didn't seem to really bother about it. The airbender found is peculiar that a Fire Nation inn keeper would use that word - then again, Isabella On Ji was a surprise too.

While the girls and Hama walked ahead, Sokka and Toph stayed behind, eavesdropping on interesting conversations:

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week‌?" "Well, I have to send the boy to Hing-Wa Island to get them, and it's a two-day trip." "Oh, right, tomorrow's the full moon…" "Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods."

Sokka grew suspicious and expressed his opinions to the young earthbender. "People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff going on during full moons… this just reeks of spirit world stuff." He then called out in a loud whisper, "Art!"

Artymis heard him and walked back a few paces to match Sokka and Toph's. "What's up?" She asked.

"Can you sew up this little moon-disappearing-mystery Avatar style?" Sokka asked her in a low whisper.

"Helping people," Artymis sarcastically laughed. "That's what I do, huh?"

"Sure seems enthusiastic about it," Toph joked.

Hama stopped and turned to the children, "Why you all take those back to the inn? I still have a few more errands to run. I won't be long."

"You know," Sokka started. "This is a little mysterious town you have here."

Hama simply smiled, "Mysterious town for mysterious children."

* * *

In the kitchen of Hama's Inn, the four friends unpacked the groceries and stored them.

"That Hama seems a little strange," Sokka told the group. "Like she knows or is hiding something."

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay." Katara said, "She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran."

"Don't compare her to Gran-Gran." Sokka snapped.

"I have to say, Sokka does kind of have a point there." Artymis said.

Katara turned to face her with a dismay expression, "Oh, no. Not you too!"

"Kat, come on. What did she mean by 'mysterious children'? It sounds like she knows something." Sokka pressed.

"Gee, I don't know." Katara said sarcastically, "Maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"Think what you want," Sokka said. "But I'm gonna take a look around." He walked out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs.

"Wait!" Katara yelled, "You can't just snoop around someone's house!" When there was no reply, she groaned and turned to two remaining friends. "What do you think?"

Artymis shrugged.

"We can't trust her fully but we can't be so-over-the-line-suspicious." Toph said.

Katara sighed in relief. "Thank the spirits…"

"But snooping is neutral!" Toph cried out and ran after Sokka.

Artymis, because curiosity got the better of her, said, "I'm gonna keep an eye on them." She followed Toph.

Katara stood there, mouth open. "Wait! Guys!" With another groan she ran after her friends. "This isn't a good idea!"

"It's not like we're doing anything bad," Sokka said.

"Invading her privacy is bad!" Katara hissed. Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble, and this is just plain rude!"

Sokka made his way up to the attic. He crossed the room and tried to open one of the doors but found it locked. "Just some ordinary innkeeper, huh?" He turned to Sokka. "Then why does she have a locked-up door?

"Maybe to keep people like us from snooping in her things, genius," Toph coolly said.

Sokka peered in through the keyhole. "Its empty except for a little chest." He announced.

Toph started jumping up an down on her feet. "Oh, maybe its treasure!"

Sokka began picking the lock with the tip of his sword and opened the door wide when he heard a _click_. "Yes!" He whispered.

Artymis bit her lip, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Nevertheless, the entire group went inside the empty room. Sokka lifted the chest and made failed attempts at opening it. "Its locked!"

"Let's just leave!" Katara pleaded.

"Give it to me." Toph took her armband and gripped it tight. She bended the space earth piece into the shape of a key and pushed it inside the chest's lock. She turned it but it didn't open. She struggled to unlock it.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Artymis whispered.

"You know.." Toph said through gritted teeth. "This isn't as easy as it looks…. I got it!"

Everyone crowded around the twelve-year-old, even Katara. Sokka grabbed the chest and slowly lifted the lid, as if something would pop out if he wasn't too careful.

"I'll tell you what's in the box."

Everyone yelled in fear and alarm. The four spun around to see Hama standing in the doorway. Sokka hid the chest behind his back. "What box?"

Hama extended her hand out and Sokka, guiltily, handed her the chest. She opened it and pulled out simple blue comb made of what bone. Hama smiled, her eyes watered.

"An old comb?" Sokka slumped his shoulders in disbelief.

"It is my greatest treasure," Hama told them. "Its the last thing I still own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

Everyone gaped.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?!" Katara asked after overcoming her shock.

Hama nodded, "Just like you."

The Water Tribe siblings blinked. "How'd you know?" Sokka asked.

"I heard you all talking around your campfire the other night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Artymis asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough." Hama smiled at them.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away," Katara held her hands together with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry about secrets and sneaking around," Sokka muttered.

"Apology accepted. Now, lets get cooking." Hama led them all back down to the kitchen.

They all sat at the table as Hama placed the soup bowl on the table. Artymis reached for the large spoon to serve the soup but to everyone's amazement, the liquid shot into their empty bowls. All eyes were on Hama.

"You're a waterbender!" Sokka cried in astonishment.

"I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!" Katara felt so honored at that moment.

Hama lowered her face. "That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out." She said in a sad voice, "I was the last one."

"So how did you end up out here?" Toph inquired.

"I was stolen from my home."

Artymis gripped her spoon as she felt something strong come from Hama. It took her only a few seconds to realize that she was touching on Hama's strong emotions. Quick and brief images flashed in her mind. She gripped the spoon even tighter. No one noticed.

"It was over sixty years ago when the raids started…"

Artymis saw longer clips of Hama's memories but she didn't understand why she could see this. She saw a younger Hama and a younger Gran-Gran hanging out. Then, their faces twisted in fear. A series of clips followed, each lasting around five seconds. Long enough for her to decipher what was going on in each fragment of memory.

"…They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our waterbenders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued."

_Stop!_ Artymis screamed. She saw Hama panting and trying to fend off firebenders by herself. She was losing badly.

"Finally, I too was captured."

The last image lingered on her mind: Hama surrounded by guards as she saw the last of her home. A feeling similar to Artymis' feeling when running away.

"I was led away in chains - the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." Hama looked at Katara, "Until now." Katara rose from her seat and placed her hand on Hama's shoulder. "They put us in terrible prisons. I was the only one who manages to escape."

"How did you get away?" Sokka asked her, "And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?"

Hama shook her head, "I'm sorry." She stuttered. "Its too painful to talk about anymore."

"We completely understand." Katara consoled. "And I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero."

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet another southern waterbender." Hama murmured, "I'd like to teach you what I know. I would like you to carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone."

"Yes!" Katara clapped her hands in excitement. Her voice was so loud and high that her friends winced at the volume. "To learn about my heritage - that would mean everything to me!"

Hama smiled. "I will teach you then." She turned to Artymis, "And I think your friend the Avatar would as well."

Everyone gasped.

"How did you know?" Artymis asked her.

"When you're my age, you pick up a few things here and now." Hama answered. She sipped her cup. "Would you like to learn alongside Katara?"

Artymis hesitated. Earlier, Hama's memories and emotions had given her quite a fright. But, who wouldn't feel so strong about their kidnapping and their leaving their home. She nodded, "It would be… nice."

Toph and Sokka noticed the hesitation, but no one else did.

Artymis snuck into the barn where Hama had lend Anduril and Appa. She brought them and Momo some food. Momo bit his bread down, Appa ate his watermelons, and Anduril ate his prey slowly. The dragon looked at the sixteen-year-old.

_There's something on your mind_. He said.

Artymis blinked; she had been staring out into space. She looked at him. "Huh?"

_There's something on your mind,_ he repeated. _What is it?_

_Earlier tonight, Hama was recounting the events of the raid on the Southern Water Tribe…_

_And?_ Anduril pressed.

… _I could _see_ and _feel_ all that. It was... Frightening._

The dragon gave her a long stare. _You could see what had happened? You could _feel_ it?_

_Yes, it felt so very real. Is it because I kind of share the feelings and because she felt them so strongly?_

_Perhaps, and you are the Avatar._

_But that doesn't mean I could feel all that._ She shuddered. Her head jerked up when she felt something move her hair back.

_Go to bed._ Anduril told her, _Its been a long night._

Artymis took it into consideration. "Good night, big brother." She kissed his snout. "Good night, Appa." She kissed his nose. "And, good night, Momo." She petted his head and walked out of the barn.

(The Next Day)

Artymis and Katara followed Hama onto a rock hillside outside her inn.

"Working outside your home at the South Pole proves to be very difficult," Hama told the girls.

"I know," Katara said. "When we were stranded in a desert, it felt like there was nothing I could do."

"You did much more than needed, Kat," Artymis comforted. Katara smiled at her.

"Even so, you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." Hama instructed.

Katara instantly remembered the time she used sweat to escape with Toph from the wooden prison.

"Did either of you know you can even pull water our of thing air?" Both girls exchanged wondering expressions. "Watch." Hama threw her hand out and created a circle over her head with her fingertips, collecting the moisture in the air. Water formed around her fingertips and she held it still for her students to see. "There's water in places you never thought of." She turned the water into icicles which she threw behind into the trunk of a tree. Her accuracy was perfect. 'Follow me." She led the girls through a field of red flowers.

"These are so beautiful!" Artymis gasped. She gathered a handful in her hand and breathed in their scent. Their smell was heavy and almost intoxicating, but it brought a small happiness.

"They are," Katara breathed.

Hama sat down on the flowers. "They're called Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here." She grazed her hands on the flowers. "And like all living things, they're filled with water."

"We met a waterbender who lived in a swamp," Katara mentioned. "And he could control the vines by bending the water inside."

"And you can take it even further." Hama stood up and waved her hands in a large circle, bending the water right out of the Fire Lilies. The flowers turned dry, black, and they shriveled. Hama bended the water towards a boulder. The water passed right through the boulder, slicing off four pieces cleanly.

"That's incredible!" Katara looked like an excited child. However, when both girls looked down at the flowers, they became somber.

"Its a pity about the lilies, though." Artymis held her bountiful close to her chest.

Hama walked over to the two, saying, "When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive." She leaned in, "Tonight, I'll teach you both the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak."

"I thought that was dangerous…" Artymis glanced at Katara for some help.

"I did, too." Katara said. "I though people have been disappearing around here during the full moon."

"Oh, you girls!" Hama smiled. "Two master waterbenders _and_ the Avatar beneath the full moon? I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

* * *

"Despite it being the Fire Nation, I don't see anything that would make a sprit mad around here - at least, no tree chopping or burning." Sokka surveyed the land, "For the other stuff like ruining everyone's lives, I understand."

Toph, knowing it'll get on his nerves, said, "Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean."

Sokka turned to her. "The moon spirit is a gently loving lady who rules the sky with compassion and… lunar goodness!" He snapped furiously.

Toph doubled over in laughter.

Sokka frowned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a traveler walk by. "Hey!" He ran up to him., "Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people in the middle of night during the full moon?"

The traveler shrugged, "Can't say much but only one man ever saw it and lived: Old Man Ding."

Toph tugged on his sleeve. "Where does Old Man Ding live?"

After receiving directions, Sokka and Toph walked around town trying to find Old Man Ding's address. When they came across an old man hammering boards against his house, they knew they found him.

"Yo, Old Man Ding?" Toph called out.

Old Man Ding lost concentration on his hammering the nails and instead hammered down his own thumb. He yelled in pain and dropped the hammer, clutching his hand.

"Gosh darn it!" Old Man Ding glared at them, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me 'Old"? I'm not that old, you know." He crouched down to life a board but there was a small _crack_. "Ok, I'm young at heart instead. Toph lifted the board and handed it to him. He took it and board it on the window. "Not ready yet to be snapped by some moon monster."

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka proceeded to hammer the board down for the elder. "Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?"

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain." Old Man Ding pointed at the mountain closet to the village. "I tried to fight back, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon, knowing it would be the last thing I would see but then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again!" He seemed proud, "I just high-tailed it out of there right after that!"

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka muttered to himself.

Toph gasped. "Those people I heard screaming under the mountain - the missing people!" She grabbed Sokka and started running towards the mountain. "Its them, Sokka!" She took him to the foot of the mountain.

"I can't see anything down there!" Sokka protested.

"That's why you have me!" Toph pointed out.

She led him through the darkness of the cave and they halted when they reached a metal doorway with two lit torches beside. Toph stomped her foot down hard and punched the door with both fists, knocking the metal door off its hinges. They ran into a new chamber. Sokka stopped and stared at the dozens of men, women, even children chained to cave walls with little torch light. Toph immediately began breaking the metal chains.

"Saved at last!" A prisoner cried out.

"Who did this?" Sokka asked them. "A spirit?"

"It was no spirit." A young woman said, rubbing her aching wrists and thanking Toph.

"More like a witch." Another said and there were sounds of agreement.

"I'm not getting it," Sokka told them.

"She seems like a normal little old lady," A prisoner told him. "But she controls people like some dark Puppetmaster."

"Who?" Sokka asked them again.

"The innkeeper!"

"Hama!" Sokka and Toph yelled together.

"Yes!" The woman nodded.

Sokka snapped his fingers at Toph, "Told you there was something creepy about her."

"Go stop her," Toph told him. "I'll get these people out of here."

Sokka nodded. He gave a freed prisoner one of the torches and left running.

* * *

"Can you feel the power?" Hama asked the girls. "Can you feel the power the full moon brings?"

Katara and Artymis didn't answer her. They were more creep out by the dark trees around them in the woods with nothing but the moon as their light.

Hama inhaled deeply, like the moon had an addicting scent. "For generations, it has bless waterbenders - allowing us to do incredible things." She outstretched her arms, flexed her hands and the girls saw her veins pop out. "I've never felt more alive."

Both of the girls felt something out of place. Somewhere in the night, a cat-owl hooted.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison." Hama said.

A few images poured in Artymis' mind. She blinked and gripped her kimono sleeves.

"The guards were always careful to keep any water from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended from the ground." The elder waterbender narrated, still gazing up at the moon. "Before giving us any water, they would bind our limbs so that we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with curel retribution. And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape." Her voice took on a dark tone. "_Bloodbending_."

Upon hearing that, the girls' eyes widened in horror.

"Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs…"

Katara stood close to Artymis, frightened by this new power.

"Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men." Hama continued and another memory plated in Artymis' mind: a Fire Nation guard trying to control his body, then Hama walking out of her cage with unbalanced legs like the living dead. The airbender leaned on Katara's side. "During the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell was unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in!" She threw her head back and laughed. "Once you girls perfect this technique, you can control anything and anyone."

"But to reach inside someone and control them…" Artymis bit her lip. She knew that the power _would_ be useful when confronting enemies. To control the Fire Lord was like a bonus. _But, _controlling _him? Others?_

"The power exists and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war." When seeing she wouldn't get through to the airbender, Hama instead turned to Katara, "Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture…your mother!"

"I know." Katara whispered, her eyes watering.

"Then at least _you_ should understand what I'm talking about!" Hama said in a hoarse voice, "We're the last waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight whenever we can and wherever they are by any means necessary!"

"Enough." Artymis took Katara's arm. "Let's go. I think we've heard enough."

Hama glared at the girls. "They hurt every one you loved - and they threw me in a prison to rot along with my brothers and sisters! They deserve the same!"

Realization hit both of them at that second. "Its you!" Katara pointed at the old woman, "You're the one who's kidnapping the villagers during the full moon with your blood bending!"

"You must carry on my work!" Hama said. "Katara you have to unleash your revenge on them! And Artymis, control the Fire Lord - I know that is something you want!"

Artymis shook her head. "Its not right, Hama. And we won't use bloodbending like you! We're going to use other methods!"

"And we won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara shouted. She gasped sharply when her arms twisted to the sides and behind her back. "What's happening?!"

Suddenly, Artymis lost control of her limbs as well. She tried to command them but Hama's bloodbending was effective. Both girls stood still, arms at side and back straight.

"You both should have learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama said, "Its impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle and every vein in your body!" She threw the girls from side to side, twitched their bodies, and jerked them erratically. Hama, after having her little fun of being Puppetmaster, she slowly brought her hands down with a sadistic smile. Artymis and Katara were forced down on their knees.

"Please…" Katara whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Stop… please…"

Hama cackled sinisterly.

Artymis breathed hard. She clenched her fists, gripping the grass and. She glanced at Katara and glared at Hama. She stood back up while lifting her hands. Hama stopped laughing upon seeing this.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon." Artymis hissed, "My bending is more powerful than yours. Your tricks are useless on me and my friends!" She lifted her arms up and bended the water from the grass around her and Katara and bended it into a ring around her. She flung the water at Hama who took it with her own bending and redirected the attack back at her. Artymis spun it back around but Hama extracted water from the trees to create a more effective counter-attack. The sixteen-year-old took a step back and pressed her hand forward, blocking the attack. She glanced behind at Katara, who was slowly getting the feel in her limbs now. Artymis turned back to Hama and ran forward, circling her arms inward and absorbing the water from the grass again. She bend the water into two thick ropes and spun Hama with them in mid-air, then letting her fall down with a cry.

Artymis breathed hard. "You forgot one thing: I'm the Avatar."

Hama glared at her, "Insolent girl."

"Hama!" She turned around. "We all know what you've been doing!" Sokka shouted. "Now, give up, you're outnumbered!"

At this, Hama chuckled darkly. "No," She said. "You've outnumbered yourselves!" She raised her arms, stiffening Sokka's bodies, and flung him against unprepared Katara.

Katara gasped and jumped out of the way before Sokka crashed into a tree. She bended the water from the trees and blocked the forced attacks from Sokka.

"Katara, Art, look out!" Sokka warned, "Its like my brain has a mind of its own!"

"We know!" The girls both yelled.

Artymis pinned Sokka to a tree with water and Katara froze the water. "Sorry, Soak!" Artymis said.

"It's alright… I think."

"Don't hurt your friends," Hama teased. "And don't let them hurt each other."

Katara's body stiffened again and she was slammed against the tree. "Art, help!"

Hama pulled Sokka away from the tree and sent him flying towards pinned Katara. His sword was pointed forward, intended to impale Katara. They both screamed.

"No!" Artymis ran towards Katara. She distracted Hama with some water bending. Both Sokka and Katara regained control over their bodies. Sokka panted and redirected his sword at Hama. Katara stood in battle stance. Artymis, on the other hand, took a deep breath and outstretched her hands toward the old woman. Hama's body stiffened and twitched, her eyes full of fear now. The Water Tribe siblings blinked and saw Artymis moving her hands slowly, _controlling_ Hama. She forced her down on her knees and hands. The elder struggled to get back up. "Don't." Artymis told her, "_I'm_ in control now."

"Not for long…." Hama stood back, fighting against the airbender's control.

"Gonna need some help!" Artymis sang.

Katara bit her lip and joined Artymis in her bloodbending. Both girls brought down Hama right when Toph and the prisoners as well as villagers arrive at the scene. A prisoner shackled Hama's hands behind her back.

"You're going to be locked away forever," A used-to-be-prisoner told Hama, the despise clear in his voice. He and another man started to lead her towards the village.

"My work here is done." Hama smiled. She stopped and turned to the two girls standing by Sokka and Toph. "Congratulations, you're blood benders." The villagers pushed her to walk and Hama laughed wickedly.

"Crazy old woman," Someone muttered.

When they were alone, Sokka said quietly, "Anduril and Appa are coming."

Katara had dropped her hand from her mouth and let a sob escape. She dropped to her knees. Artymis and the others knelt by her and tried to comfort her.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Toph whispered to Artymis.

Artymis was silent. _Oddly enough, it doesn't._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Alright, here's "The Puppetmaster" chapter. This epsiode was what really sparked my interest back in Avatar since I had personally thought all the previous episodes of the third season wasn't all that good. And no Zuko in this chapter, sorry, guys. But, the next original chapter is dedicated to Mai and him. It'll be the next chapter. So, you know what that means right? VOICE OUT YOUR IDEAS FOR IT PLEASE! I was thinking of putting Mai's thoughts along the lines of Taylor Swift's song, such as "Invisible", "Cold As You", "Teardrops On My Guitar" (of course, not ALL the lyrics will in the chapter. Just a few here and there, ones that really go with Mai's emotions and opinions.) If you haven't heard it, check it out on YouTube - I suggest a video that shows the lyrics. Let me know what you all think of that. IDEAS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, RECOMMENDATIONS, AND FEEDBACK ARE ALL WELCOME!!**

**MR11:**** "The Puppetmaster" was a very good episode in my opinion. That episode was what really brought my attention back to Avatar. I was "WOW!"**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Aw, thanks.**

**Madeline:**** Excellent idea. I shall store that in the inventory.**

**Jade:**** I'm keeping it up! lol**

**Alia:**** Sweet idea.**

**ani-sand:**** Hopefully this will have some Zuko stupidity. lmao**

**Baby-emo:**** Thank you!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** More updates coming!**

**TxiaChucky:**** Hello, new face! What's up? ****J**

**-THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK, SUPPORT, FAVES, REVIEWS, ALERTS, PMS!-**


	10. Invisible

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Invisible-**

Prince Zuko stared at the portrait of his family when he was seven years old. His parents were in the background and then it was he and Azula beneath them. Zuko sat in front of his father, much to his displeasure then and now, while Azula sat in front of their mother. Zuko remembered getting angry at Azula for getting the chance to sit with their mother for the portrait. He had envied his sister deeply that week.

"Are you _still _on that?" Azula asked.

Zuko turned and glared at her.

"Yeah, you're still on that." Azula confirmed.

"No I'm not!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Tsk, tsk," Azula shook her head. "No need to yell, Zuzu." She began to walk away.

"I'm not jealous." Zuko muttered, "And stop calling me Zuzu! I hate that!"

"What-ever!" Azula said.

Zuko glared at her before turning a softer expression on the portrait. He looked at his mother. How long had it been since he felt her touch and heard her voice? _Mom_, he whispered in his mind. _I'm so lost without you. Please, help me._ He sighed and leaned against the pillar. _I don't know what to do, mom. Everything is so weird and everything is just so confusing…_ He massaged his forehead. He sank down to the ground, his back still against the pillar.

* * *

Mai watched the prince sink to the floor in front of his family portrait. She didn't move from her place in the darkness; she didn't like to make herself known - especially to him. She had been watching him since she, Azula, and Ty Lee encountered him in Ba Sing Se. Mai, who was always quite and showed no emotion, knew her mask was finally breaking around him. She knew; everyone knew.

The young noblewoman stepped out of her hiding place and walked towards Zuko. She stood a good five feet from his slump form. "Are you alright?" She managed to get out from her trembling mouth.

Zuko's face lifted quickly in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to pass by. "Mai?"

"Yes, I know that's my name." She said with dry sarcasm. "I asked: are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." He answered. There was an awkward silence. Zuko stood up and regained his posture. "Uh…" He knew he was horrible when it came to girls, especially Artymis and Mai. He glanced at the noblewoman.

She was just standing there, like a statue, with her head turned to the window. The sunlight emphasized the white of her skin. It was odd. Even though Fire Nation citizens usually did have pale skin, but Mai's was more than pale - it was snow.

"What are you looking at?" Mai snapped.

Zuko moved his prying eyes. "Nothing."

Mai moved her eyes as well. _He was looking at you!_ A small excited voice said in her mind. She stared out the window again.

Zuko knew he was being rude. He bit his lip, "I'll see you around." He said before walking past her.

Mai moved her face a little to see him walk down the hall. She mentally slapped herself. He was right there! And yet she acted like her cold usual self. She couldn't help it though; so many years of playing the good little doll was a natural thing for her now. She stood there a little while longer before walking in her own direction. She recounted her childhood memories of her prince. He had never really seen her when they were children (like it was different now). Mai remembered when he would pass by her or was anywhere near her, she could hardly breathe. And when he was just with her now, the oxygen was sucked out of her. Could he tell she couldn't breathe? And if he did, would he realize how she had felt for him all these years?

_I highly doubt it,_ Mai thought. She began making the long walk to her house. She walked among the bustling crowds of citizens and merchants. But, it was just silence to her ears. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Zuko still loved the Avatar.

And Mai was _not_ that stupid or oblivious. She knew Artymis was still alive. Or Zuko would've killed himself if she was truly dead. And Mai still couldn't see what she had that she didn't.

_She has a family, friends, admirers, power, beauty…_ Mai thought as her feet took her on the path to her house. _She's got everything that I have to live without. _She knew her heart was aching everything Zuko passed her in the hallway. How could her heart not ache? All he had on his mind was guilt, Iroh, and Artymis. His mother was a new addition to the list as she saw today. But that didn't ease the pain she hid. She knew she didn't have much of a family, or friends (Azula really didn't count, Ty Lee could probably count though), or some mystic power… _She's got everything that I have to live without._

By the time she reached her doorstep, she felt something choke in her throat. She rushed inside, ignoring the servants and their questions, and slammed her bedroom door. She dropped on her bed, her face half-buried in the pillow. She hardly ever cried, but she was on the breaking point.

_No!_ She shouted. _I won't cry over a stupid thing!_

But who was she kidding?

She knew he was the reason why she cried quietly at times in her sleep. It was the only time she let her emotions release. _Can't he see that I want him to be what he and she was?_ _Can't he see that when I'm around him, he's all I can truly see out of the hundreds people there with us? Can't he tell I want to be with him? _She quietly sobbed in her sleep.

* * *

Zuko laid down on his bed. He stared into space. Today, he had seen Mai in a new light. She wasn't that quiet and timid and cold girl he had known in childhood years. Instead, he saw her as a beautiful woman who could be a friend to him. He shook his head.

_She hates you._ He told himself. _Like she wants to be friends with you._ _And stop thinking of her in that way! You love Artymis!_

_There's different form of loves though, _a small voice piped up. _And you can love people in the same way - like family. You love your mother like you loved your uncle and cousin, right?_

_But that's family!_ Zuko argued.

_Different people, same love._

Zuko relaxed his muscles. That was true, in a twisted and odd way. Could he love Mai as he loved Artymis? Would Mai love him as she did or more or less? He groaned and buried his head in the soft pillows. So then, what _was _true love? Did it even exist? Did the person have a choice to pick their true love or are they assigned to one from the day they're born?

_So, if I love Mai, could she be someone I could spend the rest of my life with?_

* * *

Mai was suppose to meet Azula that day. She sat by the pond, like she often did when waiting for Azula or Ty Lee. She stared down at the grass for almost an hour. Her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap like a young lady.

Zuko watched Mai from a distance. He leaned against the pillar and took her appearance in. Her black silk hair was up in its usual two buns with two long strings of hair that came loose from her buns. Her red dress slightly hugged her grown figure. Her skin reminded Zuko of snow and her eyes were an extraordinary color but dull. Zuko didn't realize that in her own way, Mai was indeed beautiful.

The prince advanced towards her slowly. "Mai."

Mai turned her face towards him. Her breath caught in her throat. There she went again - not breathing. Did he notice?

"So, uh, how you been?" Zuko asked, his eyes wandering around, not willing to meet hers.

"I've been fine." Mai answered. For the first time, they both didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh, well, that's good." _You're so bad at this,_ he told himself.

"And yourself?" Mai asked.

"What?" Zuko quickly replied, "Oh, well, I've been good too. Why wouldn't I?"

Mai looked at him. _You can't hide it from me._

Zuko chuckled. _Gosh, I'm an idiot._ He glanced at Mai, she was staring down at the ground. _Why doesn't she look at me? _"Do you want to walk around?" He asked, perhaps a bit too quick.

"I beg your pardon?" Mai lifted her eyes to his face.

"Do you want to walk around?" He repeated at a much slower pace.

Mai was caught off guard. She finally nodded, "Sure, I got nothing better to do." _Why did you just say that, you dimwit?!_ She mentally kicked herself. She got up and walked side-by-side with Zuko. For five minutes nothing was said between the two.

"You don't seem happy for one who should be when back home," Mai commented.

Zuko moved his shoulders uncomfortably, "I guess I should be happy, huh?"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Mai asked, "Or, do you think that maybe, in the end, this isn't all what you wanted?" She was going to let him answer, but she felt that now was the time to show him that _she_ understood him. "You think that the one thing you wanted will you make you complete and so happy, so you spend all your time and energy into that one thing. But then, when you get it, you look at it and think if its really all you've ever wanted. Right?" She turned her face to him.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and was staring at her. She stopped and returned his gaze. _She knows?_ he thought, _She knows how I feel?_

"What?" She asked. "Surprised that I actually understand you?"

"I… I guess." Zuko rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair.

_She doesn't see you like I do,_ Mai said to him in her mind (of course, he wouldn't hear her). _She doesn't even know you, but I do. Can't you see that? I know you better than your own girlfriend does!_

"Let's keep walking," He suggested.

Mai walked a step ahead of the prince. This gave Zuko a chance to admire the grace she walked with. Her hips didn't roll like the other girls, instead, she had this mature and attractive air when she walked. Zuko watched her hair lightly bounced with every movement; her back straight like an arrow, and the grace she had with each movement. A small smile tugged on Zuko's mouth.

Mai could feel his eyes on her. She knew he was watching her movements, her hair, and… what the hell could he be looking at?! She felt like turning around and shouting him that question but controlled herself. She actually liked that he was looking at her. It wasn't anything inappropriate or sexual; it was just innocent looking - sort of how she would look at him when they were children. That seemed so long ago. It suddenly occurred to Mai that she had no idea where she and Zuko were walking to.

She stopped and turned her head only a bit, "Where did you want to go?"

Zuko was going to answer when a dreaded voice called out, "Mai! Good to see you." The two turned to see Azula walking briskly towards them. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Good morning, Princess Azula." Mai bowed. Again, Zuko found her movement attractive.

"Come, Mai, lets leave Prince Angry over here alone." Azula said, turning on her heel.

"I'll leave _Prince Zuko _alone." Mai bowed to Zuko then followed her friend.

Zuko kept his eyes on her until she turned the corner. He leaned against the wall and the corner of his mouth tugged up.

* * *

Mai was walking towards the palace exit an hour before the sun set. She walked with a brisk pace and she was so eager to go home. She reached in for her stilettos in her sleeves when she felt something pull her arm back. She pulled out her daggers and whirled around. She stopped when she saw Zuko.

"Hey, take it easy!" Zuko half-chuckled, lowering her arm. "Its only me."

"My apologies." Mai slid her daggers back up her sleeves.

"Don't," Zuko protested. "I snuck up on you - I know you hate that." He chuckled again.

Mai let the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile. His laugh. Oh, how she missed it. "Did you need something?"

"I, uh, actually wanted to ask you if you wanted me to escort you home."

"Oh." _Well that's unexpected._ "If you have time, I suppose."

"I'd like to."

Mai felt her cheeks grow warm at this. Zuko saw a light rosy tint on her face and he had to smile. He offered his arm to her and she took it. He walked her out of the palace grounds before asking her a few questions. She would reply and ask him some questions as well. Zuko felt like he barely knew her at all. He had always thought her to be like his sister, but she was someone completely different. Mai knew she wasn't someone he expected but was glad because she felt like he could finally see her now; she wasn't invisible anymore. And she saw a fire in him, a fire no one else but she could see. As they walked she leaned towards him slightly.

About fifty yards from the front gates of her house, she realized she was leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, and immediately pulled away from him. Zuko, however, pulled her back towards him. Mai was confused but leaned her head on his shoulder again. When they did reach the front gates, Mai pulled away and bowed. Zuko shook his head and lifted her face with his index finger. She softly gasped when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good night, Mai." He whispered. He bowed and left her.

Mai stood there, face turning red and breathing harshly. She literally ran inside, passed confused servants' faces, and slammed her bedroom door. She pressed her back against the door, breathing hard. Two of her fingers lightly touched where he kissed her on her forehead. She smiled - a true warm smile. She actually giggled a little and played with her fingers, cheeks rosy and warm.

She wasn't invisible anymore.

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed, thinking of his day.

The Mai he had interact with today was a completely different person than when they were younger. Even though she was quiet and spoke with sarcasm, there was always some something in her air that attracted Zuko now. He had to admit, he did like her now. But he was still confused. Did he like her as a friend, or as more than a friend? He couldn't tell, but he knew that their relationship would change now.

He smiled.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**** Alright. Here's a chapter dedicated to Mai and Zuko and their relationship. I know what you're going to ask: "WTF? Mai and Zuko are going to end up together? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" And the answer to that question… I don't know. -lol- Mai and Zuko, as you all know, are my favorite pairing and I felt bad for not giving them attention. And the whole "what is true love" thing is something we all ask ourselves sometimes, I think. You think, well how do you know if it is true love or not? Which is why this question may change the relationships in this story. As for Mai's feelings, I think a lot of us has been in her position of "invisibility" once or twice (not EVERYONE, ok?). Honest feedback, please! NOW… ONTO THE INVASION!! WHOO!!**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Thank you. **

**Mr11:**** Thank you for the encouragement.**

**Alia:**** Your ideas sound good, I'll take them into consideration.**

**Jade:**** I hope to write more! **

**JC:**** We shall have to see.**

**ani-sand:**** LMAO! That would be such a funny idea! Bloodbend Zuko into jumping off a cliff!LMAO!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I don't Inyuasha or Blood Plus. I've seen an episode of Inyuasha, but never of Blood Plus. I'll have to look into it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.**

**TxiaChucky:**** About the songs, I thought Invisible fit better but as you see I sort of combined them all into Mai's thoughts.**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** I hope my work is to your liking.**

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, FEEDBACK, ALERTS, AND FAVES!-**

* * *


	11. Just Dreams

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-Just Dreams-**

The group camped in a field of sleeping Koala-Sheep. Anduril and Appa laid out in the open, exhausted from house of traveling. Sokka had told them that the spot was the official rendezvous point for the invasion force. He had said it was perfect because it was uninhabited and it was surrounded by cliffs at the harbor.

_Its nice to be four days ahead of schedule for a change,_ Anduril told the group.

"Four days?!" Artymis shrieked. She ran her hands in her hair, gripping it and shaking it out of its bun. "That means the invasion is in four days!"

"That's what he just said, Art," Toph said. "Four days ahead of schedule."

"Let's calm down and…" Sokka's sentence drifted off to a snore.

Katara laughed. "Sokka's right. We're here and we're ready…" She laid down on her mat. "The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest."

"Way ahead of you," Toph said, yawning.

"I suppose." Artymis curled up in her sleeping mat.

"'Night everyone."

_Good night._

"See you in the morning."

Artymis laid wide awake, staring up at the sky. She breathed and told herself, _You need sleep, girly, or else you'll be in no shape to fight the Fire Lord._ She turned on her side and closed her eyes, quickly drifting into a sleep.

_Artymis ran through the large closed ornate doors. She pulled up her long and puffy skirt. She glanced behind her, her curly hair whipping all around. She stopped when the doors shut closed. She breathed deeply, looking all around her._

"_Are you dressed appropriately, miss?" A deep voice asked her._

"_Who's that?" She called back._

"_Turn around."_

_She did. The Fire Lord stood as a giant (literally) in a samurai outfit with strange facial features and… was that makeup?_

"_You're the Fire Lord?" Artymis scoffed. "Whatever! I'll kick your butt anytime, anywhere!"_

_He took a large bite from a bundle of grapes then looked down at her. "Are you so sure about that?"_

"_Pfft, yeah!" Artymis cracked her knuckles and stood in a battle stance; the pit of fire surrounding them made sweat run down her face. "Bring it!"_

"_How can we fight? If you're wearing a _party dress_?" The Fire Lord laughed._

"_What?" Artymis glanced down at her outfit and realized she _was _wearing a party dress. She felt embarrassed at that moment. She knelt down and covered her red face while listening to the Fire Lord's hysterical laugh._

Artymis woke up, startled by her dream. She touched her clothing, made sure it was her regular attire and not some corset-poofy-party-dress. She sighed from relief. She laid back down. Momo approached her, his face hovered over hers.

"Don't worry, Momo." Artymis assured him quietly, "It was all just a dream. I'm not wearing a dress." She paused before getting up. "I think some training will help me relax."

Momo watched her train before curling up on her pillow for some sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Artymis trained for two hours straight. She stopped to breathe when Katara spoke up in a sleepy voice, "Hey, how long have you been up?"

Artymis turned around, "A couple of hours."

"Why?" Katara yawned.

"I got to have a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to face the Fire Lord." Artymis punched the tree. "Ow!" She rubbed her bruised knuckles.

Katara sighed. "You do know that there is such a thing as over-training."

"My form is bad, though!" Artymis said. "I'm sloppy and I still don't know any firebending."

"Ah, that's ok, Art." Sokka said, relaxing on the grass with his map. "The eclipse will block all firebending anyway, you don't need to know it. Plus, it's a stupid element."

"No, its not!" Artymis argued, acting so defensive.

Everyone stared at her, even Momo.

She chuckled nervously, "Well, I still gotta work on everything else, you know!" She ran her hand in her long tangled hair. "I should spend the whole day training." She walked away.

Katara looked at the rest of the group, worry written across her face. Sokka hid his worried face behind his map, Anduril shook his head, and Toph just sat against him, totally unaffected of what just happened.

"She'll get over it," Toph told them.

**

* * *

**

Zuko patiently waited for the servant to button the robe. However, his patience was wearing thin and just as he was about to loose it, the servant finished. Zuko started walking to the door when one of the servants stepped forward with a bowl.

"Fresh fruit, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head.

Another servant asked in a eager voice (which creep Zuko out), "Mat I wash your feet, sir?"

Zuko waved his hand off.

"A head massage?"

Ugh! What was with these servants and their eager pampering?! Zuko declined the servant's offer again. He turned around when the other servant stood there with a plate of neatly bundled and steaming towels. "Hot towel, Your Highness?"

Zuko hesitated to turn down this offer. He sighed, knowing the pampering would never end unless he took up one option. He picked up one of the towels and wiped his forward with it. He put it back on the plat. The servant bowed with a smile. A messenger entered the room at that moment.

The messenger bowed to the ground in front of the prince, "Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you."

Zuko gave him a confused look, "What?"

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing."

Zuko was loss at words. "So, my father wants me at the meeting?"

"The Fire Lord said he would not start the meeting until you have arrived, sir." The messenger bowed his head.

A smile broke on Zuko's face at this.

**

* * *

**

Artymis slumped back into her sleeping back two hours after the sun had set. She yawned as she set her head down, she folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. "Good night, everyone -"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Toph shouted.

Artymis opened her eyes and frowned. _Fine. _She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep in less than a minute.

_Artymis burst through the same ornate doors from her previous dreams. She ran, this time in an outfit appropriate for battle. She cart wheeled towards the giant of the Fire Lord, stopping smoothly on the cliff. "Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord, I'm bringing you down!" She raised her fists. "This time, I'm fit for battle!"_

_The Fire Lord looks at her, as if trying to find a flaw. "So it would seem. However, are you prepared for your mathematics test? I'm sure you studied, especially on those fractions, eh?" At that moment, a giant abacus fell from the ceiling._

_Artymis let out a shriek in panic. "Math test? Oh no, I didn't study!" She massaged her head._

_The Fire Lord laughed. "And its all on fractions!"_

_Artymis started falling. She screamed._

Artymis woke up, startled from her nightmare again. She breathed. "Oh gosh, that math test…" She buried her face in her palms.

_Its the middle of the night. Why would you have a math test at this hour?_ Anduril opened a silver eye.

"But I forgot to study those fractions!" Artymis told him.

_What fractions? _Anduril opened both eyes and looked at her sternly. _You forgot how to work out fractions and decimals, haven't you?_

_See?!_ Artymis sighed. She felt his tail gently press her down on her mat.

_Just sleep, there is _no_ math test for you, alright? _Anduril comforted.

The airbender sighed. _Ok, no math test, promise?_

_I promise._

She relaxed and clung to the dragon's tail as a teddy bear. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"_Wake up, Artymis."_

_Artymis opened her eyes. Her vision came into focus and she saw a dark shadow standing over her. She realized it was Fire Lord Ozai, only he wasn't wearing a samurai robe and a giant. "No math test!" She whined, rubbing her eyes._

_He laughed, "You over-slept. You missed the invasion." He bent over the young woman and stood up straight, laughing evilly._

"_What?" Artymis shot up and saw him ride away on a flying hippo-pig. She stared after her, feeling horror swept through her. "How could I miss it?!"_

The first thing she did when she woke up was shake Sokka vigorously. "Sokka, Sokka!" She cried. "Get up! What day is it?"

"Wha..?" Sokka slowly opened his eyes, yawning. "Why do you need to know…?"

"Because I do!" Artymis yelled in a panicked voice.

"Relax, Doll Face." Toph sat up from her sleeping mat. "Its still two days before the invasion."

However, Artymis did not hear her. "Sokka, you need to practice your rock climbing!"

"What? Why?" Sokka stretched his limbs.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!" Artymis said it so fast it was a miracle that Sokka understood her.

"But it was all just a dream, Art." Sokka grinned, "Besides, I'm a great climber."

"Then climb that cliff - _fast_!" Artymis pointed at a large and steep cliff.

Sokka stood staring at it, his mouth opened. Nonetheless, to exercise and make her feel better, he started to climb it grudgingly. "Stupid Avatar, stupid cliff, stupid dream - I can climb fast!" He muttered.

Toph shook her head and started drinking from a satchel of water.

"Don't drink that!" Artymis shrieked.

Toph spit it all out, "Why?! Is it poisoned?!"

"Well, no." Artymis answered.

"Then why can't I drink it?" Toph asked in an irritated voice.

In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder." Artymis talked fast again. Katara didn't know she was done explaining until she turned to her, "And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and…"

_Artymis!_ Anduril shouted.

Artymis cringed.

"We know you're just trying to help." Katara said.

_But you need to get a grip on yourself. These dreams are getting to you._ Anduril said.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "What is up with that? Why are you letting yourself get all worked up over dreams?"

Artymis massaged her head. "I don't know. I'm just losing my mind right now."

"Maybe a good breakfast will help," Katara led her to their fireplace.

Toph was about to follow, but snickered when she heard Sokka slide down more than halfway down the cliff, while yelping. She suddenly doubled over in laughter. Anduril shook his head. At least someone in their group wasn't so tense.

**

* * *

**

_Zuko held the laughing woman in his arms. He smiled when he heard her laugh._

"_Tell me," He said, lifting her face upwards to him. "If you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"_

_The girl bit her lip in concentration. "I remember eating a sweet here a long time ago… I think it was a big fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top!"_

_Zuko brushed her brown hair away from her face. "You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen."_

"_Really?" She sounded amused. "Show me." She placed her hand on his chest._

_Zuko snapped his fingers and a servant entered the room. "Bring a fresh fruit tart for the lady," He turned to her with a smile. "With rose petals on top."_

"_Excellent choice, sir." The servant bowed and left._

_She smiled. "I guess there are some perks that come with being royalty."_

"_Actually, there are." Zuko said._

"_What's so annoying about it, though?" She asked him._

"_Meetings, obligations, things like that." He told her._

"_Does it get lonely?" She inquired._

"_Not with you here," Zuko answered with a sly grin._

_She put her hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek. "Aw, that's so sweet!"_

_Zuko smiled and held her hand. His fingers intertwined with hers. He caught her smiling. "What do you like about this place?" He asked her._

_She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Well, I like the gardens, the festivals, the culture…"_

"_Sounds like everything." Zuko told her._

"_Almost."_

"_What's not included on your like list?"_

"_I guess the whole being-watched-twenty-four/seven thing _does_ get annoying."_

_Zuko laughed. "It does." His fingers grazed over her face and he lightly touched the skin. "I love you, Artymis."_

_She kissed his palm, "I do too."_

Zuko opened his eyes. That was the first time he dreamed of Artymis since he became friends with Mai. He found the dream weird because he and Artymis were actually happy, as if their break-up drama and the war had never happened. It was actually nice, though, for Zuko - to feel like there was no pressure or some murdering nation to defeat.

_It was a nice dream,_ he thought as he robed himself. _But it was just a dream._

**

* * *

**

"Its like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed!" Artymis paced around in a nervous fashion. "I'm like a big, growing bog of nerves now!" She stopped to see no one was paying attention to her. She narrowed her tired-green eyes.

"Of course you're stressed," Sokka said. He didn't bother looking up at her as he sharpened his sword. "You've got to face the Fire Lord who is _the _baddest-"

"That's not even a word!" Katara interrupted.

" - man on the planet." Sokka finished, ignoring his sister. "And you better win or we're all done for."

Artymis felt the knot in her stomach tightened and twist all around. Katara saw the horrid expression on her face. She stood up and pushed her brother angrily. "You're not helping!"

"Yeah!" Toph punched his back.

"Well, its true!" Sokka stood up. "That's the deal, she knows it!"

"Still not helping!" Toph pushed him down.

Artymis sat on the ground, trembling with fear. She felt Katara crouch down next to her. "I have just the thing for you, Art."

(One Hour Later)

Yoga certainly didn't help Artymis feel better. It made her think of fire, and the fire made her think of the Fire Lord. "Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk about." Katara said.

_Great,_ she thought. _Now I have to spill my guts to them - the one thing I really don't like doing._

Sokka brought her out of her thoughts with his mocking-old-man-trying-to-be-a-psychologist tone: "So, Miss Artymis, why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I have to fight the Fire Lord in a few days." Artymis felt her head sink deeper into the Koala-Sheep cotton layer.

Sokka nodded, stroking his fake beard. "Tell me more about this Fire Lord. Why are you so intimidated by him?"

"'Cause you said so yourself: He's the baddest man on the plant." Artymis said, "And I'm suppose to defeat him." She closed her eyes, hoping the growing headache would cease.

"Life does feel that way some times, doesn't it‌?"

Artymis began getting frustrated by Sokka now. _As if my headache couldn't get worse._

"Like we're all trying to save the world from evil -"

"Dude, I get it!" Artymis shouted, "I get it! But I don't feel any better!"

"She's not feeling any better, Ponytail Guy." Toph said, entering the clearing. "Let me deal with it."

"How?" Sokka asked her.

"Like this!" Toph stomped her foot and pillars of rocks headed straight for Artymis.

"Toph! Wait!" Artymis screamed, avoiding them.

"Oops." Toph ceased the 'rock pampering'. "Sorry. I forgot you have baby skin." She stuck out her tongue in concentration. "How 'bout an acupuncture!"

"NO!" Artymis and Sokka shouted together.

Toph pouted. "Fine."

"Look, thanks for everything today." Artymis said. "And its almost nighttime, lets go eat." To her relief, they agreed. Dinner was quite for Artymis. She could hardly stay awake while eating her meal. Anduril would have to remind her every now and then to swallow the food.

_I would hate for you choke,_ he said.

_Ha ha._

"Time for bed." Katara announced.

After they all helped put the bowls away, take out the campfire, and checked their inventory, they all crawled into their sleeping bags.

"So, Art." Katara turned to the airbender with a smile, "How do you feel? Less stressed and ready for a good night sleep?"

Artymis forced a smile, "I do feel a little better." _Maybe._

"Then our work here is done. Good night!" Sokka yawned and stretched, then fell back on his sleeping mat.

"That's a good thing," Katara smiled. "Good night everyone."

"'Night."

"Sleep tight."

_Good night._

Artymis was half-way asleep when she felt something move against her side. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. Toph snuggled against her.

"I wanted to -" The earthbender yawned. " - sleep next to you. Had a feeling, you needed someone by you…" She yawned again.

Artymis smiled, spreading the blanket so that the twelve-year-old was covered as well. "That'd be nice." She laid her head back down and both girls fell asleep in less than five minutes.

**

* * *

**

Azula relaxed as her damp hair was being combed by her two servants. She heard footsteps approach, and it didn't take her long to guess who. "Hello, Zuzu. If you come for a royal hair combing, you're going to have to wait. Oh, wait. _What_ hair would you possible want to comb?"

Zuko ignored her comment. "So, there's a big war meeting coming up which I'm not welcome to."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked. "Of course you're invited. You're the prince."

"No one bothered to tell me!" Zuko shouted angrily.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm certain Dad wants you there. You're probably not invited because its so obvious that you're suppose to be there, dimwit."

Zuko paused. That _was_ a reasonable explanation, but it didn't sound right. "Were you invited?"

Azula smiled smugly. "Of course. I'm the Princess."

"And I'm the Prince!" Zuko said, quite annoyed by his sister's taunting game.

"Oh, stop acting like a paranoid child!" Azula closed her eyes. "Just go to the meeting."

"Forget it, I'm not going." Zuko walked out of the room.

"Fine." Azula said coolly.

**

* * *

**

_Artymis screamed as she and Anduril dodged the arm of a very large and tall Momo. Momo caught them and started shaking them like ragged dolls. Momo raised them over his head and threw them down. Artymis fell off of Anduril and hit the ground. She stood up as fast as she could and saw the Fire Nation palace about a mile away with a storm brewing over the tallest tower. She was suddenly transported to the front steps of the palace and without moving her limbs, she sped fast down hallways._

What's going on?_ She panicked and her breathing came out harshly._

_She came to a halt in a hallway. Toph popped out of nowhere in front of her. Artymis reached out towards her when a wind came about them. Toph's bangs was pushed out of her face to reveal she had no face. Artymis screamed and started running. She turned around to see Sokka running towards her from a tunnel. He was shouting something but she couldn't hear him. She watched in horror as tentacles wrapped around him. Sokka put up a fight but they swallowed him up. Artymis whirled around, unwilling to be the next victim. She stopped and saw Katara there. The waterbender looked scared and fires consumed her. Artymis tried to run again but she was frozen by ice from the waist and down. She tried to move her limbs but was unsuccessful. She suddenly fell into a deep abyss while hearing the mad cackle of the Fire Lord._

_She dropped into a pool of water. She lightly hit the bottom which felt smooth and ice cold. She turned around to discover that it was ice, and that she was trapped. She tried to push against it; she pounded her fists and kicked it with all her might. She froze when she saw Zuko stand over her and the ice. He narrowed his eyes at her and stood motionless._

Jerk!_ She mouthed at him, _Let me out! _Unfortunately the cold water entered her lungs. Her hands flew to her throat and she tried to hold whatever breath she could with the water in her lungs. When she looked back up, Zuko was gone and a comet sped downwards - right where she was at. Panic rose in her and made it difficult for her to hold her breath. She shut her eyes, feeling her lungs fill up with water._

_Suddenly, she was breathing and sitting on something soft. She opened her eyes and saw that was on a grassy hill overlooking a beautiful valley. Thinking that the nightmare was over and that a lovely and peaceful dream would takeover, Artymis relaxed and admired the beauty. She was startled when a comet hit the valley and all that looked green and beautiful turned black, gray, and dead._

Artymis woke up screaming her head off. Everyone woke with a fight. Katara and Sokka rushed over to the screaming girl. Toph sat up, covering her ears.

"Artymis, what happened?!" Katara asked worriedly.

Artymis stopped screaming. "Its the nightmares…" She said shakily. "They just keeping worse."

"Maybe its time for another therapy session." Sokka stroke his beard.

"No!" Artymis breathed. "Nothing helps. I can't go back to sleep anymore."

Toph snuggled close to her, "How 'bout if Sokka talks you to sleep?"

Artymis shook her head. "I can't go back to sleep."

**

* * *

**

Zuko was standing against one of the pillars as he looked over the city. He heard Mai come up behind him.

"Hey," She said. "How did the meeting go?"

"You knew?" Zuko turned to her.

"Azula bragged to me about it. Said you were asking her about it earlier today." Mai looked at him. "So, how'd it go?"

Ever since they had become friends, Zuko found it easy to talk to Mai - it was like talking to Uncle Iroh. "When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat right next to him." He smiled a little, "I was literally at his right hand."

"Zuko, that's wonderful!" She hugged him; she buried her face in his shoulder. "You must be happy." She pulled away, blushing a little.

Zuko smiled at her but looking away, the smile gone. "During the meeting, I was the perfect prince, the son my father always wanted."

Mai saw that he wasn't happy at all. She looked at him with concern. "But you're not happy." She stated.

_She knows me._ "It… wasn't me at all." He confessed.

Mai looked down. A short silence. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

He turned and smiled at her warmly. "You've done more than enough with just being my friend."

The noblewoman smiled and felt her cheeks go pink again.

**

* * *

**

Artymis stumbled around on the flat ground. "Oh… I do not feel good at all…!"

"How many bottles did you have?" A laughing voice asked.

Artymis froze when she recognized that voice. She turned around and gasped when she saw Zuko. "Zuko?"

"Hey, Artymis." Zuko walked up to her with a smile.

Artymis blushed and tried to stay balanced on her feet. "Um, what are you doing here?" She asked, feeling the old emotions stir inside.

"I came to see you." Zuko leaned against a tall boulder. "Wanted to see how you were doing." He titled his head while observing her, "And from the looks of it, you don't look so good."

Artymis chuckled and tried so hard not to move. She played with her hands and tried hard not to blush. Wait. Why was she acting like she still loved him? _Oh yeah. I still do._ "I heard about you and your dad." She commented, "Congratulations on, you know, everything."

His face fell. "Its not a happy thing, you know."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're not there." Zuko looked up at her for her reaction.

She turned away. "Zuko, I don't think…"

"Don't you get it?" Zuko took a step forward. "I still love you." When she didn't turn to face him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to him roughly. "Why can't you see that?!"

Artymis looked up at him with teary eyes, "Because we're suppose to fight each other."

Zuko shook his head and pressed his mouth hard to hers for a deep kiss. Artymis closed her eyes and kissed him back. He gently pulled away and whispered her name, "Artymis." She smiled. "Artymis."

"Artymis!"

Artymis opened her eyes to find that Zuko wasn't there. She turned around to see Katara giving her a strange look. "Oh!" She chuckled nervously. "Hi there, um, what's up?"

"What were you doing?" Katara asked her.

"Um, just day dreaming." Artymis lied.

"Oh, really?" Katara smirked. "It looked like you having a really nice daydream. What was it about?"

"I was… living under water with all the pretty fishes and fairytale water castles."

Katara dropped it, "Sounds nice." She then frowned. "But staying up can't be good for you - not with the invasion days away."

"I'm alright," Artymis lied. "I just need some practice." She walked away fast.

"Art!" Katara sighed when she was far away. _This can't be healthy for her or any of us._

Artymis passed by the boys. "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm trying to build Appa and Anduril some armor." Sokka said, taking measurements of the dragon and bison." He turned his head to her, "They're _your _brothers."

"And yours too."

_For the last time, Sokka, I do not need armor. I am well off -_

"Anduril, stretch, ok?"

The airbender laughed and found a secluded spot among the trees and sat on a rock, yawning. She smiled a little about her daydream of Zuko. "It would've been a nice dream come true if Zuko was actually here." Her smile widened when she thought of their kiss.

"Boy, you really are starting to lose it, kid."

Artymis jumped from her seat and whirled around, scanning the premises. "Who said that?" She saw Momo. "Momo, did you hear something?" But the lemur didn't answer, instead he just stared up at her. She laughed, it probably was nothing." She sat back down.

"You my friend are just a few plumbs short of a fruit pie."

Artymis groaned and spun around, "Who freakin' said that? Its getting on my nerves!"

"Artymis," Katara called out to her. The sixteen-year-old turned around. "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long." Sokka said.

"And you're acting downright weird, Art." Toph put in.

Appa stood on his hind legs and said in a deep voice, "You've got to take care of yourself. You can't go on like this."

Artymis cocked her head to the side. "Ok, now I'm hearing things - weird things."

Anduril rose an eyebrow as did the rest of the group. He looked at Appa who laid down, sleeping. _What is she talking about?_

"Ok!" Artymis felt her feet stumble. "I appreciate what you guys are saying. But the stress and the nightmares, they were too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it."

"But, Art -" Katara started.

"I just need a jump in a cold waterfall, ok?" Artymis walked away, grabbing on anything to hold her balance.

"We gotta do something," Toph said. "Or she'll lose her mind."

"More so than right now?" Sokka said.

Anduril nodded. _Yes._ Katara bit her lip as she thought of what they could do to help.

(At Night)

Artymis walked towards the campsite, engulfed in a cloud of mist. She saw a large fluffy white pad. She hesitated before approaching it. She inspected the bed by poking, jumping, and rolling on it. She sat on the edge with a sigh. "Oh look, another hallucination: an imaginary bed made out of clouds."

"Hey, its real!" Toph whined from the sidelines. "We spend hours working on it."

Artymis turned around to see the gang there. "You did?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "We made it for you." He pointed at a recently shaved group of Koala-Sheep.

"A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away." Katara said with a smile.

"At least, we hope." Toph muttered then whispered, "Ouch!" when Katara stomped on her foot.

Artymis hopped off the bed and walked towards them, "But the invasion's tomorrow."

"We know," Katara said.

_And now we implore you to lay down and sleep._ Anduril said.

"But what about my skills? I still need to practice -"

Toph slapped her hand over the airbender's running mouth. "Shut it, Doll Face, and go to sleep."

"And I fail tomorrow?" Artymis asked. Her expression turned to horror. "Oh my gosh, the invasion's tomorrow!"

"Art!" Sokka grabbed her shoulders. "Its ok, we're all a little scared too. We can do this though. _You _can do this, you're ready."

"You're the one and only Doll Face!" Toph joked.

"And you've trained hard," Katara said. "You're strong enough."

Anduril pressed the tip of his snout to her shoulder, _And your determination and devotion is as strong as your strength._

Artymis smiled a little. "Thanks, I guess I overreacted." She breathed, "You know what? I think I am ready." She jumped on the fluffy bed. She bounced on it a few times before yawning and stretching.

They all exchanged their good nights and snuck under their blankets. They were all indeed a little worried about what tomorrow held for them, but as long as they stuck together, they knew they were fine.

_Artymis slipped on her gloves and walked into the throne room with a cool and confident air. She pulled out the sword as she stared up at her opponent. The giant Fire Lord that stood in the pit of fire looked a lot more like the real Fire Lord Ozai. Nonetheless, Artymis smirked and her grip on her sword's handle tightened._

"_Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord." She shouted._

"_You honestly think you're going to take me out?" He asked. Then he laughed._

"_I don't think," Artymis smirked. "I know." She snapped her fingers and the earth under them started to break._

"_What are you doing?!" The Fire Lord cried. He grabbed for the thin air as he fell into the dark abyss. "No!"_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** As requested by a few readers, I have put up my version of "Nightmares and Daydreams" chapter. I do hope its to everyone's liking. I personally didn't like this episode but, hey, it's a little filler in, right? So, now, on to the invasion~! Honest feedback on my writing and this chapter, please. And any ideas or anything for the invasion (strictly to the invasion) are welcomed.**

**Author's Second Note: If you're all wondering, the meeting in the beginning with Zuko is a different one from the one that Zuko talks to Azula about. Just realize I mixed two scenes up. ^^'**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Zuko and Mai's relationship is more than likely not going to develop into a romantic relationship. But, I'm still deciding.**

**ani-sand:**** Aw, you think he's screwed if he ends up Mai? I'm not mad, I'm just curious about it. *lol***

**Alia:**** Yeah, Mai and Zuko's little chapter was a "I wonder if this happened…" kind of thing.**

**Madeline & Jade:**** Its not official that Zuko and Mai are together, it's a consideration.**

**TxiaChucky:**** I think it's a common question too.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thanks~! ****J**

**Baby-emo:**** O.O Wow, a big Zuko-and-Artymis shipper, aren't you? *lol* Its only a consideration.**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** Thank you~! ^___^**

**SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe:**** Thankies. ****J**

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, ALERTS, FAVES, AND FEEDBACK~!-**


	12. At The Frontier

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-At The Frontier-**

Sokka studied the two Fire Nation maps and the world map for at least an hour that morning. He had changed into his Water Tribe warrior gear instead of the Fire Nation disguise. He held his chin and felt the perspiration run down from his forehead as he concentrated. Katara placed a cup of hot tea in his hand after throwing her own Water Tribe gear on. Sokka smiled at her. Behind them, Toph sat against a rock in her original earthbender's outfit with Momo curled up at her feet. Appa and Anduril were snoozing away. Artymis came into the scene, skipping.

"You seem like you slept well." Katara commented with relief.

"Like a baby moose-lion." Artymis smiled, "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord. In fact, I'll fight him right here right now."

Sokka and Katara gave a hearty laugh.

"So, what's your strategy?" Toph asked, "Are you going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"

Artymis' expression shifted to that of uneasiness. "I can't really do that."

"Why not?" Toph asked again, forgetting the explanation give a few weeks earlier.

"When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe -" Artymis began.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Toph interrupted, "That's all I hear!"

"Oh no." Katara whispered, staring out at the horizon.

"What? What is it?" Artymis walked over to her side.

"The fog," Katara turned around to her brother. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka looked up from the maps. He squinted his eyes in concentration. "No… because that _is_ the invasion!"

The friends gathered, even Appa and Anduril woke from their sleep, to see five Water Tribe ships appearing out of the fog. Sokka and Katara were excited to see their father standing on the deck with Bato next to him. Artymis and Toph rushed down to the port and earthbended five docks for the ships. The two siblings came soon after. The second Hakoda was off the boat and on the plank, Katara and Sokka rushed to him and embraced him tightly.

"You made it, Dad!" Katara glowed with her joy.

Sokka pulled away, but not too much to break the hug. "Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?"

"I did," Hakoda then looked worried. "But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men are not the warrior type." He glance behind at two swampbenders, Due and Tho.

"Whoo-whee!" Due looked like he was about to burst with energy. "This place ain't nothing like a swamp." He saw a rock and pointed at it, "What'd you reckon that is, Tho? Some kind of exploding Fire Nation trap that would eat ya alive?"

Tho stared at his companion. "Its just a rock, Due."

"Oh." Due didn't look quite convinced.

"Is it just me or are those fellows a little loose in the leaf head?" Hakoda asked skeptically.

"I just wished they would wear pants," Bato commented while passing by.

At that moment, Hue came down from the ship. He seemed to have heard Bato's request because he said, "Pants are an illusion and so is death."

Hakoda, Katara, Artymis, and Toph all had looks of confusion and worry on their faces. Sokka was smiling widely, as if the situation was not awkward at all. As everyone settled down, Hakoda spoke to Artymis, "I hope you are doing better than the last time I saw you."

Artymis smiled up at him, "I am doing much better, Chief Hakoda. Thank you for your concern."

Hakoda nodded, "You are close to my children and I feel as if I have a parental responsibility over you."

"I am honored." Artymis bowed.

He smiled again and (to Artymis' annoyance), ruffled her hair with his hand like she was five. He chuckled. Artymis frowned and fixed her hair up again. She talked with Toph and filled her in on some characters with Katara's help.

"Hey, Katara."

Katara whirled around to see a much different-looking Haru. She smiled and ran to him, locking him in an embrace. "Oh, Haru! Its so good to see you!" She pulled away to get a good look at him. He had grown a mustache and a beard, making him look older. But she could still see the Haru she met last winter.

As Artymis led Toph to Haru, she whispered, "This is Katara's first boyfriend."

Toph smirked.

"Toph, this is Haru." Artymis introduced, "When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So he had to hide his earthbending."

_Ha!_ The earthbender thought, _You can take them down with your bending, dude!_

"Katara was the inspiration that pursued my father and I to take back our village." Haru said.

Artymis hid a grin when she saw the blush on the waterbender's cheeks.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara." Tyro came up behind the two, "Now we're here to help you." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave them all a welcoming smile.

Toph laughed when she sensed Katara's heart flutter - and she was probably blushing. But she stopped and get into a defensive stance. "You guys, its -"

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" A pair of large hands lifted the young earthbender and held her close.

Toph could smell the awful hygiene Hippo was giving off. "You guys here for a rematch?!" She asked angrily, "'Cause I'll give you one right here, right now!"

"Negatory." Another earthbender, one that Artymis and Toph remembered clearly, appeared behind Hippo. He was shaking his hands in a 'no' gesture. "We no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!" He raised his arms in enthusiasm.

Artymis kept close to Toph, guessing that the twelve-year-old would go enrage. But instead, Toph smiled. "Sweet."

Sokka watched the scene with the earth benders from a short distance. He smiled up at his father, who returned the smile. An explosion caught everyone's attention. Hakoda and Sokka ran to the explosion when a man with frizzy hair and a large bald spot wearing dirty clothes came out coughing.

"Is everything alright?" Hakoda asked the man.

"Who's this?" Sokka asked.

"This is the mechanist we met on our journey around the world," Hakoda began explaining as the rest of the group arrived. "He is a brilliant inventor."

"I use to make inventions for the Fire Nation," The mechanist looked down in shame. He suddenly brightened up and said with a grin, "But I decided enough was enough and I took my family and village away from the mountains we lived in and decided to join Chief Hakoda on this mission to stop the Fire Nation once and for all!"

"That was some long speech," Artymis muttered to Katara who just rolled her eyes at the comment. Both girls took notice of a young man, probably fourteen, coming down the plank in a wheelchair. He looked a lot like the mechanist, so the girls presumed that this was his son.

He smiled at everyone. "Hey, everyone. What's up? I'm Teo."

Artymis felt Toph inch behind her. She half-turned her face and whispered, "What's wrong?'

Toph buried her face in her sister's kimono. "Nothing." She muttered.

Katara took notice, "But then why -"

"Just shut up!" Toph hissed.

Both girls exchanged confused glances but shrugged it off. They saw The Duke and Pipsqueak trail behind Teo. "Duke! Pipsqueak!" Artymis smiled brightly.

"It's _The _Duke!" Duke whined as he ran up to hug the girls and Sokka.

"Hey, Art, Sokka, Katara, Toph." Pipsqueak smiled.

Sokka smiled in returned then turned to the mechanist. "What was that explosion?"

"Well, it's a new invention." The mechanist replied.

"Yeah," Teo filled in. "Chief Hakoda gave us some prints you left behind. My dad and I wanted to try it out."

"Really?" Sokka seemed excited.

The mechanist nodded eagerly, "Yes!" He glanced down at the orange goo on his and Teo's hands. "Unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

Everyone stared at him. "You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Artymis asked.

"Oh, well…" The mechanist chuckled.

"They're destructive!" Pipsqueak said.

"And delicious!" The Duke jumped on Pipsqueak's back.

Teo went up to the girls as Sokka talked with his father and the mechanist. "Chief Hakoda said you guys might be needing a few things, so my dad and I made these things for you. It has a built in snack compartment."

He handed Artymis a new glider with blue wings. "Cool!"

Katara took a pair of wrist guards and a belt with built-in pouches for her water. "This is so amazing!"

"They'll protect your skin and muscles from aching. And the belt should come in handy for you waterbending." Teo glanced around, "Um, where's the girl named Toph?"

Artymis kicked Toph secretly out. Toph narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"And this one is for you." Teo said. He placed a pair of shoes in her hands. "We know you prefer to go barefoot for your senses, but there's no telling what kind of things may be on the ground. So, these shoes will not only protect your skin, but it'll still enable you to see things the way you do."

Toph kept her head down. "Um, thanks."

The waterbender and airbender exchanged looks. What was wrong with Toph? Why was she acting so shy and timid?

"You're welcome." Teo flashed her a smile.

Warden Poon cracked the stiff bones in his hands as he said to the prisoner, "I bet you're tired to be in that cell, old man. Well, too bad." He peered inside the cell to see General Iroh sitting in the corner with is head down. "You're never stepping outside these walls again." He laughed.

Ming glared at the back of Warden Poon as she walked up to him with a tray of food. How could he tease General Iroh like that? How could he disrespect a member of the royal family who won respect on countless occasions? Ming remembered being brought up with the amazing tales of the Dragon of the West. He was the reason why she enlisted into the military; she had always admired him. But she felt so sorry for him as he sat in the cell all day and all night. How could his own brother lock him up like this? Only a cruel brother with no heart would do such a thing.

"Breakfast." She said in a loud and clear voice behind Poon.

He turned to her and faked concern, "Careful, Ming. Don't get too close. His stench will knock you right out."

"Oh, shut up, you pig!" Ming shouted before entering the cell. She heard him stomp away and smiled. She knelt before the cell and set the tray in front of the bars. When Warden Poon was far away, she whispered to Iroh, "I snuck in some white jade tea. I know you like rare teas, General."

Iroh lifted his face when he heard her voice. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Ming." He took a cup of hot tea from her slender hands. "Ever since I was put in here, you have been very kind to me."

Ming tilted her head and smiled embarrassedly.

"It is rare to find kindness nowadays," Iroh said.

"Well, my parents always taught me to treat everyone with kindness." Ming said.

"Unless you're Warden Poon." Iroh humored.

They both laughed.

**

* * *

**

Everyone gathered in groups when it was time to eat their meals. Sokka watched them all with the scrolls in his hands. He swallowed nervously.

Hakoda sensed the uneasiness from his son. He placed a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sokka, you'll do great."

"Come on, Sokka!" Katara encouraged. "No one can explain better than you - except Dad."

_Gee, thanks._ He thought dryly.

"Just go!" Artymis and Toph pushed him out on the platform. Now, he had no choice but to speak. "Our work here is done." Artymis laughed.

"G-Good morning, everyone!" Sokka chuckled. He swallowed before saying, **"**Uhm… So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that." He laughed nervously. _I am so dead. Just kill me now._ "Because otherwise why else would you be here? Anyway, the Fire Lord's palace is here." He began pointing at the wrong maps. "Uh no, uh, wait, uh, wait. Uh, wait." He finally found the right map after three minutes. "It's here and, uh, there's an eclipse today and Artymis is going to fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and…" Sokka sighed. "I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning." He continued at the speed of light: "Katara and I discovered Artymis frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Artymis at first but I grew to love her over time like a sister. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Artymis used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me.."

"Wow." Artymis was impressed.

"When he says 'beginning', he really means the beginning beginning." Katara whispered to her friends.

"Haru's staring at you by the way." Artymis whispered back.

Katara turned her head around, just in time to see Haru staring at her before he turned his attention to Sokka. He'd been staring at her. "Um, maybe he wants to tell me something." Katara said, looking away.

"Maybe," Artymis nodded. She suddenly leaned against Katara's side, whispering and mimicking a deep voice. "I love you, Katara! You're my inspiration to freedom! Kiss me, my love!"

"Shut up!" Katara hissed.

"But, Katara, my darling!" Artymis bat her eyelashes.

Toph held her stomach since her sides were hurting from laughter.

"Shut up!" Katara pushed her away. "Focus on Sokka!"

Artymis tried hard not to laugh.

"… And then, Artymis' best friend from, like, a hundred years ago was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and now he's grown a mustache and trying to flirt with my -"

"Thank you, Sokka." Hakoda interrupted. He put a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Its ok. Why don't you take a break?" Sokka nodded and obeyed by taking his seat next to the girls.

"You ok?" Katara asked, seeing the disappointment on her brother's face.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Hakoda began: "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get pass our first major obstacle here." He pointed at maps to emphasize his words. _"_The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower." His fingertips traced the route to the royal palace. "Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

One of the earthbenders stood up and asked, "Excuse me, but isn't the whole point of this invasion is to invade _during _the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless?"

"That's a good question, sir." Hakoda said, "The eclipse only last 8 minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders." He saw the looks of panic grow on each warrior's face. Nonetheless, he continued, "So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!" He rose his arm in the air and everyone cheered along.

All except for Sokka, who looked on with shame. _That should be me up there._ He thought, _But instead I blew it._

_We all get nervous,_ Anduril quietly said. _But, the real courage is the courage to get on that stage and try. You only fail when you don't try._

_Thanks._ Sokka said. Even though he knew what Anduril was saying was true, he knew he failed.

**

* * *

**

Zuko removed his royal attire and changed into simple clothes. He unfasten the pin in his crown and let his hair fall down. He placed all his armor and such on his bed. He then turned to his desk and started writing.

**

* * *

**

Katara filled the pouches on her belt with the water from the river while Sokka and Hakoda put on their head gear. Their helmets resembled heads of wolves, the pride of the Southern Water Tribes. Appa and Anduril stretched in their new armor. Each privately complaining that they didn't need armor. Artymis was stashing her kimono away in Appa's saddle and practicing some battle moves. She saw from the corner of eye Toph trying on the new shoes that Teo had given her. It suddenly hit the airbender about the reason of Toph's shyness and sudden silence. Artymis snuck up behind her.

"You like him."

Toph whirled around. "Wh-What?" She tried to sound confused.

Artymis smiled and rolled her eyes, "Pu-lease, Toph. I was there once. I know why you're acting so different."

"I'm not acting different!" Toph said in a defensive manner.

"And so defensive." Artymis concluded. "Its Teo, right?" She whispered.

Reluctantly, Toph gave in and nodded.

"I knew it!" Artymis skipped around her once, twice, then threw her arms around her and held her tight. "Oh, I never thought this day would come!"

"Oh, shut up!" Toph drew apart. She turned around and threatened in a deadly voice, "If you tell or hint or say anything in any shape or form about this, I will personally kill you after you kill the Fire Lord!"

Artymis held her hand up and crossed over her heart with her pinky. "I promise."

"Good."

"There you guys are!" Katara ran up to them, "We've been looking for you. Come on, we're leaving!"

**

* * *

**

Sokka had taken much comfort in talking to Anduril about his failure back at the meeting. Anduril comforted him and told him that no one was good at it.

_My dad is though,_ Sokka muttered.

_That's probably because he's had years of practice. You don't. Next time, it'll be better._

_Next time?!_

"There they are." Bato's voice halted the conversation. Everyone faced the direction that Bato's telescope was pointed at. "The Great Gates of Azulon."

Katara leaned against the rail and squinted her eyes. "I don't see any gates."

"Wait, I see something." Artymis announced. She pointed at a dragon statue and a statue of Fire Lord Azulon over a hundred yards away.

"Katara ,you and the swampbenders whip up a fog cover - quick!" Hakoda instructed.

"We'll sneak by them statutes just like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade." Tho said, moving his arms in circular motions in unison with Katara and the other swampbenders.

"Keep it up," Hakoda encouraged. "We're almost through."

Artymis' eyes widened when she saw nets coming out of the dragon's mouth and out of Azulon's sleeves. "Wait!" She warned. But just as she did, an alarm sounded. Smoke emitted out of the statues and the net that was carefully hidden under the water rose up high, engulfed in flames.

"No," Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

"They're coming!" Toph cried out. The sound of Fire Nation jet skis pierced the silence and the alarm stopped. "And it sounds like a lot headin' this way!"

"Everyone, below deck!" Bato yelled.

"Let's hope your invention works." Hakoda looked at Sokka confidently. The young warrior felt a surge of pride in him.

* * *

The Fire Nation guards searched all five ships from top to bottom, but there were no signs of any passengers or crew.

"No one's on board, ma'am." A male guard informed his supervisor.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Where'd they go?"

"We don't know -"

"I know that!" She snapped. "Go find out!"

Little did any of the guards know that the invaders were going straight past them beneath their feet. With only the ship and the water separating them.

**

* * *

**

"You really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda said.

Sokka smiled.

"Everyone's alright." Artymis came in from her checkup on everyone.

"We're doing good over here, too." Katara called out as she and Hue waterbended the direction of the submarine.

"Good." Hakoda said.

"Shouldn't take too long," The mechanist said from the seat in front of the control panel.

"Y-yeah," Toph said weakly. "Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worst way of traveling… worse than flying…" She started to gag. Oh, how sick she felt!

"Hey, don't worry." Someone said.

Toph recognized it as Teo's voice. Of course, she would recognize it - she already had down _how_ he said words and syllables and such.

"I'm not use to the sea, either." Teo said. "I prefer flying."

"How do you fly?" She asked, "I mean, you're in a…" She actually felt bad for saying it.

Teo smiled. "Its alright. You can say it: I'm in a wheel chair. Well, you see, my dad and I lived at the Northern Air Temple for a while, and he made me wings so I can fly around - much faster and much enjoyable." He put his hand on her shoulder and gently placed a bag in her hands.

"What's this for?" Toph asked him weakly.

"Vomit bag." Teo said, "I need one too. Makes you feel better."

Toph managed to make a smile. "Th-thanks."

"Welcome."

"Well, I just came up with the idea," Sokka boasted loudly. "Buy you did all the work."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, my boy." The mechanist said, "It was your idea to use water bending to make the subs sink and float. Unfortunately, there is one problem I cannot fix." The mechanist said.

"What's that?" Artymis asked.

"The subs have a limited air supply," He explained. "Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

"That's alright," Hakoda said. "I'm sure we all need air and our waterbenders will need a break."

The waterbenders bended the submarine to the surface about thirty minutes later. The invasion force stepped out to take in some fresh air and exercise. Artymis stood at the head of the submarine, staring at the horizon.

"So," She said quietly to the others. "This is it, huh?"

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know that the Avatar is alive?" Sokka asked her.

"Yeah," Artymis breathed. "I'm ready to announce my presence and kick some royal butt."

They all gather for a tight group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes." Toph punched her arm lightly.

_Good luck and take care,_ Anduril told his sister. _Appa and I wish you all the luck._

_Thanks,_ Artymis smiled.

"Everyone, listen up!" Hakoda came out. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs."

Everyone went under again except for Artymis and Katara. "Are you ready?" Katara asked her.

"Sure I am." Artymis said, cracking her stiff bones. "I had enough training and sleep, I got your guys' support -"

"I don't mean about the Fire Lord. I mean Zuko."

Artymis stopped moving. "What about him?"

"You know what I mean," Katara said. "Are you ready to face him? I know you're still hurting and I know you still love him."

"I'm not going to lie, I still do." Artymis said calmly, "But, the world comes first before my silly romances."

Katara looked at her, "Art, we've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not the Art I found in the iceberg anymore." She paused, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

Artymis faced her, "Thanks." She took a short pause, "Everything is going to be different today, isn't it?

"Yes, it will."

The next thing Artymis said was spoke fast with panic, "What if I don't come back?!"

"Don't say that," Katara walked in front of her. "Of course you'll get back."

Artymis breathed. "Ok."

Katara embraced her, "Good luck."

"You too." The airbender returned the hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She opened the wings on her glider and waved goodbye before taking off into the air.

"Katara!" Sokka sang, "Its time to submerge!"

Katara turned around and dashed to the entrance. "I'm on it!"

**

* * *

**

Zuko walked into Mai's house. It was empty. He went up to her room and placed a scroll on her pillows.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He whispered. "But I need to do this."

He turned away and fasten the tie of his cloak. Now, it was time to face one last person before going his own way.

**

* * *

**

Ming entered Iroh's cell with a meal tray that day. "Lunchtime, General Iroh." She said cheerfully. She set it down in front of his cells. "And this time, I brought you an extra bowl of rice." Ming whispered.

Iroh smiled at her. "Thank you, Ming. Your little gestures of kindness has made my days in prison bearable."

Ming smiled back, glad to have been much more than the meal waitress.

Iroh's expression of gratitude turned into one of concern, "I think you should take the rest of the day off."

Ming blinked in confusion. "What? Why?"

"You don't look so well," He felt her forehead. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

Ming shook it off and laughed a little, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Trust me." The old general looked rather serious. "It is better that you are not here this afternoon."

Although it puzzled her _why_, Ming nodded and made for the door. She turned back to Iroh though before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow, General Iroh." She said, "And, please, take care." She reluctantly left the room.

Iroh stared after her. _Thank you so much for your kindness, Ming. I will remember you well._

**

* * *

**

Hakoda peered through the periscope. "I see the gates of the Fire Nation Capital." He announced. He turned around and shouted orders, "Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a tough ride."

Toph and the other earthbenders, most of them Earth Kingdom soldiers, descended down ladders into their positions. _Lets go kick some firebender tush!_ She thought.

_Don't get too excited,_ Anduril said amusingly.

Toph laughed.

The submarines approached the Capital gates and an alarm was immediately sounded. The harpoons shot into the water, and the waterbenders had a bit difficulty having the submarines dodge the attacks. One of the submarines started to fill up with water, Katara aided the bender from her position on Anduril and Appa in the water (both with air bubbles) and had the submarine immediately surface.

"Ready the torpedo…" Hakoda said, peering into the periscope again. "And… launch!"

Hue performed a waterbending move since the torpedo was encased in ice. He shot it out from the submarine canon. The torpedoes shot from all the submarines and destroying the gratings on the walls for access. Above, three columns of water spayed high upwards on impact.

The Fire Nation Capital knew this was a definite breach. They sounded the alarms on the island again. The submarines entered the newly created holes in the wall. When they arrived on the shore, the bases retracted and five caterpillar tanks rolled out along with four groups of warriors in-between and numerous trucks at the lead and rear of the caterpillar tanks. The invasion ran full speed towards the Capital as projectiles were being thrown at them.

Toph and two other earthbenders bended three large rocks from the rock-loaded trucks towards a tower that was launching projectiles. The tower was instantly destroyed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Toph cheered.

Appa landed on the battlefield and Katara dismounted. She looked up to the sky where Anduril was destroying towers. _Will you be alright?_ She asked.

_Yes, go help the others._

Katara nodded and joined in the fight with determination.

A group of Fire Nation tanks made their way to the invasion force, firebending at them. Teo directed his caterpillar tank to crawl on of the battlement and curl around it, crushing it in the process. The caterpillar tank next to his was crushing over the enemy tank and moving on. As enemy tanks surrounded the invasion force, the swampbenders bended water from barrels on a truck to shield their companions from the fire. They proceeded to waterbend the Fire Nation tanks, which nearly all of them spun uncontrollably and crashed into one another.

"We're a man down!" Tho cried out as he bended water in a circular motion. "Where in tarnation is Hue?!" He and Due unleashed their attack and a tank hurled into the water.

A swamp monster grabbed the tank and started attacking others.

"Hey, Hue!" Due waved. "Where you been?"

Hue peeked out from a hold in the swamp monster's body. "Oh, Communing with nature. Takes a while to collect this much seaweed." He covered his face up when he saw an incoming attack.

Fire Nation foot soldiers rose on komodo-rhinos towards them. They began to catapult small fire balls towards Sokka and the Water Tribe warriors. Even though the group was not harmed by the projectile, the komodo-rhinos charged towards them. Sokka ran ahead to a komodo-rhino, jumped on its horn, and sliced the soldier's spear into twin halves. Sokka smirked and kicked the soldier off and gained control of the komodo-rhino.

He looked up to see how his companions were doing. His eyes widened. "Dad - look out!"

Hakoda blocked the attack of a soldier with his shield but was soon relieved of it by force. He maneuvered his spear to rid the soldier of his weapon. Hakoda, with the two spears, blocked attacks and firebending. He knocked down three soldiers before jumping on Sokka's newly acquired komodo-rhino.

"We have to take out those battlements!" Hakoda told his son, "Its out only chance - they're killing us!"

Sokka glanced up at the battlement and narrowed his eyes. "I've got an idea." _Anduril! Wanna help?_

**

* * *

**

Iroh listened to the attacks on his beloved home. He knew that the invaders were the Avatar and her friends. It had to be. No one would have the courage enough to barge in without holding a secret weapon. Yes, Iroh believed Artymis was alive. He knew she was.

"I beg of you," He whispered as if he was talking to her. "Spare my loved ones and the innocent. They have done nothing wrong."

He opened his eyes and looked serious. It was time.

**

* * *

**

"You take out that battlement!" Hakoda shouted to his children and the two large creatures when he dismounted. "I've got this one. Watch each other's backs!" He ran towards his chosen battlement while the siblings and their friends headed to the other battlement.

When they infiltrated and threw the bombs in, they all ducked for cover; Anduril's tail curled around them and Appa sheltered them from above. Sokka instantly heard the clashing of swords and looked up. Katara gasped when she saw their father open the door of the battlement, holding his side and groaning from pain. He staggered a few steps before collapsing.

"DAD!" They both cried out and ran towards him.

Sokka laid their father down comforting, wincing when the man grunted and groaned. Katara started healing his wound. "How does that feel, Dad?" She asked quietly and softly.

"A… a littler better, honey." Hakoda started to sit up. "I need to... get back… to the troops." He moaned in agony.

"Don't." Katara ordered, gently pushing him down. "You're hurt badly. You can't fight anymore."

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." Hakoda winced at the pain and tried to get up but fell back down again.

"Can't you heal him faster?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Katara whispered, concentrating hard.

Sokka closed his eyes. He knew he was no leader like his father or even a great speech person. But he had to do this for his father. "I'll do it."

Katara took a different meaning to his words. "No offense, Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands."

"No," Sokka stood up. "I'll lead the invasion force."

Katara stared up at him. "Don't be crazy, Sokka!"

_Sokka, Bato can lead -_

"No, I'll do it." Sokka said. "Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to started and we need to by up at that volcano by the time it does."

Hakoda smiled weakly at his son. "You can do this. I know you can."

"I still think you're crazy," Katara said. But she gave him an encouraging smile. "I believe in you too."

Sokka smiled. He turned and mounted Appa. "You and Anduril watch Dad and everything, I'll lead. Appa, yip yip!" Appa grunted and soared in the sky.

Anduril protected Katara and Hakoda from oncoming attacks. At this point, it seemed like the invasion force was winning.

"Listen up, everyone!" Sokka shouted as Appa landed. ": Listen up everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!" He led Appa to the said formation and pointed his sword towards the oncoming rank of the enemy. "CHARGE!"

**

* * *

**

Zuko knelt in front of the small portrait of Lady Ursa, his beloved mother.

"I know I made some bad choices, Mom." He whispered. "Choices you hate and choices that probably make you wish I was never your son. But today, I'm going to set things right."

He got up and grabbed his broadswords and his pack. He stood at the doorway with his cloak on. He stopped and turned to look at his mother's portrait one last time. He knew it was probably the last time he would see that picture. He walked back into his room and placed the portrait in his pack, next to Iroh's portrait.

Zuko turned his back to his room and walked away. He exited the palace from the rear and looked up when he heard the wind. He stepped back into the shadows when he saw Artymis on her glider. He wanted to show himself and call her out, but he had to do a few things first before going to her. When the coast was clear, he took a discreet route to the volcano, where his father sat in waiting for the eclipse to come and end.

**

* * *

**

Artymis landed softly on the roof and closed the wings on her glider. She peered down at the Capital streets to find it shockingly empty. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

_That's strange._ She leapt off the roof and started running down the streets towards the palace doors. She busted through the unguarded palace doors. "The Avatar is back!" She announced. She stopped when there was no one to receive her with attacks or anything. "Well, I always wanted to do that." She muttered. She started walking around the palace. "Hello? Anyone home?"

As she wandered around, she found a few familiar places from her tragic dream with Zuko back before Ba Sing Se. She remembered how dark the hallways were and how endless they seem. Artymis shook the thoughts from her mind. _Concentrate. You're here to take out the Fire Lord, focus!_

She walked around and when she came across two large and ornate doors, she had a feeling she found the throne room. She took a deep breath before blasting the doors open with airbending. She ran in the room and stood in a defensive stance. She stared around her in disbelief.

The dark throne room was empty.

Artymis shook her head and dropped her glider. "No, no, no, NO!" She threw a blast of wind in one direction. "FIRE LORD OZAI, WHERE ARE YOU!!!" She bellowed.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Here is the first part of the invasion. I was going to go further in this chapter, you know, put a little of the next part in here. But I decided against it and decided to leave you all with this nice "cliffhanger" if it may be called that since we all know what happens next. Honest feedback, suggestions, recommendations are always welcome!**

**Author's Second Note:**** There are news and a poll concerning this story that are a bit important. Please check it out.**

**ani-sand:**** Thanks.**

**MR11:**** Thank you.**

**jc:**** I've been getting a lot of Zuko-Artymis shippers. Its nice to see those. *Lol***

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** Thanks for your support.**

**Baby-emo:**** Aw, Artymis is feeling really loved. ****J**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Thanks ^_~**

**Madeline:**** Thank you very much.**

**Jade:**** Thank you.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** ^_~ Thanks.**

**TxiaChucky:**** That is a good suggestion. Thanks.**

**Alia:**** It does sound pretty cool, huh?**

**Alia, Madelina, Jade:**** I just noticed something. You guys review in the same order and its kinda weird and cool at the same time. *lol* Just thought I point that out.**

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, SUGGESTIONS, FEEDBACK, AND REVIEWS~!-**

* * *


	13. Eclipse

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-Eclipse-**

The moon was just beginning to overlap the blazing sun. This was the beginning of an advantage and a disadvantage. The firebenders sped up their attacks as their fire testified. The invasion force found themselves in trouble about three-fourths of the way to the Capital's gates. The warriors, earthbenders and waterbenders did their best to match the enemy. They succeeded on a level.

Sokka, Bato, and another warrior were examining a map from behind a tank which served as their cover. Sokka could hear Toph shooting rocks on the other side of the tank, feeling the ground tremor just a little at her immense strength. He winced at a nearby loud explosion.

"Sokka," Bato whispered. "Your father."

Sokka looked up to see Katara helping their father through a plaza's doorways. Although he was still wounded and looked in pain, Hakoda made a smile at his children.

"Dad!" Sokka ran to him. "You're on your feet again!"

"Thanks to your sister," Hakoda smiled. "I still am in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway that I can help -"

"No!" Katara warned. "You're still not in the best shape, Dad."

"Besides, everything's going smoothly." Sokka assured, "And the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet."

"Let's hope this luck holds out," Hakoda said.

_Artymis?_ Anduril landed behind them and peered up at the sky. The rest except for Hakoda followed.

The chief saw the changed expression on his children's face. "What's wrong?"

"Is that…?" Sokka squinted his eyes.

"Its Artymis." Katara confirmed.

"What?" Toph came over. "Doll face shouldn't be back yet. Unless the Fire Lord gave up or something."

Artymis dodged the fireballs on her way to her friends. She jumped off her glider. She looked at them and then away.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down!" Sokka begged.

Artymis inhaled. "He wasn't home - no one was." She looked back at them. "The entire palace city is abandoned. Not a soul is there."

"They knew." Toph said.

Artymis dropped her glider and massaged the sides of her temples. "Its over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. He's probably far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"I don't think so." Sokka said, "My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." He turned to his dad who seemed to be in agreement with his theory.

"If its an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it!" Toph grinned.

Sokka pulled out his dial. "The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse." He turned to look at all of them. "Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this!" Artymis pressed.

"Wait." Katara found this a little too good to be true, like a child finding out he could have ice cream before supper. "If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely."

Artymis bit her lip. That was a good consideration. Get everyone out before the mess they were in was bigger than they could handle.

"No." Hakoda argued, "Everyonewho's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope." He looked at Artymis, "I think they would want you to try."

Before Sokka or Katara could speak any further, Artymis made up her mind. She stood up. "Everyone else can leave, I'll face the Fire Lord."

"Wow!" Sokka stood up. "You're not going alone. You get distracted too easily!"

"He's got a point," Toph muttered.

"Just be careful," Katara looked at the two girls.

"I'm going too." Sokka said.

Hakoda nodded. "Watch one another's back."

"We will." Artymis said.

Toph nodded. "Anduril wants us to take Appa. Anduril can stay here and help the fight since he has a little more advantage with speed and breathing fire and all."

"Alright." Artymis walked up to her brother and laid her hand on his snout. _We'll be separated just a little longer._

_It's a little boring here without your little attitude,_ Anduril amused.

Artymis smiled before pulling away. "Let's go."

They saddled on Appa and he flew towards the volcano's top. He landed on the slope and the three friends jumped off of him. Toph placed her hand on the ground. Artymis close her eyes and pressed her foot hard on the ground.

"There's something." Artymis muttered.

Toph nodded, "Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"What about a structure?" Sokka asked.

"There's something… big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker," Sokka said.

Artymis and Toph teamed up to bend a hold in the ground. "Nice job, Doll Face." Toph grinned.

"I got a great teacher," Artymis slightly joked.

"Stay safe, big guy." Sokka told Appa. "We'll be back soon."

The three jumped into the hole and entered a dark tunnel. Toph knelt down, felt the ground, then ran into one direction. "This way!" She told them, "The other one was a dead end!"

"Man!" Sokka felt himself run out of breath. "What would we do without you?"

"Perish and burn in hot magma." The two girls chorused together.

"Yeah, pretty much." The warrior flinched away from a small stream of lava.

They all came to a halt. "The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker." The young earthbender pointed to the other side of the cavern which was active with lava vents all over the floor.

"Fast and careful." Artymis grinned. "Should be easy."

Sokka made an attempt to run across the caver floor but was immediately stopped when a vent in front of him erupted. Artymis pulled him back.

"How was that being fast and careful?" Toph asked.

Sokka breathed. "We need to be fast, careful, and _lucky_."

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Toph cried out, running across the lava-vented floor.

The others ran behind her; they all dodge the steam and erupting lava. When they crossed the cavern, they press on until they were forced again to halt.

"There's no floor!" Sokka looked dismayed. "Its just a river of lava!"

Artymis extended the wings on her glider. "Climb aboard and hold on tight, then." She instructed them. On her glider, they glided over the hot lava river. She would bank left and right, avoiding lava explosions and stone columns. The moment they made it to the other side, Toph jumped off.

"Oh gosh…" She doubled over.

"Come on." Artymis rubbed her hand up and down her back. "We're almost there."

"Fine…" Toph took her hand and the three ran down the tunnel.

"That's some door!" Sokka cried out in amazement when two large and metal doors came into their view.

Toph walked up to the door, better balanced then before, and knocked on the metal doors. She scoffed. "Not a problem." She took a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fracturing and denting it. She took another step back, kissed her middle and index fingers. She forcefully stabs them through the middle of the door. Toph kicked the hole through the metal. She widened the opening and stepped through it. She motioned for the others to follow. "Told you." She teased.

"Sweet!" Artymis whispered as she stepped through the hole.

Sokka almost danced through the hole while saying, "I am so glad we added you to the group."

**

* * *

**

The Fire Nation commanding officers watched as the invaders made their way smoothly up the path to the Capital. Panic rippled through them. Their battlements, men, women, and tanks were ceasing in numbers quick. One of the officers glanced p at the sky and saw that the moon was slowly starting to move over the sun.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath. He turned back to the troops and barked, "Retreat! Everyone move to secondary defensive position! Retreat!" The soldiers retreated as another battlement tipped over and the invaders' tanks drew closer.

Bato turned to address the soldiers behind him, "The eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts. We should be able to secure the entire palace by the time its finished!" The soldiers gave a hearty battle cry.

Katara stopped after Bato made the speech. "We can wait here if you want." She told her father.

Even though he was not up to it, Hakoda refused. "No. I want to press forward with the others."

"Are you sure?"

Hakoda smiled at his daughter. "Positive."

**

* * *

**

Artymis, Sokka, and Toph ran down a tunnel that merged with another. They heard a loud gasp and whirled around in defensive stance. A Fire Nation nobleman had pressed himself against the wall and raised his hands in surrender.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it." He confessed at a high tone and at full speed.

Artymis smiled at him cheerfully. "Thanks!" She ran with Sokka and Toph down the tunnel where the man came from. "How much longer 'till the eclipse?"

Sokka checked his dial. "Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse!"

"Almost time!" Toph gasped.

A large door with the Fire Nation symbol blocked their path. Artymis stopped right in front of it. She breathed and closed her eyes. _I'm ready. I'm ready._ She blasted the door down with airbending. The three busted in, ready to fight. They looked down at the only thing at the end of the hall: a throne. However, it wasn't Fire Lord Ozai sitting on it, it was Princess Azula.

"Oh." Azula seemed mildly surprised. "You're alive after all?"

The three friends could not respond in any way. All they could do was stare and remain in shock. Where was the Fire Lord?!

"You know," Azula slumped in the throne. "I have a hunch you survived. But it doesn't matter; I've known about the invasion for months."

"Where is Fire Lord Ozai?" Artymis asked, breathing hard. She did not want to fight Azula at the moment.

"Oh, dear!" Azula sarcastically said, "I'm being spurned by my own sister-in-law!"

Artymis breathed harder.

Sokka slipped in before Artymis lost it, "Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse." He brandished his sword.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph smirked. _This'll be easy._

Azula laughed. "Are you so sure? I'm a pretty good liar, ask my brother." A poker face was on her painted face. "I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Artymis and Sokka waited for Toph to accuse her as a liar. She was quiet. They side-glanced at her.

"Ok, I admit it, she's good." Toph confessed. Artymis and Sokka groaned. "But you really ought to tell the truth anyway, Your Highness." Toph earthbended stone around Azula to keep her imprison.

Azula gave a small smirk. "When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." She said as the stone around her shattered. The entire group looked up to see two Dai Li agents drop from the ceiling and land protectively in front of her.

The group stood in battle stance.

**

* * *

**

"The eclipse is starting." Teo's father announced. "Put on your eclipse glasses."

The invasion force stopped marching and placed a visor with thin slits over their eyes before continuing to march to the Capital. By now, the moon had completely blacked out the sun. Katara and Hakoda barely made it to the crater of the volcano.

"There it is." Hakoda almost chuckled. "The Fire Nation royal palace. We've come so far."

"I know, but its not over yet." Katara said.

"I know." Hakoda and she began to head down to the city. They could hear Bato shout orders:

"Surround the periphery! We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives!"

Hakoda and Katara passed by their troops were already taking prisoners. "That's a good thing so far," Hakoda said.

Katara nodded. _Guys, please bring the Fire Lord down._

* * *

Zuko stood in front of the metal doors. Beyond them, his father sat in waiting for the eclipse to end. He breathed. "I'm ready to face you." He muttered, as if talking to his father. _Its now or never._ He slid the door open. There was a row of elite guards with spear standing protectively in front of the Fire Lord.

"Prince Zuko," Ozai stopped sipping his cup of tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse," Ozai laughed. "This should be interesting." He waved his hand and his guards left through the side doors. "What did you want to tell me, son?"

Zuko swallowed. "First of all in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who… 'took down' the Avatar, not me."

Ozai arched his eyebrow. "Why would she lie to me about that?"

_Because she always lies._ "Because the Avatar is not dead. She survived." He answered.

Ozai rose from his seat. "What?!"

"In fact, she's probably leading this invasion." Zuko continued, "She could be heading this way right now."

"Get out!" Ozai shouted furiously. "Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!"

"And that's another thing: I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"Insolent boy!" Ozai seethed with rage. "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!" He took a step towards Zuko.

Zuko didn't hesitate to unsheathe his broadswords and brandish them. "Think again!" He said, "I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!"

Ozai reluctantly and hesitantly sat down.

"For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." Zuko inhaled and pointed his sword at his father, "My father, who challenged me; a thirteen-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?!‌"

"It was to teach you respect," Ozai gritted through his teeth.

"It was cruel!" Zuko shouted, "And it was wrong!"

"Then you have learn nothing!" Ozai rose from his seat once again.

But Zuko was not going to let his father intimidate him anymore. "No, I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world." He paused briefly, "And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. "Is that you talking, or is it the work of your beloved Artymis?"

Zuko felt his blood freeze.

"You didn't think I would find out, did you?" Ozai continued without his son's reply. "Tell me, you've had numerous of opportunities to capture her. And yet you didn't, why? Why couldn't you enslave her, Zuko?"

Zuko held his tongue. He couldn't say anything.

"Was it because you wanted to frightened her? Or is it because you love her?" Ozai laughed.

"And what do you care?!" Zuko shouted. "So what if I love her? It doesn't matter to you!"

"Love?" Ozai scoffed. "You sold her to the Fire Nation. Is that how you expressed your feelings for one another?"

"Like you and mom?" Zuko asked. His golden eyes narrowed.

Ozai's face fell into a disapproval expression.

"That's right, you heard me." Zuko felt brave now. He could feel his necklace cling to his sweating flesh. "And I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, I love her."

Ozai inhaled calmly. "How quaint. An Avatar and a banished prince. Do come back for my blessing on your cursed marriage."

"This isn't about Artymis and me!" Zuko shouted. _I'm not here about her! I'm here to get away from you!_

"Oh, yes it is" The Fire Lord stood. "Because of your pathetic weakness for her, she lives and pursues us to our deaths! Is that how you honor your family?"

"My family is dead!" Zuko bellowed. "The only one alive from _my_ family is my uncle!"

"You wretched boy!"

"Sit down!" Zuko pointed his sword at him.

"Don't you dare order me!"

"SIT DOWN!" Zuko held his father at sword point.

**

* * *

**

Artymis, Sokka and Toph ran towards Azula and her Dai Li agents. They gasped when a stone structure erupted from the floor in front of them. Artymis jumped around and landed on the other side, knowing that the others would probably find a way through quick or wait for the prey to come. The Dai Li agents bended two slabs from the ground and threw them at the airbender. She deflected their attacks with kicks, the slabs slamming into the metal beams. Toph busted through the stone structure behind Artymis. She landed in front of the agents and bended two stone pillars diagonally up. The agents hung from the wall and bended a pillar of stone down towards the young girl. She blocked their attacks by bending two stone walls protectively over her. While Artymis distracted the agents, Toph thrust her hands forwards and bend a stream of rocks at Azula. Azula used this stream to push herself up into the air and land in front of the throne, smirking all the way.

Artymis ran forward but stopped when she heard a loud and grinding sound. She wildly looked around for the source of the sound. She saw one of the Dai Li agents running towards the princess on the wall. She immediately continued her way to Azula and managed to avoid the rising stone wall. She kicked the agent in the stomach and bended a stone pillar from beneath the agent, causing him to fly over the wall. The airbender turned to Azula and blasted a tunnel of wind to her. Azula grabbed the arms of the throne and cart wheeled just in time before the throne she was sitting on two seconds ago was destroyed.

Artymis groaned. "Get back here!" She yelled at Azula while chasing her all through out the throne room. She send blades of air to her and Azula would hope from wall to wall and do other gymnastic moves to avoid the attack.

Toph joined up with Artymis after taking care of one of the Dai Li agents. They both chased Azula who was guarded by her remaining agent. The agent bended a tall pillar from which the princess used to jump through the hole that Toph made earlier in the stone structure. Sokka had just finished climbing up the structure to the hole when he saw Azula jump out of it, followed by an agent, Artymis, and Toph.

"Ugh!" He groaned. He dropped to the ground and chased after the four.

"Guys, I can't pin her down. She's way too quick!" Artymis gasped.

"And her agents are always in our way!" Sokka pointed out.

"Leave that too me!" Toph told them. She separated herself from the group.

There was a large boulder blocking the entrance of the bunker. Artymis created a hole and she and Sokka continued chasing Azula. They ran past Toph who had just imprisoned the Dai Li agent in the grove of one of the steel beams. The groves were pulled together, trapping him. Toph admired her work before running after her friends. They were about fifty feet behind Azula when Sokka stopped, realization hitting him.

"Wait! Stop attacking." Sokka called out. Everyone stopped running, even Azula. "Art, Toph, don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not trying to win this fight!"

"Oh, not true." Azula said sarcastically, "I'm giving it my all!"

Artymis turned to her and realized what Sokka was saying. "You're lying, you can do much better than this even without bending."

"You're just trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph said.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that, genius." Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"You bi- " Artymis started.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph shouted, cutting her sister off.

Sokka held her arms. "She's just baiting you!"

"So what do we do?" Artymis asked him, "Just ignore her?"

"That's the hardest part!" Toph gritted through her teeth.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord fast." Sokka said. The girls reluctantly nodded and the three walked away from Azula.

"Its a trap." Azula called out to them. "Don't say I didn't warn you all."

"Ig-nore!" Sokka told the girls.

"Its hard when Snow White's talking," Artymis muttered.

Toph laughed. "Snow White! Good one!"

Azula bit her lip. She had to keep them there. An idea lit brightly in her mind. "So, Sokka's your name right‌? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time."

The Water Tribe warrior stopped.

Azula smirked when she hit the right pressure point. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her." Azula took on a mocking tone. "Of course, you never came and she gave up on you."

Sokka turned around and glared at her. Tears stung his eyes. _Suki._ He shut his eyes.

"Come and get it." Azula said under her breath; her voice dripping with malice. She slipped an ornate blade down to her palm from her sleeve.

Toph sensed the double message in the firebender's tone; Artymis saw the shining blade. Both girls pinned Azula to the wall with built-in stone shackles. The blade dropped to the ground with a _clang_. The princess grunted in pain. Sokka stood face-to-face to her, glaring into her cold golden eyes.

"Where is Suki?" He asked, seething with rage.

**

* * *

**

Zuko breathed hard. He lowered his sword. "After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. _He's_ the one who has been a real father to me. _He_ is my father."

"That's just beautiful!" Ozai sarcastically said. "Maybe he can pass down the ways of tea and failure to you."

Zuko stood his ground. "But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko paused. "I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help her defeat you."

Ozai grinned slyly. "Really? Well, since you're a full-blown traitor and you want your own father gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords. Just do it now."

"Because I know my own destiny. Take you down is Artymis'. Goodbye." Zuko sheathed his swords, turned his back, and walked away.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out."

Zuko kept walking though. He wasn't going to tricked.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your dear mother?"

That made the prince stop in front of the doors. He turned around; his father was grinning venomously. His mother. He never heard from her or knew what ever happened to her. He had to know. And his father held the answers. "What happened that night?"

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it." Ozai explained, "But your sweet mother found out and she swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

"What did she do?" Zuko asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Your mother did vicious and treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them." Ozai said, "For her treason, she was banished.

"She's alive?" Zuko whispered, feeling a sob in his throat and tears in his eyes.

"Perhaps." The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed and his words took on a harsh tone, "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper than your pathetic mother's."

**

* * *

**

Outside, the moon passed over the sun, letting the rays of the sun through. The Fire Nation and its citizens felt power course through their veins.

**

* * *

**

Ozai closed his eyes for a moment. Both firebenders felt the sun breathe behind the moon. Ozai opened his eyes and stepped forward, swinging his arms out and bending lighting from the tips of his fingers. Zuko caught the lightning with his finger tips. He slid back from the force, concentrating hard. He remembered his uncle's words as the lightning surrounded his body. He bent down and pulled his arms down as the electricity ran through his body. He thrust his hand out and redirected lighting in the Fire Lord's direction.

Zuko took his chance to flee when his father slammed against the wall. _Uncle, I'm coming, just hang on!_

**

* * *

**

"Where's Suki?!" Sokka shouted angrily. "Answer me!"

"Sokka, she won't talk." Artymis pulled on his shoulder.

Sokka half-turned his head to Artymis them back to Azula, "Where are you keeping her?!"

The four heard an explosion down the hallway. "Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on." Azula smirked. Azula kicked her leg upward, creating an arc of blue fire. Sokka jumped back in surprise. She thrust her foot forward and shot a fireball at him. Toph pushed him out of the way. The princess flipped up and strained to break her arms free with blue fire. She sprang off the wall and flipped over to the other side of the group. "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left." Azula told them, "I'm sure my father will be more than happy to see you now." She turned on her heel and ran down the tunnel.

Sokka punched the wall. "I fell for it! I used up all our time."

"Its not your fault." Artymis comforted.

"Yeah, Azula was ready for us." Toph said. "She had every move planned out."

Sokka sighed in frustration. "And now its too late."

"Maybe not." Artymis said, "The eclipse is over but I can still face the Fire Lord anyway."

"No." Sokka argued, "That's not a good idea."

"No, I'm ready." Artymis pressed.

"No." Toph said, stepping in. "The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends."

Artymis bit her lip. "Fine."

**

* * *

**

Katara looked around the city for her friends. The eclipse had just ended.

"What should we do, Hakoda?" Bato asked her father. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

Hakoda bit his lip. "I don't know. But now that the eclipse is over, I expect we're going to see some fire benders any minute."

Katara crossed her arms and looked around themselves. So far, no sign of fire benders. _Something's not right._ Anduril told her, _Its… too quiet._ The waterbender nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Bato pointed at the sky, "Look, there!" Katara looked up, hope rising in her chest that it might by her friends. But she gasped when she saw five Fire Nation war balloons ascend into the air behind the royal palace.

"My own invention!" The mechanist whispered. He slumped his shoulders and looked down in shame. "Oh, this is terrible!"

Then, five enormous zeppelin rose from below the war balloons. The zeppelins displayed fear with their decorated dragon motifs and black souls.

Katara saw a small white dot in the sky and she cried in joy, "They're back!" She ran forward to greet Sokka, Toph, Artymis, and Appa. "What happened?" She asked them.

The three remained silent.

_Artymis? _Anduril looked at their faces. _Sokka? Toph?_

"It was all a trap." Sokka explained. "Azula knew we were coming and she plotted out ever move. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

Artymis looked up at the war balloons and the zeppelins.

"Is it bad?" Toph asked quietly.

Artymis nodded. "They got air power." She heard Toph sigh. The airbender turned to look at Anduril in the eye. "But we do too." The dragon nodded. "Anduril and I are going to do what ever we can to slow them down. The rest of you go!" She jumped on Anduril and they headed to the war balloons.

"Appa, you and I can help too!" Katara climbed on Appa's saddle as Toph climbed off. "We'll be back!" She took the bison's reins and they followed the dragon.

"Everyone, lets get back to the subs while they buy us time!" Sokka ordered.

Artymis, Anduril, Katara, and Appa were close enough to the war balloons to see the firebenders firing up the gas balloons. Instantly, the firebenders started shooting fireballs at the four. Anduril used his claws to pierce the balloon's material. The balloon started descending because of the hole. Katara stood up on Appa as he came round a war balloon. She bended water from her belt and with a swift rotation of her arms, she made a clean horizontal cut through the balloon. The four had to dodge and bank left to right to avoid the fireballs. Anduril and Appa growled when they were hit a few times. Luckily, Sokka's "idiotic" idea of getting them armor protected them. The girls breathed in relief. But suddenly, their attacks turned to shields when a volley of fire came for them.

"We can't keep them all back!" Katara shouted.

"Too many!" Artymis narrowed her eyes.

_Lets get back to the others then!_ Anduril suggested.

The girls and Appa agreed. They flew over the capital and down the volcano to regroup.

**

* * *

**

Zuko ran past a guard who cringed in fear. The prince ran down the familiar hall to his uncle's cell. He ran into the cell, calling out "Uncle!"

There was a large hole in the cell cage, like something broke out of it. Warden Poon lied on the floor in a daze. Zuko grabbed the Warden by the collar.

"Where is my uncle?"

"He's… He's gone." Poon said. "He busted himself out. I - I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one-man army!"

"Damn it!" Zuko dropped him and ran back out. Where had his uncle gone? How far was he from the Capital? Zuko was thrown to the wall as the building shook violently. He listened. The attack for the Fire Lord had instead gone over the city. _Geez, Artymis! _He started running again. _Can't you destroy the city _after _I get out?!_

**

* * *

**

The invasion force and the others regrouped on the slope of the volcano. Sokka looked up and saw a zeppelin overshadow them. "Try and find covers!" He shouted when he saw the bomb bay doors open up. "I think we're about to see some bombs!"

Their group huddled as Toph bended a large stone slab above them as shelter. The other broken up groups of the invasion force did the same. The ground and shelters shook as the bombs were dropped on them. Luckily, the stone slabs were strong enough and the earth benders were watchful enough to keep the shelter in shape from the impact. The caterpillar tanks who kept going, though protected, shook from the bomb force as well. Suddenly, the bombing ceased. Everyone peeked out from under their shelter to see what had ceased the raid. The zeppelins glided towards the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked out loud.

_They're headed for the beach._ Anduril told Artymis.

Artymis' eyes widened. "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka whispered hopelessly.

"We're not." Bato told him.

Everyone turned to him.

"Alright them." Sokka said with determination, "Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We got Art, we can still win!"

"No." Hakoda immediately said. "With the Avatar we can still win, on another day."

"Then what do we do?" Toph said.

"You kids and the youngest of our group have to leave." Hakoda instructed. "All of you, Appa, and Anduril."

"What?!" Katara and Artymis stared at him.

"No, Dad!" Katara ran to him and Hakoda held her by her shoulders. "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind!"

"Katara." Hakoda said quietly. Katara looked at her dad. "You guys are our only chance in the long run. You and the others need to go somewhere safe - it's the only way to keep hope alive."

"You and the youngest of our group will go while the adults stay behind and surrender." Bato announced.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons." Tyro said to the Water Tribe warriors. "Its not going to be easy but we'll get by."

_Artymis! They've already destroyed the submarines! _Anduril warned, _We need to leave or we'll all become prisoners!_

Artymis turned to the others panicky. They all understood and exchange their goodbyes.

Toph bended a pillar so that Teo's father could set him down in Appa's saddle. The mechanist hugged his son goodbye. "Bye son."

"Bye, Dad." Teo said sadly, holding him tight. "I'm really proud of you, you know that, right?"

"I am too." His father said, he looked at Toph. "You will make sure he's ok, right?"

"I give you my word." Toph promised. She slowly lowered the pillar.

Teo smiled down at his father who smiled down. "I'm proud of you too, Teo."

Pipsqueak helped The Duke up on Appa's saddle. "I'll miss you, Pipsqueak!" The Duke jumped on him and tackled him with a hug.

"Take care, The Duke." Pipsqueak returned the hug and helped him back on.

"I'll be back for you, Dad." Haru said, pulling away from his father's arms.

"That is, if we don't escape on our first." Tyro amused slightly.

Haru put his fist into his open palm and bowed respectably to his father who did the same.

"I know we lost today," Hakoda told his children. "But we've never been this close before. We tasted victory and that counts for something."

"We'll miss you, Dad." Katara said gloomily then dived into his arms for a hug.

"Bye, Dad." Sokka joined in their last hug. "We won't be apart for too long this time, I promise."

Artymis looked on. When Hakoda and his children pulled away, he looked up at her. "Don't I get a hug?"

Artymis felt tears in her eyes. She ran to him and he embraced her. He held her close. "Take care of your siblings." Hakoda told her fatherly. Artymis didn't say anything but nodded her head. She pulled away and quickly wiped her tears.

She turned to the crowd. "Thank you all so much for being brave and fighting today." She gave them all a small smile, "I'm going to make this up to you."

"_We're_ going to make this up for you." Katara corrected her. She and Sokka climbed on Appa while Toph saddled behind Artymis.

They all said goodbye before flying away. They all took one look back at the adults, feeling their hearts tear. Artymis turned away. _Should we go to the Western Air Temple?_

_That would be wise._ Anduril told her.

"Anduril and I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while!" Artymis told the group.

"What is it?" Teo inquired.

"The Western Air Temple." Artymis answered up.

"Maybe we should speed up - zeppelin too close behind!" Sokka called out.

"You try caring so many people!" Katara scolded him.

Appa and Anduril, despite their weariness, picked up the pace.

**

* * *

**

Zuko accelerated the altitude of his war balloon. He did a double take when he saw the bison and the dragon in the sky.

"Artymis." He whispered as they disappeared in the clouds.

He stared the clouds where they disappeared into and knew that it would probably take a while to catch up with them. Zuko breathed. He didn't care, as long as he could help them in any way, it counted.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Whoo! We're done for the invasion now. Now, down to the next chapters that everyone's been apparently waiting for! *Drumroll* But, I must break it to you all, I'm going through a brief stressed time. Next chapter may take some time. Hopefully on Thanksgiving weekend, but no promises, k? I'll try to have it out before mids of December - NO PROMISES. Now, I'm gonna have to look back at all the reviews that contained ideas for the upcoming chapters. *Looks* *Eyes widen* A lot...... Yeah, its gonna take some time. *LMAO* As always, honest feedback, ideas, suggestions, anything~!**

**P.S. A poll will be posted soon on the changing of my Avatar series titles. Check it out and hurry to vote~!**

****

ani-sand: **Really? No Teph (Teo/Toph *lol*)? I thought it be kinda sweet. They both have a disadvantage of life - Toph can't see like others and Teo can't walk. Kinda even out, huh? :) Thanks for your support.**

MR11: The invasion begins and ends here! But the story continues, of course~! ;)

Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl: Thank you!

Madeline: I took your suggestion to a poll, unfortunately, the original fight won. I'm sorry. But I'll be sure to somehow and sometime put a "final showdown" between Artymis and Mai.

Alia: Like I said to Madelina, the original fight won at the polls. And, I was thinking about the title "The Water Chapters", "The Earth Chapters", and "The Fire Chapters".

Blue-Huntress: Yay! Cliffhangers! *lol*

Baby-emo: Thank you.

SimonCatGirl: Thanks!

****

Jade: **Waves of Water, huh? You know I'm gonna make a poll on this. *lol* Thanks.**

TxiaChucky: A 'Z' scar? Sweet! *LMAO* No, all three stories will have a title according to their respective element. The water book was used as a, demo, you can say. I don't know if I can make a title relating to Artymis' necklace. I can try. And I'm a Teph shipper too! And, Toph's nickname for him? Hmm... Any ideas, anyone?

Princesa de la Luna: Thankies. :)

xcrescentxmoonx: Cliffhangers! *laughes evilly*

-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, FEEDBACK, AND SUCH!-


	14. At The Western Air Temple

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-At The Western Air Temple-**

The grouped dragged their feet and paws on the ground, the sun high in the sky. Each of them displayed an expression of shame, weariness, and hopelessness.

"This is humiliating." Katara muttered.

"Do you mean getting spank by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked her.

Katara slumped her shoulders. "Both."

_Forgive Appa and me._ Anduril told the four friends. _We're not use to carrying so many people after such a long and tiresome battle._

"Its alright." Artymis comforted. "I would too."

"No kidding, man. I don't carry anyone and my feet are tired!" Toph threw her arms in the air.

"I wonder how the others are," Teo said out loud.

Everyone tried not to think about the horrors that awaited their loved ones in the Fire Nation.

"It seemed my dad just got out of prison," Haru muttered. "And now, he's going back."

"Don't worry, Haru." Katara assured him. "We'll help your dad. We'll help everyone."

Haru nodded and offered her a weak smile. "Thanks, Katara."

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke sighed.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka whined.

Artymis side-glanced at Teo and back at the earthbender walking along side her. "Talk to him," She barely muttered to Toph.

Toph's body stiffened. _No._ She mouthed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No - hey, we're here!" Toph cried out.

Everyone stopped at the edge of the cliff. All they saw on a canyon and the other side of it.

Sokka rose an eyebrow. "I don't see anything."

"No…" Artymis whispered. "She's right. We are here."

"It's so amazing!" Toph breathed as she saw the structure of the temple.

"How is it?" Teo asked her.

"The structure is strong, but its breathtaking!" Toph stopped. She had _never _spoken like this before. She felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Wow." Teo sounded amazed. "Can't wait to see it!"

"Its underground?" Sokka inquired.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of open space." Artymis said, "So think of it as under the edge of this cliff."

Sokka scratched his head. "Like that makes any sense."

"Oh, come on." Katara said.

"Anduril can carry up to three and Appa can carry four." Sokka explained Anduril's plan.

The group split up and the creatures slowly descended into the canyon. They gasped when they saw the "underground" Air Temple. The towers were indeed glued to the edge of the cliff, only upside-down. There was a wide ground underneath the towers so that Anduril and Appa could land and the group could move comfortably.

"This is amazing!" Katara breathed.

Artymis stared up at a statue of a female Airbender, which was partially covered in overgrown weeds. "Yeah." She knew she looked different from the other female Air Nomads, and she also behaved different.

Instead of having half her head shaved to show an arrow like her female elders, she kept her head of hair and didn't have an arrow. She also didn't have gray eyes like the others. For some reason, she had green. _Maybe something genetic._ Artymis gazed up at the statue, remembering how they acted and how thought. She wasn't like them. She remember never fitting in either of the female temples. The north one wouldn't let her stay when she was three years old. Something about "No girls, only boys" kinda thing. Until Monk Gyatso came from the Southern Air Temple and immediately took her without hesitation. She remember the warmth of his arms when he held her and saying he'll take care of her forever. Ever since then, she stayed at the Southern Air Temple. Although there were hardly any girls to play with or talk to and the boys were bullies, Artymis would travel to other places with Monk Gyatso. On those travels, she met and befriended crazy Bumi, soft Rain, adventurous Kuzon, talkative Elizabeth, and so many other people she loved.

The Avatar grazed her fingertips on the statue. "Hmm."

* * *

Zuko tied the rope to a boulder, tightened the knot, made sure it was secure, and threw the rest of the rope over the edge. He smoothly and slowly slid down the rope, slightly halting when he saw the statues. _How strange_, he thought. _The Fire Nation never had pictures of the Air Nomads. They looked like this? Artymis didn't look like that._ He jumped off the rope and landed on the ground perfectly. He turned his backs on the statues and stared at the canyon. A memory flashed in his mind's eye.

(Flashback Begins)

"_What a stunning view!" Iroh said, staring out at the canyon from behind Zuko._

_Zuko narrowed his eyes and immediately regret it. His new scar was still burning. He could only see out of his right eye since his left one and the rest of scar was covered with a thick white patch until it healed. If it ever did. "The only view I'm interested in is the Avatar in chains."_

"_The Avatar has not been seen in a hundred years." Iroh commented, "The chances of finding the Avatar here are slim. Why don't you -"_

"_First, we'll check all the Air Temples." Zuko said. "Then, the rest of the world."_

_Iroh's eyes softened at his nephew. "Prince Zuko, it has only been a week since your banishment. A man needs his rest."_

"_The sooner I have the Avatar, the sooner I can go home." Zuko snapped. "Besides, resting is what a lazy man would do!" He glared at his uncle, as if accusing him of being lazy._

_Iroh sighed._

"_The only way to regain my honor is to capture the Avatar - and I will." Zuko vowed. He felt his uncle leave his side._

(Flashback Ends)

Zuko sighed. How stupid he was back then! He treated his uncle like he was some extra baggage! "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He massaged his head. He looked up when he heard loud growls. He immediately ran to hid behind a pillar. He took a peek and saw Anduril and Appa landing far from him. He saw stairs that seemed to lead up. He ran up the stairs.

_Ok. Don't confront them yet. Gotta think of what you're going to say._

* * *

The group camped next to a medium-sized water fountain and in a large square space bordered by broken pillars.

"Its so much different than the Northern Air Temple," Teo said.

"Its huge!" The Duke exaggerated.

"I wonder if there's any secret passageways or something," Teo muttered, excitement lit his eyes.

"Let's go find out!" Haru told him and the others. Teo and The Duke just looked at one another before racing after Haru.

Artymis, a bit curious about the Air Temple she was born in, took a step to follow them, but was held back by someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned her head to see Katara holding her back.

"You guys go ahead," Katara told the boys. "We'll just… talk."

The boys took no hesitation in running around the Air Temple.

"What's up?" Artymis asked her.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do now." Katara told her.

"Well, lets sum this up." Artymis said, "The new plan is the old one: I master all four elements and face the Fire Lord before the comet arrives, right?"

"Genius, where are we going to find a firebending teacher for you?" Toph asked her.

"We can try to find Jeong Jeong!" Sokka suggested.

"Like we're ever run into him again." Katara scoffed.

Toph leaned against Artymis, "Who's - never mind. If its important, I'll find out myself."

"Ok. We ran out of options." Sokka said gloomily.

Artymis blinked. "What about Iroh?"

Toph laughed. "I miss him."

"No, I meant him teaching me. He wants peace and all, I'm sure he's more than willing to do it." Artymis told them.

"Yeah, but he's in -" Sokka blinked. "Where _is_ he?"

"Probably in the Fire Nation," Katara said.

"So, that's out the window too." Artymis sighed. "What are we going to do?"

**

* * *

**

"Hi, Zuko here - but you already know that. Um, the point I'm trying to get across is I'm a firebender. But you already know that too. And I'm considered pretty good at it, well, I guess you saw that when I used to chase you around. And, anyway, I think its time I join your group because I can teach the Avatar fire and now I'm good - I mean, I was good before! Its just, I mean by sides…. You know?" Zuko looked at the frog.

The frog just stared back and croaked.

Zuko groaned. "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side?! What would Uncle do?" He cleared his voice and tried to imitate Iroh:

"Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self...only then will your true self reveal itself... Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means!" He groaned in frustration. Another through struck him.

_What would Azula do? _He tried to imitate his sister:"Listen, Brat: I can join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends - your choice." He sighed and sat down on the ground. "I guess I'm not good at impersonations."

The frog jumped on his head, then jumped off.

The prince ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and said, "The only way I'm gonna know their answer is asking them." He stood up. "Time to do this… I just hope Art's not that angry to chop my head off."

* * *

"Anything?" Sokka asked the group.

"Sokka, you've asked us that question five times in the past two minutes. And we're going to reply with… NOTHING!" Artymis shouted.

"Hey, cool your wind there!" Sokka shouted back. "I was just trying to see who had thought of something!"

"And you don't think we're trying?!"

"Here we go again." Katara sighed.

"Finally, some entertainment!" Toph clapped.

As Artymis and Sokka bickered, Anduril took notice of a presence. He opened his eyes and moved them around until they rested on a tall familiar figure. He stared at him.

"Um, hey." Zuko tried to sound calm. But he found it quite difficult with the dragon who was Artymis' big brother staring down on him. "Can I talk to the others?"

After a minute, Anduril nodded. He turned his head to the bickering and entertained group. _Artymis? Sokka? Katara? Toph?_ But none would reply since they were either arguing or watching the argument. He stood on his legs and growled ferociously.

Everyone froze.

_If you would mind, there is someone here to talk to you._

"That's nonsense!" Artymis told him, "Who in the heck would be here-" She turned around and saw him. She stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Zuko stared back at her. She had changed so much since he last saw her. Her hair was shorter and thinner, her face didn't look so young, and her posture had changed as well. Zuko didn't know whether to smile at her or to just stay still. He took in more notice about her change. She was wearing Fire Nation color clothes. He also noticed that the clothes hugged her figure and curves more.

Artymis could not believe that he was standing there. He looked so different. His hair was longer and thicker. His eyes changed, like he knew more or seen more, but they still held that same mesmerizing shine that attracted her so much. He wasn't dressed like royalty, just like a simple commoner. But she couldn't deny that he still had that same charming effect on her.

Only, the two noticed that when they would see each other before, they felt happy and like the couldn't live without one another, this time that feeling was less.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara shouted, breaking the two's trance. Katara lightly pushed Artymis back behind her, as if shielding her from her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, I saw you guys flying around here, and I thought, well, I'll meet you up here." Zuko said. He took a step back when Appa roared at him. But the bison licked him, causing the prince to back up against Anduril's side. Anduril, to everyone's surprise, didn't seem to mind much.

_What's wrong with you?!_ Artymis screamed at Anduril. _The filth's on you!_

_You wouldn't mind it if he was kissing you._

Artymis did not say anything.

Zuko stepped away form Anduril and in front of the group. "I know you guys are surprise to see me here -" He was cut off by Sokka.

"Not really." The Water Tribe warrior said, "Since you've followed us all over the world."

Artymis brought Toph closer to her, for emotional support and to protect her. "I can take care of myself." Toph whispered.

"No you can't." Artymis whispered back, her eye still on Zuko. "You need me."

"You just want emotional support." Toph scoffed lightly.

"Shut up!" Artymis whispered.

"Why are you here?" Katara snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm good and I want to join your group." Zuko said, "Oh, and I can teach firebending to you." When he said the last word, he looked at Artymis.

Her face softened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Katara cut in:

"You can't think that any of us can possibly trust you! How stupid do you think we are?!"

"You've hunt us down, destroying our lives and making it always miserable for us!" Sokka shouted.

"Hey, I've done good things!" Zuko argued, "Like in Ba Sing Se, I could've stolen Anduril and Appa - but I set them free for you!"

Artymis looked at Anduril, he nodded.

"Appa and Anduril aren't negative towards him," Toph pointed out.

"Look!" Zuko said. Man, how hard was it to just ask them to join and give him an answer?!

But at that moment, Katara and Sokka shouted accusations at him. It made his hope of joining them and helping them sink deep into his stomach.

"Ok, I know I did some bad things." Zuko told them, "And I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about burning down Kyoshi Island, I'm sorry about destroying your village, I'm sorry about sending that assassin on you -"

"You sent Combustion Man?!" Sokka's eyes widened and he pointed his boomerang at him.

_Oh crap._ "Well, that's not his name, but yeah." Zuko knew they weren't going to say 'yes' now.

"Oh, sorry!" Sokka said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to insult your best friend!"

"He's not my friend!" Zuko shouted. He closed his eyes for a brief period of five seconds. He looked up at Artymis and Toph. He saw that she was protectively holding the earthbender close to her. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked her with a much softer voice. "You know I have good in me, Art."

Artymis looked at him then to Sokka and Katara. Katara was glaring at Zuko and Sokka was shaking his head. The airbender looked down. She couldn't say anything, she was shocked and torn.

Katara took it among herself to answer, "We will never ever let you join our group!"

"Katara!" Artymis snapped. "Stop it. We need to all discuss this _as a group_."

Zuko felt a little hope rise in his chest.

"No, we don't!" Katara nearly shouted. "We all voted -"

"Excuse me, I still have yet to vote!" Toph said, "So does Anduril and Appa!"

"But they'll say the same thing!" Katara said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Artymis walked up to her. "You're acting so rash and speaking like you're the only person in the group!"

"What?!" Katara screamed. "At least I'm not someone who falls in love, gets her heart broken like fifty times, then tries to get back with him!"

Sokka and Toph immediately ran in and pulled the two girls apart. "Just go!" Sokka shouted at Zuko. "And don't ever come back!"

"Listen, you guys -" Zuko tried to say.

"JUST GO!" Sokka bellowed, struggling to keep his sister back.

Zuko sighed. He turned his back and walked away. He stopped for a second to look at Artymis. What he saw almost made him run back to her. She was looking at him, her green eyes sparkled, but not with anger. He tore his face away and continued walking.

When the girls calmed down, Sokka and Toph let them go. They were breathing hard. "Thank the spirits, he's gone." Katara panted.

Artymis stared in the direction Zuko left in.

"Artymis, don't." Katara warned.

Artymis' fists shook with anger. "Why would you do that?!" She shrieked, turning to Katara.

"Because you were gonna fall in a trap!" Katara shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Toph bellowed. "Ok, here's the thing that you all should be wondering: We needed a firebending instructor, and one shows up on a silver platter, yet you all kick him out. See the problem there?"

Katara and Artymis glared at one another before stomping off in different directions.

Sokka sighed in frustration. "Drama, drama, drama!"

_How do you do it?_ Toph asked Anduril.

Anduril opened his eyes. _I pretend to sleep through it, and I think about something else._

_That works, I guess._

He turned his face to her. _Both Katara and Artymis have different opinions on Zuko, as you can see._

_Yeah, I kinda noticed._ Toph laid down. _Geez, and I thought if we came here, we'd get some little peace._

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapter is short, ok? I just wanted to put something up. More (or the rest of this) is yet to come. I don't know why, I just wanted to put another chapter up. But the next one will be better and longer. Is that alright with everyone? Ok, honest feedback please and I really need ideas on Artymis' "little chat" with Zuko. ... I just spoiled something for you all, but I need ideas. Thanks so much~!**

****

MR11: **The friendship will be fixed in the next chapter.**

Blue-Huntress: He's getting back into the picture, just a little nudge...

ani-sand: I actually like that idea that Zuko tries to charm Artymis but fails. *lol*

Dauther of the avatar: She was close to crying, but not quite. Hang on a little longer, please.

Jade: :) I hope you like this chapter.

-THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, ALERTS, FAVES, AND IDEAS!-


	15. Starting Over

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-Starting Over-**

Artymis marched up the stairs. _Who gives her the right to talk for everyone when not everyone agrees with her?! Ugh! And how could she tell Zuko to back off? What if I wanted to beat him up or - or something?!_

"This just is not… my day!" Artymis screamed when she was out of the Air Temple. She breathed and straightened up. "Gosh, that felt good." She sighed and started walking around the trees. "I might have feelings for him still. But, I will think about the group's feelings about letting Zuko in. I mean, they're my family. I just wished they would consult with me before making any rash decision. I mean, I want to be in on group votes and such." She sat down on a large boulder. "And its true, I probably still love him but not as much, well probably just as much as before we broke up and -" She sighed again and placed her chin on the backs of her hands. "And I still love him."

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Artymis jumped to her feet. "What the…?" She quietly walked through the cluster of trees and peeked out from a thick tree. She saw a small campfire and a large clumsily tied tent. Zuko paced back and forth around the campfire.

"Why did I tell them about the assassin?!" He shouted at the - was that a frog on the edge? - rock. "I should've lied and said Azula sent him! They would've believed that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He hit his forehead with the open palm.

Artymis couldn't help it; she let out a squeal of a giggle. She clapped her hands over her mouth and pressed her back against the tree.

Zuko turned around when he heard a sound. "Who's there?" He stepped closer to Artymis' hiding place. "I said, who's there?"

He was practically right next to Artymis; she stilled her breathing. Zuko heard a breath and immediately tacked the person behind the tree.

"Ow!" Artymis' head shook from the force. "Get off!" She hit his arms, which were tight around her. She kicked him as well.

Zuko's eyes widened when he heard Artymis' voice. He immediately pushed himself up on his elbows and stared down at her. "Artymis?"

"Yes, that's my name unless you've forgotten it." Artymis snapped. Her eyes softened when she stared back at his eyes. She started blushing a little.

Zuko jumped to his feet and offered her his hand. She took it, not looking at him in the eye. "Sorry about that." He said, "I thought you were someone else."

"Who would laugh at you?" Artymis lightly teased.

"You mean giggle," Zuko corrected.

"No, laugh."

"Artymis, I know your laugh and giggle. I can tell them apart."

"Well, apparently not because I was laughing, _not_ giggling." Artymis told him. She walked past him into his camp.

"No, you were giggling." Zuko persisted and he followed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Artymis asked, turning her face to him.

"No - I mean yes. I'm glad to see you." Zuko leaned against a tree and watched her walk around his camp. He felt a smile tug at his mouth. "Its just I was wondering about your friends and all."

"Apparently, they don't like to hear my thoughts." Artymis stopped in front of him. She stared up at his face. "You've changed."

"So have you." Zuko commented. He stroked her face, like in his dream.

She closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Artymis missed his warm touch, even though the tingling feeling she once got when he touched her was much less than before. She realized that she couldn't start over with Zuko like this. She turned her face away, "I'm sorry."

Zuko was a little hurt she pulled away, but felt like as she did too. "No, I am."

Artymis looked back at him. She played with her hands behind her back. "So, do you really want to join the group?"

Zuko nodded. "I just want to help you and the others end this war." He paused, "I can teach you firebending." _Stupid, you told her that earlier!_

"Yeah, I figured." _Stupid, why use that tone?_ "I can probably pull a few strings." Artymis told him, "So that you could join us and the atmosphere is mostly clear."

The firebender smiled at her. "I'd like that." She smiled back. Zuko shook out of his trance from her smile, "Um, did you want something to eat?"

Artymis pressed her hand to her stomach and noticed how hungry she really was, "Yeah, if that's alright."

"Sure." Zuko went over to the campfire and pulled out some food from his bag.

Artymis sat by him and he produced a smaller bag of food. He grabbed a handful for himself and gave the bag to her. Artymis muttered a thank you and opened the bag to see what was available. She felt her stomach go sick. There was nothing but… meat. Artymis glanced at what Zuko was eating: some deer meet. Oh gosh! How could he eat that? Then again, he wasn't raised an airbender and taught to never eat meat. Artymis hid her gagging and the sickening feeling she was having. She just smiled and tore a piece from the meat. Oh, how icky and disgusting it was to touch it and _tear_ it! She silently prayed to the spirits and the monks to forgive her - Zuko didn't know. She slowly - almost throwing up - bit down and swallow. She couldn't deny but regretted the tastefulness on her taste buds. _No!_ She thought. _You're an airbender - a vegetarian!_

"Is it good?" Zuko asked her.

Artymis looked up at him and smiled. "Its… tasty." She looked down at the bag, pretending to bite some more off.

Zuko smiled. As he ate his own food, his face slowly fell. She was an airbender, a vegetarian. "Crap!" He dropped the meat and threw his fist down on the ground.

Artymis jumped. "What?" She asked, "What is it?"

"You're a… vegetarian." Zuko breathed heavily. "You don't eat meat." Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Artymis shook her head, "Oh, don't worry! After being around Sokka and all, you get accustomed to eating meat a couple of times." _Liar._

Zuko lifted his face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Artymis said. She saw a relieved smile on his face. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her lips were on his cheek long enough to feel the skin grow warm. She pulled away. "Its sweet."

Zuko chuckled a little. "You do know that there's an apple in that bag somewhere."

Artymis stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah -"

Artymis was no sooner munching on the apple with a large grin. She stopped and held back a laugh when she saw Zuko staring at her. They both laughed. He wiped his hands with water from a bottle. She did the same. They both put the food away and stood up, standing only a few centimeters apart.

"Um," Zuko didn't want her to go, but he didn't want the others to worry for her. "Can you stay?"

Artymis smiled a little. "I think I can." In truth, she wanted to stay with Zuko a little longer - perhaps for them to cross some boundaries and get on better terms.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm not a child. And I would like to spend my time with you here." She said truthfully.

Zuko smiled. "Um," He scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to get more fire wood for tonight."

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon." He said and walked into the cluster of trees.

Artymis waited for him to come, but it seemed like hours passed. Finally, she couldn't handle the heat so she discarded her kimono robe and folded it up. She sat on a boulder, her back to the woods.

Zuko came back into the clearing with his arms full of firewood. When he looked up to see Artymis without her kimono robe, his mouth dropped open and the wood dropped from his arms. The shirt revealed the top half of her smooth tanned back.

She turned around when she heard the wood drop to the ground. She was a bit confused at first at why he was just standing there, gaping at her. Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you!" Artymis sighed in frustration.

Zuko snapped out of his trance. "Wait, I didn't mean to stare!"

Artymis gave him that "Oh please" look.

Zuko sighed. "Seriously, I didn't mean to stare. Its just… I forgot how beautiful you are." He slipped.

Artymis stared at him, feeling a light blush rise on her cheeks.

"Besides," He said. "If you hadn't taken that robe off, I wouldn't be staring."

Artymis stared at him. "Are you saying that I did it on purpose?"

He picked up the firewood. "Perhaps."

"Oh, no, no, no." She walked over to him with her hands on her hips. "None of that crossed my mind. I was getting hot and it was weight. I had no intention of seducing you or anything."

Zuko smirked a little as he started the fire. "Right."

"Ugh!" She groaned and sat on the other side of the fire.

The prince chuckled. _She looks cute when she's angry._

_Conceited! Why would I come on to _him_?!_ A pause. _Well, lets see how far I can get._ She watched him threw in a few more pieces of wood in the fire before sitting a yard away from her.

He opened his mouth to speak, "So…"

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. "What?"

"I overreacted."

Zuko actually felt a little glad he wasn't the one apologizing - it was her turn now. "I was just teasing you know." He said.

"I know." Artymis turned to him and scooted closer. "I mean, who's capable of seducing the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?" She closed her eyes and snuggled her head on his shoulder. "She would have to be very beautiful…"

Zuko held his breath. She was snuggled up against his side, talking of seduction. He clammed his mouth shut and balled his hands into fists. _Control yourself._

"And she would have to come from a noble family, right?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his left one, hugging it closely. "She would have to know you well, I suppose…" Her voice softened.

"Art…" Zuko said. Silence. "Art?" He looked down to see her sleeping. He smiled. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her in bridal style, and gently set her down in the tent. He used the spare blanket he had and spread it over her. He stopped to look at her again. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. "Good night." He quietly walked away and sat in front of the fire, hugging himself from the cold and fell asleep right there.

**

* * *

**

"Has anyone seen Art?" Katara asked the group. Everyone said no. "That's weird, she's been gone for a while."

"Maybe she's still upset about the whole Zuko encounter." Toph pointed out, her arms and ankles crossed.

Katara bit her lip.

"Ah, she's probably cooling off some steam." Sokka said. "You know how she is."

"But its already night." Haru said.

"Maybe she'll back in the middle of the night!" The Duke said aloud, it was partially muffled since his face was covered by the blanket. "You know, so she doesn't have to talk to anyone!"

"You never know how smart a kid is until they say something like that," Teo laughed.

"Alright, everyone, lets get some sleep." Sokka instructed, "I'm sure she'll be here when we wake up tomorrow morning."

"If you say so," Katara muttered, laying down.

Anduril and Toph, though, knew better than the others. Artymis was with Zuko, either patching things up or kicking his butt.

**

* * *

**

Artymis woke up, wrapped up in a warm blanket. She sat up to find herself in a tent. "Zuko?" She called out. She waited for an answer. "Zuko?" She got up and walked out of the camp to find him curled in a ball in front of the dying fire. She shook her head. _Zuko_. It was obvious he was cold so she took the blanket she slept with and threw it over him. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his water flask. She walked to a nearby pond to gather some water. When she came back, he was starting to wake up. She skipped to him. She sat down by him and ran her fingers in his hair, "Awake, yet, sleepy-head?"

"Mmm-mmm." Zuko shut his eyes tighter.

Artymis smiled and continued to comb his thick hair with her fingers. They stayed like that for almost an hour and a half before Zuko turned his head to her and opened his eyes. "Morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning." Zuko propped himself on his elbows, "Why did you sleep out here?"

"Because I wanted you to sleep in the tent." He answered.

"Zuko, the tent is huge. I'm sure you can have one-half and I can have one-half." Artymis said.

"Nah, I'm alright out here." He winced since there were knots in this back because of the odd position he slept in.

"No, you're not. Now, go and sleep in the tent."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"To actually get some warmth back in you. You look so pale."

"I _am_ Fire Nation. Usually, we have pale skin."

"Yeah, but you look dead."

Zuko frowned. "Shut up."

Artymis threw her head back and laughed. She pushed him playfully. "Get in the tent! Its, like, barely an hour since the sun rose!"

"I _do_ rise with the sun." Zuko told her, hoping she get his double meaning.

Unfortunately, she didn't. "Yeah, but your new boss says to go to sleep."

"What? My new boss? Since when?"

"Since you asked to be in the group."

"No one's boss there!"

"Well, there's one for you and that's me - now get."

Zuko laughed as he grabbed the blanket and was lightly pushed into the tent.

Artymis shook her head. How did his uncle put up with his stubbornness and 'charm'? She sat in front of the dead fire, playing with the water. She continued that for a while until someone said behind her:

"I can't sleep with you out there."

Artymis rolled her eyes and bended the water back in the flask. She turned around and walked back into the tent where Zuko laid on his back. She laid down about five feet away from him on her back. "Can you sleep now?" She asked.

Zuko hesitated, "Yeah."

"Good." After about half an hour, Artymis quiet sat up and started to get up when something grabbed her wrist roughly. She gasped and turned around to see Zuko, wide awake, holding her wrist. "Zuko." She sighed, "Let go."

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Zuko -"

"Don't go!" His voice sounded desperate.

Artymis stopped. She laid back down and his grip on her wrist eased to her relief. "What is it?" She whispered. "Why do you sound so scared for me to go?"

"I'm not." Zuko lied. To tell the truth, he had a feeling she was going to leave and not going to be there when he woke up - like his mother. "I can't baby-sit you when you're not here."

"I know you're lying." Artymis told him. She propped herself on her elbows. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." He lied.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I win." Artymis declared. He sighed angrily. "Zuko, talk to me." She said softly. "What happened to the talks we had?"

He looked at her. "What did happen?"

_We stopped loving each other like we use to._ "Won't you talk to me?" She asked him.

Zuko watched her expression. "I've been meaning to talk to somebody." She smiled. He took her hand and started moving his thumb around.

Artymis realized they were playing thumb wars; she grinned a bit. "Looks more like you're in the mood to play, then talk."

"Its both." Zuko grinned.

She beat him first. "What food do you hate the most?"

"I hate oranges." He said.

"I like those!" She said.

He let the corner of his mouth tug up. He was the second winner. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of spiders and of the dark."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm deathly afraid of flying."

"But you were on a war balloon!"

"Hey, that was barely for three hours; I never flew before. How can you stand it?"

"Not your turn to ask a question. I beat you again. What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one. I would say…. red."

"Ooh. What a surprise."

Zuko laughed. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple - any shades."

"No surprise there either."

"Shut up."

"No, I get to ask you another question: When you were a kid and you got in trouble, what would you do?"

"I would just tremble my bottom lip and give my father a sweet sad innocent look. I made my eyes really big and shiny. He always fell for it." She smirked when she got to ask him another question: "Did you ever skip school?"

"Only once. It was the day of this big test, I wasn't ready. So I started to walk to school then I went to my cousin's training arena."

"Your parents must've been angry."

"Oh yeah they were. Now, what was the worst thing you ever did as a kid?"

"That's a toughie."

"I bet you were a good kid."

"No, I was the worst. But I would have to say that the worst thing I ever did was when I was five and I used airbending against one of elder monks. He had hated Gyatso and me for a long time. And we were in class when he said something. I exploded."

"Wow. You're not an angel as I thought, huh?"

"No answer. Does it ever get boring in the palace?"

Zuko spoke sarcastically, "Oh no. There's so many things to do like meetings, sleep, meetings, sleep, meetings, sleep. Occasionally eat."

Artymis laughed. "Sounds exciting."

"Yeah. What did you want to do with your life before finding out you were the Avatar?"

"I was suppose to follow the monks. But I wanted to travel and jump from place to place. I can't really stay in one place too long. What did you want to do?"

"Before my dad became Fire Lord and I was Crown Prince, I wanted to join the army like my cousin and uncle." A short pause as both tried to win the round of thumb wars.

The rest of the day, the two just played thumb wars and getting to know one another. Artymis realized she started to see him as a close friend but perhaps with some old romantic feelings. Zuko loved her more and more, if it was possible, as he learn new things about her. But, he didn't just see her as his girl. He saw her as someone he could count on and as a friend. Sometime when night fell, the two drifted to sleep. Artymis laid close to him and Zuko had one arm wrapped around her.

**

* * *

**

Katara walked around the fountain, trying to bury keep her worries of Artymis. _Where could she be?_ Because she wasn't paying attention, she slipped in water. She grunted and sat up, glaring.

"You alright?" Haru rushed to her.

Katara looked away, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm fine."

"Come on, let me help you up." His arm wrapped around her waits and he helped her up on her feet. "See? Wasn't that bad, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Well, no." Katara said sheepishly. She noticed that Haru's fingers were intertwined with hers. She blushed

"Lets walk." Haru told her.

"This late?"

"Sure." Haru shrugged. "Sky will be beautifully lit."

Katara smiled. It would be nice to get things off of her mind. "Alright." They started walking. "So, how's the village?"

**

* * *

**

_Its already been a day and a half,_ Toph told Anduril.

_I know, I know,_ the dragon hung his head. He stared up at the sky which turned to a medium blue color; night was falling soon. Artymis had still not returned. Anduril worried. Was she with Zuko? Had they eloped? Was she dead? Did she kill Zuko?

While Anduril and the others ate, a bit worry, Toph was in no mood to wait for Doll Face. She snuck out of the temple and took it upon herself to bring her big sister back.

She walked around in the woods, trying to identify Artymis her breathing, voice, or footsteps. So far, she had no luck. It had been almost an hour when she sensed two different breathings. One she recognized as Artymis, the other, was a little vague. Toph followed it and she could make out with her vision a fire, a tent, and two people. One was obviously Artymis, but the other Toph had to remember hard to figure it out it was Zuko.

_What are they doing together?_

The young earthbender approached the tent.

**

* * *

**

Zuko awoke to the sound of someone approaching. He shut his eyes tighter, hoping it was just a frog or something. His arm around Artymis a little tighter. "I said don't leave." He muttered to her sleepily.

"I'm not freakin' leaving." She muttered back sleepily.

When the footsteps reached the entrance of the tent, Zuko fully woke with a start, throwing a blade of fire. "Who's there?!"

"Its me!" Toph cried out, bending stone to block the fire from her. It worked for that but she took an unfortunate step back and screamed in pain when she felt fire on her feet. She felt on her bottom. "You burned me feet!"

Zuko saw it was Toph and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Get away from me!" Toph began to crawl away from him, while throwing rocks at him blind fully.

"Let me help you!"

"Get away!" She bended a pillar that knocked him off his feet.

Zuko grunted as he stood up. He ran back inside the tent and shook Artymis awake. "Art, Artymis? Wake up!"

Artymis shook her head, eyes still shut. "Its not time yet…"

"Its Toph. She just left."

That woke up the airbender. Artymis sat up so fast that Zuko jerked back. "What? Where is she?"

"Well, she surprised me and my bending got out of control -"

"_What?_"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

Artymis pulled on her kimono robe and her boots. She was muttering to herself. She stood up and was about to leave, when she stopped and turned to a gloomy Zuko. She knelt down and threw her arms around his neck for a hug.

He looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?"

"For taking care of me and being my friend." She said, "I need to take care of my family now. I'll see you… around." She turned and left, running after her little sister.

Zuko was not proud that he had hurt the young earthbender; she didn't mean any harm and he didn't mean to hurt her either. But he did feel a little relieve that Artymis didn't explode on him.

**

* * *

**

Artymis picked up Toph's trail. It wasn't hard to find since she was crawling. Artymis rushed to her when she saw her. "Toph, are you ok?!"

Toph turned around and said, "No! Your boyfriend burned my feet!"

"What happened?" Artymis asked as she started to heal her feet.

"Well, I went looking for Miss Lets-Disappear-For-Two-Days and I found you at his camp. I went up, woke him up, and he accidentally burned my feet." She paused. "What _were_ you doing so close to Zuko in the tent?"

Artymis stuttered, "Well, um, we were talking for a while and we fell asleep -"

"Oddly enough, you're telling the truth."

"Why?" She asked, "What did you think we were - Oh!"

"I don't need sound effects!" Toph covered her ears.

Artymis ignored the comment. "Come on, lets get you to Katara. She's a better healer than me."

"I can't walk though." Toph told her.

"Old-fashioned way, I guess." Artymis had Toph climb on her back and held her legs in place while Toph wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This is so awkward." Toph sad.

"It'll have to do." Artymis said, walking back to the group.

"I can't see a thing!" Toph complained after five minutes, "Man. It sucks for you guys. Now I know how it is without seeing your feet."

The sun was starting to rise, lighting the sky up. Artymis walked down the stairs and entered the campsite where Katara, Sokka, Haru, Teo, and The Duke were gathered for breakfast. Anduril was the first to notice their presences. He stood on his legs and stared at them.

_What happened?_

"Toph's feet are burned." Artymis said.

The rest of the group looked up. Katara gasped sharply. "Toph!" Artymis set her down and the waterbender tended to her.

Teo rolled over to the three girls. "Toph, are you alright?!"

Toph blushed. She was embarrass; how could she talk to Teo again if he's seen her like that? "I'm f-fine."

"It'll take time for your feet to heal." Katara told her.

"Great." Toph scoffed.

"Come on, Toph." Sokka lifted her up, "We'll get you to your sleeping bag."

Toph whined, "Aw, I hate sleeping bags!"

"Well, say hello to them now!" The Duke grinned. Haru and Teo laughed.

Katara stormed up to Artymis. "How did this happen?" She placed her hands on her hips.

_Oh crap._ "Um, well, funny thing is -"

_She went to go see Zuko._ Anduril said.

Artymis' face fell. "Yeah."

"What?!" Katara shouted, "How could you? Look what he did to Toph!"

"They both confirmed it was an accident." Artymis explained. "Besides, its my life and I do what I do with it!"

"What?" Katara shook her head angrily. "Well how you want to live your life affects the entire world!"

"How do you know if this path won't benefit us-" Artymis asked.

_ENOUGH!_ Anduril roared ferociously. The two girls backed away and stared fearfully up at him. _I'm sick of the bickering that goes on in this group over countless worthless issues! Here is the thing: Artymis needs a firebending teacher. Katara, despite your hating to that nation, someone from there will have to join us. Artymis, you need to consider the feelings of others before doing something irrational. Now, you both need to pick your act together, apologize to one another, and act like mature girls!_

Both girls looked down in shame. Artymis sighed and looked at Katara, "I'm sorry for screaming at you, running off, and staying with Zuko. I know I haven't been acting like a friend to you like you have been to one all this time."

Katara sighed and turned to her, "I'm sorry for being such a witch about Zuko. I need to consider other things than saving the world and hating on the Fire Nation."

Both girls embraced one another.

"I never should've brought up the pain." Katara told her.

"I never should've told Zuko about your thing with Haru and Jet." Artymis confessed.

Katara's eyes widened. She pulled away roughly, "You what?!"

Artymis realize the wrong thing she just said. "Hey, lets go check on Toph!" She ran where the others had gone.

"Wha- Art!" Katara ran after her. "Get back here!"

"SOKKA! SOME CRAZY GIRL IS CHASING ME!"

"WHO YOU CALLING CRAZY?!"

Anduril sighed and relaxed in relief. Things were patched up now in the group, all that needed to be done was fix the bridge so Zuko could join the group.

The rest of the day was spent resting and preparing what to do before the coming of Sozin's Comet. Teo had told the others he would tend to Toph. The two spent the day around the dead fireplace. He sat in his wheelchair by Toph's sleeping bag. Toph couldn't go to sleep. How could she? He was standing - well, more like sitting - right next to her. She had her back turned to him to avoid any conversation.

_Its not helping your frustration of liking Teo if you avoid him,_ Anduril told the young earthbender.

_I'm not avoiding him,_ Toph lied.

_Yes you are. Now, turn around and ask a question._

_Why kind of question?_

_Any question._

_A little help on _what _questions to ask please?_

_Favorite color, his life, his family… Or, I could -_

_NO!_ Toph panicked. _I'll talk. Bye-bye!_ She could've sworn Anduril smiled smugly. She turned around, "So, your dad is an inventor?" _Lame way to start a conversation, Toph._

"Yeah," Teo told her. "He made me this wheelchair with wings."

"Wings?"

"Yeah. He figured since I can't walk, maybe I can fly." Teo laughed, "Man, my dad was a genius for making this wheelchair. I can fly now."

"Don't you get scared?"

"No. It was my mom who was a little scared when I first started."

A brief pauses. "Where is she?"

"She's with my little sister." Teo said. There was no remorse or sadness in his tone. "You know, in the spirit world."

"Oh!" Toph felt so guilty. "I'm sorry!"

Teo smiled at her. "Its alright. I don't mind. Sometimes, I think I hear my mom's voice every now and then." His voice mimicked a mother's: "'Teo, what did I tell you about flying in the temple?'"

Toph giggled a little. Her blush deepened.

"My mom's nice. She was very beautiful. My little sister looks just like her."

_He's talking like they're still alive._

"What about you? Where are your parents?"

"I sort of ran away." Toph said.

"Why?"

"They always thought I was this weak and stupid girl because I'm blind. I mean, I know they're worry about me, but they make it sound like I can't feed myself. I barely started feeding myself two years ago because my parents had the servants do it for me."

"That's rough." Teo said, "I mean, you gotta know, they love you. But, you just don't like how they're treating you, right?"

"Exactly!"

"So how'd you end up with these guys?"

"I met Art and we talked briefly. It was like we knew each other. I found out later, she needed an earthbending teacher. And since I was the Blind Bandit behind my parents' back -"

Teo's eyes widened. "You're the Blind Bandit?!"

Toph was a bit startled by his outburst. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Are you kidding? I've heard of the Blind Bandit. You're known from the Earth Kingdom to the Northern Air Temple!"

"Why are you so fascinated by me?" She was so confused.

"Ever since I heard about this powerful earthbender who was undefeatable even when blind, it kinda gave me hope that I could just as powerful even with my disability."

Toph smiled a little. "You are pretty good in an invasion force against the Fire Nation."

"Aw, thanks."

The rest of that time, two got to know each other.

**

* * *

**

"Ok, now we gotta train if we're all gonna go up against the Fire Lord." Sokka said.

"So, maybe we should train every day for at least five or six hours." Artymis suggested.

"That will be good." Katara agreed.

"Wait. How will we get in the Fire Nation undetected?" Artymis asked.

"Well," Haru stood up a little. He was sitting behind Katara, so when he reached over and stretched his hand out to the map, he slightly pressed against her. Katara had a growing blush on her cheeks. "If we pick a cloudy day, Appa and Anduril should be able to blend in the clouds and, in the night, have us all sneak in while Anduril and Appa can probably watch our backs or stand by."

"Sounds like a plan." Sokka nodded, "We just got to work on it more. The Fire Palace is sure to be heavily guarded than before since our little party there."

"Alright, we go that solved." Haru noticed for the first time that he was pressed against Katara. His cheeks reddened and he moved away, "Uh, sorry." Katara smiled sheepishly at him.

"Don't be." Sokka said, "Its a good plan." The two stared at him. He had obviously not taken the true meaning of Haru's apology or to who it was actually directed to.

"Um, alright now. I'm sorry about disappearing for the past two days -" Artymis started.

"They say you do that a lot." The Duke piped up.

Artymis blinked at him. "Yeah, now that I think about it, I do. But now I need to ask you all something."

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"I _do_ need a firebending teacher and we're running out of ideas on who can train me…"

"Please don't say it." Sokka closed his eyes.

"Would it be possible if Zuko could teach me and you all don't attempt to kill him?" Artymis asked fretfully.

Katara held her tongue. She knew that it was a firebending teacher on a silver platter for them, but how could she vote for it if this was the same man who was prince of the nation that took everything from her, ruined her family and friends' lives, and broken the heart of a beloved sister?

"Art," Sokka sighed. "I know it's a good chance we're passing up, but -"

_BLAST!_

The temple shook violently and rocks from above came tumbling down.

"What the heck?!" Katara cried out.

Artymis immediately ran to where Teo and Toph were. She arrived there to discover Anduril shielding the two protectively. She felt relived that no one was hurt. She ran to Teo and Toph and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Teo held onto to Toph as best as he could.

"Then, come on!" Artymis picked Toph up, "We need to move!"

_I'll shield you._ Anduril vowed.

The four moved to where the rest of the group was. "Follow me!" Sokka urged them all. "Its Combustion Man!"

**

* * *

**

Zuko had been sort of watching the Air Temple from high on the ledge. He hid himself well as he saw group members - familiar and unfamiliar ones - move around in the open space. For the past fifteen minutes or so, he saw Artymis with four others including the Water Tribe siblings sitting in a circle around a map of the world and of the Fire Nation. He watched their expressions, trying to guess what they were all discussing. The corner of his mouth moved upwards when he saw Artymis timidly ask a question that resulted into a quiet debate.

_Clank, clank, clank._

The prince blinked. That sound…

_Clank, clank, clank._

The assassin! Zuko breathed heavily and leaned forward to see the largely built man standing on the stone ledge, watching the group. His eyes fixed on Artymis. He inhaled through his mouth.

"No!" The young firebender grabbed a strong root that served a rope and jumped off the cliff, holding on tight. He swung forward to the assassin and knocked into him just in time - his blast missed Artymis and hit the temple's stone instead.

Below, the group cowered behind a thick stone wall. They shut their eyes as the temple's shaking ceased.

"Combo Man doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Artymis whispered.

"Who's Combo Man?" The Duke inquired.

"Combustion Man who wants to kill us all." Sokka debriefed.

"Stop!"

_Zuko?_ Artymis peered around the corner.

Zuko stood in the man's way. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore! The mission is canceled!" The assassin pushed him aside and fired at the temple again.

"He's going to bring this whole place down!" Toph said.

Artymis stole another glance at the assassin and Zuko, her hand moving swiftly to bend fallen rocks into one huge lump. She tried to get a clear shot but the fire blasts weren't helping and Zuko getting in the way wasn't making it easier. Zuko bended a tornado of fire around him to block the attacks, however it didn't go so well when Combustion Man did a fire blast from his head to him. The young man was knocked off his feet and fell over the ledge. Artymis thrust her hand forward and the boulder flew towards Combo Man, but he blasted it. She took two seconds to look for Zuko before hiding behind the wall again.

"Can't get a clear shot of him!" She told the others.

"If we stay, we'll go down with this temple." Katara said.

"If we leave, Combo man will see us and blast us all." Toph pointed out.

_It would seem we have only two choices. Flying will be just as difficult._ Anduril said.

"Either way, it seems we're out of luck." Haru said.

In discreet, his fingers found Katara's and gave her hand a slight squeeze. Katara felt a little safe with him holding her hand. She blushed slightly but focused on the mission at hand.

"I don't think I can go out there without getting blown up; plus I can't get an angle from here." She said.

"Hang on." Sokka told the group, "I think I can get a shot." He switched places with Artymis and press his back against the wall. He held his boomerang tight in his hand. When the attacks stopped for a moment, he watched a blast hit the ground not one hundred yards away from them. Sokka followed the line of the blast with his boomerang. He looked at his weapon, "Don't fail me now, buddy." He threw the boomerang at the point of the blast. Everyone watched as the boomerang curved to where the attacks were coming from. Sokka took a peek and saw Combo Man down. "Yeah, boomerang!" He grabbed his weapon and grinned. His face fell when the assassin got up. "Aw, boomerang!"

"But no!" Artymis said, "Sokka knows everything!"

"Leave me alone!" Sokka pouted.

The assassin massaged his head. Boy, was that a blow. He shook his head and looked down at where he was aiming his blasts. He inhaled through the nose sharply. His vision suddenly started to lose focus. He blinked and attempted to blast again. Just as he did that, there was a pounding in his head, he gripped the side of his head, trying to apply pressure.

_BOOM!_

A small portion of the temple fell to dark abyss along with Combustion Man's metal glove. The group walked back out into open, double checking that the assassin was gone. Then, they cheered.

Artymis didn't join the celebration, she immediately looked around for Zuko. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him climbing up on a strong rope-like root. He sat on the stone ledge and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back. She turned around and helped her friends with the clean up and such. Zuko sat there, relieved that no one - with the exception of the assassin - was hurt. He made his way down to the group, hoping his luck had changed. He approached them but stopped about fifty yards to keep distance.

Sokka was the first to approach him. "Um, on behalf of the group, thanks for your help."

"Listen," Zuko said. "I know my approach on you guys yesterday was well explained or anything. But I've been through a lot in the past few years, I went through a lot of challenges. I now realize that I had to go through all those changes and face all those challenges to figure out that my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He turned to Toph and bowed respectively, "And I'm sorry for burning your feet. It was accident. Fire's dangerous and wild, so as a bender, I have to control it so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Artymis looked at him. "I think…"

_Please don't say it,_ Katara and Sokka pleaded silently.

"I think you really are suppose to by my firebending teacher." Artymis said truthfully. "Jeong Jeong had taught me that fire is dangerous and it can easily hurt someone if you don't keep control."

"Which is why we both need to work on it," Zuko told her.

Artymis turned to the group. "Vote time."

"He can get in," Toph said. "That'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet - even if it was on accident." She grinned.

"I'm alright with it," Teo side-glanced at Toph and smiled.

Haru bit his lip, "As long as he doesn't turn on us, I'm good."

The Duke stared at Zuko, narrowing his eyes. "If you turn back on your word, you'll have to fight a Freedom Fighter." He turned back to the others, "I'm ok with it."

Sokka held his hands up, "All I want to do is defeat the Fire Lord. If this is the way and everyone - especially you Art since you'll be taught by the jerk and everything - feels that that's right, then I'm alright with it."

Artymis smiled but it faded when she turned to Katara. "Katara?"

Katara had her arms crossed and was glaring at the ground. She looked up at Artymis, although the rage was still in her blue eyes, her face soften. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

_Thanks._ Artymis barely moved her lips, but her sister got the message.

"Thank you so much!" Zuko felt the knot in his stomach untangle itself. "I won't let you down, I promise."

"Alright, follow me." Sokka said, "I'll lead you to your room, jerkbender."

Zuko began following him, but glanced nervously at Anduril who just said to him in his mind, _Welcome to the group. Break my sister's heart again, you'll wake up in the middle of the ocean._

The prince tried to smile, but found that he couldn't. "What's with the nickname?"

"Hey, everyone gets a nickname in this group." Sokka told him.

"Like who?"

"Katara's Sugar Queen, Art's Doll Face, Toph is Rock Head, and I'm…" He hesitated to say 'Ponytail Guy'. "I'm Sokka the Great."

"I told you that when that day comes, is the day I marry the Fire Lord!" Artymis shouted at Sokka.

"You're just jealous!" Sokka joked.

"Ponytail Guy, if I go over there, you'll have a face no one will definitely be jealous of!" Toph threatened.

Sokka frowned. "I'm so glad another guy is in the group now."

"Ponytail Guy?" Zuko almost laughed.

"Hey, only long-term members can say that!" Sokka opened a door and stepped aside. "This will be your room. Lunch pretty soon and we need to discuss the rules of this group later."

"Alright." Zuko nodded, setting his bag down.

"Right, see you later." Sokka walked away. _This is weird._

Zuko waited until he was completely alone to take out his uncle's picture. He stared at it, remembering something.

(Flashback Begin)

_It was a week after his banishment, he had checked the Western Air Temple._

"_If I have to," Young Prince Zuko vowed. "I will spend the rest of my life hunting the Avatar down. I know that's my destiny."_

_Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. Sometimes it brings you something you never expected to have. If you keep an open mind and an open heart, I know you find your destiny."_

(Flashback Ends)

_I did, Uncle, I did find my destiny. Thanks._

Zuko felt someone watching him. Thinking it was Artymis, he turned around and started to say, "I'm glad you stood up for -" He stopped when he saw it was Katara leaning in the doorway, glaring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were -"

"I know who you thought I was." She walked up to him with an icy glare. "Listen here, you might have everyone else buying your 'transformation', but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past and with 'following your heart'. So let me tell you something right now: You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Artymis or anyone else here, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there… Permanently." She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the room cold with her threat still hanging in the air.

Zuko swallowed. He knew she was serious about her threat. He breathed. He was setting his things up when there was knock on his door. He turned around, hoping it wasn't Katara. He smiled when he saw Artymis.

"Hey." She walked in the room and sat on the bed next to him. "I hope no one's given you a hard time yet."

_I've barely been a member for one hour and your sister already threatened me._ "No, not yet."

"Well, I came to tell you lunch was being served." She told him.

"Alright." He got up and followed her.

"And, uh, be aware of the rules they just made up." Artymis laughed. "I don't know what they are, but they're bound to be silly."

He chuckled, "I've been warned."

Lunch was soup that day. After eating their meal in silence, Sokka cleared his throat. "Rules!"

"Hey, how come we never heard the rules before?" The Duke asked.

Sokka stopped. "Yes, we did. You were asleep." He turned to the group. However, it was mostly to Zuko he was talking to. "Ok, rules: No surprise attacks, no attacks, no hugging, no touching, no kissing…"

"Sokka, what are you talking about?" Artymis asked him, setting her bowl down.

"What? I'm explaining the rules." Sokka turned back to Zuko, "No 'sleepovers', no looking, no staring, no talking…"

"Uh, hello! Don't I have a say in this?" Artymis asked while waving her arms. Everyone gave her a sympathetic look.

Sokka continued. He pretty much laid down rules and extra ones that a school's PDA system would have. "Do you agree with these rules and understand the consequences?"

"Yes," Zuko said.

"Ok, we're all good here!" Sokka stood up. "I'm gonna go train a little. Anyone wanna join me?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Toph." Teo said. Toph smiled a little.

"I'll go." Haru stood up.

"Me too!" The Duke jumped up and down.

"Art, can you help me clean up?" Katara asked.

"Sure." She jumped up and helped her sister.

Zuko went with Anduril and Appa to clean up the mess left behind by the assassin.

(When Night Falls)

Zuko felt tired and he needed some space to himself. He walked to a secluded part of the Air Temple. He walked up to the ledge to see a better view of the stars. He stopped when he saw someone already there.

"Its alright," Artymis said without turning to him. "I need some company." She turned to him and flashed a smile.

Zuko smiled. He sat down next to her on the ground. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah, it is." Artymis said. "Zuko, I've been meaning to ask you…" Zuko looked at her. "Where is your mother?"

There was a quiet minute.

"I don't know." Zuko said truthfully.

Artymis gave him a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"She left when I was very young." Zuko explained, "I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye. She came in my room when I was asleep. When she told me she was leaving and saying goodbye, I thought it was all a dream. When I woke up, I couldn't find her anywhere. That day my dad became Fire Lord; my grandfather Fire Lord Azulon was found dead that morning."

"Wait. Your mom left when your dad became Fire Lord?"

"Yeah. I thought she was dead until recently my father hinted that she might still be alive."

"How did your grandfather die?"

Zuko hesitated. "My mother killed him." He didn't have to see to know Artymis' eyes widened. "Apparently, my grandfather thought my dad should feel how my uncle did when my cousin Lu Tien died."

"He wanted your own father to kill you?"

"Yeah, and my dad was going to do it. I guess my mom found out and found a way to prevent it." Zuko sighed. "I really miss her."

Artymis saw the pain in his face. "What was- _is_ she like?"

A smile graced his face. "She was very beautiful, kind, and she always tried to get me and Azula to play or something. Ugh!" She laughed a little. "She always had this musical laugh and this smile that made everything feel ok, like nothing could go wrong."

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

He nodded, "She always treated me and Azula the same; unlike my dad, he favored Azula. I don't know what she saw in my dad, maybe it was an arranged marriage or something."

"Did she.. Did she love him?" Artymis asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to answer her, but found that he really didn't know the answer. "I... I don't know."

She wondered how it was to have a mother. She never had one. Rain did indeed act motherly, but it was more like "I'm the big sister" kind of thing. The female air nomads tried not to create such bonds. It wasn't that they were cruel or anything, it was just that it would disrupt the order in the Air Temples. Kuzon's mother, thought, was attentive to her. But again, it was more like an aunt-niece relationship. No, the most motherly person in her life was probably Katara. _But its more like a sister-sister bond. I have no mother whatsoever._

"Tell me more about your family." Artymis told him.

Zuko looked at her. "Why would you want to know about my family?"

"I'm sure there are people like your mom in your family." She said.

"Well, Uncle Iroh is one. And Cousin Lu Tien is another."

"So talk to me about them."

Zuko began telling her about them.

**

* * *

**

"Remember, you're gonna be the wall between Artymis and Zuko." Sokka reminded Toph.

"I know." Toph said. She was going to sleep close to Artymis tonight (and probably the rest of the nights) to keep Zuko and Artymis from _any form_ _of contact_. "Good night, everyone."

"'Night, Toph." Teo said. About thirty seconds passed and he didn't leave.

"Wha-" Toph opened her mouth to ask him what was keeping him. She felt a pair of lips press softly against her cheek. Her skin grew warm and reddened with a blush. The lips pulled away.

"See you in the morning." Teo whispered before leaving.

Toph laid there, trying hard how to remember to breathe.

**

* * *

**

Artymis and Zuko laughed at the tale of how Zuko and Lu Tien fooled the war generals and advisors by switching scrolls and messages.

"You weren't a saint prince." Artymis laughed.

"Neither was he," Zuko referred to his cousin. "Lu Tien always knew how to have fun."

"Tell me another one." She said.

Zuko looked surprise. "Another one? Aren't you tired of hearing childish pranks?"

She shook her head, "No. I enjoy hearing it."

He smiled at her. "Well, there was this time when Lu Tien and I watched this carriage bringing in some nobleman or lord to the palace. We were bored, so we ended up scaring the horses, and well, they went ballistic. My grandfather was so mad when the man came in, dirty and wet, to his throne room."

They laughed.

"Well," Artymis felt her face hurt from the smiling and her throat dry from all the laughing. But, she liked it all. "Its late. I might as well go get to bed."

She stood up, but her foot stepped on her kimono and she ended falling. Zuko immediately reached up to grab her. They both fell with her laying on top of him. He grunted and she muttered, "Sorry." She tried to get up, but something kept pulling her down. "Ow!" She whispered. Zuko winced when he felt something thin around neck tug and tug painfully.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, seeing him wince.

"Just a little." Zuko said, "Hang on." He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up, pulling her up with him.

Artymis felt something around her neck tug a little. Her hand snuck in between their chests to feel something familiar. She tugged at it, and felt her neck tighten and saw Zuko wince. She pulled away slightly to see what it was. She stopped.

It was the Ying and Yang necklace. She stared at Yang piece and stared up at Zuko in confusion and shock. He saw her Ying piece, still tied around Artymis' neck, and looked up at her. They both came to the conclusion that the other still loved them. Zuko leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder right next to her neck. Artymis ran her fingers in his hair and closed her eyes. For a while, the two stayed like that until Zuko drew apart. Artymis untangled their necklaces. After she successfully untangled the two, she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring in the eyes she loved so much. Zuko caressed her face and her hair, feeling the familiar softness of her skin and hair. He lightly pressed his forehead to hers. Artymis was tempted to kiss him, to show him that she still loved him. And if he kissed back, it meant he felt the same. But her mind told her not to do it; she just closed her eyes. Zuko took her hands and brought them to his lips; he kissed the back of her hands, causing her to smile. She opened her eyes to stare back at his. He was smiling at her. He cupped her face as she did his.

"I missed you." She whispered, hoping she said the right thing.

He smiled and said with light amusement, "I missed you more."

She smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She started to get up when his hands pushed her hips down. "Zuko -"

He grazed her lips with his own. "You don't know how much I missed you, Artymis." He whispered in her ear.

She had to smile, she hugged him tightly. She shut her eyes, savoring the moment. Then, she got up quickly.

"Art -" Zuko looked confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I - I can't do this right now!" Artymis ran off, trying hard not to cry.

"Art! Artymis!" Zuko called out after her. He groaned and fell on his back, "Ugh!" _Why do I push her? We were getting along so well! Why didn't I just say "Good night, see you in the morning" instead of pushing her back on my lap and kissing her?!_ His hand covered his shut eyes. _Why can she still get to me like before?_

Artymis ran as far as she could before stopping and leaning against a statue. _Why did I let him kiss me? I knew we had to start out as friends, why did I stay and made him believe?_ She slumped against the statue. _Why can he still charm me like he use to?_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Alright, here's the next chapter like I promised you all. I do all hope you liked it. I don't think it came out the way like it use to, so sorry if it isn't all the great. But, I do suspect trouble to come from this lucky couple, don't you? Well, for starters, it might be awkward for them to see one another again. And that doesn't help when they're teacher and student now, huh? Alright, some little honest feedback please and I see that the "Waves of the Water", "Flowers of the Earth", and "Flames of the Fire" titles are winning so far in the poll. Don't worry! Poll won't be closed for a long time, besides, its only the beginning.**

**Author's Second Note:**** I know its early, but I saw Disney's **_**Mulan**_** on the Disney Channel the other day and I got some ideas for the future children of the Avatar characters - but I won't tell you who's child. :P Isn't it fun to keep you all on the edge? *lol***

**Author's Third Note: THIS STORY HAS OVER 126 REVIEWS - IT BEAT "CHAPTER TWO: EARTH"! WHOO!**

**Gabby:**** Yeah, I'm hoping to have them rekindle their love.**

**Madeline:**** Thank you!**

**Jade:**** Your idea of the Ying and Yang necklace worked out magnificently for me.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Yeah, I ad writer's block for a few hours on this chapter too. *lol***

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** It was cool to know you had a DeviantArt account too. ****J**

**Alia:**** That idea you gave was already in my mind. "Great minds think alike." *lol***

**ani-sand:**** The talking with the frog in the episodes were one of my favorite scenes.**

**Blue-Huntress:**** Katara can be a little… bossy. But, she's like a mom to all them, what do you expect?**

**TxiaChucky:**** Teo sure did take good care of little Toph. *laughs evilly* And, now, Zuko has to work three times as hard since he just kissed Art.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I haven't heard of any of those anime shows except for Inyuasha. I'll check them out ASAP, k?**

**Madeline:**** I'll do that little "The Phoenix King" chapter later later. *lol* Not there yet.**

**Baby-emo:**** Zuko's gonna work for it now.**

**Dauther of the avatar:**** That didn't work, but it did play well in my plot for their romance.**

**aqua alchemist 16:**** Thank you! ****J**

**Rain44354:**** I'm glad I inspired you to write. As for the quotes, as long as they're not exact, you're fine. Let me know when you start it, I'd like to look into it.**

**-THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, SUPPORT, IDEAS, FAVES, AND ALERTS!-**


	16. Fire

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Author's Second Note:**** WARNING. There is a small minor scene of sensuality - buts its just making out - I SWEAR!**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-Fire-**

Artymis dreaded for the morning to come. It meant she would have to face Zuko after their little romantic encounter last night. She wished it never came, but it did. She kept her eyes shut, hoping everyone would leave her. Her wish had come true until an hour after sunrise, someone shook her shoulder. Great, fate had to be so cruel to her.

"Art?" Toph's voice whispered, "Art, get up. Zuko wants to talk to you about firebending."

"Mmm-hmm." Artymis' shut eyes tightened, determined not to wake up.

"Artymis." His voice called out to her, "Wake up, its time to train."

She knew she couldn't fight his request (and he knew it too). She opened one eyes and groaned, "Its too early…" She buried herself under the blanket.

Toph shrugged at Zuko. He sighed. He knew she was avoiding him on purpose. And as much as he didn't want to face her for a while, they had to get started on her training. "Is there another way to wake her up?" He asked the earthbender.

"Well, let me see." Toph inhaled sharply and yelled, "ART WAKE UP! APPA'S EATING MOMO!"

Anduril growled and opened his piercing eyes, glaring not at Toph but at Zuko. Zuko gave a meek wave.

"Fine!" Artymis sat up, throwing the blanket off. She pulled on her boots and picked her hair up. "I'm coming!"

"Good." Toph said and fell on her sleeping bag. "See you later."

Artymis stood up and saw Anduril glaring deadly at Zuko. She petted his snout, _Its ok. Its ok. We're just gonna start training…_

Anduril relaxed his body and lowered his head down. _Don't yell next time._ He instructed Zuko.

Zuko chuckled nervously, "Actually, that was -"

"Let's go." Artymis grabbed his wrist and they walked to a secluded large and opened balcony on one of the pagoda. She washed her face in the fountain nearby.

"Ok, let's start." Zuko told her with his back turned to her.

Artymis stared at him. _What? No breakfast?!_ Nevertheless, she nodded and followed him into the open floor of the balcony. "Alright." She hopped on one of large stone blocks, crossing her legs and leaning forward with her chin rested on the back of one hand.

Zuko watched her get comfortable in her seat. He turned his back on her. _Ok, calm down, breathe - you're the teacher, don't think of the student in any way except what a teacher is suppose to feel!_ "I know you're nervous about firebending, but remember that firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."

_Yeah right. Have you fought as long as I have against the Fire Nation or used fire on accident and hurt someone you loved?_ "Ok."

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo-rhino!"

Artymis jumped a little.

"Now, show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make." He told her.

Artymis jumped off the stone block. She was about to attempt at the assignment, but turned to him with a questioning look and tone, "Are you sure?"

"Come on." Zuko said, a bit impatient already, though he tried his best not to show it and to keep it under control. "It can't be that hard for you, right?"

"Right." She muttered. He didn't heard the doubt in her voice. She breathed in nervously and thrust her hand out, trying to remember what Jeong Jeong had told her. The only thing that came out was as mall cloud of smoke which dispersed in three seconds. She clasped her hands behind her back, turned to Zuko and said, "I need a little more instruction. Maybe a demonstration would help."

Truth by told, Zuko was surprised that she couldn't conjure the tiniest flame. Then again, he remember her telling him of a bad experience with firebending the other night at his camp. "Good idea." He said. He stood in stance and told her, "You might want to take a couple steps back."

She took a few steps back and observed him.

The prince took in a deep breath. He grunted and thrust his fist out. All he got was a small and pathetic burst of fire. "What was that?! That was the worst firebending - except for yours!" He added the last bit and looked at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry if we can't all make that fire like you."

"It was the worst though!"

"Excluding mine. Besides, it looked pretty good." Artymis complimented. He ignored the compliment. "Your welcome," She added sarcastically and watched him attempt to do firebending and the results came out like the first.

"Why is this happening?!"

"Maybe altitude?" Artymis suggested.

"Oh, yeah, it could be." He turned away from her so she couldn't see the doubt in his face.

They switched to a spot with lower altitude, hoping it'll help the firebending. However as Artymis laid on her side on the ground, watching her teacher make futile attempts at firebending, she came to realize that the altitude change didn't help. Zuko groaned in frustration and unleashed hundreds of small blasts of fire.

_Why isn't it working?!_ He side-glanced at Artymis. She had made herself comfortable by laying on the ground on her side, watching his fire blasts. She didn't look disappointed or frustrated. This gave him a sort of relief because he had expected her to be irritated or something. But it still made him mad to know that he was losing points _badly_ in front of his girl - wait. Since when was there a point system? And since when was Artymis officially his girl? Was he even officially her man? He shook the thoughts away with one last attempt at firebending. "Just breathe, and…." He proceeded the steps. Another pathetic burst of fire, perhaps a little bigger, but still a failure.

Artymis sat up cross-legged. "That one did feel a little hot." She offered a smile, trying to make him feel better. She instantly blushed at what she said. She dearly hope Zuko didn't take it the wrong way.

However, Zuko did take the double-meaning behind her words and hid his red cheeks with anger. "Don't patronize me. You know what's its suppose to look like!"

She frowned and muttered, "Sorry, Sifu Hotman."

"Don't call me that," Zuko said, turning away to hide the blush at the word 'Hotman'.

"Aw, Zuko doesn't feel so good today?" Artymis asked in a mocking baby's voice. She laughed.

"Art, this is serious!" He yelled, facing her.

Artymis saw his redden cheeks. "Why are your cheeks red?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Zuko quickly looked away, "No, they're not!"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey, Art! Hey, _Jerk Face_!" Sokka walked into their clearing, holding an apple.

Artymis felt herself grow more hungry as she stared at the apple. _So delicious…_

"You mind if I watch you guys do your jerk bending?" Sokka asked, biting into the apple.

"Get out of here!" Zuko yelled.

"Ok, ok, take it easy! I was just kidding around." Sokka laughed. He got up and walked away, "Jerk bending. Heh, I still got it!"

"Only thing you got is your annoying personality!" Artymis yelled after him.

"Don't be jealous!" Sokka joked.

Artymis held back a laugh as she watched Zuko. She got up and walked over to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you need something to eat - it doesn't help to work on an empty stomach."

"You're just saying that because you're hungry," Zuko muttered, not looking at her.

"That being part of the reason," Artymis confessed. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. "And because you're in desperate need of a break. You look like you're gonna explode with anger."

At this, Zuko chuckled. At least their awkward encounter last night was in the past now. "I guess we could get something quick to eat -" He had no time to finish his sentence because she was already dragging him to the camp. "You sure are hungry." He commented.

"I've been dying to eat!" Artymis laughed.

They arrived at the camp where the others were already eating their breakfast. Artymis and Zuko each grabbed a bowel. Zuko was about to sit next to Artymis but Toph scooted her way in between them. She just flashed a grin and sat between the two, as if determined she was a stone wall between them. Most of breakfast was ate in silence since almost everyone was sleepy still. When breakfast was done, Artymis and Zuko started to go back to their little training area. The firebender took notice of the waterbender's glare on him; he looked away. They arrived at their little arena in just under ten minutes. Artymis was about to sit down for a demonstration, but Zuko put his hands on her waist. She held her breath.

"You got to do a few things to learn how to firebend, you know." Zuko told her, keeping it professional to her half-relief. He stood behind her and moved her arms so they were in perfect firebending stance. "Spread your legs just a little." He instructed, "Your dominant foot would usually go behind you." Zuko helped her learn and maintain a few firebending stances that hour. "Ok, lets see if the meal thing worked." He stood in stance and threw a punch. Just a small flame. "What?!" He groaned.

Artymis tried it but all she got was smoke. She hung her head. "Ugh, at this rate, I'll master fire by the time I'm thirty."

"You don't have that kind of time." Zuko reminded her.

"Unfortunately, no." Artymis straightened up and fixed her hair. She looked at him, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." Zuko lied.

"Liar."

"Are we going to start this again?"

"Until you tell me the truth, yes."

"I lied then."

"Aw, its no fun when you give in so early."

"Art, focus."

"I am, but it won't work for me!"

"Then, maybe you should train with Toph and Katara for right now."

"That might be good." She started walking away but she stopped to turn around to him, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll train with Sokka and the other guys." Zuko told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then." She continued her pace.

He watched her go until she was out of sight. He turned around and desperately tried to firebend. What was wrong with him? How could he not firebend all of a sudden? He'd done it a couple of nights ago, why not now? _What's wrong with me?!_ Zuko thought angrily, throwing punches and kicks. In the end, he decided to train with the others, maybe it'll help him. He walked around until he spotted the four guys sitting down.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting down next to Sokka.

"Girls are fighting." Haru quietly said, watching intently.

"That intense?" Zuko was mildly surprised.

"Yep."

The prince turned his eyes onto the battle. It was a three-way battle between Artymis, Katara, and Toph. Toph, though not fully healed, was a good listener at who was close and where she might be. She would make use of that sense to strike. Katara used water whips and a water octopus repeatedly. Artymis dodged and strike when she had a chance. The young firebender watched the airbender fight. He found himself staring at her and giving a tiny smile at her actions. She was quite good at fighting, he discovered, and she had improved tremendously since their last battle in Ba Sing Se - then again, that was a poorly done battle since it was all acted out on purpose. He observed how she moved and how she seemed to decide what to do for three seconds before doing it.

"Stop staring." Sokka whispered to the prince, "You make it so obvious."

"Huh?" Zuko hadn't heard a word what he just said.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You make is so obvious that you're in love with her - I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know it."

"I don't make it obvious!" Zuko shouted angrily.

The girls stopped fighting and stared at him. Toph smirked and took her chance to pin Artymis down by stone shackles. "I win!" Toph grinned widely.

"That was not fair!" Artymis broke the shackles. She stood up and dusted her skirt. "I was distracted!"

"Can't be distracted, Art." Katara reminded her.

The airbender muttered something that sounded like "You were too with your boyfriend".

"We'll pick this up later, this time the boys will fight you." Katara told her.

"I'm cool with that."

"Aw!" Toph pouted, "Break time."

Teo laughed at her pouting face. "Come on, the guys and I found something that might interest you."

Toph followed him and The Duke. Haru and Katara started talking and walked away. Sokka said he was going to hunt, which left Artymis and Zuko.

"So," Artymis tried to start a conversation. "Why'd you yell?" She tried to chuckle, but felt stupid.

"Um, Sokka was saying something and I argued." Zuko told her, it wasn't a lie at all. "So, you improved since… Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, that's what the others said." Artymis said. "Um, did you work out with your firebending yet?"

"Um, it should go now, I mean, the sun's pretty high in the sky now." He chuckled.

She smiled, "Yeah, it should."

"Let's see." Zuko kicked, his leg moving up in an arch. No fire. He ended up falling on the hard ground, he groaned in pain. He felt cool hands tend to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y…Yeah." He muttered, wincing.

"Hmm. Maybe you should rest."

"I've done enough rest." He tried to sit up, but felt a shock of pain go through him, he fell on his back again.

"I told you." She set his head on her lap and stroked his face. "You should've gone to sleep earlier last night."

"I was enjoying the… view of the stars." He was about to say their talk, but didn't want to bring up the kiss.

Artymis knew what he wanted to say. She was grateful he said something else. She stared out at the canyon while stroking his face and his hair. Zuko felt a little tired now and closed his eyes. He sank deeper against her, loving the feel of her hands. She suddenly pulled away when he was almost asleep. He groaned in annoyance, but her hands didn't return. He felt his head set on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw her walk away. He sat up.

"Artymis!" He called after her in a panic.

She stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. I was going to help Katara do laundry and cook, you know, for later."

He breathed. "Oh, sorry."

"No, no." She said, "Its ok. I'll see you later." She walked away.

For the rest of the day, neither of them saw each other because training and chores prevented that. During that time, Zuko came to the conclusion that he lost his firebending power. How and why, he did not have a solid explanation for. When dinner came around, he told the others he wasn't hungry. Artymis looked at him worriedly. He leaned against a column with his arms crossed. He had to tell Artymis and the others. He just hoped they wouldn't kick him out of the group. He decided to briefly consult with Anduril before talking to the group. He explained to the Anduril what had happened.

_You should perhaps tell the group soon - as in now._ The dragon told him, _It wouldn't help if Artymis is learning from a firebender who lost his bending, don't you think?_

_You're right._ Zuko inhaled, looking over at the group who assembled around the fire. He walked up to them. "Listen, everybody." He said, "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." He closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Nobody look at me!" Toph raised both arms as a sign she was innocent. "I didn't touch Jerk Face's stuff!"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Zuko looked at them. "Its my firebending. Its gone."

Katara burst in laughter. Everyone stared at her. Haru touched her shoulder, "Katara, you ok?"

"I am!" She laughed and eventually calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony."

"What irony?" Zuko asked her, sounding very annoyed.

"You know how it would've been nice for all of us if you lost your firebending a long time ago." Katara told him.

"Actually, that would've been nice a very long time ago." Artymis muttered, Toph and Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's not really lost… its just weaker for some reason." He said.

"Or maybe you're just not as good as you think you are," Katara glared daggers at him.

"Ouch!" Toph and Sokka held back a laugh.

Artymis tried to grin and gave her eyes that said "be nice".

"Maybe its because I changed sides," Zuko suggested.

"That could be it." The Duke said.

"That's ridiculous." Katara held her bowl up and drank the contents in her bowl of soup.

"That could actually be a possibility," Haru said. "In the past, have you done your firebending in rage?" He asked the prince.

Zuko nodded.

"Then that's it." Teo said. "You don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you use to."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry?" Artymis asked, not liking that idea so much but knowing what would kick in his anger easily. _It might be fun._

"Easy enough!" Sokka jumped to his feet and proceeded to nudge the firebender in the waist and his head with the hilt of his sword several times.

"Cut it out!" Zuko shouted at the warrior.

"Try firebending now!" Sokka provoked.

"No!" Zuko sighed, Sokka cringed. "I don't want to reply on rage anymore to do firebending. There has to be another way."

"If you want to do it another way, you need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph said and chewed on her food.

"How's he suppose to do that?" Katara spat.

"Jump in a volcano!" Sokka suggested as if it was as easy as walking.

"Uh, no." Artymis said.

"Zuko's gonna need to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." Toph explained.

"Please don't tell me that's jumping into a volcano." Artymis said when she saw the gleam in Sokka's blue eyes.

"Well, for earth bending, the original source is from the badger moles." Toph reminisced on the day she met them and told the group…

(Flashback Begins)

_A four-year-old Toph knelt in a dark cave, ruining her fancy gown. She had runaway again from home. How could her parents treat her like a porcelain doll? She cried. Who could understand a little blind girl? No one. Suddenly, she heard a rumble behind her. She stopped crying. There was an explosion behind her… was it a wall that exploded? She couldn't tell. She heard large footsteps approach her. She kept very still. She couldn't see it, but it could see her. She cringed in fear when she felt something close to her and sniffed her scent. Out of curiosity, she turned her head and sniffed it back. She felt something wet and soft lick her cheek. She giggled with delight. She extended her tiny hands out and felt something out. It must've been a snout or something. She licked it and giggled again._

_As time passed, young Toph would venture into the dark caves and crawl behind the badger mole who didn't mind her company. She found out they were blind just like her; they understood one another. As she spent more time with the badger moles, she was able to learn and use earthbending as not just a martial art, but as an extension of her senses._

_She remembered the first time she used it, she had giggled with delight and the badger moles awarded her with a lick and a snuggle. Toph realized that earthbending for the blind was a way for not only them but for her to interact with the world. She could almost see things, but she had a sharper sense of it than anyone, like her excellent hearing._

_Toph smiled. She found someone who understood her, and she found something to help her interact with the world around her. But more than that, she found something to someday prove to others that she wasn't a weak porcelain doll but a strong person._

(Flashback Ends)

"That's pretty amazing." Artymis complimented after Toph told her tale.

"Who were the original airbenders?" Teo asked.

"Sky bisons." Artymis said, she looked over at Appa. "Maybe Appa can help me on a few things on airbending." She laughed.

"Well, that idea of the original source doesn't help." Zuko said, "The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." He side-glanced at Anduril to discover the dragon watching him closely.

"What do you mean?" Artymis asked, picking up everyone's bowls and setting them aside to clean later. "Roku had a dragon and there were plenty when a hundred years ago."

"Hundred and one." Sokka corrected.

Artymis ignored him. "That's how I got Anduril." She hugged his snout affectionately.

"They're just not around anymore, ok?" Zuko snapped a little. He thought for a long moment. "Maybe, there _is_ another way. The first people to learn firebending from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

Everyone turned to Artymis when he said that.

Artymis opened her eyes and stared back at all of them. "What? Just because I was here a hundred years ago -"

"Hundred and one years!"

"- that doesn't mean I knew these Sun Warriors. For as much as I know, they were extinct when I was around!" She finished.

"That's because they died off a thousand years ago." Zuko said, "But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around in their ruins."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked.

"More or less." Artymis said, standing by Zuko now.

"Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko turned his face towards Artymis. She didn't disguise her worry.

Artymis bit her lip, staring at the fire. "Then we need to find a source for firebending." She said. She walked over to Katara to assist her with cleaning the bowls.

"No, go to sleep early." Katara said motherly, "You'll need your strength." She glared at Zuko.

"Alright, Kat." Artymis walked away, "'Night everyone."

"Sleeping bag right here." Sokka said, his face stern and eyes on Zuko even though he was talking to Artymis.

"I need to wash up, first!" She said. When she turned her face around, catching Zuko's eyes for a moment, before going to wash up.

"I'll wash -" Zuko barely started the sentence when multiple pairs of hands dragged him down and pinned him down on the ground.

"You're staying here." Sokka told him sternly. "You're not going until Art comes back.

Zuko was coming to a theory that Anduril was possessing Sokka.

(The Next Morning)

Artymis and Zuko were riding on Anduril since he could carry both of them and if anything were to happen to cause an evacuation at the Air Temple, Appa was large enough to carry those left behind. Zuko had his hands on Artymis' waist the first ten minutes into flying, soon his arms were wrapped around her waist. He breathed heavily as he looked down at the vast ocean.

"Are you scared or something?" Artymis asked him, her head turning.

"No." Zuko lied.

"No use in lying, you told me about this the other night, remember?"

"Then why are you asking?"

"I don't know to start a conversation but apparently Mr. Jerk Face doesn't want to."

"And what's with 'Jerk Face'? What, is that my new name or something?"

"Toph makes up nicknames in our group. She has decided - by the influence of Anduril, Sokka, and Katara - to call you Jerk Face."

"Does it ever change?"

"Mind did. Mine was too long so I'm Doll Face."

"Doll Face?"

"Yep."

"But she can't see!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wanna fall into the ocean?"

He swallowed "No."

"Good, then shut it." She turned away from him, anger flaring up inside her.

_You know I preferred the silence better,_ Anduril told the two. _Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention the rules of this flight: All garments are to be worn at all times -_

"Oh my gosh!" Artymis whined.

_- and hands are to remain at the waist, over the fabric._

Zuko pulled his arms away and placed his hands on her waist, terrified of what the dragon would do if he kept his arms around her waist. Though he was afraid, he had to secretly admit that it felt nice to hold her close and lean his face in her hair.

The two listened to the never-ending list of rules. The only two things left that wasn't mentioned was for Zuko not to touch her waist at all and for him not to talk. After half-hour, he spoke in a bored and rather irritable tone, "We've been riding for hours. I thought this trip would be a lot faster."

_If you want to get off so badly, then jump._ Anduril told him.

"Boys!" Artymis warned, she turned to Zuko. "In our group, we typically start out our missions with an upbeat attitude."

"Sorry." Zuko muttered. He felt something on his arms and when he glanced down, he saw Artymis guiding his arms around her waist. He glanced panicked at Anduril.

"Don't worry," She comforted. "He'll understand. I told him you're uncomfortable with flying."

He had to smile a little.

"Don't get too comfy though." She warned.

He chuckled a little and his eyes fell on the horizon. Anduril pushed his tail down to gain speed and he soared through the clouds faster than before. Zuko's hold on Artymis' waist tightened, she put a reassuring hand on his arm. His grip loosened only a little. The two looked in surprise at an island with a city of ruins. In the center of the stone city, was a step pyramid. The city looked beautiful and alluring. Anduril descended into the ruins and landed between the ruined and overgrown-weeded buildings.

"We'll be back." Artymis kissed Anduril's snout.

_I'll wait for you here._

Artymis and Zuko started walking down a long stone "hallway". It reminded the airbender of the entrance to the Capital City on the day of the eclipse.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familial about them. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these." Zuko gazed at the buildings.

"They do look fascinating," Artymis muttered, observing the high stone buildings and temples. She yelled in surprise when she tripped over a black wire. To her terror, the ground she was about to fall on dropped to reveal a bed of black, sharp, and deadly spikes. She blew a huge gust of wind from her mouth and propelled herself across the deathbed to land on the other side, though rather shockingly. She steadied her balance. "I do hope the Fire Sages' temples don't have traps like these!" She glared at Zuko. _Why couldn't he pull me back?_

Zuko had been worried about her for a brief five seconds. His attention was drawn to the active bobby traps. He knelt down and inspected the wire. "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"Uh, hello!" Artymis tried to grab his attention. "I almost died and you're fascinated about some booby trap? Geez, thanks for -"

He ran on the wall and landed right behind her. She spun around and nearly fell on the deathbed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She wrapped her arms clumsily around his neck and was pressed against him. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about earlier?" He lifted her chin up and smiled down at her. Artymis blushed and lowered her eyes down. But Zuko lifted her face up towards him. "Come on," He said. "Lets see if there's something else worth finding here." He disengaged himself from her arms and started walking towards the pyramid.

Artymis snapped out of her trance. "Wait, something _else_?" She was confused.

"Yeah," He said as he dusted himself. He turned to her with a smile.

She understood his meaning and blushed. She looked away and walked on, walking quickly past him. She heard him chuckle. _Damn! Why did he have to say that? I mean, I like and its sweet but… FOCUS ART! FOCUS ON THE MISSION!_

"Besides," Zuko said casually. "People don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting. Kind of how Anduril and everyone else is back at the camp about you."

"No!" Artymis denied, "They're not overprotective!"

"Artymis, Sokka put Toph right next to you during your sleep so that I can't even say good night to you."

"Well, it depends."

Zuko arched his eyebrow. "'Depends'? What do you mean it depends?"

"Well, did you want to talk or…" She pressed her side against his. "Something _else_?" She used his words, finishing off with a sly smirk.

He stopped, a bit speechless. "Talking is all I wanted to do…"

"Really?" Artymis danced forward to be in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "I'm a little disappointed." She pouted.

"What were you expecting?" He seemed nervous.

"Right here." She pointed at her forehead. He let out a relieved smile and kissed her forehead. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Um, well, look! Let's go to that pyramid!" Zuko dragged her by her wrist to the pyramid.

Artymis gave out a hearty laugh.

"Don't ever do that!" He warned her as they walked up the steps. "You scared me."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

He gave her a look. "You know why. If Anduril had seen that -"

"Oh, it was only a kiss on the forehead!" She said, "Besides, your little stunt the other night would upset him more."

Zuko ignored the last part. _At least she's not mad at me about that anymore._

"This seems promising." Artymis said, looking up at a carving of a Sun Warrior and two dragons beside him. The man was surrounded by circles of fire breathed out by the dragons. "Doesn't seem to say much about the original source, though." She frowned.

Zuko looked at the carving. "Those dragons look pretty angry to me."

"I thought the dragons and the Sun Warriors were friends or allies." She cocked her head to the side.

"They sure had a funny way of showing it." He looked away and took a few steps forward.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked him. "What happened to the dragons in the last hundred years?"

"Its nothing, Art." Zuko assured her.

"If it's of no importance to me, then it is to Anduril - he is a dragon, if you forgot."

He sighed. "My great-grandfather Sozin is what happened." They both walked across a stone bridge as he talked, "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon'." They stopped when they reached the end of the bridge where two great statues of dragons stood. One of the statues was missing his head, which was on the ground, broken. Zuko placed his hand over the stone cracked eye. "The last dragon was conquered long before I was born. By my uncle."

"I didn't take him as the type who would do that," Artymis said quietly.

"He had a bit of a complicated past." He said, "Family tradition and expectations, I guess." A pause. "Let's keep moving."

As they continue to walk up a flight of steps, Artymis said, "You know, these people must've been in great shape if they were always walking up these steps."

Zuko chuckled.

They stopped in front a single column with a red jewel at the top, shining brightly. It stood in front of a two great large stone doors. Artymis walked up to the doors, touching the surface and her fingers lining the carvings.

"Will it open?" Zuko asked her.

"I don't know, let me see." She spread her arms out, "Open sesame." Nothing. She turned to him, "I tried."

Zuko rolled his eyes and tried to open it with his bare hands. Nothing still. "Damn! Its locked."

"Hmm." Artymis looked around, looking for a switch or something.

Zuko turned around to talk to her, but his eyes were fixed on the red jewel. He followed the beam and saw the markings on the ground. "It's a celestial calendar, just like how the Fire Sages have it in their temples." He looked back up at the jewel. "I bet that Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle - on the solstice." He looked above the doors at a identical red jewel.

"That'll take forever though." Artymis told him, sighing.

"We might be able to speed time up." Zuko said, walking over to where the red light hit on the calendar. He unsheathed one of his broadswords and laid it on the path of the red beam. "Lets see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone." He adjusted his blade to move the light. The stone glowed brightly when the beam of light successfully hit it.

A few minutes passed by. "Nothing's happening." Artymis recalled how quickly things happened at the Temple of Avatar Roku on the solstice.

"Come on!" Zuko muttered, holding his sword in place a little longer.

The doors started to shake and a rumbling noise could be heard as the doors opened shakily. Zuko smirked and came over to stand by Artymis, sheathing his sword.

"You know, Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you," She flashed him a smile. "You're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled and watched her walk in the dark room. He panicked when he heard her gasp in surprise. She backed up against his chest. He relaxed when he saw it was a statue. "Relax. Its just a statue."

Artymis feigned a laugh. "Yeah." She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She surveyed the room. On one half of the room, there was a half ring of statues in various positions. The other side of the room was symmetrical to the other half. She leaned towards the description at the foot of the stature. "It says this is something called 'The Dancing Dragon'."

"Whoopee-doo." Zuko muttered, trying to find something that could actually help.

Artymis rolled her eyes at him. She took a step back and imitated the statue's crane-posture. Under her left foot, the block of stone sank. She noticed and took a steep away, the block moved back up to be evenly surfaced with the rest of the floor. She blinked and glanced at the other statues, seeing a pattern. She ran to Zuko and grabbed his arm. "Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me!" She tried to pull him to the statures.

"What?!" He pulled his arm back, staring at her in shock.

"Oh, just do it!" She successfully dragged him away. "Stand right there!" She pointed.

He did and groaned. "Why are we doing this?"

"Just follow the steps of the statues." She said.

Both of them, at the same time, moved into the position of the first statue. Zuko noticed the sinking of the stones on the second position. He looked surprised.

"Don't you see?" Artymis asked him, "These aren't dance moves. I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form."

"This better teach us some really good firebending." Zuko said.

The dance ended with the two bent at the torso, fists outstretched and almost touching one another's. A pedestal with a golden egg ascended from the middle of the ring of statues. Both benders stood up straight and peered at the object curiously.

"Looks like a mystical gem stone." Zuko walked over to the pedestal.

"Don't touch it!" Artymis yelled, following him.

"Why not?" Zuko asked her.

"Remember what happened with that booby trap?" She asked him. "I'm just starting to think that if we touch that gem, something bad will happen."

Zuko ignored her and lifted the gem stone. He weighed it. "It feels…almost alive."

"Ok, that's a sign to put it back!" Artymis said worriedly.

To make her feel better, he tried to put the gem back but green slug spurt from the pedestal. The force pushed Zuko up against the grating in the ceiling. "I can't pull free!" He yelled, "Its some kind of glue." He struggled again.

Artymis gasped when the doors closed. She backed away when more of the green glue poured from the pedestal. She climbed on one of the statues as the room was quickly filling up with the glue. She looked up at Zuko and airbended a strong gust of wind towards him in an attempt to free him. However, it only flipped Zuko over so that he was facing the ceiling grating. Artymis had no choice but to jump up towards the grating as the glue rapidly engulfed the room. The two teenagers were being pushed against the grating as the glue filled the entire room.

"It stopped." Artymis sighed in relief.

"At least we have air." Zuko said, "Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this."

A few moments of silence passed. Artymis opened her mouth to say something but Zuko spoke first, "Is this the worst day of your life?"

"Um, no, not really. Its probably in the top fifty." Artymis answered. "You?"

"In the top seventy for me." He said.

"That many?"

"Yeah. What was your worst day?"

"The day I saw my father's skeleton." She held back tears.

He heard the faint sob in her voice. "I'm sorry." He wished he could wrap his arms around her or hold her hand, but their current sticky situation didn't permit that.

"Its alright. What about you?"

"The day after my mom left."

"Do you think she's alive?"

Zuko thought long. There was a possibility. "I think so."

The sky changed colors and their talk was quiet with long pauses. Artymis desperately wanted to lean her head on his shoulder, but the glue wouldn't allow it. When night had fallen for about two hours, she sighed. "You _had_ to pick the glowing egg, didn't you?"

Zuko frowned. "At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it pass that booby trap!"

"Are you trying to pin this on me?"

He didn't have to look at her to know she was glaring daggers, the daggers were in her voice. "No, just -"

"Who is down there?!" A deep voice called out. The two gasped when a man with a painted face of white and red stepped over them. A gold and red chieftain's hat sat on his head and he wore golden and red opened robe with a staff in one hand.

**

* * *

**

Anduril enjoyed the food the Sun Warriors offered him. How long it had been since he had a decent meal! The people were surprised and overjoyed to see him dwelling in their city. It was almost as if they greatly worshipped dragons, which Anduril found out through their talks to be true. Not only that, but they talked to him like how Artymis and the others would.

"Its such an honor to have a dragon from the outside world in our presence." A woman said, Anduril presumed this must be the Chieftain's wife. She brought another large bowl of fruit to him.

Anduril munched on it happily.

"The Chief has sent me to give you news of his discovery of a girl and a boy." She said.

The dragon's eyes immediately looked down at her.

"Do you know them? Are they your family?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Then I shall convince the Chief to treat them just. They were found stealing a Sun Stone."

Anduril did not find that surprising. Artymis and whoever was with her (and it was Zuko, double trouble) would always wind up in a mess. But instead of rushing to his sister's aid, he just relaxed and enjoyed the luxury. It was nice to be treated as a god once in a while.

**

* * *

**

Artymis and Zuko sat in front of a circle of Sun Warriors and the Chief. They were freed from the room, however, they were still partly covered in the green glue. Anteaters were licking the glue off of them. Artymis found their licks ticklish but restrained herself as it wasn't appropriate in the situation. She took a look at the people around them. They all had similar garments to the Chief and a good majority of them had shaven heads with a ponytail. About five of the Sun Warriors had a large flame in their hands.

"Identify yourselves." The Chief demanded of the two teenagers.

"I'm Avatar Artymis." She said and cringed when she saw a few deadly glares.

"I'm Zuko, Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation." The prince saw even more glares in his direction.

Apparently they weren't well liked.

"For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished." The Chief sentenced.

"We didn't come here to take your precious Sun Stone." Zuko told him, "We came here to learn the ancient origin of firebending."

A man beside the Chief stepped forward. "Yeah, right!" He scoffed and held the Sun Stone tightly in his arms like it was his first-born son or something. "You are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"Ham Gao." The Chief warned.

"Just hear us out, please." Artymis felt her limbs move and stood up to stretch her numb legs; Zuko did the same.

"I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage." The prince looked remorseful. "But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am - we are truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." The two teenagers bowed their heads.

Before the Chief could say anything, a woman stepped through the crowd and walked up beside him. Her garments were a little more richer than the others. The two benders assumed she was his wife. She whispered in her husband's ear. Artymis caught a few words: Avatar, prince, airbender, firebender, silver dragon… Wait. Silver dragon?

"You have Anduril?!" She cried out.

Zuko turned and glared at her. _She can't keep her mouth shut!_

Everyone stared at her. "Who do you speak of?" Ham Gao inquired.

"Anduril is my older brother, he's a silver dragon." Artymis explained, "He stayed behind while Zuko and I tried to find the firebending source. Is he alright? What did you do to him?"

"Artymis!" Zuko whispered. He held her back.

The woman looked at her. "He's alright. He's feasting on a meal as we speak."

The two teenagers stared at her. "What?!" Artymis yelled, "Why I'm here, about to die, he's _eating_?!"

"He showed reorganization when I described the two," The woman told the Chief, ignoring Artymis' little outburst.

The Chief looked deep in thought. He finally looked at Artymis and Zuko. "If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn from the Masters - Ran and Shao. When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you." He stepped up to them and looked at them carefully. "They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." He stepped towards Zuko and towered over him. Zuko bit his lip in worry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

Zuko swallowed. Man was he dead when the Masters read his ancestry. Artymis evened her breathing. Gone for a while and letting dragons go into extinction wasn't helping her out.

"For now, its too late to go to the Masters," The Chief said. "So you will rest and be waken at dawn."

"Can I see Anduril please?" Artymis asked, her voice much softer.

The woman nodded, "Follow me."

Artymis followed her. Zuko, not wanting to hang with the Sun Warriors and he wanted to see how Anduril was doing, followed the females. She led them through a twist of corners, buildings, and tunnels. When a familiar sight of silver came into view, Artymis ran past the woman.

"Anduril!" She cried out and embraced his neck. "Oh, I was so worry!"

Anduril smiled and touched her head with his snout. _I've heard of the mischief you and Zuko stirred._

_Can explain!_

_No need, the Chief's wife already did._

Artymis turned to the Chief's wife. "Thank you." She curtsied.

The woman bowed her head and left for the three to have privacy.

"So," Zuko said nervously. "How have you been, Anduril?"

Anduril gave him a piercing glare. _You were suppose to find the origin of firebending, not steal a jewel._

"Its not his fault." Artymis lied, "I touched the jewel." Anduril gave her a skeptical look. She looked to Zuko for some help. "Zuko tried to convince me out of it, but I wouldn't listen."

"Then, well we got glue all over and the Chief found us." Zuko scratched the back of his head.

Anduril softened his eyes. _I swear you two can get into so much trouble by just standing in one place._

"Maybe we wouldn't if someone wasn't relaxing." Artymis crossed her arms.

Anduril chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Zuko leaned against the window, staring out at the night sky. The Chief was gracious enough to give him spare clothes. The shirt was loosely fitted on him. But, it was comfortable and he didn't want to stir any commotion, so Zuko just stayed with it. He hadn't seen Artymis since Anduril spoke with them. They had gone their separate ways to bathe and such.

He turned around when there was a knock on his door.

Artymis stepped through, looking down as if shy as she pulled her loose hair behind her ear. She had changed into a long golden skirt and shirt that showed her torso. Zuko tried hard not to stare, but he found it difficult.

"The Chief's daughter was kind enough to lend me this." She said timidly.

"You look great." Zuko said.

Artymis lifted her green eyes to him and smiled. "Thanks."

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. She smiled again and closed her eyes. He bent down slightly and grazed her lips with his own like the other night. This time, Artymis kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Zuko held her waist in his arms. He started kissing her faster with more passion. Artymis thought she would pass out. Suddenly, she felt the sheets of the bed beneath her and Zuko on top of her. She paid no heed as she kissed him. Zuko placed his hand on her hip and the other moved slowly down her bare arm. Their breathing became shaky and uneven. She pressed her chest against his. He pulled away from her lips for air and kissed her cheek. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back, a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. She looked out the window.

"I should get back to my room." Artymis said shyly without looking at him.

Zuko buried his face in her neck. "No," He muttered, a bit childish.

She giggled and he smiled against her skin. "I have to." She insisted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want you to stay."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"_Long _hours."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!"

He gave up and sat up, she did too. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She walked out of the room. She felt herself pull back by a tug on her wrist.

His lips pressed against her cheek as he whispered, "Good night."

Artymis didn't turn to look at him because she was embarrassed. She walked out of the room with a smile. Zuko smiled long after she was gone. Things were looking up.

**

* * *

**

Artymis and Zuko, wearing their original clothing, sat cross-legged in front of a large burning flame. Three semi-circles of warriors sat behind them, making the teenagers nervous.

The Chief stood in front of them, his back to them. "If you're going to see the Masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame." He told them and raised his arms in pride. "This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of year."

"I don't believe it," Zuko whispered in amazement.

The Chief turned to them. "You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

"Yeah," Artymis said unsurely, "Um, I'm not a firebender yet. Could Zuko carry my fire for me?"

Zuko gave her a "what?" look.

"No." The Chief said sternly.

Artymis sighed in silence. Zuko elbowed her in annoyance. She glared at him.

The Chief turned around and bended two flames from the eternal flame into his palms. He faced the teenagers. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior must maintain a constant flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control."

Zuko stood up and collected his flame into his palms. Artymis did the same, though she did it with hesitation. "Its like a little heartbeat." She said.

The Chief's face softened. "Fire is life, not just destruction." He pointed at a mountain with two uneven slabs of rock. _"_You will take your flamesup cave of the Masters is beneath that rock."

"Wait, we gotta walk up there?" Artymis stared at him. "There's not like something we can ride on to get there?"

_Why does she ask these stupid questions?_ Zuko asked himself.

"No." The Chief said. "You cannot take your dragon, do not think of it."

"Damn it!" Artymis whispered.

(About An Hour Later)

Zuko reached the top of an incline when he realized Artymis wasn't beside him. He turned around to see her lagging a distance behind, looking timid and worried.

"Hurry up." He told her, "We don't have all day, you know."

"Easy for you to say." Artymis sat on a rock. "Not everyone has confidence in firebending like you do." She looked down at the small flame in her palm. It was quite smaller than Zuko's.

"Your flame's gonna go out." He walked back down to her. "Its too small 'cause you too timid and worried. Have confidence."

"Easier said than done, besides what if I lose control over it?"

"You can do it." He said, "I know you can. You're talented and determined."

She smiled a little.

"Come on." He offered his hand and helped her up.

At dusk, the two arrived side-by-side at their destination. Artymis was shocked to see the warriors already there, poised in a standing-sitting pattern. _What? How'd they get here so fast?!_

The Sun Warrior Chief was talking to his wife when they arrived. He walked towards them when his wife's eyes fell on them. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you." He stopped in front of Zuko, "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

The prince looked down in shame.

"I know I wouldn't be too happy." Ham Gao said angrily.

"And you." The Chief walked in front of Artymis. "Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world‌? The decline of the dragons is your burden too."

She looked away in shame.

The Chief hit the ground with his staff and the two Sun Warriors at his side bowed low. The Chief bended a smaller flame from the teenagers' and placed it in the palms of the Warrior's by his side. They both move away and passed the flame on. Another Warrior who received one of the flames, bended it around in a circle a few times before passing it on to the next Warrior who repeated the process. The Chief moved away from the teenagers.

"You know, we learned a lot about firebending." Artymis whispered. She already had cold feet and a _bad_ feeling about the whole judgment thing. "We _could_ always turn back…"

"No." Zuko said stubbornly. "We're seeing this to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them." He glanced at her, "You have low self-esteem, you know that?"

"Probably the reason I ended up with you," Artymis lightly joked.

"Oh yeah." He amused.

A brief pause, "What if they judge us and attack us?"

"Well, I'm the Fire Nation Prince and you're the all-powerful-low-self-esteem-and-whiny Avatar." He turned to her. "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are."

She smiled uneasily but chuckled a little.

"Chanters!" The Chief yelled.

Artymis and Zuko walked up the long flight of stairs as the drums beat to a rhythm and the chanting continued. The airbender glanced at the Chief's wife; she gave her an encouraging smile.

"I swear these people just love to walk long freakin' stairs!" She whispered.

"I'm trying to look serious here, but you're making it hard." He held back a grin.

The chanting abruptly stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. Two bridged extended to either side to the large caves in the rock slabs.

An amplified voice from below announced, "Those who wish to meet the Masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire."

Back-to-back, the two benders bowed and presented their flame with outstretched hands.

"Sound the call!" The Chief from below called out.

A loud sound from a wind instrument sent a flock of birds. The caves rumbled, causing rocks to fall down. Artymis trembled in fear and jerked back, unintentionally extinguishing her flame out. _Oh crap…_ She turned to Zuko and whispered, "Zuko, my fire went out."

"What?" Zuko half-turned his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pretty please give me some of yours?" She asked sweetly.

"No, just make your own." He turned back to the cave.

Artymis frowned. "One little bit is all I ask." She gently reached out and was pushed back slightly.

"Get some from one of the Warriors - hurry!" He whispered.

"They're like all the way down there!" She attempted to reach for his flame.

"Stop cheating off of me, Art!" He yelled.

"Quit being such a stingy boyfriend!" She yelled back.

From below, the Chief and the Sun Warriors glanced at one another.

"Since when was I your boyfriend?!" Zuko turned to her, unintentionally extinguishing his own flame.

"Uh, since last winter!" Artymis placed her hands on her hips.

"We broke up, though!" He yelled, glaring.

"So all that kissing meant nothing?" She crossed her arms.

"Why do I even bother?!" He groaned. "You're the most selfish, naive, dumbest -"

Artymis yelled over his voice, "_You're_ the most spoiled, conceited, stupidest -"

The bridge vibrated violently.

"I don't have time for this!" Zuko turned around and saw that his flame was gone.

"Uh-oh." They both muttered.

Artymis gasped sharply when she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness of the cave. She backed up against Zuko who pulled her back as protection. Suddenly, a ruby-scaled dragon shot out from the cave and circled around the bridge. Zuko turned around in shock at the dragon. He held Artymis close when another dragon - a sapphire one - joined the ruby one in circling the bridge. The prince parted from Artymis and turned around so that they were back-to-back again.

"Well, didn't know there were other dragons." Artymis muttered.

"These are the masters." Zuko whispered in amazement.

"You still think we can take them?" She asked.

"What?" He pretended to by confused by her question. "I never said that." He lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Fraidy-cat." She staggered slightly with the powerful winds generated by the dragons' circling them.

"Oh here it comes!" Ham Gao whispered excitedly, "Any moment now, dinner for the Masters!"

"Quiet, Ham Gao!" The Chief lifted his head to look at him.

"Everyone's thinking it." Ham Gao muttered sulkily.

Artymis watched the dragons fly around them in an elaborate formation of turns, twists, and dips. She wasn't afraid of them, really, just surprise to see another dragon besides Anduril and Roku's. The setting sun made their ruby and sapphire scales shine beautifully.

Realization hit her. "Zuko, I think we're suppose to do the Dragon Dance with them." She whispered.

"What?" Zuko said a bit too loudly for a whisper. "What about this situation made you think that they want us to dance?"

"Its just a guess, and its better than nothing, right?"

He grunted in annoyance. "Fine."

As they performed the Dragon Dance, the dragons themselves followed their movements in their own ways. When they reached the end, the dragons stopped moving and landed on either side of the two benders.

"Judgment time." The Chief said.

"You don't need to show much liking it." His wife told him, watching the dragons and the kids.

"Sorry." The Chief muttered, feeling guilty.

The dragons snarled at the gaping teenagers. _Take them out? Pfft! They'll eat me in one gulp - alive!_ Zuko thought shakily.

Both screamed in terror when the dragons breathed fire towards them. They were engulfed in a rapid and rising mutli-colored fire cylinder. The teenagers relaxed when there was no burning sensation on their flesh. They opened their eyes and looked up to the rainbow-colored flames surrounding them.

_So beautiful_. Artymis stared at the flames. The colors morphed into different ones and the flames were a sight.

_I understand_. Zuko stared up at the flames. Never had he seen fire in so many colors.

The flames slowly dispersed and the dragons circled each other before retreating to their caves. The teenagers remained where they were, utterly amazed at what they just witnessed. Ham Gao, who looked very annoyed at the judgment, glanced at the Warriors. They all let go of their fire and bowed in respect to the Masters. After coming to their senses, Artymis and Zuko walked down the stairs.

"Their fire was like harmony." Artymis said quietly.

"I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined." Zuko said.

"They judged you and gave you vision of the meaning of firebending." The Chief told the two when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. I thought Anduril was the only one left." Zuko told him. "My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So he lied," Artymis said. "I wouldn't blame him."

"Actually,it wasn't a total lie." The Chief's wife spoke, "Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. "He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them."

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction." Artymis said, her head low. "I've been so afraid and hesitant to approach it. But, now I know its energy and life."

"Yeah," Zuko slowly realized. "Its like the sun, but inside you." He looked at the Chief and the Warriors. "Do you guys realize this?"

Artymis slapped her forehead. "Oy."

"Well," The Chief said lightly with amusement. "Our civilization _is _called the Sun Warriors… so yes."

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting youwas my drive." Zuko turned to Artymis who looked up at him. "Then, when I found you and fell in love with you -"

Artymis glanced around at the other Warriors. Some were holding back laughs, some were smirking, others looked amused - including the Chief. She felt her cheeks reddened and lifted her eyes back to Zuko.

"- all I wanted to do was to protect you. But when we broke up in Ba Sing Se and we reunited at the Air Temple -"

"Just get to the point!" Ham Gao yelled, obviously irritated by Zuko's speech.

Zuko blinked and said. "My new drive is to help you restore balance to the world." _And protect you. _He took a step away and firebended twice, producing two large flames.

Artymis timidly thrust her hand out, concentrating hard. She was pleased to see a large flame.

"What is your drive?" The Chief asked her, smiling a little.

Artymis felt Zuko's eyes on her. "Protecting my friends and family and saving the world, bye bye!" She started to make a run for it when a Sun Warrior stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She whirled around when the Chief spoke:

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever._"_

"What?!" The two benders yelled in horrification.

The Chief's wife hit him and started scolding him in a foreign language. The Chief tried to calm his wife. He groaned and turned to the kids with a smile, "Just kidding." His expression changed to a serious one, "But seriously, _don't tell anyone_!"

(Night)

Anduril, Artymis, and Zuko were permitted to stay one more night with the Sun Warriors. Artymis sat against Anduril's stomach as she and Zuko watched the Sun Warriors feast and dance around a fire. She smiled as she watched them, laughing every now and then. She didn't know how Anduril could sleep through all the noise, then again, he lived with her for over ten years.

She felt a pair of golden eyes on her. She turned her face to Zuko. "What is it?"

Zuko tore his gaze from her. He noticed they hadn't spoken to one another since he talked about his drive after the Masters' judgment. "Nothing, just… its just we haven't talked since we left the Masters."

"It hasn't been that long." Artymis pointed out, then focused her eyes on the feast.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She looked back at him. "What?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Hmm, lets see." She sarcastically pondered in thought. "Oh, maybe it was because you announced that I wasn't your girlfriend."

Zuko opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"And then you pretty much claim me as your girl when we're talking about firebending drive." She scoffed, "What is with you?"

"Me?!" He stared at her.

"Yes! Its like you want me but you don't want me!"

"Like you should be talking! Its an on and off thing with you! How 'bout we just leave our relationship on?!"

"I don't know why, maybe because the world might end if I don't focus!"

"You worry too much! Just tell me if you love me or not!"

"I do love you!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

"I don't know!"

Silence. Artymis tried to hide her teary eyes by looking elsewhere. Zuko sighed.

"I just want to be with you," He said more calmly. "And not be afraid of destroying what I have with you."

"I want that too, but…" She found no reason. There was no reason. The only thing keeping them apart was her.

"Art." She didn't look at him. "Art, look at me." She moved her eyes to his face. "Do you love me?"

"That's the most stupidest question you've asked me," She said quietly. "Because you know my answer." She swallowed, "Do you love me?"

"Well, that's a stupid question." Zuko lightly joked.

Artymis made a small chuckle.

"Then what's keeping us apart?" He asked her. "I'll apologize for everything that happened in Ba Sing Se or anywhere else. Just tell me what's keeping us apart."

She looked at him. "Nothing."

He blinked. "What?"

"The only thing that's keeping us apart is me." She said, "I forgive you for anything that happened, but I don't know why I keeping this wall between us. And its not Katara, Sokka, Anduril, or anyone else - its just me." She let a few tears fall. She felt Zuko's warm hand enclosed around her cold one.

"You're cold." He took both of her hands. His hands rubbed hard against her skin, but they started to grow warm.

"You don't need to do that," She told him.

"I'd like to."

When his hands started to pull away from hers, she gripped them tightly. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Start over?" She asked him softly.

"Do you want to?"

"We did start over as friends," She said. "But I'd really like the feeling of you holding me and telling me sweet things."

"I miss you running to me and hugging me so tightly that I could hardly breathe." Zuko smiled.

Artymis smiled back. She felt him stroke her hands with his thumbs. She looked down at their hands, smiling a little. She looked back up when Zuko's fingertips traced up her bare arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, and finally resting on her lips. Zuko kept eye contact with her as he lightly touched her lips before his hand rested on the side of her neck. His other hand pressed her the middle of her back and gently had her lean forward as he did. Their faces was centimeters away. He wondered it if was a good idea to kiss her or not. This time, Artymis made the first move. She softly pressed her mouth against his. Her hands trailed up to his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. He press his hand on her back a little harder and kissed her back. Their kiss was innocent and slow and gently at first, then their lips moved at a slightly faster pace then before. They barely pulled away when cheers and teasing noises could be heard.

The two turned red when they saw the Sun Warriors and the Chief pointing and teasing them. Artymis tried to hide her face behind her hair and Zuko looked elsewhere. She smiled and leaned forward again to capture his lips in another kiss. He was a bit shocked, seeing as they were still being teased by the others, but kissed her back nonetheless. She pulled away, laughing a little. He turned to the Sun Warriors and shook his head before placing another quick peck on her lips. They both smiled.

(The Next Morning)

"Thank you so much for everything," Artymis told the Chief, his wife, and the gathered Sun Warriors. She was already on Anduril with Zuko sitting behind her.

"It is an honor." The Chief's wife said with a soft smile.

"I promise when this war is over, I'll atone for my fathers' deeds." Zuko vowed.

"We will hold to that," Ham Gao told him.

"And I promise to end this war as quickly as possible." Artymis smiled. Anduril took a few steps back as a sign he was ready to fly.

"Bye!"

Anduril leaped into the air, Zuko wrapped his arms around Artymis' waist. He buried his face in her hair with a smile. She turned to him and smiled at him.

**

* * *

**

"So, with this technique we learned at the ruins, Zuko and I were able to master firebending." Artymis told the group after they demonstrated the Dragon Dance to their friends.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned at those ruins." Sokka said with a grin.

"Its not a dance." Zuko said defensively, "It's a firebending form."

Sokka lifted his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok, ok."

Satisfied, Zuko walked away -

"Everyone, here's the plan: We'll tap-dance our way to the Fire Lord and do a little show for him and whoop! We win!"

Everyone doubled over laughing. Anduril was even laughing!

"Its a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko yelled at them.

"Oh?" Katara looked at him. "What's your little form called?"

Zuko stopped. He closed his eyes in anger and embarrassment, "The Dancing Dragon."

Everyone, except for him, laughed harder than before.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Aw! They made up. Wonder how Katara and the others take it. You know, watching this episode, I laughed when the Chief was all like "Serious, don't tell anyone!" *LMAO* As for a few supporters' questions on the next generation of the Avatar group.. :/ I'm not sure. I would like to but at the same time, no. It all depends how this story ends, you know. Anyway, its still a long time, so no use in worrying about it now. Anyways, honest feedback please on this chapter. Next chap - The Boiling Rock! Thank you all so much for all the support~!**

**Author's Second Note: ****And just to let you all know, during that little make-out scene I was blsuhing all the way. I was a little embarassed. I don't know if its under sensuality or mad make-out. Help me out here a little, please? *hides face in pillow*****ani-sand:**** Yeah, I was glad myself that they started to patch up. They really got back together in this chapter though. :)**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** Thanks!**

**Blue-Huntress:**** Yays for more updates!**

**MR11:**** Love is very very complicated. *shivers* I just suffered from a heartbreak, so, I kinda have a feeling what Art's going through, though not 100 percent.**

**JC:**** I did keep the Zuko/Artymis hook-up. :)**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thankies!**

**aqua alchemist16:**** I hope this chapter was worth the wait too.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Sad and cute, yes.**

**Jade:**** Thank you.**

**Alia:**** Thanks.**

**Madeline:**** I'm still considering whether to write a fanfic on the group's kids or not. Its still under my little "consideration file".**

**TxiaChucky:**** Hey, hey. When Arymis doesn't want Zuko, Zuzu comes to me. ;) And yes, Artymis is FINALLY acting a little mature. And Artymis forgave him because she truly does love him and doesn't want to be angry all the time. *thinks of Zuko's charm* Idiot. *LOL***

**Raine44354:**** I thought Teo's kissing Toph's cheek would be so cute.**

**Baby-emo:**** Zuko is working hard, but Artymis has gotta work too. And I'm glad you're in love with this story.**

**Terra Young:**** Thank you~!**

**Blaperile:**** Aw, thank you! I wished the creators would do something something like that. Like how they do all those cute little chibi shows. :)**

**Sun angel and Earth Angel:**** I check out the episodes on but I set my DVR to record a few episodes Sunday. Whoo! **

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, SUPPORT, ALERTS, AND FAVES~!-**


	17. The Boiling Rock

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-The Boiling Rock-**

Zuko walked around the circle, passing out the tea cups. "No one can make tea like Uncle." He said, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I like jokes!"

"Ok." Zuko knelt between The Duke and Haru and let them gather their drinks. "Actually, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed'." Silence and stares responded to him. "Well," He said rather uncomfortably, "Its funnier when Uncle tells it." He passed Toph and Teo their drinks.

"Maybe because your uncle actually remembers the joke," Artymis teased.

Everyone lightly laughed. Zuko smiled.

"You know, its really nice to get a chance to relax, even for a little." Katara sipped her tea.

"That hardly ever happens," Toph said.

Zuko's fingertips grazed Artymis' bare shoulders as he took a seat next to her. She hid a blush and a smile as she sipped her tea. He smiled a little. His fingers overlapping hers but he didn't hold her hand. They still had to pretty much announce the new update their relationship - especially to the ones (Katara, really) who didn't trust Zuko that well. They had find out how and when to tell the others.

"Hey," Sokka interrupted the prince's thoughts. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Zuko could feel Artymis' wondering eyes on him as he got up and walked with Sokka to a secluded dark spot. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked him with his back to him.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed on the day of the eclipse, some of our troops were taken." Sokka turned around, "I just want to know where they might be."

_You don't want to know._ "I can't tell you."

"What?" Sokka stared at him in astonishment. "Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko turned back to the camp and started walking back.

"Wait." Sokka grabbed his shoulder. "Its my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

Zuko sighed. "Its not good, Sokka."

"How bad?"

"My guess is that they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

Sokka arched one of his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

The Water Tribe warrior folded his arms. "So where is this place?"

Zuko shot him a questioning look. "Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, its nothing!" Sokka said with light amusement and waved his arms dismissively.

"What are you planning?" The prince asked him.

"Boy, you are so paranoid!"

An awkward silence.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." The bender said warily.

Sokka smiled a little. "Thanks. Just knowing makes me feel better." He patted his shoulder as he walked back to the camp.

"Yeah," Zuko muttered, watching him closely. "I'm sure it does." _Nice try, but I'm a little smarter. _He walked back to his seat next to Artymis, his fingers grasping hers.

"Whoa, since when did you two become an item?" Haru teased with his eyes on the Artymis and Zuko.

Everyone turned to them.

"Technically since last winter," Zuko said, scratching the back of his head with smile. Artymis blushed.

"I don't recall that," Katara muttered, glaring daggers.

"No." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "No romance of any kind in this group, ok?"

"That's not fair!" Artymis glared at him.

"You guys don't even know if the group -"

"I'm ok with it!"

" - if they approve - "

"Why not? You guys look good together."

" - about your relationship - "

"I vote yes. I knew something was between you!"

" - because it causes tension - "

"As long as Art's not hurt or anything, I'm cool with it."

"That's four so far, Sokka." Zuko told him.

"I can count!" Sokka yelled. "Well, it's not over! Because Kat, Anduril, Appa, Momo, and me have to vote!"

"I say no." Katara muttered.

"Me too." Sokka nodded in agreement.

Anduril shrugged his shoulders.

The siblings stared at him. "Anduril?!"

"Anduril says yes!" Artymis said, "And he said Appa says he's ok too!"

"But Momo - "

_Does not care._

Sokka hung his head in defeat. "I guess you two can hold hands… But no -"

"Good night!" Artymis stood up and washed the fire out.

"Night everyone!" Zuko laughed.

Everyone exchanged their good nights and left, leaving Sokka furious.

When everyone had fallen asleep, Zuko crept next to Anduril and found Artymis wrapped up in her blanket but still awake. He smiled at her and she smiled back up at him. He sat behind her and wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her close.

"Aren't you cold?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "No. But you are." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I'll live." She said and laid her head against his chest. "I'm glad the majority of the group is alright with this."

"Yeah," His fingers brushed her cheek. "I am too." He kissed her forehead.

"You know, despite the voting, if Anduril, Sokka or Katara see you here, they'll kill you." She whispered against his chest.

"Which is why I think its now time to go to sleep so they don't hear us." Zuko whispered back with a small smile. He leaned against Anduril, holding her close.

"Hmm." Artymis closed her eyes.

But Zuko laid wide awake, his golden eyes wandering around. He didn't stir a sound or a movement when he saw Sokka come around the corner with a bag. Sokka yelped in shock and fell on the ground with a loud _thud_. His things spilled on the ground. Zuko, worried that the noise woke Art, looked down to see she only stirred and snuggled close to him. He looked back up at the fallen warrior.

"Not up to anything, huh?" He asked quietly.

"I hope you know that if Art wasn't so crazy about you and if I wasn't outvoted earlier, I would kill you." Sokka glared at how Zuko was close to her.

"Well, you were outvoted and I'm sure Art won't be happy if I disappear without a word." Zuko looked at him. "I know what you're doing, Sokka."

"What am I doing?"

"You're going to go rescue your dad."

"Fine." Sokka tied his bag up. "You caught me. You happy now?"

Zuko's answer was a pair of golden narrowed eyes.

"Look, I have to do this." Sokka argued, "The invasion plan was _my_ idea. And it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it, ok? You can't stop me."

"I know that."

"Good."

"Which is why I'm going with you."

"No, I have to do this alone. And what about Art? You'd said she'd go ballistic if you disappear without an explanation."

"Have you ever heard of a letter or something?"

"Lying does not really help your guys' relationship, you know?"

"I'll tell her the truth when we come back. She's fond of your dad, right? Then, she'll forgive us when we come back."

"_Us_? You love dragging people into this, huh?"

Zuko sighed. "Look, I'll deal with her temper to me, k?" He made a movement to get up, but stopped when he noticed Sokka watching him carefully. "I'm going to say goodbye."

Blue eyes narrowed. "_How_?"

"Sokka!" He whispered hoarsely in irritation. The warrior gave an exasperating sigh before leaving. "Meet me at my war balloon."

"Right."

Zuko waited 'till he was gone to gently parted from Artymis and lay her down on her sleeping bag. He saw that she started shivering, he threw another blanket over her. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He whispered to her. She stirred a little. Zuko picked up his bag and walked away.

(Next Morning)

The Duke laid an armful of hay in front of Appa and gave Anduril some fruit. He laughed when the bison and the dragon licked him. Artymis stirred when she heard the laughter. She opened her eyes and looked around to see Zuko wasn't there_. He must've left early to not cause trouble._ She yawned and stretched. She looked down and blinked when she saw Momo staring up at her with large green eyes.

"Aw, come here!" She held her close and laid back down but heard a crumbling sound. She looked down at Momo to see he was holding a piece of paper. Not in the mood to read she yelled out, "Katara!"

Katara came over. "What is it?"

"Momo had this." She handed her the crumbled paper.

"What's this?"

"I don't know."

The waterbender frowned, "And you're giving it to me?"

"I'm lazy and tired right now!" Artymis threw the covers over her head.

"What's up?" Toph walked to the two.

Katara opened the letter and read it out loud as she turned the paper: "'Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.'" Her eyes slightly narrowed. "'One more thing. Art, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do thirty sets of fire fists and twenty hot squats every time you hear a badger-frog croak. Zuko.'"

"Aw, no 'Love Zuko'?" Toph teased.

"Shut up." Artymis said from beneath the blankets. She groaned in irritation when a badger-frog croak. "Ugh! Nobody else has homework."

Her sisters laughed as she got up and squatted with her hands behind her head. "One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three hot squat. Four hot squat… Shut up!" She yelled at her sisters.

"Wonder why he wants you to do hot squats!" Toph laughed.

Artymis was just done with the eleventh hot squat when she understood the meaning behind Toph's words. She blushed furiously and proceeded with her exercises.

* * *

Zuko firebended into the tank with one of his hands. It had been dead silence since he and Sokka boarded the war balloon. They were surrounded by the same scenery of clouds for a while now.

"Uh, pretty clouds." Sokka looked up. Though he didn't trust Zuko after all he put them through, he was helping him rescue his dad. A decent conversation could lead to a friendly acquaintanceship.

"Yeah," Zuko glanced at the clouds. "Fluffy."

_Damn. This is boring. What does Art see in this guy?_ Sokka started to whistle.

"What?" Zuko asked him, turning to him.

The warrior stopped and blinked. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." He glanced up at the balloon with the Fire Nation insignia. "You know, someone I kind of know actually designed these war balloons."

"Cool." Zuko said, feeling stupid.

"Yep. A balloon. But for war."

"There's one thing my dad's good at." Zuko firebended into the tank.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka thought of Princess Azula and her devious dark ways.

"Hey, hold on!" Zuko turned to him, "Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know. You've changed."

The man's golden eyes looked down. "I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me than my own dad. And I really let him down."

"You know, I think your uncle would be proud of you." Sokka said empathetically. "I mean, leaving your home to come help us - that's pretty hard."

"Not really," Zuko told him truthfully.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

Mai came to mind. He had left her a letter, apologizing to her if he had misled her into thinking a future of both of them together could happen. If? He did mislead her. The kiss on her forehead, his fingers brushing against her arm… Why did he do it?

"Zuko?"

He blinked and looked at the warrior. "Huh?"

"I asked if you left anyone behind."

"Uh, no."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "You're lying."

"What? No I'm not -"

"If you hurt Art, I'll make you regret of ever thinking of her."

"I didn't have a girlfriend or anything while I was with Art!"

"Why'd you hesitate?"

He groaned. "Ok, maybe I did kind of flirt with Mai, but that doesn't mean -"

"Adulterer!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"How you gonna save your dad without help?"

A silence.

"I'll kill you _after_ we rescue my dad!"

"Maybe I'd like to talk to Artymis about this before you do that!"

"Uh-uh! All your talks always end badly!"

"We'll talk about this after rescuing your dad!"

A long awkward silence.

"So, what about you?" Zuko asked, staring at the clouds.

"What about me?"

"Do you have someone?"

Sokka thought of Suki instantly. Oh, how he missed her! Was she ok? Was she hurt? But then his thoughts drifted to Yue. Sweet and beautiful Yue (not that Suki wasn't sweet or beautiful). "I'm with Suki right now. But… my first girlfriend, Yue, turned into the moon."

"That's rough." The prince said. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright," The warrior said quietly. "Suki is different. She's adventurous and funny and her laugh is so pretty…"

Zuko listened to Sokka's admiration of Suki. He let his mouth tug into a small smile. He was obviously in love. "Sounds like you really love her."

"I do." Sokka smiled.

As the day turned to night, Sokka's attitude towards Zuko changed. As their conversations jumped to a variety of subjects, the warrior found more common with the bender and he started to see him as a companion, and perhaps a friend. Zuko looked casually over his shoulder while laughing. Sokka had proved to be a humorous and an excellent companion.

"There it is." He said, leaning over the basket. He felt Sokka by his side as the clouds parted more to reveal a volcano in the middle of the ocean, steam floating up to the sky. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

The firebender released more fire in the fuel tank, accelerating the height of the war balloon. It slowly descended into the crater. Suddenly, it lost too much altitude.

"We're going down." Zuko whispered, "The balloon's not working!" He firebended rapidly in the tank, hoping to prevent a disaster.

Sokka peered over the basket. "The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." He and Zuko lost balance and they press against the walls of the balloon's basket.

"Crash landing it is." Zuko muttered.

The moment the basket touched the surface of the water, both boys felt a wave of heat over them - it was like the water was boiling. The basket glided on the water and crashed into the shore of the prison. The two guys fell onto the land, grunting and rolling over.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll figure something out." Sokka told him, "I suspected the balloon might by a one-way ticket."

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway‌?" The firebender stared at him.

"Hey, my dad might be here. I had to see."

Zuko shook his head. "Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this is crazy."

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place." Sokka threw the balloon's material in the basket. "And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there." He tried to push the basket into the boiling water, but the surface burned his hand. "Help me here, will ya?"

"What are you doing?"

"Since it doesn't work, we should get rid of it. We don't want anyone to find it, right?"

Zuko agreed to this and helped Sokka kick the basket and the ruined balloon into the boiling water. They watched it go underwater slowly. "I hope you know what you're doing." He turned around to face the high stone wall of the Boiling Rock. "There's no turning back now."

**

* * *

**

Sokka and Zuko pulled on the guards' uniforms and snuck out of the room.

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko whispered.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka told him, "Then, we can get out."

Both males pressed themselves against the wall as a crowd of prison guards wearing identical uniforms to them ran down the hall past them. The two were about to slide away when a guard stopped at the opening of the corridor and addressed them, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on!"

The two had no choice but to follow the group into a courtyard mixed with guards and people wearing ragged red shirts and pants. The two joined the guards who formed a circle around a prison guard and a tall muscular prisoner. Both of which were arguing.

"I didn't do anything." The prisoner told the guard. He scoffed and turned his back to the guard, "I'm going back to my cell."

The guard firbended a whip and lashed it towards the prisoner. He barely missed the prisoner's legs. "Stop right there, Chit Sang!"

Zuko stepped forward, about to interfere but was held back by Sokka's hand on his elbow. "We can't blow our cover." The warrior whispered to him.

Reluctantly, Zuko restrained himself.

The guard stepped closer to Chit Sang, "I've had it with your unruly behavior."

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asked.

The guard walked to the circle of the guards, laughing. "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" He asked, looking at Zuko and Sokka. When they didn't say anything, he turned to them and lifted his visor to inspect the boys closely.

"Yeah, sir!" Zuko blurted nervously, "Very cute."

"Super cute, sir." Sokka said.

The guard smiled, satisfied at their answers. He walked back to Chit Sang. "You didn't bow down when I walked by." He answers his question.

"What?!" Chit Sang whirled around to him in surprise. "That's not a prison rule!"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Do it." He demanded.

Chit Sang moved his eyes elsewhere. He could see his girlfriend in the crowd, giving him a worried look. Yet, Chit Sang was not a spirit one could easily break. "Make me." He hissed lowly.

The guard smirked as he stepped away from the prisoner. He bended another fire whip and lashed it towards Chit Sang. The prisoner spun around and caught the fire just in time between his palms. He directed the fire back to its bender, who kicked it aside.

"Tsk, Tsk, Chit Sang." The guard shook his head mockingly. "Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the Cooler." He turned around and pointed at Sokka, "You! Help me take him in." He walked back towards Chit Sang.

Sokka glanced at Zuko and whispered, "Meet me back here in an hour." He followed the guard. He with little help from the guard led Chit Sang to a cooler. He was following the guard's lead since he didn't know what a cooler was. He was surprised to see another security door after opening the first one. Water vapor gushed out of the tiny room. Sokka felt the freezing temperature from the room. _So that's a cooler._

"The Warden will deal with you soon." The guard shoved him in. Sokka closed both doors. "Can you believe this guy?" The guard scoffed.

"Yeah, prisoners." Sokka tried hard to act it out. "Am I right?"

"Tell me about it."

**

* * *

**

The gondola docked on the tower. The doors opened and the guards bowed their heads in respect as the man came out of the gondola. His face wrinkled and his yellow eyes cold and unfathomed. His brown hair was thick and half of it was put in a ponytail. His posture suggested years and years of military training or some sort.

Although he knew that personal reasons were not to by related to this job as the Warden of the Boiling Rock, he still could not but help remember his niece's sorrow face. She had always looked bored and never let her emotions be seen, but he could see through that mask. He knew her better than her own father, it seemed. He remember the controlled but angry tone she used when she spoke of the prince's letter to her. He knew one thing he would do if he came across the prince's path: He would torture him and make him know pain like never before.

"Take me to the scum who dares try to break my record." The Warden told the guards, trying hard not to remember the tears in his beautiful niece's grey eyes.

**

* * *

**

Sokka peered in the cooler and felt sympathy towards the prisoner. Chit Sang shivered and held his legs close to his body for any warmth. His eyes stared at the ground as he tried to not think of the cold.

"It sure looks cold in there," Sokka commented.

"That's why we call it the Cooler." The guard rolled his eyes, "He won't be firebending in there." He said with a smirk. The smirk was wiped off when he looked down the hall. He pulled down his visor. "It's the Warden. Look alive!"

Both guards stood at attention. Sokka's eyes darted to the man walking towards them with a dead serious expression. He opened the cooler's security doors and the Warden walked in.

"Chit Sang." The Warden shook his head, "I heard you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better."

Chit Sang struggled to talk through his shivering. "I-I wasn't t-t-t-t-trying to es-es-escape."

"He's lying!" The guard shouted, "I saw him with my own eyes!"

Sokka held back a chuckle when the Warden's guards roughly pushed him away.

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall." The Warden's yellow eyes narrowed. "Don't forget it. Now," He turned on his heel and said as he left, "Go back to your shivering."

_Like that's new._ Chit Sang lowered his head and tried to get some warmth.

Sokka watched the Warden leave and listened to the guard's gloating of catching Chit Sang in the act and that the Warden congratulated him. _Whatever_. The warrior thought.

**

* * *

**

During his break, Zuko followed the guards into the lounge. He knew he could find something on Sokka's father in there somewhere. Plus, he was getting hungry. He kept his helmet on unlike the other guards who took them off and laughed and joked. He was at the buffet table, grabbing food on his tray when a guard shouted to him:

"Hey, new guy! I know its the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

Zuko turned around to the see three guards - two males and one female - sitting a table close to him. He had to think of an excuse fast. "But… what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me in the head." He set his plate down at their table.

The guards laughed at his reason. "Give it a week," The female took a sip from her cup. "He'll loosen up."

"Um, can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison‌?" Zuko asked.

"No." The woman said, "You can't date the female guards."

Zuko went red.

"Trust me, man." The young male guard told him, "You don't want to - Ow!" He glared at the woman. His companion laughed.

"No, that's not it." Zuko knew they could see his red cheeks.

"Aw, got a girl already?" One of the guards teased.

"She better know you've been asking to date the female guards." The woman sipped her drink.

"What's her name?"

"Bet you she's from the high class, eh?"

"The Boiling Rock!" Zuko changed the subject hastily. "It holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So, what about war prisoners?"

"Why you asking?" She asked him.

"Your girl wants to know?" The two men laughed.

"Oh, stop it, you jerks!" The woman scolded.

"Well, yeah, she does want to know." Zuko lied. "So, what can you tell me?"

After extracting what he could from the guards, Zuko excused himself, saying he had to get back on duty. He could hear the three guards laugh as he walked away. He started walking back to the courtyard to meet Sokka. As he walked, he thought of the guards' teasing and his thoughts led to Artymis. He hoped she wasn't upset or anything about his sudden leave. He hoped the note he left would satisfy her. He'd probably get it though when he and Sokka returned with Sokka and Katara's dad. He had to smile a little though when he thought of how she'll yell and stay mad at him for a few hours before holding him and speaking in a much softer voice.

He arrived at the balconies that overlooked the courtyard. A guard was leaning over the rail, watching the prisoners. "Hey there, fellow guard?" Zuko approached him doubtfully. "How goes it?"

Sokka nearly busted out laughing. He held it in and lifted his visor and turned to the guard. "Zuko?"

"Shh." Zuko glanced around to make sure they were alone before lifting his visor up. "Listen, I asked around the lounge about war prisoners. There are no Water Tribe prisoners, I'm sorry."

Sokka stared at him in shock. "What? Are you sure? Did you double check?!"

"Shh! Yeah, I did. Your dad's not here, I'm sorry."

"No!" Sokka banged his fists against the wall. He leaned against it and hung his head in despair. "We came all this way for nothing. I failed… again."

"What would Uncle say‌?" The prince held his chin in thought. He looked up at the sky and the clouds. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and a light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So... when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

Sokka leaned over the rail and his eyes widened and a smile spread on his face when he saw her. "Maybe we haven't failed after all!" He breathed in excitement.

"That's the spirit!" Zuko smiled, impressed with himself. "Whoa. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No." The warrior looked at him. "What you said made no sense at all. But look!" He pointed at a young woman sitting on a rock, looking bored and exhausted.

"Who's that?" Zuko asked him.

"Its Suki!" Sokka smiled and sighed. He lowered his visor and rushed off.

Zuko stared at him and laughed a little before lowering his visor, and following.

**

* * *

**

Suki laid on her bed when the bell ran for her and the other prisoners to retreat to their cells. She had been at the Boiling Rock for a while now. She was the only one there, which worried her. She had no idea where the other Kyoshi Warriors were and hoped with all her heart that they were put in better prisons than this one.

She looked up when her cell door opened. She sat up and glared at the guard. "Oh, did I do something wrong?"

Sokka smiled smugly and crossed his arms. She was still his Suki. "You mean you don't recognize me?" He asked playfully in a business tone. This reminded him of their encounter at the ferry right before he and the others took the Serpent's Pass to Ba Sing Se.

_His voice… have I heard it before?_ But she ignored it and looked to the side, "_You _people all look the same to me."

"Oh, then you'll remember this:" Sokka pursed his lips and made smooching sounds. However, he didn't expect her next move would be violence. She grabbed his chin and slammed his back against the door. In the process, his helmet came off. He grinned goofily at her. "You still go it." He smiled.

Suki smiled and she felt a large wave of relief wash over her. "Oh, Sokka!" She ran into his arms and held him tight. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

Sokka smiled and held her. They both stood up, still holding one another's arms though. "The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?"

"No, they're not." She looked down in worry. "I don't know where they are. They locked me here because I'm the leader."

He touched her face. "Well, you won't be here for long. I'm busting you out."

Suki smiled. She held his hand, the one that touched her face. "I'm so glad to see you." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I knew you'd come." She felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. She opened her eyes and they leaned in for a long kiss.

Zuko looked around as he stood guard outside Suki's cell. He stopped his breathing when the female guard he met earlier walked up the stairs and towards him. He gently knocked on the cell door to warn the two inside. He stood at attention when she was less than ten feet away.

"Excuse me, kido." She said, "I need to get into that cell."

"Uh, no you can't!" He looked into the window of the cell. "The lights are out, the prisoner could sneak up on you."

The female guard laughed. "Come on, kido." She placed her hand on the handle.

Zuko bit his lip. He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" She struggled to throw him off.

"I gotta go." Sokka whispered when he heard the commotion outside. He gave Suki a brief kiss. He put on his helmet, visor down, and took one last look at her before sneaking out.

Suki watched him go in despair, her heart breaking.

Zuko tried to push the female guard down, but she proved to be a lot stronger. As they tried to overcome the other, Sokka, snuck out and quietly walked away. But the female guard caught sight of him.

"Guard, help!" She cried out. "I think he's an imposter -argh! Arrest him!"

Sokka knew if he didn't interfere in favor of the female guard, he and Zuko would be imprisoned. So he ran forward and grabbed Zuko. He threw him against the floor. "You're under arrest, imposter!" He shouted as he held his hands behind his back. He brought Zuko to his feet and whispered so that only the bender could hear, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

_I hope you do - soon._ Zuko added silently as the warrior led him with the female guard close behind.

**

* * *

**

Zuko sat at the opposite wall from the door. He stared down at the floor in the dark. _Well, that went well._ He was booked and thrown in the cell, wearing matching red attire like the other prisoners. The cold floor and wall didn't help his mood either. He winced when a bright light shone on his face. He looked up to see the Warden.

"Well, well, well." He said, a smirk playing on his face. _So this is the worthless prince that made my niece cry. _"I never thought I'd find you here, _Prince Zuko_."

Zuko stared at him in shock. "How do you know who I am?"

"How could I not?" The Warden narrowed his eyes. "You broke my niece's heart, you worthless boy."

Zuko stood up and stared at this man. _Oh crap…_ By the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was really angry and was going to do anything to even Mai's pain. "You're Mai's uncle?" He whispered. He was guilty-stricken. "I never mean to hurt her -"

"Quiet!" The Warden controlled his rage. How could this boy have the nerve to make Mai believe they could have something together, then run off, writing to her that he was still in love with another? He didn't even have the courage to _talk_ to her face-to-face! "You're my… _special_ prisoner now." The Warden continued in a leveled voice. He walked around Zuko at a slow pace. "And you best behave, if these criminals found out who you are - the traitor prince who let his nation down…" He stopped and said in a dangerous tone. "Why, they'd tear you to shreds." He walked back to the doorway and turned to face the young man.

"So," Zuko said. "What's in it for you? Why don't you tell my father and collect the reward?"

The Warden smirked and said darkly, "Oh, in due time, believe me. I intend to collect." He turned around and walked away. It took all his energy and control to not hurt this boy.

Zuko watched Mai's uncle walk away. He sighed and slumped against the cold wall. Prison was going to hell if the Warden was related to Mai. And he sounded like he would torture Zuko until Mai probably decided to let him go. He made another sigh.

"Get up!" A guard yelled.

Zuko got up and walked out as told, he followed the other prisoners down to the ground level. He was thrown a mop.

"Mop the floor!" The guard ordered.

Zuko sighed. He started to do his chore. When he moved to mop under the stairs, he saw a young woman whom Sokka adored. "Uh, hey?" The prince said to her.

She lifted her large eyes and they turned to ice when she saw him.

"Um, I'm a friend of Sokka's." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You know, your boyfriend who loves meat?"

"I know who he is!" She hissed.

"Ok, we're on the same page. That's good." They continued to mop to not cause suspicion. For some reason, Zuko found this woman familiar. Where had he seen her before? He probably didn't. He glanced up when he heard footsteps approach. It was Sokka.

"Oh good, you guys have met." He said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, we met a long time ago." Suki said, glancing at Zuko from the corner of her eye.

Zuko blinked. "We did?"

"Yeah." Suki narrowed her eyes. "You kind of burned down my village." Sokka grinned nervously.

"Oh." Sokka couldn't remember _which_ village. "Sorry about that. Nice to see you again, though."

The two leaned their mops against the wall and sat behind the stairs. Sokka glanced around before joining them. He lifted his visor. "So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right? So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?"

"Just get to the point, Sokka!" Suki whispered urgently.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Sokka told them, making movements of the boat floating on the water with his fingers.

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko looked at Suki and they exchanged skeptical looks. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work." He waved his hands and explained, "I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free."

"But how are we going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, how are going to get the cooler out?" A voice asked.

The three gasped and looked up to see Chit Sang eavesdropping on the their conversation while leaning on the rail on the stairs. He sailed his body through the open area between the rail bars and landed in a crouch in their circle.

"What?" Sokka said panicked. "We didn't say that! Right, guys?"

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko tried to help.

Suki rolled her eyes. What was the use when the cat was out of the bag?

"I heard you hatching an escape plan," Chit Sang said. "And I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on."

"Yeah! The only thing we're hatching is… an egg?" Sokka chuckled nervously.

Zuko and Suki sighed at his lame attempt to make a joke and hide their escape plan.

"Well, here's the deal: I come with you or the Warden hears about his egg too." Chit Sang said.

Suki looked between Zuko and Sokka. "I guess we have no choice."

Sokka sighed. "Ok, you're in. Now, to get the cooler, we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside." He looked at Zuko and handed him a wrench.

Zuko nodded and put it in his pants pocket.

Chit Sang chuckled. "I can get you in, buddy."

Zuko smiled nervously. Oh boy… After discussing the act, Zuko and Chit Sang walked out of the little area behind the stairs. Chit Sang just stopped in front of the stairs and crossed his arms, looking bored. Zuko purposely walked backwards as he mopped the floor. His mop handle bumped Chit Sang in the back.

"Hey!" He turned around. "What are you? Stupid?" He grabbed Zuko's shoulders and threw him down. "Watch where you're going!" He lifted the young man off the ground and threw him down the ground.

Zuko landed in a low crouch. He turned and glared at Chit Sang. "You watch who you're shoving!" He pushed the larger man back.

"I think you mean 'whom' I'm shoving!"

"No, 'who'!"

"That's it!"

The two grabbed each other hands in an attempt to put the other down. But both struggled as they found out they matched one another's strength. The prisoners took notice of the fight and gathered round to cheer. Zuko broke off and made for a blow at Chit Sang. Chit Sang grabbed his fist and threw him over on the ground in a twist.

Sokka, disguised as guard again, ran into the circle. "I need back up over here!" He called out.

Chit Sang attempted to body slam Zuko but the young man somersaulted out of the way. He landed and whirled around, throwing a fire blast at Chit Sang's feet. Chit Sang jumped and successfully avoided the flame from scorching his feet.

"No fire bending!" The guard pointed at Zuko. "Into the cooler!"

**

* * *

**

Sokka opened the cell door. He looked down at the crouching prisoner and crossed his arms. "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

Zuko lifted his head, breathing a small flame. "Yes, I have - completely." He stood up and let the guard see the various bolts and nuts he had unbolted while in the cooler.

Sokka smiled and whispered, "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the door." He was about to turn around when voices could be heard around the corner.

"Get in!" Zuko pulled him in and quickly slid the outer door, but leaving just enough space to see outside. Both of them could hear a conversation between a male and female guard. They walked slowly past their cooler, not noticing the small little space.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." The male said.

"Anybody interesting‌?" The female sounded interested.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin'."

Zuko looked at Sokka in concern. "War prisoners… It could be your father."

"I know." Sokka took what the guards in deep consideration. There was a slim chance it was his dad. But, what if it wasn't…

"Well, what should we do‌ Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night‌?" Zuko's question wasn't helping Sokka decide faster.

The young warrior sighed. "I don't know. Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom‌? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up‌?"

The young man shrugged. "Its your call, Sokka."

Sokka sighed. "Come on, we need to get this cooler outside." They quietly pushed the cooler away from the building. It landed on the dirt soundlessly. They two used all their body weight to stop the cooler from rolling down rapidly and noisily. When they neared the shore, Suki and Chit Sang rushed up to assist them.

"Took you guys long enough." Chit Sang then jerked his chin to a young woman and man waiting by the chore. The man just nodded towards them and the woman waved her hand with a pretty smile. "This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too."

Sokka was already annoyed with his decision and the weight of the cooler. "Fine." He said. When the cooler landed near the water, they turned it into a vertical position so it could perfectly float with the current. "Everybody in the cooler." Sokka knelt in front of a rock and lifted it up. He looked down at his Water Tribe clothing. He instantly remembered his father.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked him. He knew it was hard for the young man to leave without knowing that his father could be there in just a few hours' time. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Rescuing your dad may be your chance, and I know how much you miss him."

"Your dad?" Suki looked at Sokka. "You dad might be here? Where is he?"

Sokka sighed. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, its not." Zuko told him. "Look, Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out. Look at Art and me."

Sokka laughed a little, though not with a lot of heart. "Yeah, you guys are proof." He shook his head, "But still -"

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again." Zuko cut in.

Sokka looked at him. "Seriously, not helping anymore." He got up, swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking to the cooler.

Zuko grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Look. You have to try _every time_. You can't quit just because you're afraid you might fail."

"Hey," Chit Sang called out. "If you all are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"

Sokka breathed. "No. I'm staying." He turned around to Suki and Zuko. "You guys go." He placed his hand on Suki's shoulder. "You've been here long enough. You need to go."

Suki shook her head and grabbed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"Zuko -" Sokka was about to say.

"I'm staying too." The bender grinned.

"I'm out of that plan." Chit Sang said. He pushed the cooler into the boiling water and jumped into it after his girlfriend and friend.

The trio watched the cooler drift away. "Well, we have up our only chance of escaping." Zuko sighed.

"I just hope we haven't made a huge mistake." Sokka muttered.

"We didn't." Suki assured the boys.

Sokka felt hope lift in his chest. He turned to his friends. "Let's get back to our places before we're discovered missing."

They were halfway going back to the prison building when a loud scream of pain stopped them. A moment later, the bell tower rang out. Fifteen seconds later, the trio could hear the Warden shout orders:

"Guards! Secure the perimeter and locked down the prisoners. Now!"

The three pressed against the wall. The sound of running feet echoed through the metal.

"Damn! The plan failed." Zuko cursed.

"Follow me in." Sokka told them and they slowly made their way across the narrow platform.

The Warden continued shouting orders: "Get the fugitives and throw them in the coolers!"

The guard at post turned to the Warden. "Uh, they _are_ in the cooler, sir."

The Warden glared at the guard. "One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown!" He turned around to the other guards. "We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secured!"

The guard steered the wheel and shot the large crossbow to the cooler. The crossbow pierced the cooler's metal and reeled it in with the prisoners inside. True, the trio had felt sorry for Chit Sang and his friends, but their attention was focused on the moving gondola.

"This is it." Sokka whispered.

The gondola docked inside the towers. Guards were already waiting for the prisoners.

"If my dad's not in there, we risked everything for nothing." The warrior whispered.

"We had to, Sokka." Zuko comforted.

"I'm sure he's there." Suki reassured.

The warrior looked at the gondola. Adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Come on, come on, come on!" He whispered anxiously.

One of the posting guards opened the door. A prisoner with shaggy long hair and a long bear walked out of the gondola with his hands cuffed.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked.

Sokka gave a look over his shoulder. "My dad doesn't have a nose ring!"

"Ok, sorry!"

"Boys!" Suki hissed.

The trio watched more prisoners, handcuffed and wearing the red prisoner uniforms, walk out. A shirtless man was the last to walk out.

"That's it?" Sokka whispered in disbelief. "That's can't be it." He slumped against the wall. All their freedoms were gone now…

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Suki held him close.

"Hey, you!" A guard shouted, pointing at the inside of the gondola.

The trio looked up. Hope lifted in Sokka's chest again.

"Get off the gondola." Another guard shouted.

Sokka held his breath.

A tall figure with thick brown hair and a dreadlock with Water Tribe beads stepped out. His warm eyes looked around before following in line with the other prisoners. The warrior's eyes widened.

"Dad…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Alright! Here is the first part of the Boiling Rock. Whoo! Now, I'm hoping to get the second part out by Christmas - its my gift to you all for the holidays. ****J**** Personally, I admired the Warden when I first saw him in this episode. He really cared about Mai and put her first when he probably knows his job or life is on the line if he didn't give Zuko to the Fire Lord. Sounds more like a father to me. That's why I put more about the Warden's thoughts and his concern for Mai. Well, I better get busy and do the next chapter huh? See you all later! Honest feedback please (but you all already do that, huh? Thankies!)~!**

**PinkPal17:**** Voila! Another chapter~!**

**Blaperile:**** Katara and Haru's ending as well as Toph and Teo's are still underdevelopment. They might be. And Art and Zuko's ending… will be a surprise to you all.**

**SimonCatGirl:**** Thank you.**

**MR11:**** Thanks~!**

**Jade:**** Art didn't catch them in the act - she's a heavy sleeper sometimes. *lol***

**aqua alchemist 16:**** I'm glad that my details are providing images. Thanks.**

**Madeline:**** Whoo! Art and Zuko are back together… for the third or fourth time. :P Lost track.**

**Alia:**** Sorry if I wasn't that descriptive in the group's reaction.**

**ani-sand:**** The wife is always cool.**

**TxiaChucky:**** You know I was thinking the same thing. If he woke up… *lmao* And, oh heck no! ZUKO IS M-I-N-E!!! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Yeah, those scenes. *blushes* Was it too much?**

**DenJ-The Lyoko Warrior****: I started the year Avatar premiered? *thinks back* Yeah! It was a couple weeks after the season finale! But guess what? I had only watched, like, two or three episodes of Avatar before watching the season finale. Yeah, was really late. But, thanks so much~!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thank you~!**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** I still gotta check out your Twilight fic. I will read it ASAP!**

**Blue-Huntress:**** I know, huh? WHOO!**

**Raine44354:**** "The Boiling Rock" episodes were emotional for Sokka, I think…**

**Sun angel and Earth Angel:**** Like I said before, the tales of the generation after this Avatar crew is still under consideration. I might or might not. And it all depends on the endings of the characters (*hint hint*).**

**Tiffany:**** Oh damn. Peer pressure… XD**

**Terra Young:**** Why, thank you~!**

**-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, FEEDBACK, ALERTS, FAVES, AND REVIEWS!-**

* * *


	18. Escape from the Boiling Rock

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**

* * *

**

**-Escape from the Boiling Rock-**

"Line them up for the Warden!" A guard ordered.

Sokka blinked. He turned to Suki and Zuko. But Zuko spoke before the warrior could, "We'll go back to our cells and from there keep in contact with one another."

"But first, talk to your dad." Suki said.

Sokka nodded, "I will. Now go, and be careful!" Sokka rushed from the stairs after seeing the two safe off. He snuck in between a line of guards, "Excuse me, coming through." When a guard opened his mouth to say something to him, Sokka beat him to it, "The Warden wants me over there, sorry, pal." He stood behind a line of tall guards who bordered the line of prisoners. Sokka immediately found his father at the far opposite end. He desperately wanted to talk to his father at that moment but when the Warden walked down the line, he remembered his place and held it in.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." The Warden stopped in front of Hakoda. He looked at the man who kept his eyes lowered. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." He demanded.

Hakoda moved his eyes to the side. "No." He said with no fear.

The Warden narrowed his eyes. Never had a prisoner shown such insolence and ignorance! "Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. He raised his foot and pushed it on Hakoda's handcuffs, brining the prisoner into a kneeling position. "Then take a look!"

But Hakoda refused to submit to the Warden's order. He just glared at the boot.

_Dad._ Sokka watched, holding back a gasp.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe." The Warden said, "So strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!"

Slowly and with visible hate, Hakoda lifted his face to glare up at the man.

"See? Isn't that better?" The Warden lifted his foot. "You will all do as I say, or pay the price - which believe me, is not a pleasant one." He began to walk away as he continued to talk to the prisoners, "Now, you all will -"

_Not so fast, scum. _Hakoda lifted his handcuffs and the Warden's boot got caught. He slightly pulled and the Warden fell on his back. Hakoda couldn't sworn one of the short guards snickered.

Two guards ran to the Warden's aid. "Are you alright, sir?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine!" The Warden lashed out. He stood up. "Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

Sokka watched the prisoners go off, his eyes on his father the whole time.

The Warden walked down the hall and stood in front of a metal door. One of the guards slid it open for him. The Warden walked in while observing Chit Sang, who was strapped to a chair with two other guards.

"Are you comfortable, Chit Sang?" The Warden asked, even though he really didn't care.

"If you're trying to get me talk, forget it. I'm not a squealer." Chit Sang said.

The Warden circled around him at a slow pace. "Chit Sang," He shook his head mockingly. "I only asked you if you were comfortable. What made you think I was asking to interrogate you?"

"Yeah, right." Chit Sang muttered. His face softened. "Actually, I _am_ pretty comfortable -" The chair fell over, his face flat on the cold floor.

"Are you still comfortable?" The Warden asked, standing in front of him.

"No." Chit Sang muttered.

"I know you and your cronies are not smart enough to come up with that stunt you pulled. So you're going to tell me who is." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

**

* * *

**

Hakoda sat on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling. He was actually glad that he was sent to the Boiling Rock. He would be the one taking most of the blows instead of the others, which was what he hoped for when they were capture. His thoughts drifted off to his children, Sokka and Katara. He had hoped with all his heart and prayed to the spirits that they were safe with Artymis and the others. If they had been hurt, he would never forgive himself…

He looked up when the door opened. A guard entered the room.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" The guard said happily, walking towards him.

Hakoda jumped o his feet with his fists out. "If you take one step closer, I'll show you how ok I am." He threatened.

Sokka smiled and lifted his visor. "Dad, its me."

Hakoda dropped his arms and stared at his son. "Sokka!" He embraced the young man, "My son!"

"I missed you too, Dad." Sokka hugged him back. After a period of long minutes, they parted.

"You know, Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on." His father said and laughed a little. "I almost punched you in the gut."

Sokka rubbed his neck, remembering the encounter with Suki. "Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier." He and his father sat down against the wall. "So, where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

Hakoda shrugged. "The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you." He paused. "The Yoshinama Fighters?"

Sokka smiled. "You mean the Kyoshi Warriors? Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us."

"Good." Hakoda grasped his son's shoulder, "We'll need all the help we can get."

Sokka decided that now was the time to bring up the new member of the group. "And, you know Prince Zuko?"

"The son of the Fire Lord?" Hakoda bit his lip, trying to remember if he had met the young prince. He shook his head. "I don't know him, but I've heard of him."

"Well, he's here too."

"Sounds like a problem," Hakoda crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Actually, he's on our side now." Sokka explained when he saw his father's skeptical look, "I know, I had the same reaction. After all he has done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help."

"Alright." Hakoda said uneasily, but if his son trusted this firebender, then he was willing to too. "Have a plan in mind?"

His son's face fell. "We had one but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I don't know if there's another way off this island." _Great, I found my dad but I can't bust him out._

"Well," Hakoda said in an optimistic voice. "There's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses."

"Then we better find two." Sokka sighed.

They laughed together.

**

* * *

**

Mai stepped out of the gondola. She looked up to see her uncle, the Warden. "Uncle, so nice to see you." She bowed respectively.

"Its nice to be visited by one of my nieces," Her uncle bowed his head.

"I'm your only niece." Mai told him.

"Which I'm glad of." The Warden and she started walking. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come."

"And on such short notice," Mai added.

The Warden knew that if the guards were not around and if they were not in such a public place, she would show her emotions. But her parents have trained her to be quiet. Only around him did she express a few emotions.

"I asked you to come here because I have just acquired an interesting prisoner," The Warden told her.

Mai arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Why would it interest me?"

"Its Prince Zuko."

As if lightning struck, hate rose in Mai. She tried not to show any emotions, but her face betrayed her.

"Leave us." The Warden ordered the guards. They left. "I thought you might want to deal with the scum."

Mai's hand, hidden under her sleeve, balled into a fist. That letter… Oh! How she hated that letter! "I will not."

"Then he'll be shipped to the Fire Lord."

"Why is that?"

"Have you forgotten the reward?"

_No, I haven't._ "What is the point of you summoning me here?!" Mai yelled.

The Warden didn't flinch at anger in her voice. "Because I think you deserve an explanation from him. And it doesn't hurt to give him a little pain."

Mai felt her mask break. Her uncle - her caring uncle - was always putting her first. She had never often shown affection. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her affectionately.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For always putting me first."

"You're my niece." The Warden told her, "My only niece." She pulled away. "I've sent him to this room. It'll be a couple of minutes."

"Yes, sir." The mask was back on. After they bowed, Mai went into the interrogation room, leaning against the wall near the door. How was she going to face Zuko? What was she even going to say? She didn't have much time to think it over when the door opened and a young man was thrown in.

"I didn't anything wrong!" Zuko shouted.

Mai made a silent scoff. "Come on, Zuko." He looked up at her, his eyes widened. "We all know that's a lie."

"Mai?" He stared at her in surprise. He stood up. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you so well." She replied.

"But -"

"The Warden's my uncle, you idiot!" She snapped. She watched him sit in the chair and hang his head. "But the truth is, I guess I don't know you." She unrolled his letter in front of him. "All I get is a letter. You could have at least looked at me in the eye when you ripped out my heart." She leveled her voice.

"Mai, I didn't mean to!" He said apologetically.

"Didn't mean to?" She scoffed. She read his letter, "'Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. I -'"

"Stop!" Zuko yelled harshly. "This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation, and the world."

"Oh, thanks. That's suppose to make me feel better."

He sighed. He got up and turned around. "Mai, I honestly never meant to hurt you or mislead you. But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it?" Mai looked at him. "You're _betraying_ your country!"

"That's now how I see it."

She crossed her arms and glared at the wall.

"But this isn't about the Fire Nation, is it? You're not here about that." Zuko said, "You're here because of Artymis."

A long silence.

"I don't get what you see in her." Mai said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She never saw you."

"What?"

"Not like I did. She never saw the pain or the things you went through. I've known you longer than she has and you're in love with her?"

Zuko stared at her. Was Mai… jealous?

"I don't see why you played me if you were in love with her."

"I… I don't know."

"Oh, thanks, that's a real answer."

"Mai, I'm sorry, but… Artymis is someone I really love and I'll always go back to her."

"Why her, though?"

"I don't know! Because I love hearing her laugh, I love seeing her smile, I love everything about her."

"And what? I don't laugh or smile pretty?"

"This isn't about appearances, Mai. You're beauti-"

"Don't even!"

"Then what do you want from me?!"

"I don't know!" Mai felt a sob in her throat.

Zuko leaned against the wall and sighed.

**

* * *

**

The Warden walked away from his niece and to the other interrogation room where Chit Sang was still held. One of the guards standing outside the room opened it for him. The Warden stepped in. Chit Sang was still strapped to his chair and two guards were holding his chair upside down, the top of his head almost eight inches above the ground. His face was red from the blood rush.

"How is he?" The Warden asked.

"I think he's ready to talk, sir." One of the guards said.

"Then put him down."

Both guards set the chair down on its legs. Chit Sang's face paled.

"Have you had enough time to think about what I asked?" The Warden approached him.

Chit Sang sighed. "Yes. There was another person involved in the escape plan."

"Who?"

"It's a guy disguised as a prison guard, only he's not a guard. He's the mastermind - _he's_ the one who came up with the plan."

The Warden nodded to the guards outside the room and he left.

"I don't have much time." Sokka whispered to Suki in the privacy of her cell.

"What's up?" Suki asked.

"I just talked to my dad."

"That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah, and we're escaping today - on the gondola." Sokka told her excitedly.

Suki looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"My dad and I came up with a plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines."

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards." Suki pointed out

"My dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot." Sokka looked like a little kid who was going to school for the first time.

Suki gave him a skeptical look. "Alright, let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The Warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive."

"Not if the Warden _is_ the captive. I already told Zuko, we're gonna meet -" They both looked out the window when a sound was heard. "I have to go. I'll find you before we start the riot." He embraced her, planted a kiss on her cheek, and pulled own his visor. He snuck out quietly, closing the cell down behind him. He was about three doors down when he was stopped.

"Hey you! The Warden wants to see you."

Sokka froze. He turned around and saw two guards stand not ten yards away. "Uh, why?" He asked, sounding uncertain.

"I don't know," The male guard said sarcastically. "I forgot to ask."

"Just come with us," The female guard said in a hoarse voice.

"Maybe I could schedule another time with him." Sokka turned around and started to walk away. "How's tomorrow?"

"He wants to see you, _now_."

Sokka jerked back when two other guards grabbed him and led him in the opposite direction. _Oh crap…_ He was led outside to a ling of unmasked guards in front of the Warden.

"Put him in the line up." The Warden said when he saw him. Sokka stood beside a tall guard, shaking in his boots. "One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me. But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble." The Warden turned to Chit Sang. "Who is it?"

Sokka's eyes widen when he saw Chit Sang. Boy, was he in trouble! Chit Sang looked at each guard slowly. He reached to the last two guards (one of them being Sokka). "That's him, Warden. He's the imposter."

Sokka held his breath.

"What?!"

He opened his eyes to see the guard who had bully Chit Sang the other day. His eyes widen again, only in relief this time.

"He's lying, Warden! It wasn't me!" The guard yelled as he was being dragged away.

Sokka sighed in silent relief. He and the other guards in the line up were allowed to go back to work. The warrior went straight to the prisoner housing area's control room. He walked up the stairs, "Hey, pal, I just got orders." He said, the guard turned to him. "Let the prisoners out into the yard."

The guard crossed his arms. "But we're in the middle of a lockdown."

"If you say so," Sokka said he turned around and took extra slow steps to the door. "I'll just go tell the Warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority." He turned around to the guard who had lifted his visor and stared at him with wide eyes. "What's your name again?" He asked calmly.

The guard waved his arms in desperation, perspiration running down his face. "Wait. Don't tell the Warden, I'm just a little confused."

"Hey, I'm confused too, but the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational." Sokka put an arm around the guard's shoulders. "So if you asked me, I think its best not to question him and just do what he says."

"Yeah," The guard shrugged his arm off. "You're probably right." He nervously pulled down a variety of levers and a bell rang.

Sokka quietly walked out of the control room and headed outside with the rest of the guards.

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you," The guard said. "It wasn't me!"

"Save your breath!" The Warden yelled. "I know you've been working together. Was it a coincidence that you threw Chit Sang in the very cooler he and the others used to escape? It was all part of your plan."

"That was just a coincidence!" The guard said.

The door opened but the Warden took no notice until one of his guards said in an uncertain voice, "Sir, there's someone to see you."

The Warden whirled around glaring. "Who told you to interrupt me?!" He immediately regretted yelling when he saw the Fire Nation princess at the doorway. He fell on the ground and bowed in respect as did the rest of the guards.

"I did." Azula smirked, her hands on her hips.

Ty Lee took a look inside the interrogation room from behind her. She had her eyes on one of the guards. The acrobat entered the room with Azula.

"Princess Azula. It is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I did not realize you were coming. My apologies." The Warden said. He stood up with his head bowed low.

Ty Lee wanted to say hi to the Warden since he was Mai's uncle, but now did not seem like the right time.

"Who is this?" Azula asked, observing the imprisoned guard.

"He is a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt." The Warden told her.

"It wasn't me!" The guard begged.

"Quiet, you!" The Warden ordered.

Azula rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked to the door. "You're wasting your time. That's not one of them."

The Warden was taken back. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I'm a people person." Azula answered, the door closed behind her and Ty Lee.

The Warden stood there, stun. "I told you, it wasn't -" He punched the guard, tired of hearing the same phrase.

Suki and Hakoda waited in together in the courtyard. Suki could point out Sokka's father - they had the same eyes.

"So, you are my son's girlfriend?" Hakoda asked her quietly.

"Yes, sir." Suki said.

"I can see why he loves you," He said. "I can see you're a strong and determined young woman."

The young female warrior felt a surge of pride. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda laughed heartily. "No need for titles, Suki."

She smiled. Her smile widened when she saw Sokka. He walked over to the pair. "This is it." He whispered, "We have to start a riot."

"How do we do that?" Suki asked.

Hakoda looked around. He spotted a nearby group of prisoners, one particularly large one caught his eye. He smirked slyly. "I'll show you." He ran into the tall prisoner, shoving him back.

"Hey!" The prisoner turned around to Hakoda. "What did you do that for? That hurt my feelings!"

Hakoda stared at him. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Uh, well normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger." The prisoner said, leaving the three staring. Well, there went their hopes.

_This isn't working._ Sokka sighed.

"Hey you." He looked up to see Chit Sang. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

An idea clicked in the warrior's mind. "Actually, we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you‌?" He gave him a grin.

"A prison riot?" Chit Sang scoffed. "Pu-lease." He walked into the crowd, grabbed a prisoner by his shirt and held him above his head as the prisoner shrieked. "Hey!" He hoisted the prisoner up and down. That sure got the crowd's attention. "Riot!" He yelled. Within five seconds of yelling that word, the courtyard was in a riot, firebending going all over the place.

The three stared dumbfounded. "Impressive." Hakoda said.

"Forget about controlling my anger!" The prisoner Hakoda had run into earlier punched the air. "Let's riot!"

The Warden and other guards watched the riot from the tower. "Who let the prisoners into the yard?!" The Warden shouted, "This is suppose to be a lockdown!" Mai entered his mind. He turned around to one of the guards. "You!" He pointed, "Go protect my niece!"

"Yes, sir!" The guard ran to the interrogation room where the Warden had left his niece. He stopped at the open doorway. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

Mai glared at him. "I don't need any protection."

Zuko chuckled. He remembered her fighting skills. "Believe me, man, she doesn't."

If it wasn't their current situation, Mai would've blushed. Instead, she glared daggers at him. He saw that, and yet he still laughed.

The guard walked into the room. He was deathly afraid of this woman; he'd heard of the Warden's niece's skills in knives. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens to you." He approached them.

Zuko watched his footing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Mai was loosing her patience. "I don't -"

Zuko firebended at the guard's feet. The guard jumped back in a fright. The prince rushed out of the room. Mai ran after him but he shut the cell door and locked it. Zuko looked through the door's window to see Mai's grey eyes staring up at him. There was no anger in her eyes, only… despair. Zuko stared back at her eyes. He felt a flood of guilt over him. She loved him. Yet he didn't love her as she wanted him to. He tore his eyes away and ran off. Mai watched him, her heart breaking even more. She took a step back and took out her knife. She started playing with the lock.

**

* * *

**

Zuko remembered the conversation with Sokka about the second escape plan. He ran into the courtyard which was in utter chaos. He threw off a prisoner and made it to Sokka and the others.

Sokka was relieved to see the firebender. "Good. We're all here."

"What next?" Zuko asked him. "I see you got that riot going on," He looked over his shoulder.

"All we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondola." Sokka pointed at the top of the tower where the Warden was, overseeing the riot.

"And how do we do that?" Chit Sang asked.

Sokka opened his mouth and then, it dawned on him. "I have no clue."

Zuko groaned. "I though you thought this through!"

Suki rolled her eyes. Boys, always fighting. _Time to take matters in my own hands._ She ran into the crowd. Zuko and Sokka continued their argument:

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!"

"But -"

"Hey, fellas." Chit Sang said. "Look there."

Hakoda looked up. "I believe Suki is taking care of it."

The two young men scanned their eyes around. They soon saw Suki jumping on the prisoners' heads. She leaped onto the tower and scaled the wall rapidly. She pushes herself from the wall and performed a series of back flips. She landed gracefully. Suki looked up to see a prison guard running towards her and firebending. She flipped off the railing, missing the flames and punched the guard unconscious. She looked up when two guards came running to her. She dodged their flames and tripped them as she scaled the wall again with fierce determination.

The Warden took notice of his guards falling down. He turned around to face a fist, his arms in a deadlock grip. He narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

Suki smirked. She turned the Warden around, tied his hands with string and pulled his headband down over his mouth. "You're _my_ prisoner now, Warden." She turned around to see the guys running towards from the other end of the platform. "We've got the Warden. Now, lets get out of here!" She pushed the Warden forward.

The guys stared at her; still trying to catch their breath.

"That's some girl," Hakoda held his stomach.

Sokka grinned tiredly, "Tell me about it."

The guys ran after Suki and somehow managed to catch up with her. "We're almost there!" Suki told them.

As they approached the bridge to the gondola tower, a group of guards started to firebend at the group. They stopped. Suki passed the Warden to Chit Sang who threw him over his shoulder. She stood in fighting stance, Sokka, Zuko and Hakoda did the same. When a large flame sped towards the group, Zuko jumped in front and intercepted the flame with his arms; the flame dispersed almost immediately. Before the guards could proceed with their fire bending, Zuko warned them: "Back off, we've got the Warden." The guards were about to laugh when Chit Sang moved to show the Warden over his shoulder. The Warden mumbled something under the tie. The guards loosened their stances and watched the group carefully.

"Let's go." Sokka led them slowly and warily through the broken group of guards. Suki, Zuko, and Hakoda had their arms outstretched, ready to fight should the guards attack.

Zuko pulled the lever and the gondola's door slid open "Everyone in." He remained at the platform when everyone had gotten in. He pulled the lever down. The ropes loosened and uncoiled and the gondola was on its way. He kicked the lever several times. Just as the guards came running close to him, he successfully broke the lever. He looked up to see the gondola starting to ascend from the platform. He ran to the railing and jumped from it. Sokka outstretched his arm and caught Zuko's. The young warrior struggled with the extra weight and was grateful that Zuko grabbed the side of the gondola and jumped in. Sokka flexed his arm to get the feeling back.

"What'd you do?" Suki asked.

"I made it so they can't stop us." Zuko answered.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka grinned.

"Unlike you." Zuko joked lightly.

"Hey - "

"Wait." Hakoda looked out the gondola. "Who's that?"

Sokka, Zuko, and Suki looked out. Azula and Ty Lee stood on the platform, looking up at them. The guards surrounding them bowed in respect.

"_That's _a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Zuko said.

When they saw that Azula and Ty Lee were going to chase them, Suki said with narrowed eyes and determination, "This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Me too."

The kids made their way on the roof while the adults took care of the Warden. Sokka, Zuko, and Suki stood on the roof of the gondola, waiting for the two girls to come. Ty Lee did a back flip. Suki watched her and turned to face her when the acrobat landed five feet from her. The boys faced Ty Lee but then turned around to see Azula standing there with a dark grin on her pale face. There was a thirty-second silence with absolutely no movement.

Azula made the first attack. She arched her leg up and kicked blue fire balls at the boys. The boys moved out of the way. Zuko intercepted Azula's flames and Sokka brought out his sword. The princess dodged the blade and managed to firebend at Sokka. Zuko redirected her fire back towards her. She jumped to avoid scorching her feet. Her smirk disappeared and her eyes widened when saw Sokka's blade glint in the sunlight. She panicked too much that she nearly landed off the gondola. She waved her arms around as she tried to balance herself again. When she barely regained her balance, she saw the boys coming straight at her. She threw her body forward and performed a flip, firing fire at her opponents from the bottoms of her boots.

Ty Lee followed her friend's example and tried to block Suki's chi. But Suki, who had remembered their last battle, blocked all her attempts. The acrobat intercepted a punch and they briefly struggled to gain the upper hand. Suki drew her hand away and punched again. Ty Lee did another back flip that took her through the gondola's openings and back on the roof on the other side. She made more attempts to block Suki's chi. Her opponent dodged. The acrobat frowned. She dropped to the ground in a crouch and swung her legs around, knocking Suki off her feet. She rose and moved to attack. The Kyoshi Warrior was faster though and she rolled out of the way.

Suddenly, the gondola stopped. Zuko caught hold of Sokka's hand before the young warrior slid off the gondola completely! The gondola swayed. The prince hauled his companion up.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee shouted.

Azula glanced back at the tower to see two guards sawing the rope line that held the gondola. She turned around to see another gondola coming. She looked up at her companion. "Then its time to leave." She propelled herself off the roof with her firebending. "Goodbye, Zuko!"

The princess and the acrobat landed on the roof of the other gondola. The two groups watched one another as they went their different ways. Suki and the boys wasted no time into getting back inside the gondola.

"They're cutting the line!" Suki cried out. "The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda said.

Mai ran up to the tower. She saw two gondolas - one stopped and another coming back to the tower. She could easily decipher Zuko and her uncle on the slightly swaying gondola. She looked around to see two guards sawing the line. She fingered her stilettos. She rose her arm and gracefully brought it down, her knives flying to the target. The two guards were pinned against the wall by the wrist guard.

"What are you doing?!" One of then shouted at her, "Your uncle gave us orders to cut the line!"

Mai breathed. "Saving a friend." She turned around to see more guards running towards her. She threw stilettos and dodged their flames. She smirked when her good aim pinned them down. She used a female guard as a shield then pinned her down by her shirt. Mai kicked the metal pipe in the wheel so that the ropes loosened and the gondola ascended to the crater.

The gondola moved; Sokka checked it out. "Who's that?" He felt the others crowd around him to take a look. Mai fended off more guards.

"It's Mai!" Zuko said in shocked. He looked at her. She was betraying the Fire Nation, her country…

The Warden's eyes widened when he realized what his niece was doing. _What a foolish girl! How can she do this to her family? _He stopped and looked at the prince. _Its because of him… _He blinked when the gondola came to a stop. They all rushed out of the vehicle. Chit Sang lifted the Warden, started walking outside, stopped and threw him back in. The Warden grumbled and mumbled angrily.

Hakoda appeared at the doorway. "Sorry, Warden. Your record is officially broken." Chit Sang slammed the door.

"Ok, we made it out, now what?" Suki asked.

Zuko stopped in his tracks and looked down at the Boiling Rock.

"Hey, what's up?" Sokka paused and asked.

"My sister was on that island." Zuko said slowly, "We might have a ticket out of here…" He rushed to down the trail and stopped when he saw a Fire Nation zeppelin docked at the store.

"Smart!" Sokka grinned.

Mai stood in front of Azula. Her arms were slightly aching from the strong grip by the guards. She had her head lowered so that her bangs covered her eyes. She was not ashamed what she had done, but she did not want to talk to Azula at the moment. However, the princess did not care.

"Leave us." Azula ordered.

A wave of lightness came as the guards let go of Mai's arms. She'll probably have bruises.

"I never expected this from you." Azula said. Mai lifted her face. "The thing I don't understand is why. Why would you do it? You know the consequences." The princess narrowed her eyes.

A short pause. "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I… I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula's white face scrunched in fury. "No, no! You miscalculated! You should have fear me more!"

She moved into a stance, her two fingers warming up with their fire. Mai took her position, stilettos out and glinting in the sunlight. Azula waved her arm out and suddenly gave out a loud gasp. Ty Lee, who had been standing on the side watching her friends, jabbed the princess' pressure points. Mai's eye widened. The princess fell to the ground. The acrobat looked at her fallen friend before turning to the friend she knew she would always put first.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Ty Lee pulled on her sleeve.

"Why would to do that?" Mai stayed still, staring at her.

"Because you're my best friend." Ty Lee said. "Now, come on!" Both girls started running to the gondola, but guards surrounded them.

"You fools!" Azula spat. Two guards helped her up and held her in place.

"What shall we do with them, Your Highness?" A guard asked her

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!"

The guards hauled Mai and Ty Lee to the cells. Mai felt some comfort when Ty Lee held her hand. The acrobat smiled at her weakly. "Thins will turn out fine, you'll see."

Mai smiled.

**

* * *

**

Artymis slept in the curve of Anduril's tail. Toph was right next to her. The airbender heard some voices; she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She saw something large and wide docking near the temple. She heard Katara come close.

"Sokka?" Katara whispered in confusion.

Both girls started to run to the Fire Nation zeppelin. Toph opened her eyes when she heard them run. She got up and followed them, "Do we have to fight at night too?!" She tiptoed by Teo, Haru, and The Duke. The three came to a halt in front of the zeppelin.

"What's going on?" Artymis questioned Sokka and Zuko when they came out of the zeppelin.

"Yeah, what happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko half-grinned.

"Sounds like one crazy fishing trip," Toph commented. The girls knew then that the boys did not go on a fishing trip. "Did you at least get some good meat?" The earthbender asked.

"We did - and the best meat of all." Sokka smiled.

"Sweet!" Toph rose her arms in the air in victory.

"The mean of friendship, love, and fatherhood." The Water Tribe warrior said.

Toph's face fell. "What?!"

At that moment, Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang disembarked from the zeppelin. "Hey, everyone. I'm new, so what's up?" Chit Sang waved.

Katara teared up at the sight of her father. "Dad…" She ran to him.

He held his arms opens and wrapped them around her. "Hello, Katara." He closed his eyes and smiled.

Katara pulled away from her father and turned to the boys, "What's going on? Where did you guys go?"

"We kid of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said. Their father embraced them both.

Meanwhile, Artymis and Toph were welcoming Suki back. "I can't believe you're here!" The airbender embraced her tightly.

"Its good to have you back, Suki." Toph punched the Kyoshi Warrior's arm lightly.

"Its good to be back," Suki smiled.

Zuko smiled at Artymis as she talked excitedly with the new members. Chit Sang saw the prince's smile and muttered, "You make it _so_ obvious."

"Huh?" Zuko looked up, the smile gone.

"You like her, and not just like her. You like _like_ her."

"Well, we're together." Zuko said to him.

Artymis turned to Chit Sang while Toph talked with Suki. "So, who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Chit Sang." The ex-prisoner introduced himself.

"I'm Artymis."

"Yeah, your boyfriend was bragging about you right now." Chit Sang teased.

Zuko looked in the other direction. Artymis just laughed.

"Artymis," Hakoda called out to her. The airbender turned around and ran into his open arms. He embraced her. "I'm glad you took care of your siblings."

"Just 'cause she's older." Sokka muttered angrily, crossing his arms. Suki leaned against him, laughing.

"I'm so glad you're alright." The airbender said, pulling away.

Hakoda smiled. "Now, its late. Why don't we all go to bed?"

As the entire group walked back to the camp, Artymis slipped her hand in Zuko's. He smiled at her and she blushed a little. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Mai's anguish face in his mind. He felt guilty for the pain he'd given Mai. He wondered if he should tell Artymis. If he did, she'll get mad. If he didn't, she'll probably get just as mad or worse. Artymis saw the distance in his eyes, she gave his fingers a light squeeze. He turned to her and smiled; she smiled back.

_I'll tell her later - but soon,_ he thought. He felt her fingers hold his tightly.

Toph stopped in her tracks when it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, you guys seriously didn't find any meat?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I don't think everyone expected the chapter to be written out like this. And I apologize. Next chapter should be better, I will put all my effort into it. Now, this is everyone's gift for the special holidays. I highly doubt that I'll have "The Southern Raiders" chapter for the holidays next week. Honest feedback please.**

**Author's Second Note:**** HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** Thank you~!**

**HistoryNerd:**** *evil laugh* I LOVE cliffhangers.**

**JC:**** I plan to keep those two together. :)**

**Dauther of the avatar:**** I have no idea... Who's been keeping track?**

**aqua alchemist16:**** I'm less than 20 short of having 200 reviews! I'm so excited! *dances***

**Raine44354:**** I really like Suki and Hakoda. They started out as minor and soon became huge major characters - thats great developement for characters.**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thanks.**

**Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl:**** Here it is~! :)**

**DenJ - the Lyoko Warrior:**** When will you publish your story?**

**ani-sand:**** I have respect for Mai's uncle, much more than her own father. Someone brought up that the Warden seemed more like a father to her and cared more than her actual dad. And I thought it was very true. As for Zuko and Mai, he's in big trouble. I wonder how Mai and Artymis will act towards one another after the war is over...**

**Blue-Huntress:**** Updates - yay~!**

**Baby-emo:**** Thank you for your support.**

**Terra Young:**** Why, thank you.**

**TxiaChucky:**** I was actually thinking of doing the fight between Artymis and Mai later on in the story. I have reasons for that.**

**-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, ALERT, FAVES, AND SUPPORT~!-**


	19. Her Revenge

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

* * *

**-Her Revenge-**

The next day, Zuko and Artymis resumed their training. Artymis felt more confidence in controlling fire to not only to her relief but to her friends' as well. After hours of training, she sat next to the fountain, Zuko just dropped on the floor.

"You know, you keep doing that, and you'll go into a coma." She warned him.

He laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"I guess I should also warn you that Hakoda had decided to take on the role of my father and wants you to ask him for permission to date me." She said casually, holding back a laugh.

Zuko's eyes opened and widened. He sat up and stared at her, "Wh-What? What do you mean, his permission?"

"Like how you do it for courtship and engagements…" She listed.

"How'd he know about us?!"

"Didn't I just say he's taking the role as a dad for me?"

"You told him?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"What's wrong? Its not like it's a problem, right?"

"I'm gonna be dead!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!"

"Art, this is serious!" He stood in front of her, his hands moving as he talked.

Artymis looked up at him in confusion. "Zuko, what's wrong? What's so bad about this?"

He sighed and sat next to her. "I didn't think I'd need your father's permission or anything, I mean, he's…" He trailed off.

She understood. "My father would've wanted someone to look after me besides Anduril, I think. And Hakoda is father of the two best friends I consider siblings. Plus, I do look to him as a father figure." She paused, "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," He said.

"Haru had to go through it too. So did Suki."

"How'd it go for them?"

"Three hours - each."

"Three hours?!"

"Yep. I expected it to be longer, but they passed it."

He groaned and hung his head. "They're not a Fire Nation prince, though."

She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You'll pass."

"If I don't?" He looked up at her for comfort. He got the exact opposite.

"You don't want to know what I'll do." She said deadly. He was surprised. She smiled, "I'm only kidding."

Zuko chuckled nervously.

(Later)

Artymis came to Hakoda's calling after the little test. She sat down and glanced at Zuko, he seemed quite nervous and… terrified? She looked back to her father.

"Do you really love him?" Hakoda asked.

She nodded. "I do, very much."

He glanced at the young man, "Do you?"

The prince swallowed. "I honestly do, sir."

Hakoda was silent for a few moments. His face expressionless. "You have my permission," He smiled warmly.

Artymis jumped up and embraced him tightly. He laughed heartily. She turned and flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck. He winced but had to smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had a pearled smile on. Zuko smiled at her, holding her tighter.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for right now," Hakoda snuck out from the little area.

"Didn't I tell you you'll be fine?" Artymis gloated.

"Yes, you did." Zuko said, "But I was still scared."

"So don't ever doubt me," She said. "Because sooner or later, I'll be right."

He moved his left arm under her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up bridal style. "Will the others be alright with your dad's decision?" He felt weird calling Hakoda her father.

"Anduril is fine, Toph is, Sokka now, Suki, and everyone else."

"Except for Katara."

Her face fell. "That's right…" She looked down.

Because he couldn't stand to see her like that, especially if he was the reason, he held her close to him tightly and spun around. Artymis laughed and clung to him as her hair fell from its arrangement and waved all around. The two laughed and he continued to spin them around, not minding if he was getting dizzier with every turn. A throat-clearing noise brought them out of their day dream. Zuko lowered Artymis to the ground, avoiding the ice cold blue eyes on him.

Artymis looked at Katara, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I need help with serving dinner." Katara said, her eyes sending unsaid threats to the firebender.

"Alright, come on." The two girls left.

Zuko stood there and sighed. How much longer and what would it take for Katara to trust him? _Her dad's approval of the relationship should've been a breaking point, but I guess not._

Dinner wasn't quiet that night; there was much chatting and conversing. Everyone was laughing and talking of old times. Teo found Toph's laugh very nice. Sure, it wasn't lady-like or anything, but it was at true full-of-heart laugh. It was the kind of laugh she would use for any occasion in front of anyone - even if it was in front of a king. He laughed because she laughed. Haru held Katara's fingers, she smiled. But her eyes darted to Zuko and they would turn to ice. Zuko sat next to Artymis and was engrossed in a conversation with the boys. Artymis was talking with Suki; they had many things to talk about.

At the end of the meal, everyone cleaned up and set up for bed. When good nights were exchanged, Zuko snuck over to Anduril. The dragon opened one eye and stared at the firebender. The young man froze in place.

_If you both go beyond a point, I will - lets just say, you shouldn't be touching in any way that seems inappropriate or sexual -_

_I get it!_ Zuko threw his hands up. _Nothing like that's going to happen!_

Anduril gave him one last look before closing his eye. The prince proceeded to making his way on the other side of the dragon. As he predicted, Artymis lied down in the curve of Anduril's tail. She lifted her head when she heard them. A smile touched her lips. Zuko quietly stepped over to her and laid down right next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why is it that you're still cold with the blanket you have?" He whispered.

"I got use to your hands because they were always warm." She whispered back.

He rubbed his hands together before placing them on her waist and shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmm-hmm." She smiled. "Tell me about your first bending experience, please."

Zuko smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. "It was on my sixth birthday. I remember the night before because my dad was practically screaming at my bending masters. He didn't understand why I wasn't firebending yet, usually it was before age five. I went to bed angry that night. I had nightmares that I was the only prince who couldn't bend. I remember waking up right when the sun rose. I was so angry that I had to punch something. So, I decided to take it out on my pillow. I kept punching it, all my rage building up, then there was… fire. I was so excited, I had actually firebended on my own. My mother, Uncle Iroh, and Lu Tien were glad."

"And your father?"

"He seemed a bit happy, said I finally did it."

"Well, he should've been a bit more happy, I think." Artymis said. She turned around in his arms to face him, "But I am grateful you learned how to firebend."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would be freezing right now."

Zuko chuckled. He ran his hand in her hair. "Now, tell me yours."

"Its quite boring," She told him, closing her eyes.

He frowned. "I told you mine."

"Yes, but I did not force you." She said. He pulled his hands away and she instantly became cold. "That's not nice."

"Tell me."

"No."

"You might need to get another blanket."

She sighed and opened her eyes. "If I tell you, will you be my blanket?"

He smiled. "Of course." He pulled her close.

She hesitated, trying to recall that day. "I was five. I was outside, just staring up at the clouds. I turned my attention to some airbenders older than me. They were playing an airbending game. I hadn't done a single airbending move yet. I mimicked their movements so many times. When the day was almost done, I managed to do a little airbending."

"You must've been excited."

"I was because I didn't have to do bookwork all day, but I had to actually work now." She closed her eyes. Soon enough, she was in a deep sleep.

Zuko held her close and surrendered to sleep soon afterwards.

(Morning)

Everyone was woken up be an explosion. Zuko jumped to his feet and Artymis sat up. He turned to look at her, her eyes told him to go check the others. He ran out to the others. Artymis got up, her legs wobbling a bit from the tremor around her. She went to join Zuko in gathering the others. She grabbed her staff and airbended a huge gust of air to the oncoming bombs; they exploded in the sky. The temple shook. Katara looked up and her eyes widened when a piece of the ceiling - a rather large one - started falling, right where she stood. She could only stare and fear. She felt someone push her out of the way. They rolled over just in time from being crushed. Katara, thinking it was Haru was about to thank her savior when she turned around to see it was Zuko.

"What are you doing?!" She spat.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He answered.

"Well, I'm not crushed." She said, "Get off of me!" She slid out from under him.

Zuko stared at her. "I'll take as that as a 'thank you for saving my life'."

"Toph!" Haru called out, "I need some help!"

"Lets do this!" Toph and Haru thrust their hands forward and bended a tunnel in the wall. "Hey, everyone! We can get out through here!"

Everyone started gathering whatever supply was necessary and headed into the tunnel. Artymis coaxed Anduril and Appa into the tunnel, but they hated enclosed places. She understood their fear but this was urgent! She felt someone run past her. She looked to see it was Zuko.

"What are you doing?" She called out to him.

He stopped and turned around, "Go ahead. I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit, anyways."

Katara and Sokka ran back to Artymis and helped her urge the bison and the dragon into the tunnel. Zuko ran out to the edge of the floor as airships rose. He coughed with the smoke around him and he started firebended to the airships. He made perfect hits. He was about to throw another fireblast when an Azula rose from below on an observation stand on an airship. She had a smile on, but it was a smile that did not in any way resemble her smirk - it was more like a crazy person's smile. This send a chill through Zuko's spine.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted at her.

"You mean it's not obvious?" She spread her arms out and looked up to the sky in sheer joy. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She gripped the rail and lifted her feet to firebend.

Zuko jumped out of the way and started running, coughing from the black smoke. He fell when the floor vibrated and started cracking as pillars came down. The floor gave way and he was falling through the clouds. His sister looked on.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, you guys!" Artymis struggled to say with all the pulling. "We can't stay here long!"

_I WILL NOT GO IN THERE!_ Anduril shouted.

"No need for yelling!" Artymis, Katara, and Sokka scolded.

Toph grinded her teeth as she held the structure of the tunnel. Any minute out and the tunnel will collapse. "Just get in!" She gritted.

"We can't!" Katara explained. "They hate tunnels!"

"And there's no way we can fly out of here." Sokka said.

"We have to find another way." Artymis muttered, looking worriedly at her large friends.

"Then we'll have to split up." Hakoda said.

"No!" Katara ran to her father, "No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!"

"It'll be alright, it won't be forever." Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

They embraced quickly.

Sokka hugged his father. When he pulled away, he said, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship. From there, you know what to do." He bid quick farewells and felt Suki slid her hand in his as he ran to Appa and Anduril.

Artymis embraced Hakoda. "Take care, dad." She pulled away and looked at the others, "We'll see each other soon. Please be careful." She ran back to the others.

Haru caught Katara's eye and he smiled weakly. Toph turned to Teo who squeezed her hand. "I'll see you soon."

The young earthbender smiled. "I'll take that as a promise." She swiftly kissed his cheek and ran off to the others. She touched the wall in front of Appa and Anduril. "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." She took her usual spot behind Artymis on Anduril.

"Um," Suki said uncertainly. "There's an awful lot of fire in that general direction."

They all cringed as the structure continued to crumble and shake faster and more violently.

"We'll make it." Artymis assured them.

"Then lets do this!" Sokka said as they broke through the wall.

Azula stood on her observation stand. She spotted the bison and the dragon from the corner of her eye. Both creatures had a shield of stone. She firebended at the shield and was frustrated that the shield did not break apart. The princess ducked when the two creatures flew over her. She smirked when the shields for the two creatures crumbled into pieces. She was about to firebend when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to see Zuko standing on a rising airship, glaring at her.

"This is between you and me!" He shouted.

"Not for long!" She shouted.

Artymis glanced behind when she heard Zuko's voice. She was relieved to see him not harm. She turned back around to see the airships hurling bombs at them. "Oh crap…"

"Down to business!" Sokka stood up.

"You mean, for the benders." Katara lightly joked.

Sokka glared at his sister. "Whatever."

Zuko ran to his sister and propelled himself off the airship to make the leap between the two airships. Azula kicked blue fire at him; her brother, still sailing through the air, kicked the flame aside and firebended back. The princess did a backward somersault to avoid the attack. Zuko landed close to her and they started to firebend at one another.

Katara circled water around the group to prevent the fire from burning them. It was rather difficult since airships had firebenders stand outside and firebend at will. Toph held on tightly to her sister's waist. Sokka threw his boomerang out to the benders and knocked a good handful of them. Suki took Appa's reins and followed Anduril. Artymis slashed her arms around and gave out various punches of air to the attacks and the attackers.

Azula swiped her brother's fire away like it was a fly, but really, she was impressed at how strong he was now. Zuko kicked her flames away and swiped her fire as well. Both siblings started closing in on one another. The princess threw her left fist, covered in blue fire, towards her bother. The prince encountered her punch with his own fire-covered right hand. When their fists collided, both were blown off the airship by the impact of the explosion. Azula struggled to hold on to the airship but failed and soon found herself falling. Zuko was afraid for a moment, but then he saw Appa and Anduril. Relief flooded him. He reached out to them, hoping to catch something to stop his falling. Katara reached over and pulled him on the saddle. The group turned to see Azula's fate, she was spinning and falling.

"She's… not going to make it." Zuko whispered.

Azula narrowed her eyes. _Oh, don't tell me some stupid fall is going to stop me!_ She tugged her hairpiece off and propelled herself to the cliff. She dug her hairpiece into the wall as she skid down, pushing her legs against the rocks. Her fall halted. She looked up with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course she did." Zuko muttered.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Artymis said.

**

* * *

**

The whole group made camp later in the evening below a rocky hill. For the first time in a long time, it felt so peaceful and it was such a calming atmosphere.

"It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Artymis said quietly. "Camping like this."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sokka said, smiling.

"All we need now is a little arguing and it'll be just like home." Toph grinned.

"Well, if you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh, chase around a while and try to capture you." Zuko suggested, breaking his biscuit in half. Everyone laughed. He smiled.

"Ha ha." Katara said, looking down somewhat tired and upset.

"Lighten up, Sugar Queen." Toph elbowed her.

"Well, here's to Zuko!" Sokka rose his cup. "Who knew that after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero."

Everyone rose their cup. "Here, here."

Zuko smiled warmly. "I'm touched. I don't deserve this."

Katara lifted her face and glared at him. "Yeah, no kidding." She threw her cup down, got up, and walked off.

"What's with her?!" Sokka waved his arms around. Suki shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Zuko stood up. He walked after Katara.

"What's with _him_?" Sokka asked.

The girls and Anduril gave him a look.

Zuko followed Katara to an edge of a cliff. Her back was to him and she stared out to the full moon which was partially covered by clouds. When she heard him approach her, she immediately got to her feet and started walking away, not looking at him.

"This isn't fair!" He busted out. "Everyone else trusts me now. What is it with you?"

She stopped. She turned around and snapped, "Oh everyone trusts you now? What about Artymis? She trusted you _and_ loved you! And because she trusted you, I trusted you! But in Ba Sing Se -" She pointed to the ocean, in the direction of the Earth Kingdom capital. "- and you turned on us all! You betrayed all of us and almost got Artymis killed!"

"I didn't turn on you guys in Ba Sing Se!" Zuko explained, "Artymis knew our battle in the catacombs was a fake one, we were making up a plan!"

"And then, what? You decided it was better if you were on your sister's side?"

"No! Nothing went to plan!" He sighed and hung his head. He lifted his face and looked at her pleadingly, "I made amends with Art and everyone else. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, you really want to know?!" Katara walked up to him. "Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" She whirled around, hitting him with her thick brown hair and walked back to the camp.

Zuko stood there, utterly speechless. Then, he sighed and looked at the ocean sadly. He blinked. Her mother? He quickly went back to the tents. By the time he arrived, everyone was tucked in. Except for Artymis and Toph, who took their usual spots in Anduril's curled tail. Zuko stopped by.

_Yep, she took _my _spot._ He narrowed his eyes at Toph who seemed quite peaceful. He held back a small laugh. He proceeded to Sokka's tent. He bumped into something. He looked to see Suki.

"Oops! Wrong tent." She blushed and began to walk away before he could apologize.

"Sorry. Uh, did you need to talk to Sokka too?" Zuko asked her.

"What?" Suki turned around. "Nope, not me!" Still blushing, she ran to her own tent.

Zuko rose an eyebrow but shook his head. He entered Sokka's tent. He looked up from the ground, about to say a quick greeting to Sokka. But what he saw made him slap his forehead and shut his eyes. Sokka was lying on his stomach on a mat surrounded by candles with red roses all around him. It was obvious that this was a romantic environment and that Suki _was_ in fact heading here.

_Ah, please!_ The prince though. _Artymis and I - older than them - haven't even done anything like this!_

Sokka turned his head, a rose set in his mouth. "Well, hello -" He opened his eyes. His eyes widened. He swallowed the rose and sat up. "Uh, Zuko. Yes! Why would I be expecting anyone different?" He coughed out a few rose petals.

Zuko could tell it was quite painful to swallow the rose from the warrior's expression. He overlooked the recent scene. He sat in front of his friend and turned serious. "Its your sister. She hates me and I don't know why. But I do care what she thinks of me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't hate anyone. Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation." Sokka's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He shook his arms in a "no" gesture. "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad. I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good and probably won't be ever -"

"Stop!" Zuko interrupted. He breathed. "Ok, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

Sokka was taken back. "What? Why would you want to know about that?"

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow… she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me."

The Water Tribe warrior looked to the side. "Its not a day I like to remember…"

(Flashback Begins)

_The sky was blue and clear for the Southern Water Tribe villagers. They all conversed and did their daily trades and exchanging. Children ran around in joy and laughter, not a care in the world. The adults engrossed themselves in conversations of gossip, war news, and other news._

_Young Sokka smirked as he made a snowball. He licked his lips as he raised his head from his snow fart. He jumped and rose the hand that held the snowball and was about to hurl it. But, he was hit with one before he even attempted to throw it._

_Little Katara jumped from her hiding place and giggled. "Uh-oh!" She gasped._

_Sokka had heaved a snowball as big as his body. He rose his arms and was prepared to throw it. But before he could, black snow rained down around them. He dropped the snowball and looked up. Other villagers began to take notice of the strange weather._

"_I'm gonna find Mom!" Katara ran past her older brother._

_Sokka saw his father and other men start running to the entrance of the tribe. The little boy picked up his boomerang and followed the warriors. Black snow. Black snow meant Fire Nation soldiers. And Fire Nation soldiers meant a raid._

_Just outside the entrance, three ships harbored at the ice shore. A line of Fire Nation soldiers stood still. They suddenly yelled out a battle cry and started running forward to the oncoming Water Tribe warriors. The soldiers had their palms lit with fire. The Water Tribe warriors were badly outnumbered and they knew it, but they fought anyways. Sokka threw snowballs at the soldiers who stumbled and other warriors stepped over them. The young boy picked up his fallen boomerang and started charging again._

_But, there was an eerie silence that made him stop._

_Young Sokka smiled as the Fire Nation soldiers and their ships turned around. No one was taken or hurt - that was the most important thing._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Little Katara cried out…_

(Flashback Ends)

"… I was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what have happened." Sokka lowered his head. "I didn't know we had just lost our mother."

"I'm sorry." Zuko lowered his head. He lifted his head. "Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village‌? What did the lead ship look like‌?"

Sokka bit his lip as he rummaged through his memory. "I think…" An image of three red Fire Nation flags with a black raven painted on it appeared in his mind. He looked at his companion. "Sea ravens. The main ship had flags with sea raves on them."

"The Southern Raiders…" Zuko whispered. He looked back at him. "Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem." Sokka patted his shoulder. "Thanks for stopping by." He shoved his friend outside. He sighed, _Thought he never leave_. He waited a few seconds before sticking his head out of his tent. "Suki." He whispered. He blinked when he saw Zuko still standing outside his tent. He whistled and retreated into his tent.

Zuko shook his head and walked back to his new sleeping place, thanks to Toph.

**

* * *

**

Katara woke up about an hour after dawn. She yawned and stretched her muscles. She walked out of her tent and stopped when she saw Zuko sitting in front of her tent on a rock. She frowned. "You look terrible." She walked past him and started rummaging through her bag.

"Woke up early to wait for you." Zuko told her.

"I wasn't concern," She spat. She found her comb and started combing her hair. "What do you want?"

Zuko stood up and turned to her. "I know who killed your mother." She stopped moving. "I'm going to help you find him."

Katara whirled around to him with an expression of shock. She tried to remember to breathe. "My… mother?"

"Yeah." He said, "Sokka told me about that day. It was the Southern Raiders."

She looked away. This was her chance! To avenge her mother. _But, with him?_ She was disgusted that she would need Zuko's help. But, if it would avenge her mom… "Pack your things." Katara said. She walked away.

Zuko grabbed his bag and followed her.

Katara walked to Anduril and Appa. Artymis was feeding them and talking to them while Sokka was making Suki a necklace of flowers. "Anduril, I need you for something."

"What is it?" Artymis laughed when she saw Zuko behind her sister. "Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?"

"Yes," Katara answered. "As a matter of face, it is."

Anduril surveyed Katara and Zuko, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sokka took notice of new turn of things. "I thought you hated Zuko."

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara said.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." Zuko explained, "I know who did it. And I know how to find him."

"This is about getting revenge, isn't it?" Artymis asked quietly.

Katara looked away, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I never said that." Artymis said, "But I understand."

"This man is a monster. He'll get exactly what he deserves when I find him." Katara whispered.

"You sound like Jet." Sokka said.

"Its not the same!" She said defensively. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man is a monster!"

"Katara, she was my mother too." Sokka said. "But, you're acting like Jet. And I think you need to calm down and think this through before doing anything."

"Well, then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara yelled.

Sokka stared at her, in total shock and speechless at his sister's cruel words. "Katara…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Artymis stepped up. "We both know that's not true."

"But now that I know he's out there, and that we can find him, I feel like I have no choice!" Katara looked pleadingly at Artymis. "You know how hard it is to stand by and do nothing when you can take out the person that took someone you cared for away from you."

Artymis did understand. She understood one hundred percent. And she knew she would do the same if the benders who killed her father were out there. "I understand, Katara, which is why I'm not stopping you."

Katara embraced her. "Thank you."

"Wait!" Sokka gaped at the two. "You're gonna let her go off? Just like that? You're an Air Nomad, I was hoping to hear - I don't know - a whole forgiveness speech!"

"Its hard to forgive." Artymis told him.

"Its not just hard," Katara said darkly. "Its impossible."

"So, are we going to stand here all day or are we actually going to do something?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Let me pack my things." Katara told him. She left to her tent.

"Maybe Suki can knock her into some sense." Sokka muttered as he rushed off to find said person.

Artymis glanced at Anduril who purposely looked into the other direction. She grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him behind a tall rock. He looked at her questioningly. "Promise me," She said quietly. "That you'll take care of Katara. Please." She held his hands tightly.

"Of course I will." He promised.

She smiled and embraced him. "And promise me you'll be careful too."

"How many more promises do I have to make?" Zuko joked.

"I'm serious!" She pulled away, looking up at him.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep that promise."

She held his hands more tightly. "Please, please, be careful."

"Stop worrying." He said, "The only one who'll hurt is the guy Katara's after." He grinned slyly.

"Zuko, its no joke!" Artymis scold.

"Come on, I'm only trying to start the morning with that upbeat attitude you say you start with."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Art." He shook his head, "Come on." He took her hand and took her back to the open.

They could see Suki and Toph talking to Katara, both looking concern. Sokka sulked behind them. So apparently the girls weren't lecturing Katara as he had hoped, instead they were telling her to take caution.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked her.

Katara nodded. She walked up to Anduril and touched his snout. _You sure about this?_

The dragon nodded his head. _Your mother is important to you, and you are my sister. It is important to me as it is to you._

The waterbender smiled.

Zuko boarded Anduril first, forcing Katara to sit behind him. Artymis stuck her tongue out to her sister when no one but Katara was looking.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Suki said.

"Be careful." Sokka warned them.

"Take care." Artymis said.

"Good luck, Sugar Queen and Jerk Face!" Toph called out as Anduril took off.

**

* * *

**

It was night when the two finally spoke. Anduril glided through the clouds like a snake, the moon reflecting off his silver scales.

"There." Zuko pointed at a tall tower structure in the distance, "That's a Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawks. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed.

"So we're bust in and take the information we need." Katara said.

"Not exactly." He said. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

Anduril dropped to the ocean and flew right above the surface. He landed on the shore below the towers. Tall and sharp rocks hid him and his passengers from view.

"Wait here, buddy." Zuko said to him. He dropped to the ground behind Katara.

They ran to the waters and Katara bended an ice raft out of water. They both pulled up their masks over their mouths and jumped on the ice raft. Katara used her bending to push the raft up to tower. They jumped off and ran into the tower undetected. They crawled through the vent tunnels. They looked into a vent to see a female guard writing something at her desk. Katara flicked her wrist and the ink bottle tipped over and spilled over the document and the soldier's hands.

"Oh, shoot!" The guard muttered. She got up and walked out.

The two benders took their chance the moment the guard left. They jumped from the vents and onto the ground. Zuko rushed to the shelves and searched the scrolls. Katara stood guard.

"Ok, Southern Raiders…" Zuko's eyes scanned the scrollls. "Here!" He pulled out a black scroll and unrolled it on the table. He glanced at the mountain terrain map. "There." He looked up at Katara. She came over and took a look, "They're on patrol near What Tail Island."

"Let's go!" Katara urged.

(Later that night)

Zuko sat behind Katara this time. She had decided to sit upfront, no doubt ready to pounce on the man who took her father right when he came into her sight. Because of lack of sleep, she had dark rings under her eyes. Zuko kept dozing on and off.

"You should get some rest, we're gonna be there in a few hours." He told her, "You'll need your strength."

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty." Her eyes narrowed at a distant memory, "I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." She closed her eyes. The memory of that day brought tears to her eyes.

(Flashback Begins)

_Young Katara and Sokka looked up at the black snow raining softly on them. She looked at her older brother, "I'm going to find Mom!" She ran past him. Warriors ran in the opposite direction, she had trouble getting to the hut. She finally made it and pushed through the thick curtains. "Mom!" She cried out and gave a loud gasp._

_A tall Fire Nation soldier stood in her home. He turned around to the little girl, eyes narrowed. Katara looked around to see her mom on the ground, her face tired and her blue eyes imploring at the man. She saw her daughter and quickly looked up at the soldier._

"_Let her go!" Kya cried out, "And I'll give you the information you want."_

_Katara stared at her mother, tears threatening her eyes. "Mommy…"_

"_You heard your mother, get out of here!" The soldier barked._

_Katara cringed. "Mom, I'm scared!"_

"_Go find your Daddy, sweetie." Kya told her daughter assuring, "I'll handle this."_

_Katara cringed from the fierce stare of the soldier but found a bit reassurance in her mother's smile to her. The little girl glanced back up at the soldier one last time, his dark brown eye burning in her mind. She turned around and ran out of the hut, running as fast as her little feet in the snow could. She stopped at the edge of a small hill. She immediately saw her father. "Dad!" She cried out. "Daddy!"_

_Hakoda threw a Fire Nation soldier off. He turned around to see his daughter. "What is it, sweetheart?"_

"_I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!" Katara cried._

"_Kya!" Hakoda ran with his daughter back to their hut. He pushed through the curtains. "KYA!"_

(Flashback Ends)

"… But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone." Zuko could hear her voice crack slightly. "And so was she."

Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, "Your Mother was a brave woman." _Like mine._

Katara touched her necklace. It was the last thing she owned of her mother. "I know, I know." She felt Anduril's presence in her mind, his way of showing comfort. _Thank you._

"There!" Zuko suddenly pointed out on the horizon. "The Sea Raven flags - Southern Raiders."

Katara used her telescope. Sure enough, there were Fire Nation red flags with the symbol of sea ravens. "Lets do this." She muttered in determination. "Anduril?"

He nodded.

Katara stood up as best as she could and bended a bubble around them as the dragon entered the water. In less than eight minutes, Anduril was close to the Sea Ravens' ship. He swam to the other side as the benders on his back prepared themselves unlike the soldiers on the ship.

"So I walked up to her and said, 'This has got to stop! I'm a man now!'" A soldier said, leaning on the rail of the deck.

"What'd she say?" His companion asked.

"You know my grandma. She pinched my cheeks and said -" He was cut off when the ship gave a sudden violent jerk.

His companions stared in awe. They jumped into stance when Anduril rose from the water. Katara was standing up and she bended two huge waves towards the ship. The impact was powerful enough to tip the ship and have the soldiers thrown into the ocean. The benders jumped off of Anduril onto the deck.

_I'll keep those soldiers distracted for you._

"Thanks." Katara told him.

She bended water around her arms and they resembled octopus' arms. Both benders rushed around corridors in search of the control room. A door opened and a soldier with a sword ran out, knocking Zuko into the wall. Zuko grabbed the soldier's arm and pushed the soldier into a storeroom. The prince closed the door and slid the soldier's sword in between the handles. Katara waited for her companion before proceeding up to the control room. She stopped, her heart thumping in her chest. Zuko placed his gloved hand on the door's handle. He turned to her.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready?"

The young woman breathed. Was she ready to take out all her anger on the man who took her mother? With a beating heart and adrenaline pulsing in her veins, she nodded. She rose her water-octopus arms above her head and Zuko stepped out of the way. She thrust her arms forward, the water hurled against the door with such impact that the door busted down. The prince entered the room quickly and threw some random fireballs into the air.

The captain turned around and took a few steps back to the steering wheel. His eyes widened. "Who are you?!"

Katara stepped in after Zuko, blue eyes turning ice when landing on the captain.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko asked him. "You will soon then, trust me."

"Get out!" The captain roared. He thrust his fist forward to firebend, but his arm began to shake uncontrollably like he was beginning a seizure. "What…?" His arm moved around wildly; he struggled to control his arms. He was forced down on the ground. "What's happening to me?!"

_Bloodbending, that's what._

Katara held her bloodbending stance. She tried hard to keep the smile from growing on her face under the mask but failed. She slowly brought her arms down as the captain resisted and tried to get up.

Zuko saw her movements and his golden eyes widened when he realized Katara was _controlling_ the captain. This, in fact, scared the firebender. He looked away from her, hoping the fear would disappear. But when he looked at the captain, it grew stronger. He knelt by the captain when Katara managed to keep him still.

"Think back," He said. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The captain pleaded, "Please, I don't know!"

"Don't lie!" Zuko yelled. "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" He pointed at Katara.

She made the captain kneel and lifted his face. She focused on his light brown eye that was filled with fear. Her face soften in realization. "Its not him…" She dropped her hands. "He's not the man." She wanted to cry.

The captain fell onto the floor.

"What‌?!" Zuko stood up and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean he's not the man‌? He's a leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!"

Katara closed her eyes and turned around. She walked away with a feeling of defeat and failure. Zuko groaned in frustration and pushed the captain against the glass window in an arm lock.

"If you're not the man we're looking for, then who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha." The Captain said, "He retired four years ago."

On the journey, Zuko was hesitant to ask Katara about her technique. "That technique you used, what was it?"

"Bloodbending." Katara answered.

"You... control someone?"

"Their limbs."

"Where'd you learn it?"

"From a bloodbender."

He asked the next question which had him shaking. "Does Artymis…?"

"She and I both know it."

His fear was confirmed.

**

* * *

**

Yon Rha's bones ached from the hours and hours of kneeling on the dirt in his garden. He was loosening the soil to replant some more vegetables and fruits. He found that planting and farming calmed his nerves and buried the guilty conscience he lived with everyday. After all that he had done, seen, and ordered, Yon Rha felt tortured by the screams and images of his victims - which is the main reason why he retired from the army. He found more comfort at home…

"Yon Rha!"

… Well, _almost_.

The retired captain sighed. He turned around to see his mother at the doorway in the house, giving him a stern look. "Yes, Mother?" He said as softly as he could. "What is it?"

"The tomato-carrot from your garden are too hard for my gums." She said roughly, "I need something soft and juicy."

"Would you like something else from the garden?" Yon Rha asked her. He tried to please her with a small smile. "I would be happy to -"

"Forget your stupid garden!" His mother waved her fists. "Get your grimy hind to the market and buy me some _real_ food!"

He sighed. "Yes, Mother."

"Hmph!" She turned around and walked back into the house.

Yon Rha got up and walked to the town. He sighed. It was because of his mother, he enlisted in the army. Nothing was ever good enough for her! He tried to forget it as he picked up some food and bought them. The town was quiet since the day was almost gone. So it struck Yon Rha as odd when he heard the chiming of wind glass. He turned around and did a double-take because he could've sworn he saw someone in house, watching him.

"Did you… Did you see someone?" He asked the stall owner.

The young man shook his head, "No, sir."

"Hmmm." Yon Rha paid the stall owner and walked back home, not so eager to see his mother. But as he walked the path down the slope and between the hills, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. His eyes shifted from side to side. He came to a stop. "Hello?" He called out, looking around. He saw movement. "Is someone there?" He turned around and continued his way.

Katara and Zuko hid behind the bushes. "It's him." She whispered. "That's the monster."

"Then lets make our move before its too late." Zuko whispered.

They made their move when it began raining. Katara and Zuko moved swiftly and silently, once or twice making a noise. Their prey would turn around and call out before walking again.

On the fourth time he heard them, he dropped his basket, turned around and firebended at a bush. "Nobody sneaks up on me without being burned!" When Yon Rha realized it was a figment of his imagination, he loosened his stance and picked up his groceries. He began on his way, not noticing the trip wire three feet in front of him. His ankles brushed against it and felt a fiery sensation on his legs. Yon Rha panicked and fell in a puddle of water. He rolled over to be rid of the fire. He gasped when he saw a young man in black standing in a firebending stance in front of him.

"We weren't behind the bush," Zuko told him. He made one step to the man, as if it was a threat itself. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rha cowered and shielded his face with his arms. "Whoever you are, take my money! Take whatever you want, I promise to cooperate!"

"We don't want your money." Zuko said.

Katara walked in. She pulled down her mask when she was close enough to Yon Rha. "Do you know who I am?" She asked with a livid tone.

Yon Rha looked at her. "No, I'm not sure…" He knew he was lying. She _did_ look familiar, only he couldn't remember from where.

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Katara shouted. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

It was her eyes that clicked the memory. "Yes, yes… I remember you now!" Yon Rha said, "You're the little Water Tribe girl from the Southern Tribe!" He cringed as one of the guilty-filled memories came back…

(Flashback Begins)

"_Just let her go!" The Water Tribe woman begged. "And I'll give you the information you want."_

_Yon Rha nodded and looked down at the little girl like she was an insect. "Mommy…" There was a sob in her tiny voice._

"_You heard your mother, get out of here!" Yon Rha barked._

_She cringed. "Mom, I'm scared!"_

"_Go find your Daddy, sweetie." The woman told her daughter with an assuring voice, "I'll handle this."_

_The little girl cringed from the fierce stare of Yon Rha but was more at ease when she looked into her mother's eyes. She looked back up at him before running out of the hut. The captain scoffed and turned to the woman. "Now, tell me: who is the waterbender?"_

"_There are _no _waterbenders here." The woman protested, "The Fire Nation took then all away a long time ago."_

"_You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe." He smirked. "We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."_

_The woman sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone‌?"_

_Yon Rha nodded, "Hmmm."_

"_Its me." She rose her wrists, ready to be taken. "Take me as your prisoner."_

_The captain smirked again. "I'm afraid I'm not taking any prisoners today." He rose his fist. The woman did not flinch though or gasp in fear or cower. She said a little prayer that made him stop:_

"_Please watch my husband, my children, my mother, and everyone, spirits. Please let my children grow and live life to its fullest." She brought her hands in a prayer. "Let my sacrifice mean something."_

_Yon Rha wasted no time in ending her life with his fire and her prayer._

(Flashback Ends)

Lightning lit the sky. Katara breathed hard. Her mother… Her mother sacrificed herself for her. "She lied to you." She turned her face away, closing her eyes. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

Yon Rha blinked in surprise. "What? Who? Who was she protecting?!"

Katara breathed in sharply. She turned to him, eyes flaring with rage. "ME!!!" She spread out her arms. Rain drops suspended in the air immediately. Yon Rha who looks on, dumbfounded. Zuko watched in amazement and pulled down his face mask. A dome of water rapidly surrounded the three. Katara moved her arms around and the water from the dome bended in a huge blob. She let out a cry as she directed the water towards Yon Rha. The water turned to ice spikes. Yon Rha cowered and shielded himself.

Then, silence.

He blinked and looked up. He gasped when he saw the ice spikes just inches away from him. The spokes fell to the ground and dispersed to water. He saw the waterbender breathe and drop her arms, eyes shut.

"I did a bad thing." Yon Rha knelt for mercy. "I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother?‌ That would be fair."

Katara spoke with anger and pity, "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I understand. There's just nothing inside you - nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Oh, please spare me!" Yon Rha pleaded.

"But, as much as I hate you…" Her face softened. "I just can't do it."

Zuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around and walked away. Zuko looked at her then back at Yon Rha, who smiled for his spared life, but lowered his head in shame when the prince looked at him.

"You're lucky she spared you."

**

* * *

**

Katara sat the port on Ember Island. Apparently while she and Zuko went on their field trip, the group decided to relocate to a safer spot and one with more comfort and shelter. When they met everyone at a secluded place on Ember Island, Zuko explained his family's beach house would be perfect being abandoned and everything. But Katara didn't linger long, she walked to the port and kicked the water softly as she thought of the trip. She couldn't kill the man, why? She couldn't really say. She closed her eyes.

_At least I know why she died,_ she thought. _But its not enough._

"Katara?"

The waterbender turned around to see Artymis and Zuko approaching her. "I'm doing fine." She said without their inquiring.

Artymis stopped before proceeding to walk up to her. She embraced her. "Zuko told me what happened."

Katara returned the hug. "I wanted to do it - so badly. I wanted to take out all my anger and pain on him, but I couldn't." She pulled away. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"I think he'll face something worth than death." Artymis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Every day, he's going to wake up and know that someone remembers what horrible deed he did."

"And that's a horrible punishment." Katara finished. She sighed. "I can never forgive him, though." She looked up to Zuko and her face actually softened. "But I am ready to forgive you." She stopped about three feet from him. She threw her arms around Zuko and embraced him. Zuko was shocked but returned the hug. "Thanks," She whispered. She pulled away and smiled friendly at him before walking away.

"Sokka's waiting for you up at the house." Artymis told her.

"Alright. Thanks." Katara said.

When she was gone, Zuko said, "I think you're right about the guy's punishment. Its probably one of the worst."

"I just think its not enough for Katara, and I don't blame her." Artymis said. She smiled at him and pressed her side against his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for watching out for her."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Zuko said. "I'm glad we're friends now."

"It's a huge relief." Artymis felt Zuko was uneasy. She didn't say anything though because she had a feeling it was something he had to come to her about it.

Zuko bit his lip. He wanted to ask Artymis about the new bending she acquired, but found himself afraid to ask. "I… I have a question for you."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I heard you learned something new," He said, not looking at her. "Something called bloodbending?"

"I have." She confessed.

"Katara demonstrated it on our trip. She said you knew it too."

"I don't want to talk about this." Artymis began walking forward.

"No, we're going to talk about this!" Zuko grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"What's your problem?!" She pushed him away.

"My problem is is that you learn this new thing that gives you so much power!"

"And your point?"

"Don't you get it?!"

"No, I don't!"

"It scares me that you'll abuse it!"

Silence.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Artymis asked. "That I'll turn into your father?"

"Yes!" Zuko said, then changed his answer. "No, no! I don't know!" He sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I only used it once. And that was an emergency."

"Never again?"

"Only once."

"Do you plan to use it against my father?"

"I… I honestly don't know."

Zuko held her in his arms. "I just don't want you to…"

"Abuse it. I know, and I won't."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

They held hands for a moment.

"Hey, you lovebirds!" Toph shouted out to them. "Dinner's ready!"

"Is it just me or do we eat every hour?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Artymis laughed. Toph joined them. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah?" The prince looked at Toph.

"When will you and I go on a field trip?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** This chapter was a favorite of mine. It really questioned whether Katara's decision on whether to kill Yon Rha or not was an agreeable one. I thought that maybe if Yon Rha realized someone remembered his deed, then he would have an even bigger guilty conscience. And the thing I noticed when typing up this chapter is that it was nice to explore other characters and their feelings. It's a nice change. And I thought Artymis' bloodbending should freak Zuko out a bit. Now, honest feedback on this chapter please. Next stop: "The Ember Island Players"~! You all know what that means, right? IDEAS~! *lol* This chapter is my gift for the new year. I don't think I'll have the next chapter out by then. À bientôt!**

**P.S.:**** HAPPY NEW YEAR'S~!**

**DenJ - the Lyoko Warrior:**** I cannot wait for your story to go up. I am looking forward to it.**

**ani-sand:**** Toph and her meat, yep. Someday.. EVENTUALLY.**

**MR11:**** I am thinking on Mai's ending, having a bit of difficultly.**

**Raine44354:**** I love that part too. Azula's mental breakdown was unexpected.**

**aqua alchemist16:**** Why, thank you~!**

**xcrescentxmoonx:**** I LOVE the Ember Island Players episode!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I like Culdcept, FullMetal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, and Gunslinger Girl.**

**ElementalDarkness:**** Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you came in to check on these stories.**

**Terra Young:**** Thanks for letting me know about the mistake. I was like, "What? How'd I do that?" *lol***

**TxiaChucky:**** I love "The Ember Island Players" episode. I honestly thought it was a funny chapter that brought out a lot things.**

**-THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES, ALERTS, FEEDBACK, AND SUPPORT!-**


	20. The Ember Island Players

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**Author's Warning:**** A scene of mad make-out involving a soon-to-be hickey in this chapter. Yes, I know that it might not be something worth warning, but I am a **_**very**_** modest person. ^^'**

* * *

**-The Ember Island Players-**

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked.

"The closer you are to danger, the farther the enemy thinks you are." Toph said.

"I agree," Artymis smiled.

"I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy." Zuko told the waterbender, "And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." He sat at the water fountain, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, guys!" Sokka and Suki walked in the courtyard. "Your guys are never going to believe this! It's a play - about us!"

Suki, donned in a Fire Nation disguise instead of her prison clothes, explained, "We were in town and we found this poster."

Sokka revealed the poster of the play: Artymis, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko with a description.

"What?" Katara looked at her brother. "How is that possible?"

"Guy's probably stalking us." Artymis muttered.

Sokka turned the poster around towards him. "Well, listen to this: 'The Girl in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'"

"'Brought to you be the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.'" Suki finished up.

Zuko groaned in annoyance. Everyone turned to him. He had a disgusted look on his face. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered Love Amongst The Dragons every year."

"Since when were you so interested in plays?" Artymis asked with a sly grin.

"I never was!" Zuko said.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Do you all really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves‌?"

"Come on, a day at the theatre‌?" Sokka grinned. "This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing."

The waterbender sighed. "I'm going to regret this."

"Oh, come on, Kat, it'll be fun." Artymis urged.

"Sugar Queen knows no fun, remember?" Toph teased.

"Oh, I do!"

"Prove it!"

"That's enough!" Suki laughed. "One night isn't going to throw us off."

_I agree._ Anduril said. _You all need a rest from running and planning and training._

"See?!" Sokka pointed at Anduril. "Even Anduril agrees with me!"

Katara bit her lip. "I suppose…"

"Whoo!" Sokka ran around in the courtyard in sheer joy.

Zuko groaned. "Do we _have_ to go?"

"Yes." Katara crossed her arms, "We _all _go." She grinned.

The prince groaned again.

**

* * *

**

_I can't believe I'm here,_ Zuko thought that night at the theatre. He and the others walked up to a private viewing box on the second floor. It face the stage, pretty much giving them a good view. There were two rows of seats in their box. Suki and Sokka too the back one, Katara sat in the front with Toph beside her. Artymis took a seat by her sisters and Zuko squeezed in next to Artymis.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked as the lights dimmed. "My feet can't see a thing from here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara chuckled.

The earthbender crossed her arms and muttered angrily. "Come on, Toph." Artymis smiled. The airbender felt Zuko's arm loosely around her waist. She smiled.

"Shh! Its starting." Katara said.

The curtain parted to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving decorated sets of water. The background was a painting of icebergs. In the prop of the canoe, there were two actors. It was obvious they took the roles of Katara and Sokka. However, their appearance gave little resemblance to the real Katara and Sokka. The actress who played Katara was much more developed with curves and her Water Tribe kimono was more revealing and she wore unnecessary heavy makeup. The buck-toothed and thin actor playing Sokka had an oversized bun instead of a wolf-tail ponytail.

"What the…?" Katara was stunned at how she was portrayed.

"Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." The actress spoke with a look of desperate cry.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The actor grinned. The audience laughed heartily.

"I am not -" Sokka began to protest.

"You're fine!" His sister waved him off. "Its me! They made me some slutty waterbender!"

"I'm sure it gets better." Artymis promised, holding back a smile.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving!" Actor Sokka pointed at his mouth, earning another laugh from the audience.

"This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this!" Sokka whispered.

Toph just laughed. "Oh man, he's got you all pegged!"

Actress Katara stood up and spread her arms out. "Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have…" She sniffed and began to choke on tears. "And we must never relinquish it. Even to our… dying breath!" She threw herself on the side of the canoe and cried loudly.

The real Katara crossed her arms. "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that."

"Oh man!" Toph held her stomach. "This writer's a genius!"

Katara looked to Artymis for support. Instead she found her looking the other way. "Are you laughing?!"

"N-no." Artymis tried hard to hold back a laugh. Zuko was struggling to do the same.

"But wait!" Actress Katara cried out when a white-blue light illuminated on her and the Sokka Actor. An iceberg prop appeared in the middle of the stage with a shadow of someone inside. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice - perhaps for a hundred years!" She stood up and walked up to the iceberg.

Actor Sokka followed her. "But who? Who is in the iceberg?"

Artymis looked at the play in anticipation.

"Waterbend, hi-ya!" Actress Katara performed a chopping motion towards the iceberg. The iceberg split open and smoke erupted. The actors looked at each other in mock surprise. A figure jumped out of the smoke and stood between the two actors. The new actress had heavy makeup on, like the Katara Actress, and her outfit as well as her figure presented a more… sluttish appearance. She had an orange tight tank top with a knee-length yellow skirt and some high-heeled boots. The clothes were tight to show she was developed like Actress Katara and her posture suggested…

"A SLUT?!" Toph and Zuko clamped their hands over Artymis' mouth.

"Doll Face, you're gonna stir some suspicion!" Toph hissed.

Artymis struggled.

"Quiet down!" Zuko whispered.

When she calmed down, they released her. Artymis glared at the actress playing her. _Slut! Whore! Prostitute!_

"Who are you, frozen girl?" Actress Katara inquired.

The Artymis Actress laughed - _What a slutty laugh!_ Artymis thought - and swayed her hips to her left. "I'm Avatar Artymis." At that moment a dragon costume which would be used at a festival popped out and circled around the iceberg.

"Is that suppose to be Anduril?" Suki asked.

"Poor Anduril, man." Sokka shook his head.

Actress Katara gasped. "An airbender!" She dropped to her knees. "My heart it so full of hope and joy that its making me tearbend!" She sobbed hysterically.

Actor Sokka dropped to his knees as well. "My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend. I need meat!" He sobbed as well.

"They nailed you, Doll Face!" Toph laughed as the Water Tribe siblings complained to one another.

"Why in the hell would the director put a whore as me?!" Artymis turned to Zuko for support. He, however, was staring at the Artymis Actress. "Zuko!" She whispered, hurt and envy mixed in her voice.

Zuko snapped out of his staring at Actress Artymis and turned to the real Artymis. "Huh? What?"

She gaped at him. "I can't believe you were staring at her!"

"At who?" He played dumb. He knew very much who she was referring to, but he didn't want to be in any trouble.

"The whore!" She hissed.

Zuko realized she caught him red-handed. "What? No, no, no!"

"Then why did you stare?"

"Well, I was just glaring because she wasn't accurate to your real character!" He smiled nervously at her.

Artymis stared at him. "What? You don't think I'm developed enough or something?"

"N-no!" Zuko shook his hands. "You're beautiful, really! She's a fake, Art." He cupped her face. "Come on, you know you're the only one for me."

"Ew." Toph said, "I'm sitting _right here._"

"Sorry." Artymis said. She took Zuko's hand and held it tightly as she faced the stage again. With his left arm, Zuko wrapped it around her waist. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

A prop of a small Fire Nation ship slid on the stage. An actor portraying Zuko was positioned at the front of the ship, looking through a telescope. He wore Fire Nation armor and had a long black ponytail. However, the scar was on the wrong side.

"Scar's on the wrong side!" Zuko whispered angrily.

"Shh!"

The Iroh Actor was perfectly accurate. "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." He held up a cake on a plate.

"I think Iroh's portrayed pretty accurately." Toph said.

"I don't have time to stuff my face!" Actor Zuko spoke in a rougher and deeper voice than the actual Zuko. He turned to glare. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Actor Iroh brought the plate of cake to his mouth and made loud eating noises.

"Sounds a lot like Sokka," Toph chuckled.

Sokka glared at her.

"You sicken me." Actor Zuko turned around to look through the telescope again.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko crossed his arms.

Everyone gave him a look. "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara said with an amusing face.

Zuko leaned forward to stare at her. "How can you say that?"

Actor Iroh walked up to Actor Zuko and suggested, "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages."

Actor Zuko turned to Actor Iroh, outraged. "How could you say that?!"

Katara leaned forward and looked at stunned Zuko with a satisfied grin. The prince slouched in his seat, grumbling something.

At the Southern Air Temple scene, Actress Artymis walked around on the stage with the Southern Air Temple background behind her. Her heels made clicking sounds. Artymis looked on at the actress, glaring daggers. The actress walked over to a bush prop where a tail was sticking out.

"I think I found something." Actress Artymis called out. She reached into the bush as the Water Tribe siblings actors came in with puzzled expressions. Actress Artymis stepped away from the bush with a large puppet of what looked like Momo on her shoulder. "It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him Momo." She laughed.

She attempted ventriloquism but it was obvious she was opening her mouth to speak as Momo, "Hi everybody. I love you."

"This chick's a loony." Toph said as she laughed.

Artymis crossed her arms as the audience laughed. _Ugh! That actress is making me look stupid!_

At the Kyoshi Island scene, Actress Suki opened her fans and she twirled around but stopped when Actor Sokka came in on the sage walking background. His rear was also sticking out. "Does this dress make my butt look fat?" He asked and pointed at his bottom.

The audience laughed heartily.

Suki covered her mouth to contain her laughter and turned to Sokka who turned to her, blushing.

"Yep, that sounds like Sokka!" Toph laughed.

In the Omashu scene, Actor Bumi came out in a bodysuit. "Riddles and challenges must you face, if you are ever to leave this place." He laughed hysterically.

"That actor's pretty spot on," Sokka commented.

The stage showed Actress Artymis avoiding a swinging rock and Actress Katara surrounded by props of green crystals. Actor Sokka ran around stage while being chased by someone wearing a Flopsie suit.

"I miss Bumi and Flopsie." Artymis sighed.

Actress Katara sighed melodramatically as one of the crystal props rose to hide her completely. Katara stuck her tongue out. Boy, did she hate that actress. A few scenes later, the water bender's hatred of the actress grew. It was the scene where Katara had stolen the waterbending scroll from the pirates. The leading characters stand at the centre of the stage. Actress Katara was clutching an overly large scroll prop and Actor Sokka holding a blunt boomerang prop while Actress Artymis stood in fighting position. Six pirate actors came on stage and surrounded them. The leading characters squat down as the pirate actors ambushed them. A moment later, the three actors escaped the mob and tip-toed away while the mob slowly moved off the stage.

"Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll?" Actor Sokka asked.

Actress Katara held the scroll tighter. "It just have me so much hope!" She sobbed.

There was one scene that ended up Artymis and Zuko in trouble. The scene had lightning and thunder. On the stage, Actress Artymis was tied to a raised dragon platform with Fire Nation guards surrounding it. Actor Zuko rose his arms in victory, "The Avatar is mine!"

_No, she's mine._ Zuko's hold on Artymis' waist brought her closer to him. He had to grin.

"You guys make me sick!" Toph stuck her tongue out.

"But wait!" Actor Zuko pointed to the side. "Who's coming?"

Someone wearing a black costume and a large Blue Spirit mask that covered nearly his entire body stepped onto the stage with the spotlight shining on him. He had props of two large broadswords, one in each hand. "I am the Blue Spirit!" Actor Blue Spirit announced as he clashed his broadswords together. "The scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!"

The Blue Spirit Actor waved his sword about as he walked further on the stage, still facing the audience. The guards behind him fell to the ground in defeat. Actor Zuko ran behind the dragon platform and appeared on the other side and threw a red streamer at the Actor Blue Spirit's feet.

"That's suppose to be firebending?" Katara rose an eyebrow.

"I told you they butchered plays," Zuko reminded her.

The Blue Spirit Actor jumped and avoided the streamer. He thrust his sword at Actor Zuko who ran offstage.

"My hero!" Actress Artymis jumped off the platform and sat cross-legged on the tiki mask. Actor Blue Spirit walked offstage.

"I don't remember _that_." Sokka said.

Everyone turned to Artymis and Zuko. The two looked elsewhere. "So, that scene was pretty kinky, huh?" Artymis asked nervously.

"Art…" Katara got her motherly thing on.

"We bumped into each other a few times on our way to the North Pole when you guys weren't around." The airbender confessed.

"A few times?" Zuko turned to her in shock. "You were everywhere I went! I couldn't get away from this stalker!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, I think it was the other way around!" Artymis said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, admit it." Zuko grinned and sat back, folding his arms behind his head. "You couldn't get enough of this."

Artymis gaped at him while everyone snickered and contained laughter.

"Man, that was a good one, Zuko!" Sokka slapped his companion on the shoulder.

"Katara!" Artymis leaned forward for support from one of her sisters. Katara was struggling to contain her laughter. The airbender didn't want to look at Toph. She turned in her seat to Suki. Suki covered her mouth. "Ugh!" Artymis turned back to stage and crossed her arms. She saw an opportunity to embarrass Katara at the upcoming scene. "I wouldn't be laughing, _Sugar Queen_." She smirked.

"Hey, only I can use that!" Toph complained.

Katara stopped laughing and looked at the stage to see what her sister meant.

On the stage, the background was of the Freedom Fighters' hide out and a town. A platform was lowered and on it was Actress Katara and Actor Jet. Actor Jet had a red rose between his teeth and his hair was heavily exaggerated. Actress Katara was sobbing loudly… for the fifteenth time.

Actor Jet held the actress close to him. "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." He tipped her chin up to him.

A few stagehands, clothed in black, walked onto the stage holding a large blue sheet that was suppose to symbolize water.

The platform raised and Actress Katara bended her leg at the knee as she held onto Actor Jet. "Oh, Jet." She said sultrily, "You're _so_ bad."

Katara turned red while everyone around her laughed.

The scene at the North Pole was one that Sokka got quite emotional on. Fake snowflakes fell out consistently from the top on a bridge that was fashioned to look Water Tribe. Actor Sokka and Actress Yue stood at the center of bridge. She wore a pink dress instead of blue or white and her white hair was exaggeratingly large.

"Oh, heck no!" Artymis stood up. Toph and Zuko pulled her down. "They're making fun of Yue!" She whispered.

"They made fun of me!" Katara said.

"And me!" Zuko said.

"Yeah, but you're here to defend yourselves, Yue isn't! And I know she'll be a bit hurt by this!" Artymis pouted.

"Who's Yue - wait. I'll find out later." Toph waved the matter off with her hand.

"Don't go, Yue." Actor Sokka pleaded and grasped her hands. "You're the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food." They leaned in for a kiss.

Suki's jaw dropped and she looked at Sokka. _The _only _woman to take your mind off of food?_

Actor Sokka pulled away and gagged. "Wait!" He turned to Actress Yue. "Did you have pickled fish for dinner?"

Actress Yue lowered her head in embarrassment and looked back up at him. "Goodbye, Sokka." She said as she rose slowly on a crescent moon prop. Their hands began to break apart. "I have important moon duties to take care of." The train of her skit was very long. "And yes, I did have pickled fish for dinner." Actor Sokka raised his arms to Actress Yue, a mock look of yearning on his face.

"You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit." Suki giggled.

"Shh!" Sokka placed his finger on her lips. "I'm trying to watch." He watched the stage with such focus that Suki crossed her arms in annoyance.

The scene changed to Actress Artymis in a large Ocean Spirit costume. Artymis slumped in her seat, burying her face in her hands. Actress Artymis stomped on small cut outs of Fire Nation boats dragged across the stage. Her heels making loud _clicks _on the stage. "The Avatar is back to save the day!" She kicked ships off the stage and the curtain lowered.

The audience applauded and cheered as well did Toph. Katara stared at the stage, speechless. Sokka slapped his forehead in displeasure; Suki hid a laugh; Artymis buried her red face in her hands again; and Zuko brought his hood up to cover his face. They walked out of the view box with blushing and angry faces. They walked outside to a balcony during the intermission.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said, leaning against the rail on the steps.

Sokka came down carrying a bag of food. He sat on the steps next to Suki and reached in his bag. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." He took out a strip of meat and chewed on it.

Suki looked amused. "Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics."

Sokka swallowed the strip of meat. "I know!" He took another angry bite at another piece. His fast chewing slowed down as he realized something. "That's not nice." He dropped his head. Suki laughed.

"At least the scar's not on the wrong side." Zuko muttered angrily.

"Or you're not portrayed as some whore." Artymis sighed.

"I don't know," Toph joked. "You and Zuko are _always_ together."

"Yeah, who knows what you're alone-" Suki began.

"NOTHING HAPPENS!" The airbender and firebender shouted angrily.

"Whoa, cool off, guys." Katara said. "They're not accurate portrayals. Its not like I'm a preachy cry baby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." She looked around to see everyone looking at her skeptically. "What?" She asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, that's not you at all." Toph crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Aw, thanks, Toph." Katara smiled, not detecting the lie.

"But listen friends." The earthbender said. "Its obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

"Well, before we go back, I'm going to get some water." Artymis stood up and walked up the stairs.

Zuko watched her go up. Sokka cleared his throat. "Lets all go back to the play. They're probably starting the play now." As they went up, the warrior whispered to Zuko. "Dude, we're friends and everything. But I don't like you checking out my sister."

"I wasn't checking her out!" Zuko hissed.

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

Artymis paid for her bottle of water and began making her way to the view box. She was looking down at the ground as she walked. _Is that how people really look at me? As a slut? I don't act like one, right? Well, Zuko _did_ make a comment when he was playing tug-a-war with the pirates…_ She shook her head. _No, I don't think -_

"Hey, can I join you in your walk?"

Artymis looked up to see a young man standing by her. She recognized him as the actor who played Bumi and probably Jet. "Um…" She knew she had to get back to the others.

"Just for a moment?" He pleaded, "The other actors and actresses are warming up or napping."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't come out until a few scenes later."

"That's right, you play Bumi, right?" Artymis asked. "And Jet too."

He seemed surprised. "You recognized me? Wow, hardly anyone does."

She laughed. "I guess I have a minute or two to spare if you're feeling _that_ lonely."

"Thanks." Artymis leaned against the wall and he placed his hand on the wall next to her and leaned on it. "So, what do you think of the play?" He asked.

"Bumi, Jet, Iroh, and Zhao were portrayed pretty good." Artymis said, "But I don't think the Avatar and her friends and Zuko were as accurate."

"Yeah, a lot o people say that," The actor said.

"Do you think its true?"

He shrugged. "Do you?"

"Hmm, I'm in the middle."

A brief pause. "Do you wanna hear a joke?"

**

* * *

**

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara said.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." Actress Artymis said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Toph said excitedly, "This is it! This much be where I come in!"

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master." Actress Artymis informed her co-actors. Actress Katara and Actor Sokka looked horrified and sad.

"Here it comes!" Toph clenched her fist in anticipation.

On the stage, one of the rock props was lifted up by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit. "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." Actor Toph threw the rock prop over the leading actors' heads.

The gang broke into laughter and Zuko stared in shock while Toph cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Who are you?" Actress Artymis asked.

Actor Toph spit on the stage. "My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." He flexed his muscles. "And that's just what I am."

"Wait a minute," Toph said slowly. "I sound like a guy. A really buff guy."

Katara leaned in towards Toph. "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, does it?" She smirked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Toph was grinning from ear to ear; Katara was annoyed at this. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least its not some slutty girl or 24/7 angry prince or starving guy!" Everyone glared at her.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Artymis questioned and she waved her hand in front of Actor Toph's face.

Actor Toph laughed. "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see except I don't see like you do."

"Then how?" Actor Sokka asked.

"I release a sonic wave from my mouth." Actor Toph turned to the actors and screamed loudly. The actors' clothes fluttered a bit and the audience cringed and cover their ears. The gang did the same except Toph, who looked happy.

"There." Actor Toph said after he was finished screaming. "I got a pretty good look at you." The leading actors looked impressed and the audience applauded.

"Man, Doll Face missed it!" Toph applauded loudly.

_Where _is _she?_ Zuko thought, looking around. Artymis _still _hadn't come back.

"Doll Face wandered off…. _again._" Toph said.

"I'll go find her." Zuko left before anyone could stop him. He decided to look at the concession stand first. She wasn't there. He walked around the theatre, keeping an eye out for her. A familiar laugh caught his attention. He turned the corner and saw Artymis talking - or, wait, was she flirting? - with a young man. The young man hand was on the wall next to her and he was leaning on it. Was he getting closer to her? Zuko felt jealously spark a flame inside him. What the hell was Artymis doing with this man?

Artymis calmed herself down after laughing at another joke that Lee (she found out that was his name) told her. She hadn't noticed Zuko yet and his death glare at the two of them.

"So, uh, I didn't get your name?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked up at him, "My name is -"

"She's not interested." Zuko said with his hand over her elbow already. He had had enough. His golden eyes told the two that he was pissed.

"Oh, _Shang_." Artymis gave him a "what are you doing?" look. "I didn't know you were here."

"Kind of rude to leave your date, isn't it?" Zuko spat.

Lee looked between the two nervously. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Artymis moved her arm out of Zuko's grasp. She smiled uneasily up at Lee. "Some boys like to claim property that really isn't theirs to own."

Lee rose an eyebrow at Zuko.

Zuko's hands balled into fists. "She's not interested." He glared at Lee.

"I think that's for her to decide." Lee said. He looked at him. "Your Zuko costume isn't all that great, you know.

Zuko took a step towards him but Artymis stood in the middle. She turned to Lee sweetly, "Lee, I'm sorry, but I really have to go back to my friends. But I'll see you around."

Lee smiled and his fingers brushed against her arm. "I'll see you later." He glared at Zuko before walking away.

Artymis turned to Zuko, rage in her green eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Stopping the flirting you two were doing!" He said. "And what was that 'property that really isn't theirs to own'? Are we going out or not?"

"Yes, we are!" She said. She breathed before continuing, "But your behavior right now was way out of line. We were just talking."

"No, you weren't. You were flirting!" He accused.

Artymis sighed and rubbed her forehead. _This can't be happening._ "Don't you trust me?" She asked in a much calmer voice and looked at him.

"I do, but, it looked like you were flirting with him right now." Zuko sighed.

"Well, I wasn't. And I don't like it when you accuse me of something like that and start acting like you're my boss or something." She grasped his hand. "Can we just forget this and move on, please?"

The prince looked at her and sighed again. "It really looked like you were flirting with him, Art."

"Because I was laughing?"

"It was the way you laughed and your smile… That was always for me."

She cupped his face. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to give out that notion. I love you, Zuko." She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's my smile." Zuko smiled from the corner of his mouth.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She eagerly kissed him back. He pulled away with a smile as he buried his face in her neck. She smiled and ran her fingers in his hair, savoring the moment.

"We might have to get back now," He muttered against her skin. "The others will wonder where we are."

Artymis smirked, "Or we could just say we got lost."

Zuko found the message in her sentence. A grin grew on his face. He took her hand and they both practically ran outside to a deserted balcony. No one saw them so they both knew they wouldn't be disturbed. After going down the stairs, Zuko gently press Artymis to the wall and chuckled lightly. He looked back at her eyes and she blushed with a smile. His hand snaked under her kimono robe and his fingertips caressed her arm. She closed her eyes and smiled. He pressed his forehead against hers. She pecked his lips a few time before he captured her lips in a second passionate kiss; she kissed him back. He pressed her against the wall a little more. Artymis ran her hand in his hair, her other hand pressed down on the nape of his neck. Zuko moved his mouth from hers to her neck and started sucking. The young woman could not help but let out a quiet giggle as he moved his mouth against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and his mouth worked faster. She gasped a little at the increased speed of his mouth and when she felt his tongue touch her skin a few times. After a long time, the prince pulled away and smiled down at his girlfriend. She blushed a deep rosy tint. Artymis leaned in and kissed his jaw line; he smiled. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and his eyelids. She softly kissed his scar before pulling away.

"Think its time to go back now?" Artymis asked.

"Why? You're not enjoying this?" Zuko kissed her neck again.

She tried not to giggle, "I am but we're here for the play not to make-out."

"If I recall correctly it was _you_ who suggested we make-out."

"Well, I suggest we go back to the others now."

He sighed as he pulled away. "Alright."

They both walked back inside and to the viewing box.

"Where were you two?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We got lost," Zuko said and sat down next to Artymis.

"Liars." Toph whispered to her older sister.

Artymis smiled. "I know."

The scene on the stage was dark except for a spotlight which was focused on a bridge and two figures. Actor Zuko stood on the opposite side of the bridge, across from Actor Iroh. Actor Zuko had a long hair wig which could be mistaken as a woman's hair. Everyone busted laughing and the prince hid his red face from embarrassment.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone too far!" Actor Iroh pointed at his hair.

"Maybe its best if we -" Actor Zuko turned his head away, his hair wig flowing around. "Split up." They both walked away from each other.

"Zuko, I just want to say one thing." Artymis brought his face to her. She wasn't laughing to his great relief. "You were very courageous in fighting for your long hair like a man." She knelt over and laughed alongside with everyone else.

Zuko frowned. "Its not funny!" He nearly yelled.

A few scenes later, it was of when the entire gang plus Iroh faced Azula after a long sleepless night. Princess Azula wore pink armor instead of red - which Zuko snickered at - and had heavy eye makeup. Other than that, she was accurate.

"Azula, my sister!" Actor Zuko yelled when he and the other leading actors cornered Actress Azula. "What are you doing here?"

Actress Azula held her hands up. "You caught me. Wait." She pointed to the ceiling behind the actors' heads. "What's that? I think its your honor."

"Where?!" Actor Zuko and the other actors turned around while Actress Azula opened a door and escaped.

When they turned back around, they saw an empty corner. "She escaped." Actress Katara announced, "But how?"

Katara slammed the heel of her palm against her forehead. _What an idiot!_

The scene they all found most boring was of the drilling into Ba Sing Se's wall. The drill was a small prop and the prop wall was supported by black stagehands. The smoke effect was the result of the stagehands' efforts as well. Actress Azula stood on top of the drill while Actress Artymis stood at the top of the wall.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure." Actress Artymis swayed a little. She took a rock prop, produced by a stagehand, and threw it towards Actress Azula.

"Ha ha, yes!" Actress Azula swiped the rock prop away with a swing of her arm. "Continue drilling. The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!"

Actor Jet made another appearance, this time in the prisons of Ba Sing Se. He wore a pair of crazy eye glasses with pupils that swirled around. He slashed his arms around, twirling on spot. Zuko's eyes narrowed when he saw Lee on the stage. He side-glanced at Artymis. She didn't seem to be affected by his appearance at all, like she had never talked to him. This was a great relief to the prince.

"No, Jet!" Actress Artymis said horrifying. "What did they do to you?!"

"Must serve Earth King!" Actor Jet swiped at all the leading actors who ducked. "Must destroy!" He made various agonizing noises and swung around violently. He grabbed his head and acting like he was having a fit. A large rock prop slowly floated onto the stage. Actor Jet crawled on his knees and the prop fell on him.

"Did Jet just die?" Zuko asked. He remembered briefly the encounter in Ba Sing Se.

"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka cocked his head.

"I'm sure Katara is heartbroken," Artymis and Toph teased.

"Oh yeah," Zuko turned to Artymis. "You told me about her thing with Jet -"

"You told him?!" Katara gaped at her sister.

Artymis shrugged and smiled innocently. "It slipped out, sis."

Katara groaned in annoyance.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko," Actress Katara said in the crystal catacombs scene. "I really find you attractive."

Actor Zuko was the only other person on the stage at the moment. He was sitting on a crystal prop with his legs and arms crossed. "You don't have to make fun of me!" He yelled at Actress Katara.

Actress Katara cringed at his harshness. "Oh, but I mean it." She sat next to him, crossing her legs. The slit showed her legs. "I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." She bat her eyelashes.

Katara and Zuko gave each other looks and looked away in disgust.

"This is priceless." Toph said. Artymis nodded, trying hard to hold a laugh.

"Well, I have eyes for another." Actor Zuko stood up.

"That girl, Mai?" Actress Katara stood up and laughed as she walked towards Actor Zuko. "Why, she's too cold to love, but I am not."

"You sicken me." Actor Zuko said.

"Fifth time he says that in this part of the play," Sokka announced quietly.

"Oh, please. Its not like anyone could ever find out about this?" Actress Katara and Actor Zuko held their hands in an embrace.

Everyone but Katara and Zuko laughed. Katara stuck her tongue out in disgust and Zuko shook his head.

"Oh man, I gotta meet this playwright!" Toph said.

"That was quite interesting," Suki said.

"Is anybody on my side?" Katara asked, looking around.

"Or mine?" Zuko asked.

Silence.

A few scenes later, Actor Zuko stood in the center of the stage with Actress Azula on the left with a Fire Nation banner behind her and Actor Iroh on the right with an Earth Kingdom banner behind him. The spotlight shone on Actor Zuko who looked torn.

"Well, my brother." Actress Azula said. "What's it going to be: Your nation or a life of treachery?"

Actor Iroh drank loudly from a bowl. "Choose treachery, its more fun." He did a thumbs-up.

Zuko frowned. That wasn't Iroh at all.

The spotlight followed Actor Zuko as he made his way over to Actor Iroh. "No way!" Actress Azula cried out in surprise.

Actor Zuko shoved Actor Iroh down. He walked back to Actress Azula. "I hate you, Uncle." Actor Zuko said. "You smell and I hate you for all time!" He and Actress Azula walked offstage as the Earth Kingdom banner fell on top of Actor Iroh.

Zuko leaned on the rail somberly. That day… that day still haunted him. He made amends with everyone except Uncle Iroh, who mattered the most next to Artymis.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Artymis leaned on the railing next to him.

Zuko turned his face away. "I might as well have."

She leaned back in her own seat, knowing he needed some space. She looked up at the scene on the stage. _Poor Mai,_ she thought. Mai wasn't her favorite person but in Omashu, it seemed like they could've gotten along if it wasn't for Azula probably.

The scene was laid out in the Earth King's throne room with smoke. Actress Mai was accurate for the most part except she had a passive smiley as her belt buckle and her buns were exaggeratedly large with a knife in each one and her bangs covered her eyes.

_Mai._ Zuko thought as he watched Actress Mai. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He remembered the time spent with her in the Capital and he had to smile.

Actress Mai took a knife prop from her hair and extended her hand out. A stagehand carried it across the stage to "stab" it in the back of an Earth Kingdom soldier actor. The Actor Earth King was a small boy sitting on a Bosco's costume's lap. Another Actor Earth Kingdom soldier stood in front of the throne in fighting stance. Actress Ty Lee came onto the screen and kissed the tips of her fingers. She press it to the actor's cheek who froze up and fell. Actress Ty Lee had heavy eye makeup as well and she had a rounder belly than the actual Ty Lee.

"I think she's pregnant," Suki said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, it looks like it, huh?" Katara looked carefully.

Actresses Mai and Ty Lee joined one another in the center of the stage in a finishing pose. The audience applauded. Actress Artymis somersaulted from behind the throne and in front of the two actresses. "Avatar State, yip yip!" She closed her eyes as the lights on the stage dimmed and her eye shadow glowed like she was in the Avatar State. Various parts of the other actors and actresses clothing glowed as well. A stagehand secured a rope behind Actress Artymis and she was lifted into the air.

Actress Azula appeared. "Not if my lighting can't help it!" She whipped out a blue streak of "blue lightning" and threw it up in the air.

Actress Artymis caught hold of it and held it close to her chest. She pretended to go into spasms and it quickly ended as she was lowered onto the stage. She dropped on the stage and the audience looked on in wonder.

Actresses Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee jumped in front of Actress Artymis in a final pose. "The Avatar is no more!" Actress Azula announced with her arms spread out in triumph.

The audience cheered. However, the gang reacted differently. Katara shook her head in disbelief, Toph sighed, Sokka whispered angry things to Suki who patiently listened, Zuko brought his hands to his face trying to not remember that day, and Artymis stared at the stage.

**

* * *

**

As people made small talk during the second intermission, the gang remained on the second floor. Each of the group members were upset.

"You know," Suki smirked trying to lighten the mood. "It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. You guys lose a lot."

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive‌?" Sokka smirked. "That's right, she did."

Suki frowned and turned serious. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?" She asked.

Sokka shrugged and said in a matter-of-factly voice, "I'm just saying."

A young girl walked up to the group from the stairs. "Have you guys seen my little brother?" She asked. "He's to my waist, fluffy brown hair, yellow eyes, and running around."

"No," Katara shook her head. "Sorry."

The girl nodded, thanked them, and continued her search.

"Hey, Suki." Sokka turned to her, "What are the chances of you getting me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the Sokka Actor."

"I'm an elite warrior who is trained for many years in the art of stealth." The Kyoshi Warrior said in a serious tone. She grinned widely three seconds later. "I think I can get you backstage." The couple walked away.

"Jeez," Toph said. "Everyone's getting so upset about their characters." She turned her face to Zuko who sat on the ground next to Artymis. "Even Zuko seems more down than usual, and _that's_ saying something."

Artymis playfully hit her sister, shaking her head.

"You all don't really see it." Zuko muttered, "Its different for you." He looked up at Toph. "You get a muscled version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Uh, that's pretty much how it is in reality." Artymis told him.

_No support, whatsoever._ "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. My uncle's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? ‌ With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself." He felt Artymis squeeze his hand for comfort.

"But you have redeemed yourself to your uncle," Katara said.

"You don't realize but you already have." Toph sat next to him.

"How?" Zuko asked.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you." Toph said.

Zuko had to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry."

"But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." The earthbender said.

Zuko smiled. Katara and Artymis exchanged pleasing looks. Toph gave him a punch on the shoulder. "Ow," The prince rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Grinning, the Blind Bandit said, "That's how I show affection, remember?"

A long moment of silence.

"I'm gonna go to the snack bar." Zuko stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, Toph." Artymis pulled the earthbender into an embrace. Katara joined in as well. Artymis looked up when she thought she heard Zuko come back. Instead, a little boy matching the description of the young girl earlier stood there. "Well, hi there." The airbender leaned forward and smiled at the boy sweetly. "I think someone was looking for you."

Katara and Toph took notice of the boy. "Hello." Katara smiled. "What's your name?"

Toph had heard what Artymis say about the woman looking for him. "Your mom or sister was looking for you, squirt."

"You all smell nice." The little boy said, staring at them all. "I bet bees chase you all."

The girls were shocked but smiled. "Aw, aren't you cute!" Katara said.

Zuko walked up the stairs empty handed. Everything at the snack bar was more than what he had. _Damn,_ he thought when he heard his stomach rumble with hunger. He was shocked to find a little boy standing in front of the girls. The girls were holding back laughter but smiling.

"Bees chase you, huh?" The little boy said. "And since you're all pretty, I bet birds are jealous, huh?"

"Thank you," Artymis said. "That's so sweet of you."

The little boy turned around when he felt Zuko there. "Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's on the wrong side."

Zuko's jaw dropped in shock. "The scar is not on the wrong side!" He shouted.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded.

"Sheesh, you big old meanie!" Toph said.

"Poor little boy!" Artymis pulled the little boy in an embrace. The young boy smiled and snuggled against her.

Zuko stared at all of them. He groaned and returned to the viewing box while pulling up his hood.

The girls shook their heads. "I'm sorry about that," Katara knelt down to the little boy. "He has anger issues."

"You look really pretty." The little boy said with a huge smile.

Katara smiled. "Aw."

"What a little flirt," Toph muttered.

**

* * *

**

Sokka and Suki peeked from the doorway to the actors backstage. They were all resting and chatting with one another.

"He's coming this way." Suki whispered when she saw Actor Sokka.

Sokka swiftly made his way in front of the actor with a sweet smile.

"Uh," Actor Sokka looked around. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I think I can help you." Sokka said with a sly grin. "I'm a big Sokka fan but I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be."

"Oh great," Actor Sokka massaged his head and turned around and walked away. "Another fan with ideas."

Sokka was determined to have his ideas heard. He ran and jumped in front of him to block his path. "Just hear me out." he rummaged through his belt and pulled out several index cards. "Here are some things I think the real Sokka would say. Like: What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages?" He spread his arms out in a 'ta-dah' motion. "A cabbage path!"

Suki smacked her forehead. _Oh my gosh! _She was surprised to hear Actor Sokka laugh.

"That's actually pretty good." Actor Sokka took the cards that Sokka offered. "Ha ha. Rock relationship. These aren't so bad."

Sokka held his shoulder and they walked side-by-side, "Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases. Especially before an attack. Something like 'Flying Kick-A-Pow!'"

"Who are you, anyway?" Actor Sokka asked after laughing.

"I'm just a guy who likes comedy." Sokka replied.

Suki smiled as the two walked off, getting in a deep conversation.

**

* * *

**

Zuko sat alone in the viewing box for a few minutes before Toph and Katara came back up. Katara sat next to him, Toph on her other side. "Where's that kid?" He asked.

"Art took him back to that girl that asked about him earlier." Toph said. She smirked, "Sounds like somebody's jealous."

"I am not!" The prince replied. "That little kid doesn't know the real Zuko when he sees him."

"Jealousy," Toph sang.

"Hey, Sokka and Suki are back." Katara said, changing the subject.

Sokka and Suki sat in the row behind them. "Got it all taken care of," Sokka said.

Suki smiled when she leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Artymis walked in behind them. "Boy's taken care of." She said with a relieved face.

"Then why is he behind you?" The earthbender asked.

Everyone turned around to see the little boy a few paces behind Artymis.

"You look really pretty," The boy said, staring up at the airbender. "I bet roses are jealous."

"Shouldn't you be with your mom or someone?" Zuko asked.

The little boy looked at him then back at Artymis. "See this skin?" He pointed at the left side of his face. "_Permanent._"

Zuko lost it. He got up and ran to the boy. "Come here, you!" It was too late, the little boy left.

"Hey!" Artymis pulled him back by holding his arm. "He's just a little kid."

"Doesn't need to rub it in my face about my face," The firebender settled down in his seat.

"Green is not a good color on you," Sokka said.

"Tell me about it," Artymis took a seat next to her brother.

"Well, if he hadn't -"

Katara cut Zuko off. "Shh! Its starting."

The scenes before the invasion were probably half accurate. The audience sure enjoy it, with their laughs and everything. A little more than half an hour later, the invasion scene began. It started out with Actress Katara and Actors Sokka and Toph standing on the top of the submarines out on a background of sea. Actress Artymis had just bid farewell and "flew away".

"Hey, Toph," Actor Sokka said, looking up at the largely built man. "Would you say you and Artymis have a rocky relationship?"

Sokka went ballistic. He grabbed his head then Suki's shoulder. "I told him to say that!" He let go of her and turned to Artymis. "I told him to say that!"

Artymis smiled at him.

"I hope everyone's read for the invasion." Actor Sokka was the only actor on the stage that didn't look sad or bored. He thrust his arms out, "Slop-a-pow!" His companions were surprised by the line as the audience laughed.

Suki looked at her boyfriend weirdly as he got excited again. But she smiled because he was enjoying himself. His enjoyment was hers too, after all.

Later, when the curtain was drawn up, the stage was laid out as the Fire Lord's throne room. Actresses Katara and Artymis and Actors Sokka and Toph ran on stage.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home." Actress Artymis said.

"Actually, I'm home." Actor Zuko walked in. The gang giggled at the over exaggerated spike hair wig. "And I want to join you."

The leading actors stood in battle stance. Actor Sokka lowered his boomerang prop. "I guess we have no choice. Come on!"

All the actors departed while the curtain dropped.

"I guess that's it." Sokka stood up and stretched. "The play's caught up to the present now." The others didn't follow. "Hey, why aren't you all getting up?"

"Because," Suki tugged on his shirt and dragged him back down to his seat. "That play's not over."

"But its over." Sokka rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Unless… this is the future! Ow!" He rubbed his head. He glared at Artymis.

"Thanks, Doll Face!" Toph said.

The stage lit up with an orange glow from the lantern which was slowly being pulled across the stage above the throne. On the stage, Actor Ozai - portrayed ninety-nine point nine percent accurate - stepped out of the shadows. "With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!"

Actress Azula rushed in and knelt before Actor Ozai. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are in the palace. They're trying to stop you."

Actor Ozai pointed at Actress Azula. "You take care of Zuko." He placed his hand on his chest melodramatically. "I shall face the Avatar myself." Actor Ozai rose his arms and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"What a cool exit!" Sokka whispered.

"It sure is," Toph grinned slyly.

Sokka frowned. "Why do you do that?"

Actor Zuko and Actress Artymis came onto the stage. Actress Azula stood up and took a few steps back.

"Artymis, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Actor Zuko said.

Actress Artymis left the stage. Her heels annoying Artymis.

"You are no longer my brother." Actress Azula clenched her hands. "You are an enemy!" She pointed at him.

"No!" Actor Zuko shouted and pointed at her. "I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

Actress Azula smirked slyly. "We'll see." She whipped out a blue streamer as Actor Zuko whipped out his a red streamer.

Actress Azula threw her blue streamer towards Actor Zuko who dodged and jumped over her head. The fight between the two actors were dull in the gang's overall opinion.

_Azula would fight - do I dare say it? - better than that,_ Zuko thought.

Toph yawned.

_This is so boring!_ Artymis leaned forward and planted her chin on the back of her hands.

_This is the destined battle?_ Suki rose an eyebrow.

Sokka yawned, _Bo-or-ing._

_Oh spirits._ Katara sat back.

Actress Azula stretched her palm out and fake fire props flared out from the floor. Different props, increasing in size, moved closer to Actor Zuko. A large fire prop flared out in front of Actor Zuko and the audience could see his fallen silhouette as he raised his arms in pain. "Honor!" He dropped through the trap doors just as the fire props dropped. Actress Azula performed a Fire Nation bow to the audience, who cheered and applauded.

Zuko stared at the scene in total shock. They were… _happy_ that he was dead? He felt his companions' eyes on him. He felt Artymis' hand grasp his.

The stage went dark at once. The spotlight followed Actress Artymis as she walked onstage. The stage lit up to reveal Actor Ozai sitting in the dark behind her. Another spotlight shone on him. Actress Artymis turned around.

"So, you have master all four elements?" Actor Ozai asked.

"Yeah, and now, you're going down!" Actress Artymis said.

"No," Actor Ozai said and stood up. "It is _you_ who are going down. You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable."

The lantern that represented the comet passed over Actor Ozai. Actress Artymis looked on in shock. The battle was longer than Actors Zuko and Azula's and perhaps better played out. Actor Ozai thrust his palms towards the actress, as Actress Azula did with Actor Zuko. A large red sheet was carried across the stage by blackhands behind Actor Ozai and wrapped around Actress Artymis. She was wrapped up in and cried out "No……." She fell on the ground. Actor Ozai smiled and Actress Azula walked on stage behind him.

"It is over, Father." Actress Azula rose her arms victoriously. "We've done it."

"Yes, we have done it!" Actor Ozai said in a melodramatic tone. The stage was draped into clothes of fake fire. Actor Ozai rose on a platform as he spoke, "The dreams of my father, and my father's father have now been realized." He rose his arms up while the Fire Nation banner unfurled behind him. "The world is… mine!"

The audience all stood up and cheered and applauded loudly in delight. The gang looked on speechlessly. Artymis felt a pit growing in her stomach. _You're too late._ Oh, spirits, would she be?! She followed her friends out of the theatre. They walked along on the shore.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara agreed.

Suki shook her head, "Horrible."

"You said it!" Toph said.

Sokka cocked his head and waved his hand out in a matter-of-factly manner, "But the effects were decent."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Phew! Done with this chapter… which is also the first chapter of the 2009 year! Whoo! I hope you all had wonderful holidays. Now, its school/work time… wish my vacation was another week longer, but it ends on Monday. *sighs* So, honest feedback please and the next chapter is a filler in. Its called "An Idea of Fun" or something like that. So… GO WILD WITH IDEAS MY LITTLE ONE! …. Creepy, huh? *lol* Thank you and see ya l8r~!**

**P.S. I thought the little boy's appearance in this chapter was SO cute! Thank _George Lopez_ episodes for that~!**

**ani-sand:**** I thought this episode was hilarious too.**

**DenJ - the Lyoko Warrior:**** Hakoda grew on me. :) I was thinking of doing the Avatar actor male, but I thought it would be pretty funny if it was a slut playing Artymis. *LOL***

**MR11:**** Thank you!**

**Baby-emo:**** Momo is kicking back and writing all this down to pass down in history. *lol***

**ElementalDarkness:**** Ha ha. I know, huh? I could imagine Artymis bloodbending Zuko to his death when finding out about Mai. But, how will Zuko react wtih Artymis' little thing with Edvard???**

**Terra Young:**** Thanks!**

**lavi16:**** Aw, shucks, thanks!**

**aqua alchemist 16:**** Thank you so much!**

**Raine44354:**** They sure do kiss in this chapter. *lol***

**Blue-Huntress:**** How was the cruise?**

**TxiaChucky:**** Katara's mom wasn't a bender or she would've iced that dude to death. And a mother's love is strong. For Katara's and Artymis' choice in revenge and such, they have a lot in common.**

**Alia:**** Thanks~!**

**Madeline:**** Zuko's marriage proposal to Artymis. Well, I think we all expect that soon. But, how will I write it and how will characters react, I wonder.**

**Jade:**** Aw, its ok, hon. Holidays are for vacation time. :)**

**-THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, SUPPORT, FAVES, ALERTS, AND FEEDBACK!-**


	21. Change

**Author's Note****: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

**Author's Warning:**** There is a little use of language in this chapter. And a couple of references to THE TALK. Nothing explicit, its just mentioned. I know, I know. You're all wondering "Why are you warning me if its just implied?" Well, because I'm modest.**

* * *

**-Change-**

Artymis sat up while gasping for breath and from fright from her nightmare. She breathed and scanned the area. Everyone and everything was as it should be. She sighed and brought her knees close to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"Art?" Zuko's sleepy voice startled her.

She turned around. "What is it?"

"I should be asking you that," He said sitting up. "What woke you up?"

"Well, I had a… its nothing." She faked a smile.

"Liar."

_Damn._

"What was it?"

"I had a nightmare." Zuko listened. "What happened at the play came true in my dream." Artymis turned to him, "What if it does come true? And I'm too late and the Fire Nation takes over and -"

Zuko brushed his lips against hers. "Stop worrying," He said, cupping the side of her face. "You won't be late."

"How do you know that for sure!" She asked.

"Shh, shh, shh. I know you can do it, Art. But you gotta believe it too."

The airbender slowly nodded.

"Now, get some sleep. You got a lot of -" He yawned. "Training to do."

Artymis laid back down next to him. She snuggled closer to Zuko. He smiled and brought her closer to him with his arms, throwing the blanket on both of them. She smiled when she felt his arms around her. She felt secure and went into a dreamless sleep.

(The Next Morning)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!!!"

Artymis and Zuko sat up in total shock. Sokka stood before them in enraged. He glared daggers at the two lovers. The two benders realize they were caught red-handed (they had disobeyed one of Sokka's rules which was no sleepovers).

"Sokka, please, calm down!" Artymis begged.

"Nothing happened!" Zuko assured him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sokka shouted at Zuko.

Artymis screamed as she and her boyfriend ran from their spot in Anduril's curled tail. They ran from angry Sokka who had reached for his sword. The ground was cold beneath the lovers' bare feet but they didn't mind since they only cared to get away from homicidal-enraged-Sokka.

The commotion woke the others up. Katara yawned and sat up. "Hey, what's -"

"Katara, help!" Artymis jumped over her.

The waterbender blinked and looked to see Sokka chasing her and Zuko. "What's going on?"

"I caught them sleeping together!" Sokka yelled.

"We didn't do anything!" Artymis yelled. "We were talking and we fell asleep!" It was the truth… they just didn't mention that kissing was involved.

"I told you, man!" Sokka pointed at Zuko. "No sleepovers!"

"Ah, come on, like you and Suki don't have a sleepover!" Zuko announced.

Suki blushed.

"But I told you -"

"Nothing happened!" Artymis and Zuko shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Toph pounded the ground. "Nothing happened, they're telling the truth, so lets make breakfast 'cause I'm starving!"

"We gotta talk about punishment." Sokka said, "I say throwing them into the ocean with their hands tied is a good one!"

"Sokka!" Katara hit her brother. Suki tried to calm her boyfriend down while Artymis and Zuko caught their breath.

The prince froze when he felt hot breath on his head. _Oh crap…_ He turned around and looked up slowly to meet a pair of flaming-angry blue eyes. "A-Anduril, I can explain!" Zuko said quickly.

Artymis turned around. "Anduril, please!"

_What did you two do?!_ The dragon shouted.

"Nothing, we swear!" Zuko said shakily.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Katara asked Artymis.

"What?" The airbender turned around and felt around her neck.

"You have a mark - _Oh._" Katara clammed up.

Artymis was confused and Zuko was until he saw the mark on his girlfriend's neck. He turned away. Artymis looked at him. "What do I have?"

"N-nothing." The prince didn't meet her eyes.

"Zuko, what is on my neck?"

"You have a hickey?!" Sokka yelled in shock.

Artymis' jaw dropped. "What?!" She looked at Katara who could only nod.

Anduril roared in anger. Steam came from his nostrils. _You gave her a hickey?!_ He turned to Artymis. _You let him?!_

"We were just making out -" Artymis began.

"On your neck?" Sokka placed his hands on his hips.

"And we sort of went overboard." Zuko helped finish her sentence.

Toph snickered and Suki held back a laugh. Katara tried to calm Anduril and Sokka down.

"Where do you have your hickey?" Sokka asked the firebender.

"Um, I didn't give him one." Artymis answered.

_Do you have any more hickeys?_ Anduril asked his sister.

Artymis shook her head.

_Both of you are on 24/7 supervision!_ Anduril said.

"What?!" Artymis and Zuko stared at him.

"That's right!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"That is so unfair!" Artymis ran to Katara, "Katara?"

"Well, I mean, if its just one thing -" The waterbender stopped when she saw Anduril's death glare. "I agree we should put you and Zuko on probation."

"Suki?" The airbender looked at the Kyoshi Warrior in desperation.

"Come on, you guys, Zuko and Art are dating -" She stopped when noticing the death glare on her. "We should talk to you both about your limits."

"Toph?" Zuko looked at the earthbender.

"Hey, don't involve me. I'm just laughing at you all." Toph smirked.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening!" Artymis grabbed her boots and walked towards one of the rooms.

"Where are you going?" Sokka called out after her.

"In a room where I can be alone and think about what I've done!" She slammed a door.

"You know she's not going to think that." Suki said.

Anduril sighed. He turned to Zuko, _Now, you…_

"I'll go into a room across the building from her and think about what I did." Zuko ran to a room.

"And he's not going to think about that, huh?"

Katara shook her head. The boys sighed.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe it!" Artymis pulled on her boots and punched the pillows. "Its just a hickey!" She slowed her punches down and decided to check out her neck in the mirror. The area where Zuko had kissed last night at the theatre was a purple-red color. It was quite noticeable. Artymis sighed. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Suki."

"Oh." The airbender was taken back. "Um, come in."

Suki came in and quickly closed the door. "Uh, sorry about not backing you and Zuko back there. I wanted to, but, Anduril…" She gave her friend an apologetic look.

Artymis sighed. "Its ok. Just, it was a one-time thing." She glanced at her bruised neck in the mirror.

"Want some advice on getting it off?" Suki asked. Her friend nodded. "Put something frozen over the hickey. It opens the veins and gets rid of it faster. I'll get some ice." The Kyoshi Warrior left the room.

Artymis glanced back in the mirror. _How much did Zuko freakin' suck?!_

The door opened and Suki came back in with a bag of ice. "Here."

"Thanks." Artymis held the ice to her neck. A shiver went through her and she got Goosebumps. "How long do I have to do this?"

"For a while," Suki replied. "You can check it every now and then." She sat cross-legged on the bed next to Artymis. "So, you and Zuko took another step in your relationship?"

The airbender blushed a little. "Just _one_ hickey."

"Does Zuko have any?"

"Um, no."

"For revenge, you should."

"But…"

"Come on, it'll be fun! You have your hair to cover it, _he_ doesn't."

"Is it coming off?" Artymis lifted the ice from her skin.

Suki cocked her head to the side. "Its not as red. It's a purple color. Keep the ice cold and it should go away pretty soon."

"I can't believe I got a hickey." Artymis muttered.

Suki looked at her. "Did you know that that'll happen when Zuko sucked on your neck?"

"I didn't think it'll come up so quick!"

The Kyoshi Warrior looked at her again. "Art, didn't anyone tell you about this?"

"Yes!" The sixteen-year-old frowned uneasily. "No, not really."

Suki stared at her friend and laughed. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm an airbender!"

"And airbenders don't have hickeys or boyfriends last time I checked."

"I was always… different from the air nomads. I picked up here and there, but, never was told the whole thing."

An awkward silence.

"Do you want the talk in that mysterious realm you have entered blindly?" Suki asked her.

Artymis bit her lip and lifted her green eyes shyly. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

For the rest of that day, Artymis and Zuko stayed in their rooms. Everyone except Anduril, Sokka, and Appa visited them. Katara brought their meals.

"How long am I grounded?" Artymis asked her sister when she came in with dinner.

Katara sighed. "Probably for the rest of your life."

"Are you serious?!" Artymis gaped at her.

"That's exactly what Zuko said when I told him, only he breathed fire towards the ceiling and I had to put it out water."

"It was a little thing!" Artymis told her.

"I know but you know how Sokka and Anduril gets." Katara locked the door. She turned to her sister. "I need to check your back. I' sorry if I haven't for a while."

"Its alright." Artymis laid on her stomach while her sister checked the scar on her back.

"Looks like its healing…slowly." Katara healed more of it. "Did that hickey go away?"

Artymis nodded.

"Zuko misses you." The waterbender said.

"Aw, that's sweet."

Katara turned around while Artymis redressed after the healing session finished. She thought a little more to herself before suggesting something she never would have, "Why don't you and Zuko sneak out to the beach party that's tonight?"

Artymis had just finished redressing when Katara's suggestion sank in. She stared at her friend. Katara, the motherly and the troubled-panicked, was actually suggesting _sneaking out_? "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah." Katara turned around.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Artymis embraced her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I told Zuko about it, he said he'll get you after we're all asleep." Katara stuck a small bag of gold in her hands. "You might want to buy a bathing suit or something. Suki told me she gave you a talk."

Artymis turned bright red. She laughed uneasily.

(Later, at night)

Artymis tucked Momo into her bed. She used pillows and Momo under the blankets, just in case anyone checked in on her. She checked the mirror again and found no mark on her neck. _Thank the spirits!_

"Hey."

She nearly jumped when she felt Zuko's hands on her bare shoulders. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

Zuko kissed her cheek. "Ready to go?" His lips trailed down to her neck.

"Oh no!" Artymis whispered and stepped away. "No, no, no!" She shook her finger at her boyfriend. "Last time I let you go there, I ended up with a hickey!"

"Didn't you know that would happen?" He asked.

She stared at him then shook her head. "Lets just go to the beach party."

"Alright." Zuko climbed out of the window. He placed his hands on Artymis' waist and helped her out. "My lady." He grinned goofily.

Artymis smiled. She took his hand and they went towards the town. She suddenly felt uneasy. "Won't anyone recognize us from that play?"

Zuko hadn't thought about that. "Well, that play had its first showing - which we saw - and I didn't see teenagers at that theatre. Did you?"

"Well, no." Artymis answered.

He felt her uneasiness. He turned around and said, "Last time I was here, which was a couple of weeks before the invasion, no one recognized me. I had to come here because my dad made me."

She bit her lip. "Alright."

"Come on, we need beach clothes." Zuko pulled her to a few stores.

"They're open?" She asked in amazement.

"I know, huh?"

Artymis went her own way to look for an affordable bathing suit. Zuko went his own way to find suitable and affordable beach clothes. He remembered the trip to the beach as he searched. Boy, was it the worst time of his life. It was like his mother forcing him to befriend Azula all over again.

The prince sighed. _No use in dwelling on it._ He continued his search for beach outfit. He picked a loose red shirt that had a very plunging neckline to expose his chest. He picked a darker red pair of pants and he bought a pair of more suitable boots and a brown belt. After putting the garments on, he checked himself in the mirror.

_Not so bad…_

Meanwhile, Artymis found a two-piece bathing suit. It was a medium shade of red. It was a strapless wide strip of cloth with a grab in the middle. The bottom piece was a short shorts that was a lighter shade of red and a longer skirt could be tied around her hips. She didn't really mind that there was an opening to show her entire right leg. Artymis kept her boots and folded her clothes and stuffed them in a bag. She rearranged her hair in a messy bun. She walked out of the dressing room and checked at herself in the mirror.

_I guess it's ok… Wait a minute. What am I worrying about? Anduril and Sokka aren't here!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Zuko came up from behind her. He took her hand and spun her around to face him. He looked at her outfit in disbelief. "You're wearing _that_?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't think so."

She gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"Because, well…" Zuko didn't want to admit that he was getting overprotective of her because of the scene at the theatre and her bathing suit. _If it can even be called that! She's got a slit, it shows her torso, it emphasizes her curves…_ "Your slit is too high." He said slowly.

Artymis put her hands on her hips. "Its not a silt. I tied something to my hips."

"Well, it shows your curves!" The prince instantly blushed

The airbender looked way, pulling a lock of her hair behind her eye as she blushed bright red. She remembered Suki's talk. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw, you noticed."

"Wh-What?!" Zuko was taken by shock at her reaction. She smiled. She jumped a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. The firebender grabbed her legs to hold her steady. He was blushing. He looked up to his girlfriend's smiling face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, his voice shaking nervously.

Artymis cupped her face and said in a mocking tone, "Just smiling because you noticed me."

"W-Well, I've always noticed you - not in that way! - but you know, I've known you were there… not that you're not important!" Zuko stuttered.

She laughed and pecked him. "I'm only joking with you, Zuko."

He remained still before faking a smile, "I knew that."

She unwrapped her legs and stood on her own feet.

"I still don't want you to wear that bathing suit." He said.

"Well, too bad. I already paid." She took a few steps when he pulled her back. "Ugh! Its only a bathing suit!"

"Your necklace."

Artymis knew he meant her Avatar necklace. She touched it before untying it and carefully laying it in her bag. "Now?"

"Except for the -"

"Come on!" She pulled him

Zuko frowned as they began walking to the beach. Why didn't she take his opinion of her outfit in consideration? Didn't boyfriend and girlfriend mean anything - As in not showing off a lot of skin. He looked at Artymis. _She's acting like we're not together…_

"Art?"

"Hmm?" They were already at the shore.

He looked at her. _Maybe I should ask her later._ "Nothing, just that the party is this way."

"Oh, ok."

Zuko held her hand and they walked along the beach. A few seconds into their walk, a bonfire was visible in their view. Figures were standing around it. "There it is." Zuko said.

Artymis side-glanced at him. _Something's not right._ She opened her mouth to speak, but was shocked to find they were already at the bonfire party. She kept her hold on his hand as they walked. They seemed to blend in like any of the other teenagers.

"Hey, never seen you two around here?" A teenage boy greeted them. "What's your names?"

"I'm Shang and this is my girlfriend, Arivana." Zuko said.

Artymis noticed he didn't look at her or smile. His voice was monotone.

The boy blinked at his tone. "Uh, well, I'm Kalib. Make yourselves welcome."

"We'll do that." Zuko muttered, walking passing him, pulling Artymis.

_Ow!_ Artymis frowned. They both walked around, had very short and brief conversations. The airbender saw that the firebender was not in a talkative mood. "You're certainly cheerful." She said in a dreaded tone.

"I'm glad you noticed." Zuko muttered.

"That's it!" Artymis dragged him away from the bonfire. When they were far enough away and they had privacy, she let go of his hand and whirled around to face him. "What's your problem?!"

"Mine?" He asked her.

"Yes, yours! Ever since we left the store, you're acting cold and hard - kind of like the jackass you acted before we got together!"

He stared at her. "Jackass? Oh, no. I wouldn't be talking, Miss Promiscuous!"

Artymis put her hands on her hips and gave him a deadly look. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Yes. I said I wouldn't be talking, Miss Promiscuous." He looked at her to see her reaction.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed. "Oh my gosh, are you still on last night about Lee? I told you -"

"Its more than that!" Zuko yelled. "Its how you act!"

"How so?"

"You act like we're not together! Like our relationship doesn't change a few things. And I'll give one of them: your outfits."

Artymis breathed. "Ok, maybe this bathing suit is too much."

"Its not just the bathing suit, Art. Its how you act with other people. You don't back me up, you don't give support, and you unknowingly flirt."

"I don't mean to!" Artymis rose her voice. "What is it going to take for you to believe that?!"

"When you stop it!"

"Zuko, what is this really about?"

"What we're talking about right now - your behavior! You act like we're just best friends and not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"What more do you want from me?!" Artymis nearly screamed. "You know I've never been in a relationship before, this is all new to me!"

"Its new to me too!" Zuko's voice rose above hers. "You don't think you're the only one wondering what's the next step?"

"Alright! To avoid another fight like this, what would you like me to change?"

The prince hesitated, "I'd like for you to change your clothing (especially the bathing suit) and change your attitude with other guys whether or not I'm around."

Artymis bit her lip and breathed. "Ok, I'll change those things." They looked away from one another.

Zuko scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Is there anything you want to tell me to improve or change?"

The airbender crossed her arms and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

"You listened," He said. "I'll listen."

"You can stop being a jackass and a stuck-up." She said. Her hands moved to her hips again.

He narrowed his eyes. "Alright, I'll do that. But as long as you promise to change all the things I told you about."

"I'll promise if you promise."

"Deal."

A long silence with bottled up angry emotions. The sixteen-year-old young woman walked up to her boyfriend and embraced him tightly. Zuko sighed and held her close. "I guess, we gotta take things slowly instead of rushing them in, huh?" He asked her.

Artymis nodded, her face pressed against his chest. She lifted her face up to his. "I guess talking about us instead of the past and everything should be on our list, huh?"

"Yeah," He said uncertainly. "Communication…" They both knew that they were better at explaining the past than talking about issues at present. The firebender held his girlfriend tightly close to him.

Artymis arched her back in pain when he put pressure against the middle of her back and gasped sharply in pain.

"Art!" Zuko looked at her panicked. "What is it?"

"I'm… alright." She bit her lip.

It slowly hit the prince that he had held her too tightly and that her back hurt. _Azula…_ He briefly remembered the battle in Ba Sing Se. "I'm so sorry!" He said, "I thought it healed!"

"I did… ow!…too." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Its still fresh from when Katara healed it earlier today."

"Come on, lets go home." He said softly. He carried her in bridal style back to the summer house. She kept her arm wrapped around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled her face in his shoulder and when the pain in her back would come back, her fingernails would dig sharply into his other shoulder. Zuko winced in pain but didn't say anything. She'd give him apologetic looks but he would smile at her, letting her know it was alright.

**

* * *

**

Princess Azula stood at her window, glaring at the lighted city surrounding the palace. She gripped the sides of the window, her fingernails were etching into the marble. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her mouth was twisted.

How she hated the city. How she hated the people, the buildings, the mountains, Mai, Ty Lee…

At the thought of her friends, the princess dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, quietly sobbing to herself.

**

* * *

**

When the two lovebirds had returned to the house, it was almost five hours from morning. For four and a half hours, Zuko stayed with Artymis in her bedroom. He was careful not to apply pressure when holding her. He'd caress her arm until they both fell asleep. Almost half an hour from dawn, the prince woke up. He quietly and hurriedly got up and covered Artymis with another blanket. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." She stirred a little. Zuko climbed out of the window and rushed back to his room. He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was bad enough that the play reminded him of his mistakes, but did Artymis have to do? He sighed and turned on his side, closing his eyes and trying to caught up with any sleep he missed while he still could.

**

* * *

**

Katara healed Artymis' back early the next morning. "It looks like you hit your wound with something."

"Does it count that someone held me tightly on accident?"

The waterbender sighed. "You gotta be careful."

"I will."

A few minutes later, Katara bandaged the wound up. "Done."

Artymis pulled her shirt back on and sat up. "Thanks."

"Why don't you get some breakfast? You must be hungry."

"I am a little." The airbender confessed.

"Come on."

Artymis was glad she was given a chance to change into her regular Fire Nation disguise when she woke up alone. She stashed her bathing suit under the bed in its bag. She was entirely relieved that she could wear her Avatar necklace. She pulled her boots on and walked out of the room after Katara. Breakfast was a little quiet than usual.

"So," Artymis tried to break the silence. "What are we doing today?"

Suki replied, "Well, I was thinking to take a break -"

"Another one?"

"- and go around town, maybe do a little shopping."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Katara said.

"Yeah, maybe there's some security system I could buy." Sokka looked between Artymis and Zuko.

"Or we could just do some personal and fun shopping." Artymis said.

"Oh, yeah, shopping." Toph sighed.

Artymis pulled her into a hug. "Aw, come on!"

"We should probably get going." Suki said. "You know, so that we don't run out of time."

As everyone cleaned up and got ready, Zuko met Artymis by Anduril. Their meeting spot was appropriate since it was practically right in front of the silver dragon. He watched them closely.

Zuko kissed Artymis' forehead. "I missed you."

Artymis blushed and smile. "I did too." She took his hand and held it tightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, come on!" Toph shouted from the other side of the courtyard.

The firebender held his girlfriend's hand and the two bid goodbye to Anduril and Appa. As they walked to the group, Momo jumped on Zuko's head.

"Hey, Momo." Artymis smiled. She gently picked up the lemur and held him. "Sorry, but you can't come this time, ok? Keep Anduril and Appa company for me." Momo looked up at her sadly. _Not the face!_ She sighed. "Oh, alright."

Momo leaped into Katara's arms with a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, you baby." The waterbender laughed.

"We'll be back soon!" Suki told the boys left behind.

**

* * *

**

"Princess Azula, would you like -"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Azula spat. The timid servant girl bowed clumsily and hastily exited the room. _Pathetic._ The young woman looked out the window to the city. _What a waste of valuable space. A waste of people... Its all a waste!_

Her nails made deeper indentations in the marble bedposts as she leaned on it. She hung her head and her dark beautiful hair covered her face and tears. _Its all a waste… like them!_

…._Or like me._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**** Alright, this is a quick update, ok? The rest of this chapter will come later. But I felt so bad for not updating in *counts* over seven days. That's a long time, huh? Because I know how it is to wait and wait and wait. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why did I include Azula in this chapter. Well, I thought it would be best if I wrote the beginning of her mental and emotional break down before the final battle. After all, her break down would have taken over time, not within the same day (I think). I loved all the ideas that you all gave me, thank you so much. If your idea wasn't featured here or its missing a part, it'll more than likely come out in the next chapter. Now, I do like Madeline's idea of Zuko asking Artymis to marry him and giving her an elemental engagement necklace. However, does that seem like rushing in? Honest opinions on not only this chapter but on Madeline's suggestion please. It sounds so cute but I don't Zuko and Art to rush in like they did when they first started their relationship. As always, ideas are welcomed and thank you all for everything~!**

**P.S. I am aware that Sokka caught Art and Zuko together at night before. Which is why its even funnier and why Zuko decides to blackmail him in the next chapter. *LMAO***

**P.S. 2**** Next chapter will take a little while to get up probably. School gave me homework ON THE FIRST DAY BACK FROM VACATION. And, its probably going to get tougher from here. I'll try to write as much as I can and update as soon as I can, ok? Thank you for being patient with me.**

**DenJ - the Lyoko Warrior:**** The little boy creeped you out? On a level he would since he's saying over and over how pretty the girls are. P.S. Can't wait to see your story! Have you thought of a title?**

**ani-sand:**** Little boy follows them? ... That's a little **_**too**_** creepy. *lol* But a humorous thought.**

**Dauther of the avatar:**** Thank you.**

**Baby-emo:**** Poor Momo...**

**Raine44354:**** Yeah, the hickey action. *blushes***

**aqua alchemist16:**** Aw, thanks~!**

**MR11:**** The Phoenix King is a chapter I'm looking forward to too.**

**Blue-Huntress:**** Thanks~!**

**JJ-The Shadow Duelist:**** You're not crazy. You're just an Avatar fan like me. :)**

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru:**** Thanks.**

**TwilgihtEclps:**** Here's more for ya~! ;)**

**TxiaChucky:**** Is Zuko finding his mother? Well, that's still in the air.... WHAT?! Your vacation ends on January 26th?! LUCKY!!!**

**lavi16:**** Artymis and Zuko's talk on Mai and Edvard will come out in the next chapter. Which is why I'm doubting the marriage proposal....**

**ElementalDarkness:**** Toph loves her character. *lol***

**Alia:**** Jealously. Green doesn't look good on him though. :P**

**Madeline:**** The engagement necklace sounds so nice as well as the marriage proposal. But I don't want them to rush in, yet I would love for them to get engaged. It'll add drama later and for sure it would improve Artymis' sense of fashion and her behavior as well Zuko's.**

**-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, SUPPORT, FAVES, ALERTS, AND IDEAS~!-**


	22. A Dance Before The End

**Author's Note: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or anything related to it. I do, however, own my characters. If you steal them or borrow them without my "Yes." I will hunt you down. Thank you for your time. Oh, and if you do not like this, you don't have to read it! I will not force you or beg you.**

**Dedication****: This story is dedicated to Sayko and Mara. Both are my buddies, sister-figures, and great people to talk to. This story is for you guys! And to my: readers, reviewers and friends.**

_**

* * *

**_

**-A Dance Before The End-**

Sokka watched Suki as they walked around the town hand-in-hand. He loved her smile and how her eyes revealed different emotions at every little thing. His smile widened. Katara smiled when she saw Sokka's love looks at Suki. It was nice to see her brother in love. She turned back around to rejoin the conversation between herself, Toph, and Artymis. Artymis and Zuko, like Sokka and Suki, held hands as they walked. However, unlike Sokka and Suki, there was silence. It was like they didn't know the other existed. Zuko just kept to himself and would throw glares at anyone who looked at Artymis. As Suki and Toph engulfed into a separate conversation, Sokka and his girlfriend let go of each others' hands. It was a mutual understanding between the two. Even though Zuko broke the rules, the warrior felt sorry for him because he was all alone. He walked side-by-side with his companion. The two slowly got into a conversation.

"Restaurant." Toph pointed at one. "Food."

"I'm in!" Sokka said, already going through the entrance.

"When _isn't_ he hungry?" Zuko asked the girls.

"Never." They all answered, then laughed.

Once they picked a large enough table and ordered their food. The group tried to steer topics away from the words: Avatar, Fire Lord, Ba Sing Se, and Sozin's Comet. It was a bit hard at first, but they all managed. Their food came and they all dug in - especially Sokka.

"Sokka, what have I told you about eating too fast?" Katara said motherly.

"Kat! Not in front of my girlfriend!" The warrior whined.

"You shouldn't eat too fast," Suki commented.

Sokka gaped at her. "Not you too!"

Artymis chuckled at the scene unfolding. She took another sip of her vegetable soup. She nearly jumped in her seat when she felt something on her knee. She glanced down and saw Zuko's hand. She glanced up at him and saw that he was playing it off. She bit the inside of her cheeks. _He has no idea what he's gotten himself into._ She placed her hand over his; he smiled. Artymis continued to eat her soup while concentrating heat to her hand.

_Is it just me or are things getting hot in here?_ Zuko thought as he felt his skin heat up. He yelped and shot his hand in the air to cool off when a hot burning sensation shot to his skin.

Everyone looked at him in surprise (Artymis managed to feign one as well).

"Bowl too hot." Zuko muttered.

"That's what rule breakers get." Sokka muttered under his breath. Suki elbowed him. "Ow!"

Zuko side glanced at Artymis and gave her a glare. She gave him a "You deserved it" look. He faced his food again with a frown. Artymis realized she may have been a little too hard on him. Her fingers overlapped the ones she tried to burn. The firebender glanced at her apologetic smile. The right corner of his mouth pulled up as he gripped her fingers.

The group finished lunch and they walked around town, gathering more supplies. The boys stayed behind the girls.

"You know," Zuko said, a grin spreading on his face. "The whole punishment thing wasn't even necessary."

Sokka glared at him. "You and Art broke a rule."

"But it wasn't the first time, as you were witness to that not too long ago."

The warrior stopped.

"Remember the night you wanted to save your dad?" Zuko reminded him. "You caught us both, but you didn't complain."

"You were going to help me with my dad, it was the least I could do. But it was a one-time thing!"

"How would Anduril feel if he found that out, huh?" The prince teased. "His partner went behind his back, ooh, that's gotta be a couple of roars and a lot of death threats."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the firebender. "What are you getting at?"

"End the whole 24/7 supervision between Art and me, and Anduril doesn't have to know." Zuko proposed.

The warrior thought long and hard. He sighed. "Deal."

The grin on Zuko's face widened even more.

"Hey, you guys, hurry up!" Suki called out to them.

It was then that the boys realized they had dragged behind the girls. They rushed forward to catch up.

(Fire Lord's Summer House)

Katara, Artymis, and Suki stored the groceries while Toph and Zuko did a perimeter check.

"Is this our field trip?" Toph asked.

Zuko blinked and looked at her confusingly. "Field trip?"

"Yeah, you went on one with everyone else except me." The earthbender pouted. "I want a field trip."

"Uh, soon?" He said.

The young girl pouted. They were halfway through with the perimeter check when she asked, "What do you plan to do after the war?"

Zuko took a few seconds before answering, "Uh, I'll probably become Fire Lord. Has Art told you what she wants to do?"

Toph jumped over a large boulder. "We talked about what we wanted to do the other night."

"What'd she say?" The firebender asked.

"I wanted to travel. She wanted to too." Toph replied, "I want to live life even after we separate."

Zuko stopped in his tracks. Separation. He had never thought - well, really processed that this group of friends and the closet thing to family would go in different directions after the war.

"You ok?" Toph asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"You're lying."

_Damn._ "Well, I never really thought about what would really happen after the war."

"Its coming pretty fast," Toph said sadly. "I don't want it to end but, almost everything has an ending."

"Yeah, I guess so." The prince leaned against a tree, looking out to the ocean. What did the future hold for them?

"Perimeter check is done. Let's get back." Toph's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

The two walked back to the house to find everyone gathered in a circle.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Anduril and Sokka want to talk to us," Katara said.

"What's up?" The earthbender and Zuko sat on the ground.

"Anduril and I have been talking -" Sokka began.

"When don't you guys talk?" Artymis muttered.

"Always plotting my death," Zuko mumbled.

"- As I was saying, we've been talking and the whole 24/7 supervision is lifted for Art and Jerk Face."

Artymis stared at her brothers. "Are you serious?" Zuko held back a smirk.

"We figured we can't stop you two from seeing each other." Sokka confessed. "But!"

"Aw, crap." Artymis sighed.

"Spoke too soon," Suki shook her head.

"Anduril has one condition."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

Anduril observed his sister and her boyfriend with stern eyes. _No sex_. Everyone burst out laughing while the couple turned red. Artymis hung her head and Zuko looked behind his shoulder.

The airbender jumped to her feet in embarrassment, "Let's go train!" She suggested and ran out, still tomato red.

* * *

__

Little Azula sat in front of the pond, watching the mother turtle duck quack to her young ones. For what seemed like hours, the young girl tried to feed the turtle ducks with her bread. But they wouldn't come near her. "Why won't you come?" She pouted. She tossed some bread crumbs into the water, but the turtle ducks didn't come near them. "Why won't you come?!" The little royal stood up and threw the bread into the pond, barely missing a baby turtle duck.

"Azula!" A voice cried out.

Little Azula cringed. She knew that voice. She turned around to see her mother, tall and looking upset.

"You could've hurt the turtle ducks." Her mother scolded. "Go to your room, young lady."

"But -" Her daughter stammered.

"No buts. Now."

Little Azula shut her eyes and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. All she ever wanted to do was feed the turtle ducks. Why did mother have to be so mean about it?

Fifteen-year-old Azula stood before the turtle duck pond. The turtle ducks scurried away from her as soon as they saw her. "Stupid turtle ducks," The princess whispered. She gripped the rock in her right hand before flinging it at the creatures in the pond. "You're stupid!" The young woman stood there for a long time, waiting. Waiting and wanting someone to scold her. But she never came.

* * *

"I'm dead." Artymis dropped to the ground.

"Pfft, that was nothing." Toph panted slightly.

"That _was_ a good and tiring training." Katara said, sitting at the fountain.

"Ah, pu-lease!" Sokka grinned. "That was nothing for Zuko and me, huh?" He turned to his friend for support.

"Yeah," The firebender said, even though he was sweaty and tired too.

"Four minutes left for break." Toph announced. There was a collection of groans.

"I'll go bring us some water," Sokka sighed and stared after his girlfriend.

Suki came back with a pitcher and a tray of cups. "Anyone up for a drink?"

Anduril and Appa growled. "Don't worry," Katara told them. "Art and I got you covered." She and Art stood side by side and bended strands of water to their larger friends.

"Five minute break over!" Toph leaped to her feet. Another collection of groans. "Come on!" She ran out.

"She loves to give others pain, huh?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, she sure does."

(Later)

"I think that's enough for the day." Sokka said, losing his battle stance. "Good job, everybody."

"I'm beat," Suki fanned herself with her hand. Sokka helped her get up and everyone started heading back to the house.

Zuko pulled Artymis back. "Can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said. He motioned for her to follow him to the beach.

Sokka looked over his shoulder to find his sister and friend walking in the opposite direction. "Let them go," Suki told him, taking his hand.

"I know, I know." He turned to her, "I was just making sure where they were." Suki laughed.

"Is something on your mind?" Artymis asked Zuko when they reached the shore.

"Nah, just wanted to walk on the beach."

"Last time we did, we ended up fighting."

"So you're ready for a fight?"

"I'm prepared for it. What are we going to fight about now?"

They both laughed a little. Zuko tried to voice his words carefully. "Um, do you remember Mai?"

Artymis nodded. "Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting her in Omashu."

"She helped us at the Boiling Rock."

"Did she really?"

"Yeah, I didn't think she would."

"Aren't you guys childhood friends?"

"Not really. She and I had sort-of-but-not-really 'dated' in the Capital when I got back after Ba Sing Se." Zuko chuckled nervously. He looked at Artymis, expecting to see her blow up and plotting his death. But instead, he saw a calm girl. "Art? Aren't you mad?"

She looked at him. "Why would I be? We weren't together at the time."

Zuko stopped and he gaped at her. "You're actually ok with it?"

"Oh, its not like I'm _that_ immature. But I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That Mai chose _you_."

"What?!"

"I mean, she must have men falling at her feet. But why you?" She lifted her palm up and dropped up. "I can't see what _I_ saw in you, let alone her."

He frowned. "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest." He embraced her from behind. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Well, then, I can't say I'm not relieve I'm the only one that you've been with." He kissed her cheek.

Artymis' face fell. Edvard. _Oh crap._

Zuko felt the stiffness of her body. "Art? Are you ok?"

"There's actually maybe one person who I probably went beyond your 'dating' Mai."

Zuko felt jealously boil up in him. "What?!" He let go of her and spun her around so that she faced him.

"You confessed. I confessed. Confessions are done with." Artymis made a break for it.

Zuko chased her and pinned her down to the sandy ground. "Art, who?!"

"It doesn't matter because I'm with you!"

"Who?!"

"Why does it matter so much?!"

"WHO?!"

"EDVARD CHANG, DAMN IT!"

"_HIM?!_" Zuko stared at her. He breathed. "Edvard Chang?"

"Do you know him?" She asked, afraid of him answering her.

"Yes. But not for long, 'cause I'm going to kill him!" Zuko threatened.

Artymis looked at him. "Why do you make such a big deal out of it? You had a thing with Mai!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How far did you go?"

"Half a date."

"Half a date? Did he touched you?"

"We danced."

"You danced! Wait, you dance?"

"It was one freakin' dance and one kiss." The airbender regretted revealing the kiss when she saw Zuko's face.

Jealously exploded in Zuko. "He kissed you?!"

She pushed him off. "What's the big deal? Didn't you and Mai kiss?"

"No! Where'd he kiss you?"

"On the lips, duh!"

"How long was it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my girlfriend!"

"You're my boyfriend and I don't ask what happened between you and Mai!"

"Well, I'm overprotective of you!"

"It was just a kiss, its not like it meant anything."

He was quiet. "How long was it and did you like it?"

She sighed. "It was just one kiss and there was no sparks like when I kiss you. It didn't even feel like I was kissing him at all." She looked at him. "Are you happy now?"

Zuko sighed and ran his hand in his hair. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I… I just get so protective of you because I think that you're going to…"

"Going to what?"

"Going to find someone better than me."

Artymis reached for his hand. "I don't think there's anyone better than you." He smiled at her.

"Well, since I attacked you, would it make up for it if you attack me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to attack you."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Of course not."

"That's a relief."

He leaned in to kiss her. Right when their lips met, the waves poured down on them. Artymis gave a short scream in surprise. Zuko struggled to stand on his feet. He pulled Artymis up and they both ran from the wet zone. They both laughed. The young woman kicked off her boots and pulled her hair up in a messy bun with chopsticks. The firebender took off his shoes and he shook his head. She giggled when she felt wet drops on her face. He smiled at her and they sat there for a while, watching the waves. Zuko breathed and stood up. He extended his hand out to her as an invitation. Artymis gave him a peculiar look.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yes, you may, sir." She slid her hand in his. She got to her feet and they stood facing each other. She saw uncertainty in his eyes. She took his hand and placed on her upper back and took the other hand in her right one while resting her left hand on his shoulder. "Don't look down at your feet." She told him. She lifted his chin so that they were looking onto one another's eyes. "Take one step at a time, ok? You're the leader."

He stepped forward, she stepped back. She stepped forward, he stepped back. With every step, they slowly circled one another. This cycle continued for a couple of minutes.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" He asked her.

"Before I disappeared a hundred years ago, my friends taught me how to dance."

"Oh."

"Why are you so surprise I know how to dance? Don't you?"

"Not really. Never really learned."

"Not much of a dancer?"

"Nope." He looked down.

"Don't look down at your feet." She told him. "Keep your eyes lined to mine."

He looked into her green eyes. "You've changed a lot." He said.

She smiled. "You know, ever since last winter, you've changed too - a lot."

"Really?" He sounded interested. "How was I before?"

"You looked quite unhappy and cold."

"Thanks a lot."

"But you changed after the North Pole. Your face is softer and your eyes have something else in them." She said with a soft smile.

"You looked like you were lost," He told her. "Like you were afraid to trust anyone. But now you're more open and you matured too."

"I'm glad I changed," She said. "I feel so much better and confident."

The corner of Zuko's mouth turned up. "I feel confident too."

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up in the middle of their whirling around. She gasped but let out a soft laugh. He placed her on her feet lightly and they resumed their dance steps. Every now and then, he would lift her up, getting more confident every time. He smiled when she laughed and caressed his face. Their dance became faster; Artymis whirled out of his arms and Zuko caught up with her. He placed his hand on her upper back and waltzed with her.

"You know, dancing's not so bad as I thought it would be." The prince said.

"You're pretty good at it." She said.

"Do I dance better than Edvard?"

She would've scolded him for still on that subject. But she had to admit, her dance with Zuko was much more enjoyable than the dance with Edvard. "I love dancing with you," She confessed. "It feels like I'm flying."

He lifted her into the air. "Yeah, it does, huh?" Zuko couldn't help but feel triumphant. He was a better dancer than Edvard.

When he placed her on her feet, thunder roared and lighting lit the dark sky. Rain started to sprinkle down on the two. But they kept dancing 'till they collapsed on the sand and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the next chapter. Because of my stupid flashdrive, an extra 7,000 words were lost. I did retype a few scenes but I didn't want to type the others because 1) I was too lazy and 2) it felt like I was repeating a cycle which gets annoying. But, I do hope you all like this chapter and I do hope that the next chapter "The Phoenix King" will be just as good as the episode. Honest feedback on this chapter please and whoa! We're at over 200 reviews! WHOO FOR ME AND COOKIES FOR Y'ALL!**

********

Author's Second Note: The Avatar poll will be closed on Febuary 16th. Once, its in, the names of the stories will be changed (I will let you all know, don't worry). Cast your vote in~!

ani-sand: I sense the little boy will probably appear in the future.

MR11: A hickey is a bruise where one sucks/kisses for a large amount of time or does it hard.

JC: I saw a pic of the Avatar main cast when the genders were switched and I thought it was cool, but I'm really not up for it. Sorry.

Blue-Huntress: PHOENIX KING AND FINALE COMING UP! WHOO!

Raine44354: Its still in the air about Artymis and Zuko getting engaged. Your idea sounds good - them getting engaged right before the final battle. I got the talk around the age 10 because I matured faster (or so I'm told). It was kinda funny because my little brother was watching the show "George Lopez" and the hickey thing came up so he asked my parents. They told him but he was laughing (lol).

JJ-The Shadow Duelist: Your review closing is just fine :) And I'm looking forward to the end of this story. I'd like them all to get their happy endings - or, for some, not so happy endings.

Dauther of the avatar: I found the hickey amusing too.

DenJ - the Lyoko Warrior: I already planned for an epilogue of years later for our beloved characters. By the way, I'm waiting for more of your story. *lol* Take your time though. Starting a story is very hard.

lavi16: You're not bad at explaining things. I'm still thinking about when their engagement should take place. I'm going for right before the final battle or afterwards. *Bites nails* So hard to decide.

ElementalDarkness: I'm pretty sure Art and Zuko will have a lot more bumps along the road.

TxiaChucky: You brought up a valid ponit on the earliness of the engagement. I do think they're too young and maybe they should wait until things in the world are settled down more and so that they don't rush into something they suddenly find they don't want. Valid point.

aqua alchemist16: I think she's "crazy" from her psychotic break down.

Alia: I think after the war is one of the best options. Thanks.

Madeline: The end does sound like a better timing....

Alex_Cromwell: A hickey is a bruise on the skin left by someone who sucked/kissed hard/for a long time.

JC: Thanks~!

-THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, SUPPORT, ALERTS, & FAVES!-


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE AS OF JUNE 23

**Author's Note: I am all very sorry, but I don't think I'll be wrapping up the adventure of Artymis and her friends as you all would want me too. So, is it ok if I just give you the lowdown on what happens? I'm sort of moving on to other writing projects...**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND!**


	24. Last Entry: Farewell

**This is the lowdown on what happens for Artymis and her friends:**

**Q:** What was going to happen?

**A:** They defeat the Fire Lord and the whole world is happy. *party party* The Fire Nation starts immediately on working relations with the other nations right after Zuko's coronation which takes place a week after Ozai's imprisonment. Eventually Suki and Sokka get together, Toph and Teo, and Katara and Haru. Iroh goes back to the Earth Kingdom for his tea shop and assists Zuko from afar as well as visits. Mai and Ty Lee (after starting new friendships with Zuko) become ambassadors for the Fire Nation to the other nations while Azula is in a mental hospital. And the other nations very slowly build their trust with the Fire Nation and they all help one another to make a better world.

**Q:** Wait a minute! What about Artymis and Zuko's ending?

**A:** Now, here's the thing about that. I have a sad and happy ending, lets see/read them both:

Happy Ending - Artymis and Zuko continue to date but they don't get married yet. Hey, they're only sixteen and seventeen, you got to live life a little. And Artymis wants to rebuild the Airbending temples and people so she and Zuko wait about ten years before they get married and have two kids: Iroh and Yunalesca. HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

Sad Ending - Artymis and Zuko realize they can't really date or marry because an Avatar becoming Fire Lady gives not only too much power to the Fire Nation but Artymis doesn't want to lose too much of her airbending culture. So she and Zuko break up. She rebuilds her people and lives happily with Anduril at the Air Temples while Zuko falls in love with Mai again and they marry and have two kids. THE END!

* * *

I**'m really sorry everybody but I can't write Avatar anymore. Its not in me anymore, I'm sorry. But thank you all for reading, laughing, crying, and enjoying this journey with Artymis and her friends. I have loved it as well and evolved my writing. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. I wish I could do more. But, if you want to read more writing pieces of mine, go to my account at deviantart on my profile or put .com. HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE JOURNERY. I LOVE YOU ALL. And let this not be goodbye but a farewell because I am hoping and sure we will all see one another again.**

**Sincerely with love,**

**FreedomWriter92**

**P.S. I was thinking of doing a Q&A, thing, should I? lol**


End file.
